Between My Brother and Me: Alea Iacta Est
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Part of the "Between" series. Duels can happen any time, anywhere and against anyone. The duelists of tomorrow never have a dull moment with Duel Monsters nor does the fun stop after the duel ends. (Fifth Roll: Molly Hale spends a night in Domino City Museum trying to stop a thief from stealing the Sphinx's Heart!) Please Read and Review!
1. Nightmare Troubadour

_This chapter is dedicated to MultiplePersonas who I have gained permission to use most, if not all, of the cards used by Serena's opponent and for the help he has given me in my other stories._

 _So, without further ado, it's time to give one goosebumps as it were._

 _(Also, here's a drinking game: take a sip for every_ Goosebumps _title that is referenced in this story. Take two for a non-_ Goosebumps _reference._ )

* * *

 ** _ **Nightmares…**_**

 _ **The very word can make one's mind be filled with horrendous thoughts that can make it impossible for them to sleep, always having one eye out open to make sure that no monster, no beast, no member of the Unhuman Race can go out and capture them, eat them, torture them, etc.**_

 _ **Me? I like a nightmare every now and then.**_

 _ **I am a big fan of scary stories that are told in the dark, I grin at the thought of chasing shadows. If there's something that involves the macabre, I want in on it. If there's a ghost who wants to have a ball, let's play some Monster Mash and have a party till dawn!**_

 _ **Of course, there's a huge difference between imagining the monsters and actually facing them for real...**_

 _ **And I am about to find this out soon enough when I get challenged by someone who has an entire deck full of nightmares with plenty of room to spare.**_

 _ **Does that scare me at all? Well, let me give you an answer by referencing a title of a Goosebumps book...**_

 _ **You can't scare me!**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Between my Brother and Me:**

 **Alea Iacta Est**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Roll 1:**

 **Nightmare Troubadour**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In her bedroom, Serena is awake during the Witching Hour.

It is 3:15 AM, traditionally the time where paranormal activity is at its strongest. Between 3 and 4 AM, witches, ghosts, specters and all sorts of strange macabre monsters appear and their powers are at their peak. The reasoning behind this name is from how, back in the days of the church, prayers were not conducted at that time, thus leaving the forces of darkness to attack innocent victims in their sleep.

It is also said that women who are caught during this very hour can be executed for being a witch. Serena, obviously not being a witch even if she is a huge fan of nightmarish creatures, will only end up being extremely tired if she doesn't get back to sleep soon.

The tomboy is reading a copy of _Uncle Montague's Tales of Terror_ underneath her bedsheets with a cellphone for illumination, already nearing the end of this collection of spooky stories as she finds herself acting like the young nephew whom Uncle Montague narrates this collection of tales to. She feels something sinister afoot, and the shadows are slowly creeping up on her, calling her, beckoning her to stay with them forever and ever…

And then, someone throws the sheets off of her, causing her to turn around and scream in terror.

"Serena!"

Serena hurls her book at the person before snatching her pillow, only to pause when she finds that the person calling out for her is her mother, Saki.

"Oh...mom," says Serena, laughing nervously. "W...what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Making sure that _you're_ not up reading again," her mother answers with a sigh. "You know what reading in the dark does to your eyes."

"I can't help it, mom. I just _love_ horror stories."

Saki picks up the book on the floor and sets it on Serena's desk as Serena takes her blanket from the floor.

"Sooner or later you'll find yourself going in way over your head with those things," Saki notes as she picks up a sheet of paper (a math test which Serena got an A- on) from the floor. "Shouldn't you be spending more time on that play of yours?"

"Mom, I'm only a Duchess in Wonderland. I don't play _that_ big of a role." Serena pauses. "Okay, so I do give some advice to Alice near the end but it's not very good."

"I see. So," Saki seats herself down by the edge of her daughter's bed. "Who's Alice?"

"Hikari," Serena answers with a frown. "And she won't stop boasting about it. I wonder what would happen to her if she suddenly got ill before the big day."

"That's not a nice thing to say about her. You know that she has a heart, deep down."

"Only for that statue of a boyfriend," Serena mutters, turning to the side. Saki just places a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"People have their reasons for acting like they are. I'm sure that the two of you will kiss and makeup eventually...well, maybe not kiss."

Serena gives her mother a playful smile. "One day…"

Her mother returns the smile with one of her own, tucks her daughter in, kisses Serena's cheek and walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Serena waits for about two minutes before pulling out a book from underneath her pillow, _The Martian Chronicles_ , and flips it to the page she bookmarked, shining her cellphone at the lines in front of her.

" _There will come soft rains and the smell of ground…"_

"I know you're reading something else!" Saki's voice shouts from outside Serena's bedroom. "Go to bed or I will ground you for the weekend!"

"Aw, mom!" Serena whines.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Four hours later, Serena is awake for school, not feeling groggy in the slightest.

It takes her fifteen minutes to shower, get dress, pack her bag for the day (alongside bringing her Duel Monsters deck just in case) then an additional fifteen minutes to eat breakfast (rice with grilled fish and scrambled eggs) before she straps on her sneakers (that double as roller blades with a push of a button) and races off to school. She sighs as she feels the warmth of spring around her and begins to recite the poem she (attempted to) read last night.

"There will come soft rains and the smell of ground," Serena mutters. "And swallows circling with their shimmering sound…"

As she talks, she takes a shortcut through a newspaper stand, waving hello at the owner as she continues to speak.

"And frogs in the pools singing at night, and wild plum trees in tremulous white."

She passes by the house belonging to Hikari (an opulent mansion which, while not as big and grand as the one belonging to Seto Kaiba, is a magnificent house to behold) and sticks her tongue out at it before continuing on her way.

"Robins will wear their feathery fire, whistling their whims on a low fence-wire."

She skates past the Café in Wonderland as Hanako, mother of her friends Millefeui and Kanata, is about to flip the "Closed" sign to "Open".

"And not one will know of the war, not one, will care at last when it is done. Not one would mind, neither bird nor tree, if mankind perished utter...Whoa!"

Serena, in the middle of reciting this poem, does not see where she is going and collides with someone just a block or two away from school. She lands on her back as something falls down on her face.

When she picks the item up, she can see that the item is a Duel Monsters card.

She stares at it with interest; the card depicts a strange and haunted amusement park under the name of "HorrorLand".

The name resounds within her with good reason; it is the name of the amusement park found in the _Goosebumps_ stories that she loves so much.

She sits up as she takes a better look at the other cards. From what she can gather, they all make references to the children's horror stories in various ways. Just by looking at their _names_ ("Clarissa the Crystal Woman", "Vanessa's Curse", "Werewolf Skin", "Beastly Game", "The Masked Mutant") does she know that whoever this person is, they are a fan of R. L. Stine just like she...

Which makes her wonder how the hell did I2 manage to make cards based on these books.

Speaking of said person, she notices that whoever she bumped into has all the markings of a "mysterious person" standing at 5'5" with brown hair and green eyes, slightly chubby, wearing a trenchcoat, fedora and black fingerless gloves. Next to them is an opened briefcase with a tag that reads "Marcus". Marcus groans as he sits up.

"What hit me?" he asks as he notices the cards spilled about on the sidewalk. "Oh no, I can't let them out!"

"Sorry about that," says Serena, helping the man gather all of his cards. "I didn't see you there because I wanted to recite poetry from a post-apocalyptic short story and…"

"Don't just sit there!" Marcus snaps. "Will you give me a hand or not?"

Serena shows off five cards in her hand with a smirk.

"Very funny," Marcus mumbles, snatching them into his hands and hastily stacks them into a neat pile of cards that he shoves into his briefcase. He closes the briefcase shut and places the clasps on. "I have to get going. Sorry about that, Skate."

"My name's not Skate. It's Serena!" Serena corrects him, but Marcus has rushed off. She then looks at the lone card in her hand and blinks. "Wait, Marcus! You forgot HorrorLand!"

But he is too far away at this point, and she can't be late for school. With a sigh, Serena quickly pulls out her copy of _The Martian Chronicles_ from her backpack and slips the card at the page she is on, reading the last two lines of the poem in front of her.

"And Spring herself, when she woke at dawn would scarcely know that we were gone," she recites. "How poetic."

Shutting the book, Serena carries it under her arm as she stands up, readjusts herself since she is on roller skates, and skates her way to the front gates of Domino City International School.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Serena enters homeroom, she finds her close friend Millefeui hastily reading _The Martian Chronicles_ all while looking as if she is about to scream. Serena raises an eyebrow as she seats herself next to the scared girl.

"Let me guess," she says. "You closed the book before it got to the scary part?"

Millefeui shakes her head as she sets her book down. "No, I closed it after I finished the entire story and then helped Mom with the café, trying to avoid the idea of the place burning down all while a voice repeats the date continuously and without anyone for miles to hear. What about you? Did _you_ get any nightmares?"

"Nah, but I found this on my way to school."

Serena pulls out her copy of _The_ _Martian Chronicles_ and opens the book to show the HorrorLand card from her collision with Marcus.

"What the…?" Millefeui takes a good look at the card. "How did you get this? What is it?"

"I bumped into someone on my way to school, some guy named Marcus who had a briefcase filled with cards based on _Goosebumps_ stories. He seemed like he was in a rush because he forgot to take this from me."

"And you're just gonna keep it? Serena…"

"Of course I'm not keeping it. I'm just…"

"Hmm," says a third voice. "Seems we have a thief in our midst."

Serena and Millefeui look up to see Hikari take the card into her hand, a smirk on her face. Serena briefly bites her tongue before speaking.

"Did you and Shinji fall down the Rabbit Hole yet?" she asks. Hikari blinks before hiding her shock in a haughty façade.

"No, we went out on a lovely walk in the park last night," The blue-haired girl answers, fanning herself with the HorrorLand card. "I bet _you_ decided to get comfortable with your horror stories, correct?"

"Yeah, I did. In fact, I have some _Tales of Terror_ that you and Shinji should share whenever you have your next romantic getaway. It would really _electrify_ your moody love affair."

"For your information," Hikari scowls. "Shinji is a loving, caring, handsome specimen of a boyfriend that has much more to give than someone who slaves away at a hot stove."

"Are you implying something?" Millefeui asks, her voice dropping to a whisper. Millefeui is one of the best students in Home Economics in junior high and it's not uncommon for her or her sister to help out in the cafeteria for the school lunches. Millefeui is also Serena's girlfriend and dislikes anyone insulting her for her cooking skills or anything related to it. "Because I seem to recall that _someone_ needed my help with a casserole last month for said stoic, silent, stone-hearted specimen of a boy named Shinji, correct?"

Hikari is about to speak but the sight of their homeroom teacher, Makomo, stops her from saying anything else. She snarls, slams the card down on Serena's desk, then storms her way back to her seat. Millefeui smirks.

"There's no way she can get away with her insults," Millefeui notes, watching as Hikari prepares her books for class. "After all, she wouldn't know the difference between baking soda and baking powder if she had the chance."

"Why else did we go and help Hikari make something for Shinji's birthday?" Serena chuckles as the two girls share a fist bump.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Slappy the Dummy, Sorrow for the Handless, Creep Cookie, Botanical Botanist, The Summoner, Invisible Boy...wait a minute…"

At a table inside the Café in Wonderland, Marcus lays out all the cards in front of him, having recounted twice as he feels like something is missing. Then, it clicks.

"What happened to HorrorLand?!" he asks, looking through his now-empty briefcase. "Without it, the Nightmares won't have a home. Where could I have…"

He pauses as a memory passes in his mind. Then he groans and slaps his forehead.

"That skater girl has it," he states. "But how do I find her?"

"Are you ready to take your order, sir?"

Marcus turns as the waitress, Hanako, appears with a pad and paper to take his order. He clears his throat as he looks at the menu next to him.

"Um," says Marcus, briefly scanning the breakfast menu. "I'll take a Bird's Nest with a Beef and Earthen Apples Hash and a Coffee from Wonderland, decaf."

As Hanako writes the order down, she notes the spread of cards on the table. "My, what a creepy and colorful collection of cards. Are they yours?"

"Sort of…" Marcus answers, gathering the cards into a pile and placing them back in his briefcase.

"Are you from I2 then?"

Marcus shakes his head. "I'm freelance, although Pegasus _did_ have a hand in making them."

"Well, they are positively _haunting_. They look like something my daughter's girlfriend would use."

Marcus blinks. "That girl wouldn't happen to go by the name 'Serena', would she?"

"That's the one! Serena is in love with horrifying things. Why, her deck is filled with a menagerie of monsters that have made my Halloween parties here much livelier than before!"

Marcus pauses before an idea forms in his mind.

"What else can you tell me about this girl?" he asks.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After school ends, after-school club activities begin.

For Serena, this means Drama class with Hikari, the two currently sitting across from each other as they recite their lines for the school's production of _Alice in Wonderland_ that will be held in May. Despite Serena's gripes about how Hikari has the lead role as Alice, she is glad that both Millefeui and Haruka (who play the Cook and the Cheshire Cat, respectively) are also in it too because it proves that, even in Wonderland, Hikari is on her own while Serena has her friends to help her out (and also because she gets to act just as haughty and rude as Hikari does and Hikari can't complain about it at all).

Other classmates are working on their lines for the play or memorising speeches that they will have to recite to the Drama teacher, Senri, later on. Haruka, the daughter of said Drama teacher, is getting practice on how to act like a cat (which so far has her place her hands above her head to act as "ears").

Serena glances at her script all while thinking about Marcus and his _Goosebumps_ deck, wondering how she will be able to return his card. As she does, she nearly misses her cue to speak.

"Please would you tell me," Hikari shrills a bit loudly. "Why does your cat smile like that?"

Serena blinks and looks at her lines. She clears her throat. "Because it's a Cheshire Cat, that's why. Pig!"

There is a pause as Hikari recites her next line.

"I didn't know that Cheshire cats always grinned," she exclaims, doing her best to maintain a polite British accent. "In fact, I didn't know that cats _could_ grin."

"They all can and most of 'em do," Serena states simply, as if it is so obvious. She can imagine reciting this line in front of hundreds of people in attendance, although she is glad that she will be using a cute pig plushie instead of a baby doll (because, despite her fearless personality and love of the macabre, one thing that frightens her are baby dolls).

"I don't know of any that do."

"You don't know much," Serena can't help but smirk when she adds, "And that's a fact."

At this, Hikari sets her script down and glares at Serena.

"All right, spill," The blue-haired girl snaps. "Where exactly did you find that card?"

"Why the sudden interest in it?" asks Serena, also setting her script aside. "The card doesn't fit your deck, you hate horror films and only indulge in them so you can cling onto your boyfriend's arm for safety, and I'm going to return it to Marcus if and when I see him."

"Oh, so the original owner's name is _Marcus_?"

Serena grits her teeth as she realizes that she gave away who she got it from. "Well, that's the name on his briefcase, but maybe he stole it from a person named Marcus, or maybe it's just an alias he uses, whatever. Again, why the sudden interest in it?"

"It's my job to figure out the various Mysteries in Domino City for the school newspaper," Hikari answers, sitting up straight and folding her arms across her chest. "Just one of my duties and all."

Serena just rolls her eyes. Aside from the Drama club, Hikari helps with the weekly school paper _DCIS Tells All_ and has an article about strange happenings in Domino known as "Light the Night". While there are numerous fans of the article, many students know that the only reason these articles make it in is due to Hikari's mother being vice-principal for the school.

Hence, when Hikari mentions how she is out on a romantic walk in the park or the like, it is actually a code for an investigation for anything she could dig up. Serena sees no use for it as she just goes online to a more accurate source for her dose of the supernatural, _Chasing Shadows_.

"...Look," Serena begins. "I only know that the guy looks like R. L. Stine from the _Goosebumps_ series (not the film, which I highly doubt that you've seen) and he was panicking over how his cards were out when I collided with him."

Hikari pulls out her phone from her backpack and turns the voice recorder app on. "Continue…"

Serena sighs, knowing how she is never going to get out of this unless she confesses everything. "The cards he had were based off of _Goosebumps_ books. I only saw a few of their names but they looked interesting."

"Like what?"

"They all alluded to characters, creatures or items that were associated with a book. One card was from 'Be Careful What You Wish For', another came from 'Stay Out of the Basement!', and then there was that one from 'Chicken Chicken'..." Serena sighs. "You won't get the references unless you actually read the books, okay?"

"So a mysterious stranger with a briefcase of Duel Monsters cards based on a children's books series of horror _just so happens_ to appear out of thin air?" Hikari chuckles. "Sounds like an investigation to me."

"Well, leave me out of it. I've read too many books to know that digging deep into business that's none of my own will end up with me getting in lots of trouble, both the normal _and_ the paranormal type."

"Then how will you return that card to Marcus?"

Serena shrugs. "Maybe I'll post it online and ask if anyone knows him. Or maybe I'll get a mysterious phone call from him."

"Which is _impossible_ since he doesn't know your name or your number."

"You never know with the mysterious types."

Then, something starts vibrating from within Serena's backpack. Serena unzips said backpack, pulls her phone out (its ringtone at the time is _In the Darkness_ , the theme song for the classic show "So Weird") and stares at the number calling her. She takes a glance at Hikari (who has a smug grin on her face) before she places the phone near her ear.

"Phantom Investigators," she states. "If there's a ghost down your hall, you know who to call."

"Hello there, Skate," says a familiar voice.

Serena pauses. "...Marcus?"

"Ah, so this _is_ the girl who has HorrorLand for a day," Marcus chuckles on the other line. "Let me just say that tracking you down wasn't easy."

"Oh, I feel _flattered_ ," Serena replies. "In all honesty, I wanted to give you the card, but you rushed off and I had school. And while the artwork _is_ nice, HorrorLand just doesn't fit my deck."

"That's because it only works for the cards I carry on hand. If you want, I can show them to you in a...friendly battle."

Serena narrows her eyes. "Of what? Tag? You're no Beast from the East, last I checked."

Marcus laughs. "No, I wish to see your skills in a duel. Bring HorrorLand, your deck and your Duel Disk to what you call the House of No Return tonight."

Serena's eyes widen slightly at the name before she lowers her head and asks, "And how do I know that I can trust you? Why don't I just leave the card at the doorstep and walk off? I read enough books to know that deals that are too good to be true end up with a hefty price tag."

"Because if you defeat me, I'll give you something that will give you more than goosebumps, Skate. You only have to come and take a look inside."

Serena raises an eyebrow. "And, let me guess, you want me to come alone. Right?"

Then, Marcus unleashes a booming laugh. Serena is glad that Senri is busy helping a student with one of their monologues or else he would demand to know why she has her cellphone out.

When Marcus calms down, he lets out a long sigh before saying, "If you like. Or you can bring a friend. The more the merrier, I say. All I want is a duel, and I don't mind an audience."

Serena takes a glance at Hikari, knowing how her rival will be soaring to the moon for a story like this, and also notes that she will need someone by her side if things go wrong. She would ask Haruka, but remembers that both Haruka and Masato have piano lessons (which she once joked that they were murder). And she can't ask Millefeui or Kanata since they will be busy helping their mother at the Café in Wonderland tonight for someone's birthday party.

After a few seconds, and knowing she has no choice but to bring Hikari along, Serena nods her head.

"Fine. I'll bring a friend and we'll see you after dinner."

"Don't go to sleep, then," says Marcus. "I'll be waiting."

He hangs up as Serena sets her phone down. Then she looks at Hikari looking like she is close to laughing her head off.

"Meet me at the Old Mansion at 8:30," Serena whispers. "And if you run away, I will ask Millefeui to sabotage the next cooking assignment you want from her. Got it?

"Fine, fine," says Hikari, raising her hands up. "That gives me _plenty_ of time to prepare an outfit for investigating. How about you?"

"Nah, I rather stick to my cap and jacket." Then Serena's eyes widen as a light bulb switches on in her head. "On second thought, I think I _do_ have an outfit for tonight."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After Serena arrives home (which her mom leaves a note on the front door that she will be home late and that Serena needs to be in bed by 10:30), she quickly finishes her reading assignment (writing about how the robotic house in "There Will Come Soft Rains" is alive), her math homework (ratios and proportions) and heats up a packet of spicy instant ramen for dinner (topped with green onions, shredded _nori_ and leftover slices of roast pork from last night's dinner) before preparing for her night duel with Marcus.

She looks at her phone for a minute or two, wondering whether or not she should tell her friends about Marcus and his challenge at the House of No Return, but ultimately decides against it. For one thing, they'll get the messages too late to do anything about it, and also because she knows Hikari will, in all likelihood, spread news about the duel one way or another.

After a quick shower, Serena with her hair dripping wet and smelling of strawberry shampoo and a towel wrapped around her body, opens her closet and walks to the back, pulling out a cosplay from last year that consists of a forest green longcoat with a high collar, matching boots, and an emerald colored domino mask. She brings the items to her bed alongside a simple tee, fingerless gloves, and a pair of leggings, all of them the color of charcoal. As she gets dressed, her radio blares out "Break the Rules" by Charli XCX, which is fitting considering the situation (even though Serena wonders why that song would be used to advertise a _Goosebumps_ film in the first place).

Five minutes later, Serena is fully dressed and looks at her reflection in the mirror, adjusting the mask over her eyes as she blow-dries her hair and runs a comb through it.

"Not bad," she notes after her hair is completely dry. She spins around and strikes a pose. "Just need a few more things and I'll be on my way."

Ten minutes later, Serena leaves the house, her Duel Disk strapped to her arm, locking the door behind her as she races toward the Old Mansion. Her heart starts to pound as she speed-walks; the last time she entered, it was as a dare to save her deck from being torn apart by thugs from Team Skull which ended up with her obtaining her new deck and a love of all things horrifying.

Now, she is being challenged at the House of No Return, a nickname she coined because she can no longer return to being the girl who was afraid of monsters and bullies bigger and tougher than she.

A part of her wishes that Millefeui, who was there when Serena began her transformation from shy girl to fearless, nightmare loving gal, is here to accompany her, but she knows that Millefeui is there in spirit (and also because Serena sent a quick text message so that her girlfriend won't panic as to why Serena is off to this abandoned house once more).

In front of the house, Hikari waits for her, also dressed up. In contrast to Serena's coat and mask, her rival dresses in a black lace dress with red and yellow stockings that end in black dress shoes. Serena groans and shakes her head.

"You decided to dress up as Ruby Gloom?" she asks. "Not the best choice against a _Goosebumps_ based duelist."

"Look on the bright side," Hikari notes as she pulls out a video camera from her bag (which looks like a black cat with a pink bow tied to its tail). "I'll look _fantastic_ when Shinji comes for me."

Serena raises an eyebrow. "He's coming too?"

"He has some investigating to do a few blocks away and will come for me when he's done." Hikari eyes Serena's outfit. "And who are _you_ supposed to be? The Green Hornet?"

"Daemona Prune, Phantom Investigator," Serena answers. "When there's eerie things near, I'm always here."

"Sounds _positively_ catchy; bet you say things like that to your ghost boyfriend too."

Serena bites her tongue once more as she looks at the old house in front of her, expecting someone staring at her from a window. But no one is seen, despite the fact that all of the lights are on. "Marcus is going to be in there. Let's not keep him waiting."

She steels herself and pushes the gate open, watching it creak before she takes a look around. There is dead grass, some pots filled with wilted flowers, a chair tipped to the side, an air of gloominess and dread that leads to a house that no one has lived in for years that once held various monsters inside that would play pranks on unsuspecting victims…

Yes, this has all the makings of a haunted house.

"It's time," Serena says to Hikari. "I'm going in."

"The only reason I'm joining you is for my article, you know," says Hikari, pressing the Record button on her camera. "Plus, this will give me a way to study that deck of yours for the next time we duel."

Serena shrugs her shoulders as they walk down the path to the door, taking in the eerie atmosphere as they climb the porch. She takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door, Hikari with her camera ready, only for the door to open by itself with the sound of a groaning zombie as a voice calls out to them.

"Hello, little girls…"

Then, Serena is somehow sucked inside and the door slams behind her. Hikari gulps as she sees the lights of the house turn off and she can't help but think of the short story she had to read in English Literature and hopes she doesn't find silhouettes of people practically glued onto the walls…

For if there is one thing Hikari is afraid of, it's haunted houses that are alive and sentient thanks to how her class watched _Monster House_ during the school's Halloween party last year. Ray Bradbury's short story doesn't help her fears at all (since the story depicts an automatic house in the year 2026 completely oblivious to the aftermath of a nuclear war which vaporized most, if not all, of the human population), particularly when she has to read out loud of how the family dog died after entering the house, its body whisked away to be incinerated like a cremation except more disrespectful. She cried for five minutes after she was done.

And, Hikari has to admit to herself, even though she boasts about being on numerous investigations, the stuff she digs up are tame compared to what she overhears Serena get into, and of the rumors she's heard about Domino Below. She knows how one of her classmates obtained a prestigious job as a reporter for _Chasing Shadows_ , but when she attempted to publish an article on her own (in regards to the disappearance of famous duelist Ryoji Kajiki) it was rejected on the basis that the blog is not a website for "Missing" people...even if his vanishing _was_ labeled "mysterious".

Plus, Shinji has been working non-stop to find the whereabouts of his older brother, Reiji, who was last seen accepting a challenge from Seto Kaiba. No one knows what happened after that, but Seto once said that he never requested to duel Reiji and whoever impersonated the CEO might have made the challenge for personal reasons.

Shinji told Seto that Reiji never had any enemies, but did have a competitive and prideful streak in him. Whether or not it contributes to his disappearance, no one can say. Hikari notes that no one should suffer the loss of a loved one like that.

And even if she sees Serena as a rival, she will not wish, even on her worst day, that the tomboy will disappear completely and never be found. It's bad enough that Shinji lost a sibling; what will Serena's mother think if she finds that her daughter just vanished one day?

So, despite her fears of sentient houses and dislike for Serena, Hikari will fulfill her promise and hastily opens the door to the House of No Return, slamming the door behind her all to ensure that there is an eyewitness, er, audience, for this duel.

After all, as she told Serena minutes ago, she has an article to write.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Serena knows that things are off to a good (or bad) start when the house drags her inside.

Pulling out her cellphone and switching on the flashlight app, she looks all around her. To her, nothing has changed. There is still dust and cobwebs decorating furniture and hanging in the rafters, moth-eaten curtains and drapes covering dirty windows, a cracked vase of dead flowers on an old grimy table, a chandelier missing a few lights…

She pauses. In truth, the only thing that _has_ changed is that the House of No Return is completely abandoned now.

When she was only 8, the mansion was said to be loud, active and filled with ghosts. Those ghosts turned out to be a variety of Ghostrick monsters that made their home in this dilapidated residence who weren't getting as many visitors as they had in the past. But thanks to a spiritual guide, they became her close friends and family, helping her confront horrifying things and those of the unknown with courage.

But now, returning to where her life changed, older and braver than the girl who was once afraid of bullies who threatened to tear her cards into confetti, makes Serena wonder if she is making the right choice.

Lifting her cellphone to the ceiling, she sighs as there are no signs of bats clinging upside-down. Now, all she has to do is wait.

The slamming of the door almost startles her, but a simple turn of the head only reveals Hikari with her video camera.

"Oh, I should've invested in a pair of night vision goggles," Hikari complains. "I can't see anything here."

"Keep it down," Serena hisses. "Marcus can be anywhere."

Then, the two hear a sinister laugh. Hikari leaps to Serena's side, since it's best to stick together in situations like this.

"Welcome to Dead House, my dears," a voice suddenly echoes throughout the house.

Serena gasps as she looks all around her, trying to predict where Marcus will appear as she shines her phone. She knows that, whether or not she stands still, Marcus is here, watching her every move.

But she sure as hell won't show him that she's afraid.

"Stop with the mind games this instant!" Serena exclaims. "Where are you?!"

Someone's hand is soon on her shoulder. "Here."

Serena turns around and finds Marcus standing right behind her. She steps back and pulls out a collapsible baton from her coat, flicking it towards her assailant as Marcus smiles back. Hikari whimpers slightly but still points her camera at him.

"So," Marcus begins. He claps his hands and suddenly hundreds of candles (really 451 if Serena takes the time to count them) light the main hall, standing on candelabras, saucers through a bit of melted wax at the bottom and more. "You came in the end, huh?"

"I came with your card, and Hikari came for a scoop," says Serena, pocketing her cellphone and pulling out the HorrorLand card from her pocket. "Here, take it."

Marcus takes the card into his hand, inspects it at different angles, then slips it into the black and green Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"So," says Hikari, approaching Marcus and putting on her "Investigator face". "Are you willing to tell us about your deck?"

Marcus smirks, revealing sharp incisors like fangs. Serena can't tell if they're real or whether he had surgery to make him look like a vampire (she read how a wrestler actually did something like that, but she can't recall his name at the moment).

"Let me tell you a story to make a skeleton cry," he begins. "It all starts with how these cards were made.

"You see, I was once a spirited child who loved horror stories and anything regards to the macabre. I devoured everything I could about them, watched as many movies and shows dedicated to these creatures of the night, and even created my own monsters for me to play with.

"I also was a big fan of Duel Monsters and once sent a letter to see if Pegasus could conceive a deck based on these stories that could give one goosebumps. Of course, it seemed more like a challenge in the end since the series has a _diverse_ cast of monstrosities.

"Months later, the cards came to me with a letter attached to it. Pegasus warned me that the monsters can be a bit...active…"

"Like _Freddy Fazbear's_ active?" asks Serena. She has tried playing the games late at night (as recommended by the few teens at school who actively tried it out) and found herself intrigued with the results. She has yet to pass the Day 7 challenges, but she will...eventually.

"No comments," Hikari hisses. But Marcus chuckles.

"Yes, perfect analogy," he replies. "The paper that held their images couldn't keep them restrained for long. I don't know what type of spell Pegasus put on them, but every now and then these little nightmares will be let loose."

"Like in the movie, except with a Duel Disk instead of a typewriter and cards instead of their books, right?" asks Hikari.

"...You actually watched that?" Serena inquires.

"Who says I can't watch a horror movie every now and then?" Hikari smirks. "I watched it before arriving here for research purposes."

"Once again, correct," says Marcus. "I have challenged other duelists to see if they can face off against my monsters, to see if they are worthy of being my successor in a sense, but each one has fallen in battle. But now, I hear about you, Serena, and how you have your own collection of creatures that can be found planning and scheming for their next surprise."

"Who told you such a thing?" asks Serena.

"This woman who works in that cute Café in Wonderland mentioned how your monsters liven up her Halloween parties."

Serena slightly steps back. "Hanako-san…"

Hikari notices the shocked look on her rival's face before clearing her throat. "But just because you know the type of deck she uses doesn't mean you have the advantage," she retorts. "I mean, your monsters can't be _that_ terrifying, right?"

"That's because you haven't seen them yet," Marcus replies. "So, let's not drag this along and make me get you two grounded for sneaking out. Skate...are you ready?"

Hikari raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but Serena ignores it. There are more important things to worry about than ridiculous names for children.

"I'm always ready," Serena answers, activating her Duel Disk. "Get ready, because I'm about to give you goosebumps!"

"Interesting," Marcus notes, his Duel Disk activating as he watches Serena draw five cards. "I have a warning of my own…

"Duelist beware...you're in for a scare…"

He ends this with a sinister chuckle that causes Serena to crack a smile.

"That's a cool line," she says. "Mind if I use it if I win?"

Marcus shrugs his shoulders before drawing his cards. "Sure, why not? That is... _if_ you win."

"Let's Duel!"

 **(Marcus: 8000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 8000)**

Hikari stays silent as she points her camera at Serena looking at her cards.

"Ladies first," says Marcus, bowing slightly. "I am a gentleman after all."

"And I'm the girl who cried monster," Serena replies as she draws a card. "I'll start by playing Graceful Charity."

Marcus raises an eyebrow as the angel in her green dress hands Serena draws three cards before Serena sends two to the graveyard.

"Then, I'll Set a monster and a card face-down. Your move."

Two face-down cards appear in front of Serena as she signals the end of her turn.

"Hmm…" says Marcus, drawing a card. "Knowing how I'm ending up with a lot of trouble if I attack your monster, then I'll just have to attack directly."

"Directly?" Hikari repeats. "How so?"

"You'll see. First off, I'll play a card face-down, then activate my Spell Card Beastly Game!"

One face-down card appears then a Spell Card depicting a strange blue furry teddy bear like creature slapping (or tagging) a fellow creature. Then, a cave appears at the doorway that leads to the kitchen...which is behind Serena.

"This costs me a thousand lifepoints," Marcus explains. "But as to what it does…" he chuckles. "You'll learn that soon enough, Skate."

 **(Marcus: 7000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 8000)**

"Why do you keep calling her that?" asks Hikari.

"Because she bumped into me while on her roller skates and because Skate is the name of a protagonist in _Screams in the Night_." Marcus answers. "And trust me, _don't_ read it."

"Um, okay then…."

"I prefer the name Lucy Dark myself," Serena notes. "After all, she uses roller skates and has a love of monster stories like I do. Not to mention," she chuckles. "She has a big secret that no one knows about."

"Back to my turn then," Marcus says, playing a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon The Invisible Boy in Attack Mode!"

Emerging onto the field is a person...okay, in reality it is a backpack and a baseball bat floating in the air. (500 ATK)

"And let me guess," says Serena. "He lets you attack directly?"

"Yep. So…"

The Invisible Boy leaps over Serena's face-down cards and slugs her in the stomach with his bat before "walking" back to Marcus's side of the field.

 **(Marcus: 7000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 7500)**

"I'll end my turn there." Marcus folds his arms across his chest. "I'm no fool, Skate. I know your monsters hold some tricks up their sleeves. I'm just waiting for the right moment to strike."

"You planning on giving me a Shocker on Shock Street?" asks Serena, drawing a card.

"Exactly."

Serena smiles. "Well, let me show you how I'm no fool. I Flip-Summon Ghostrick Warwolf!"

With a howl, a werewolf with tan fur wearing a ripped red shirt and blue jeans appears, letting loose a snarl at Marcus. (1400 ATK)

"Oh freak…" Marcus mutters, seeing his face-down card.

"Hey," says Serena. "My werewolf may not be from Fever Swamp but he's got plenty of friends who can give you a lot of fright. But first, let me shave off 100 lifepoints."

Ghostrick Warwolf howls again, running on all fours before slicing at Marcus's Duel Disk and returning to Serena's side of the field.

 **(Marcus: 6900) - - - - - - - (Serena: 7500)**

"And now I attack! Ghostrick Warwolf, bare your claws at the Invisible Boy!"

The werewolf howls once more as said invisible boy flinches (which looks like the backpack and baseball bat moving back slightly) and the werewolf lunges forward.

"Not so fast," says Marcus. "I activate my face-down card... Vanessa's Curse!"

"Lovely…" Serena mutters, watching as Marcus's card flips over, revealing an old hag of a witch pointing her bony finger at the girl. Then the hag materializes for real.

" _Chicken, chicken,"_ The hag mutters before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, Ghostrick Warwolf pauses as his fur turns into feathers, his muzzle morphs into a beak, a cock's comb tops his head and then…POOF! The werewolf is now a chicken!

Hikari looks at the transformed monster in shock before she lets out a snort and cackles like a hyena.

"Okay," she says in-between laughs. "I have seen plenty of things in Duel Monsters but _this_ is just…" she bursts into laughter once more as Serena hears a rumbling sound from behind her.

"Oh no…" she gasps, shielding herself as a Beast from the East emerges from his cave with a roar. He runs…

But ignores her and ends up tagging Ghostrick Warwolf (or Warchicken at this point) who shatters before the Beast retreats into his lair.

"Oh, time for me to mention that," says Marcus. "If any monster should have their type changed, the Beast tags them out. Shapeshifting is not allowed in our game."

"Duplication is allowed, last I checked," Serena retorts. "I activate...Ghostrick Break!"

Serena's face-down card flips over, revealing a sweet and hilarious site: Ghostrick Yuki-onna fawning over an oblivious Ghostrick Stein (complete with hearts) as Ghostrick Yeti (hiding behind a curtain) looks in horror and a broken heart hovers around him.

"When I only control one Ghostrick monster and he gets destroyed, I can Set two Ghostrick monsters, whose names don't match the one destroyed, from my graveyard. Now you understand why I played Graceful Charity?"

Marcus grimaces as Serena's Trap Card ejects two face-down monsters.

"I still haven't Normal Summoned yet, so I'll Set one more monster and set another card face-down.

 _This won't end well..._ Marcus thinks as he draws a card. _That's Ghostrick Vanish most likely and the effects of my cards only works if her monsters are face-up. I should make sure that she can't get to my lifepoints that easily._

"I'll start by playing Essence of Vampire," he announces.

A Spell Card depicting a blue bottle labeled "Vampire Breath" appears.

"It allows me to take a 'Nightmare' monster from my deck, but I have to send the top card of my deck to the graveyard," Marcus explains. "So…"

He inhales, then exhales a disgusting blue cloud of breath at his deck. A card pops out, which he takes and he quickly sends the top card of his deck to the graveyard.

"Then, I play Revenge Raven in Attack Mode!"

With a raspy caw, a disheveled raven emerges, glaring at Serena with its dark eyes. (500 ATK)

"And if I here an Edgar Allan Poe joke…" Marcus warns.

"You won't, you won't," says Serena. "I'm thinking of a few _crow_ references though."

"That can wait. Like The Invisible Boy, Revenge Raven has the ability to attack directly.

"Oh and if you try to attack my raven directly, your precious monster goes with it. The perfect revenge plan, don't you think? Now then…"

Serena braces herself as Revenge Raven flies and starts pecking at the top of her head and The Invisible Boy hits her again with his baseball bat. The two monsters return to Marcus in triumph as Serena notes how her lifepoints dropped again.

 **(Marcus: 6900) - - - - - - - (Serena: 6500)**

"And that's it?" asks Serena, drawing a card. "You know, I'm expecting _more_ from this Haunted House Game. I'd rather be learning about the Legend of the Lost Legend (or the Legends of the Hidden Temple), perhaps take a course at Creepschool or spend a night in Terror Tower, or Camp Jellyjam, Camp Cold Lake, maybe Scaredy Camp where…"

"I only have a limited battery here!" Hikari snaps. "Are we going to have a duel or will I have to edit _everything_ out?"

"Fine, fine, let me take a breath." Serena inhales a gulp of fresh air then exhales slowly. "Okay, it's time for me to be calling all creeps! I'll Flip-Summon Ghostrick Mummy…"

The first monster flipped over is a large mummy with blue skin who yawns, exposing what few teeth he has left. (1500 ATK)

"Then, I Flip-Summon Ghostrick Skeleton…"

The second monster to appear is a small skeletal figure in a black reaper cloak, wielding a scythe. (1100 ATK)

"And last but not least, I'll Flip-Summon Ghostrick Jiangshi!"

The last monster is a small boy in a purple robe and hat with a paper talisman dangling in front of his face and a necklace of orange beads. (400 ATK)

"That's an all-star lineup!" Hikari notes.

"Indeed," says Serena. "Now I'll chain the effects of my Jiangshi and Skeleton: with Ghostrick Jiangshi, I can take a Ghostrick monster from my deck to my hand whose level is less than or equal to the number of Ghostrick monsters I control…"

Serena ejects her deck, briefly scans through her cards, then selects one before returning the rest of her deck to her Duel Disk.

"And now my Ghostrick Skeleton will Banish cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of Ghostrick monsters on the field face-down! I hope you weren't planning anything big with them."

"Oh, not at all…" Marcus replies as Ghostrick Skeleton brings his scythe up before, with a single motion, he swipes downwards, a crescent of energy striking his Duel Disk and causing the older duelist to catch three cards ejected from his deck. "In fact, I feel like I should say _something_ that could be taken the wrong way depending on who watches this duel."

"And what's that?" asks Hikari.

"Go eat worms, Skate!"

Serena's jaw momentarily drops in shock, as if someone has told her a very inappropriate curse word that, should she repeat it, would have her mother shove a bar of soap into her mouth and ground her for a week. Then, she snarls, and so do all of her monsters.

" _We all have a bone to pick with him now, don't we?"_ Ghostrick Skeleton remarks.

Ghostrick Mummy, who adores puns, just growls and cracks his neck instead. " _I'd like to feed him Monster Blood for breakfast."_

" _Or Strained Peas,"_ Ghostrick Jiangshi adds. " _No one insults Serena and gets away with it."_

Marcus stays silent, but he can't help but be curious as to how Serena's monsters are talking to him.

"Care to explain?" he asks.

"It's an old story," Serena answers. "And we can't pause time with the _click_ of a remote control so I can explain it."

"Isn't _Click_ the name of that Adam Sandler movie?" says Hikari.

"Yes, but it got inspired by the _Goosebumps_ story of the same name," Serena answers. "Like how _Say Cheese and Die!_ (and its sequels) were inspired by _The Twilight Zone_ episode with that unusual camera…"

"Or how _The Sixth Sense_ was based on an episode of _Are You Afraid of the Dark?_ " Marcus adds. "It's amazing how that was hailed as a classic. In all honesty, I was more into _Unbreakable_."

"We can talk about good films all we want, but we have a duel to get back to and you are going to _pay_ for that remark. I unleash the Overlay Network!"

Ghostrick Skeleton and Jiangshi leap into a portal before a black coffin rises where the monsters once stood. Serena crossers her hands over her chest.

" _Creature of the night who feeds on the blood of innocent souls! Rise into the sky and feast upon the blood of thy enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Emerge from your slumber, Ghostrick Alucard!"_

The coffin lid opens, revealing a vampire with snow white hair and skin and yellow eyes with the whites of his eyes the color of darkness. He dresses in a black vest with golden accents, silk pants, shoes ending in curled toes and a cape that flutters behind him despite the lack of a breeze and two purple orbs form in his hands. (1800 ATK)

 _Nothing like home sweet home..._ The vampire chuckles as he bares his fangs at Marcus.

"Oh and Marcus?" says Serena. "I still haven't used my Normal Summon. Since you know about my deck, care to guess what monster I picked up from my Jiangshi?"

Appearing in-between the mummy and vampire is a ghoul with blue and green skin stitched together and bones jutting out of his spine. (1100 ATK).

"Oh _freak_ ," Marcus swears.

"Ghostrick Ghoul increases the attack strength of a fellow Ghostrick monster equal to the combined strength of all Ghostrick monsters on the field," Serena elaborates. "However, whichever monster gains this increase is the only monster that can attack, but the boost ends at the end of _your_ turn.

"So now, Ghostrick Ghoul, give Alucard your strength!"

Ghostrick Ghoul groans as he and Ghostrick Mummy hold hands, sending their energy to Ghostrick Alucard who unleashes a booming laugh. (1800 -) 4400 ATK)

 _This won't end well…_ Marcus thinks to himself.

"Don't scream!" says Serena. "Ghostrick Alucard...attack The Invisible Boy!"

Despite being invisible, The Invisible Boy can still make sounds. When Ghostrick Alucard dive-bombs toward him, the boy can only let out a pained scream of agony before his backpack and baseball bat are destroyed along with him.

 **(Marcus: 3000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 6500)**

"When The Invisible Boy is destroyed, I get to draw two cards," says Marcus, drawing said cards so he has a hand of five. "Come next turn, you'll get a taste of your own medicine."

"You're going to feed me a Curse Bar or something?" asks Serena, placing a card face-down.

"Nah, heard those are bad for your teeth and taste like rotting eggs," says Marcus, drawing a card. "Time for me to show you the card I obtained with Essence of Vampire. I play... Honeybee!"

Serena has no idea how to react to the monster. It is a bee...a bee that is the size of a baseball, but still _a bee_?! (0 ATK)

"Tell me why I should be afraid of bees," she says, seeing the insect buzz about.

"If control is switched with her, I get to draw two more cards," Marcus explains. "And I have just the card to help with that."

Serena gasps as she sees the card, Creature Swap, and soon both Honeybee and Ghostrick Alucard switch sides.

"That was a genius move!" Hikari comments. "Ghostrick Alucard would prevent Marcus from attacking any other Ghostrick and other face-down monsters Serena controls and Alucard still has the boost from Ghostrick Ghoul until the end of his turn!"

Serena gulps as she sees the bee on her side of the field. "So….you planning on destroying her and dealing 4000 points of damage?"

"I could if it was possible," Marcus answers. "But Pegasus thought ahead and stated that Honeybee is immediately placed in Defense Mode after she changes controllers."

The bee is now in Defense Mode, now perched on an oversized sunflower. (1000 DEF)

"And since I have Ghostrick Alucard on the field, I think I'll detach one Overlay Unit to destroy that face-down Ghostrick Vanish."

Serena snarls (for Marcus is correct and the card is Ghostrick Vanish) as her Ghostrick Alucard unleashes a swarm of bats that devour her card.

"Now then, Skate. Let me ask you something...Are you terrified yet?"

Ghostrick Alucard flings a swarm of bats from his cape that latch onto Ghostrick Ghoul and devour him whole while Revenge Raven swoops overhead and pecks Serena's head again, Serena brushing the Raven aside as her lifepoints fall.

 **(Marcus: 3000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 2700)**

"If you think I'm gonna be freaked out by my own monster used against me," Serena answers, curling a hand to a fist as she grits her teeth. "Well, let me answer that question with a title of one of my favorite _Goosebumps_ books…

"You can't scare me!"

Her face-down card lifts, revealing Shock Draw.

"Hey!" Hikari exclaims. "When did you have that in your deck?"

"Millefeui gave it to me for Valentine's Day alongside a plushie of me dressed as Daemona," Serena answers as she draws three cards. "I gave her a Marshmallow Surprise the month after."

"A Marshmallow _what_?"

Serena sighs. "Homemade marshmallow treats alongside some new cards for her deck (which I am _not revealing_ and no, one of the cards is not Marshmallon)."

"Oh...Shinji just gave me some cute bunny hair clips for White Day."

"And getting back to the duel…" Serena flips a card around to reveal Ghostrick Specter. "Since a Ghostrick monster was destroyed, I can Set him face-down and draw a card."

"And I also had Ghostrick Mary in my hand too; since I took damage, I'll discard her to Set another Ghostrick monster on the field."

One Set card appears as Serena draws one card. Then, a vanity mirror and drawer set appears, the mirror showing the image of a girl in a purple and black dress with white hair before it spins around and turns into a face-down monster.

"I know what you're up to, Skate," says Marcus, detaching a card from Ghostrick Alucard. "And I won't let you Xyz Summon another monster _that_ easily."

With another swish of his cape, Ghostrick Alucard destroys the Set Ghostrick Specter before Marcus plays two cards face-down.

"Show me what you got," Marcus grins.

"I will," says Serena, drawing a card. She stares at it for a few seconds before speaking. "First off, I'll play Monster Reborn so that my Mummy returns!"

Rising from the floor, Ghostrick Mummy opens his mouth to unleash a loud yawn before he appears with a chuckle. (1500 ATK)

"And before I play my next card, Marcus, can I ask you a question?"

"If you're asking me on how to kill a monster…." Marcus mutters.

Serena shakes her head. "No, I just wanted to know...what's the level of your Revenge Raven?"

"It's Level 2. Why would…" Marcus pauses as Serena reveals one of the cards in her hand: Brain Control. "Oh…. _Monster Blood…_ "

Serena smiles, exposing her teeth (she has no fangs, but Marcus can understand what the gesture means). "That's right. I'll pay 800 lifepoints so I can use your raven for an Xyz Summon for my own!"

 **(Marcus: 3000) - - - - - - - (Serena: 1900)**

The large brain and ghostly hands rise, the hands grabbing the shabby bird before pulling it onto Serena's side of the field.

"Now, I'll play my Overlay Network using both of _your_ monsters to Xyz Summon once again!"

Both monsters jump into a portal as Serena chants again.

" _Demon who feeds on the energies of those who slumber. Use your skills to pull my enemies into an eternal rest! Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Show them, Ghostrick Socuteboss!"_

In a puff of smoke, a new monster appears. It is a young girl with red hair and a pink nightcap covering her horns while she wears a purple nightgown that falls to her knees. In her hands is a pink heart shaped pillow with black bat wings. She rubs sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand while two orbs circle her body. (1400 ATK)

Ghostrick Mummy turns to the sleepy demon and hugs her tightly. _So cute are you! So soft like a marshmallow!_

 _So sleepy like a koala..._ Ghostrick Socuteboss mutters.

"Don't go to sleep yet," says Serena. "I have another monster to play. I set a monster face-down then Flip-Summon Ghostrick Lantern!"

As a face-down monster appears, another card flips up. It is a ghostly figure with the head of a pumpkin, wearing a blue witch hat and tattered cloak while grasping a lantern. (800 ATK)

"And here's where the fun starts. If I detach an Overlay Unit from Socuteboss, she can destroy one monster whose attack is less than or equal to the combined sum of all my Ghostrick monsters' attack points!

"Plus, after that monster is destroyed, as long as I have a 'Ghostrick' monster on the field, you can't use that Monster Zone. How's that for a comeback?"

"Brilliant strategy right there!" says Hikari. It's not like she is rooting for Serena, but she can appreciate a good move when she sees it. "Since Ghostrick Alucard will be sent to _Serena's_ graveyard when he gets destroyed, this will allow her to bring back a Ghostrick monster from her graveyard to her hand. And if I know her, and I do, she knows which monster to bring back."

"Ready, Socuteboss?" says Serena, detaching a card. She then throws it to Marcus like a shuriken, which he catches easily.

Socuteboss grumbles as she raises a hand into the air, a mass of pink and black energy forming in her palm before she lowers her arm and aims it at Ghostrick Alucard as his fellow bats squeak in alarm.

"Oh and here's that crow reference…" Serena chuckles. "Victims, aren't we all?"

And then, Ghostrick Socuteboss fires her beam of pink and black energy, Alucard screaming as he is destroyed and the space he was on now marked with a seal of a pink heart with black bat wings.

"Now I know not to be bats about bats," Marcus mutters as he is now face to face with three Ghostrick monsters.

"Ready for an all-out attack!" says Serena. "Let's end this!"

Ghostrick Socuteboss yawns before lifting her pillow into the air, targeting Marcus's Duel Disk. Marcus smirks.

"Hope your friend likes dogs," he says. "I activate my Trap Card, Werewolf Skin!"

His first card lifts, showing a throw rug made out of a werewolf. Then, a werewolf pelt emerges and launches itself towards Ghostrick Socuteboss, covering her like a blanket.

"Not only does this shift your monster in Defense Mode, but it treats your monster like a Beast-type. And remember what happens when a monster changes type?"

Ghostrick Socuteboss transforms into a werewolf with red fur and bat wings, unleashing a howl in the process. (1200 DEF) Then, the Beast emerges from his cave once more, tagging Ghostrick Socuteboss before returning to his cave.

"I still have two more tries," Serena notes.

"No, you don't," says Marcus. "I activate Waboku!"

Serena growls as the three priests in cyan robes materialize, chanting a prayer before vanishing.

"Then I guess I'll play three cards face-down and end my turn." she says.

 _Odd._ Marcus notes. _She could have summoned another monster with Ghostrick Mummy's effect, but why not? Still, her monsters are left wide open and I have just the right card to end this._

"My move," says Marcus as he draws a card. "First, I play Offerings to the Doomed to send your Ghostrick Lantern on a one-way trip to the graveyard!"

An assortment of linen bandages wrap around Ghostrick Lantern before dragging it to the graveyard, leaving Ghostrick Mummy and a face-down monster.

"And next, I summon Mountain Snowman in Attack Mode!"

Emerging from a flurry of snow is a gargantuan snowman with a scar running down one "cheek". (1000 ATK)

"Oh great, the Abominable Snowman of Pasadena has arrived," Serena mutters.

"And he has some nifty effects," says Marcus. "First off, he lets me Special Summon a Nightmare monster from my graveyard, at the cost of having both their attack and defense at 0 and their effects negated.

"And before you ask, this card got sent to the graveyard through Essence of Vampire. So now I summon Dark World Denizens!"

Emerging onto the field is a large tree where, underneath it, three children stand, their skin pale as if they are zombies. (1900 -) 0 ATK)

"And my snowman's other ability is that he's a Tuner! And with 8 levels worth of monsters…" Marcus laughs. "Well, you'll _definitely_ become the girl who cried monster when I'm done with this, Skate!"

The snowman shifts into a set of rings and the pale kids form into five stars that zip through those rings.

 **(*3 + *5 = *8)**

" _A monster that lies beneath the mountains. A force that unleashes its might in a frozen wasteland. Synchro Summon! Level 8! Beware the snowman and behold the terror of the Mountain Snow Demon!"_

The manor begins to quake as Serena and Hikari look up (Hikari having to step back and lift her camera up to get a better view) as the Synchro Monster appears. It is at least twice the size of Mountain Snowman with red scaly skin, the head of a bull that lets out a loud snort, jagged teeth capable of tearing poor livestock to shreds and razor-sharp claws at the ends of its massive fingers (three for each hand). (3000 ATK)

"What ability does it have?" asks Serena, doing her best to stay calm.

"It's a simple but effective one," Marcus answers. "It gains 200 Attack and Defense Points for every 'Nightmare' monster and Continuous Spell Card in my graveyard, and there are now five monsters having their eternal rest as it is."

The snow demon unleashes a booming laugh that causes the manor to shake again. (3000/2700 -) 4000/3700)

"And let's have a change of scenery. Ladies, I welcome you to HorrorLand!"

The scenery changes from an old musty manor to a dark amusement park with a sign that says "Welcome to HorrorLand!". Serena can see signs for various attractions ("Coffin Rides", "Werewolf Village" and more) while a sinister calliope tune plays in the background and green monsters ("Horrors") roam about.

"Welcome to the ghouliest show on Earth!" Marcus announces. "In this amusement park of nightmarish delight, all 'Nightmare' monsters gain special effects. First off, they can't be destroyed by Spell or Monster effects that target.

"Second, said 'Nightmare' monsters gain an additional 300 Attack and Defense Points.

"And, last but not least, they have the ability to leap over your monsters and go straight for your lifepoints."

Mountain Snow Demon grins at Ghostrick Mummy who is biting his nails in fear. (4000/3700 -) 4300/4000)

"End this now my monster!" Marcus screams. "Tundra takedown!"

Mountain Snow Demon charges towards Serena's side of the field as Ghostrick Mummy cowers in fright.

"Not so fast!" says Serena. "I activate...Ceasefire!"

Serena's first card flips, revealing two officials at a table. Then, Serena's face-down monster flips, revealing a white furry yeti with blue skin, gold eyes and an adorable white rabbit in its massive hands. (2000 DEF)

"When Ghostrick Yeti is flipped, I can select a 'Ghostrick' monster to not be destroyed this turn by battle or card effect. Plus, thanks to my Ceasefire, you lose 500 lifepoints for every effect monster on the field."

"It doesn't matter in the end," Marcus notes. "My Snow Demon still overpowers your mummy."

"True, so I just need to stock up on lifepoints with this!"

Serena's second card flips over, revealing Emergency Provisions.

"Now I'll gain an additional 1000 lifepoints for every Spell and Trap card I offer up. I offer my face-down card and Beastly Game for an additional 2000 lifepoints!"

 _No!_ Marcus thinks. _Beastly Game is my card, but it activates on_ her _side of the field!_

Two cards get sucked into Emergency Provisions (the cave leading to the kitchen vanishing alongside its card) as Ghostrick Yeti hurls a snowball at Ghostrick Mummy, projecting a barrier that protects said monster from being barreled over by the snow demon but leaves him disoriented from the attack.

 **(Marcus: 1500) - - - - - - - (Serena: 900)**

Serena pants for breath as Ghostrick Mummy hugs Ghostrick Yeti in relief. Meanwhile, Marcus smirks.

"Not bad, not bad," he says. "Barely anyone remembers that Beastly Game is technically _their_ card when it's activated. But, your luck won't last long. After all, my monster gains strength when I have Nightmare monsters _and_ Continuous Spell Cards in the graveyard, so you ended up making my Snow Demon stronger."

Mountain Snow Demon chuckles, his attack now at 4500.

"You better hope you draw something good. Come next turn, I'm taking you down."

"You're one to talk," says Serena, revealing Ghostrick Mary in her hand. She slips the card into her graveyard as a new Set monster appears, face-down.

"I'll end my turn with a card face-down," says Marcus. "So, we're near the end of this battle, aren't we? It's been fun, don't you agree?"

"A duel at night in a haunted mansion against a duelist with monsters inspired by _Goosebumps_ books?" Serena grins as she draws a card. "Hell yeah, it's been a thrill ride. Just another question though."

"What is it this time?"

"While HorrorLand is on the field, Nightmare monsters can't be destroyed by Monster or Spell effects that target...but, if they're Set, then they're fair game, right?"

"In theory. Wait, what are you planning?"

Serena chuckles. "I Flip-Summon the monster I set with Ghostrick Mary...come forth, Ghostrick Witch!"

With a gleeful cackle, a figure on a broomstick descends to the field. It is a young girl around the same age as Serena with long blonde hair topped with a black peaked hat and wearing a black and maroon dress decorated with ribbons along with black boots. Her broom is decorated with a necklace of starry beads around the bristles. (1200 ATK)

"And when she's on the field, I can Set one monster face-down once per turn! Flip that overgrown iceman around, my dear!"

 _Roger!_ Ghostrick Witch replies, hopping on to her broomstick. _Watch out!_

She zooms towards Mountain Snow Demon and delivers a good kick to the chest, hard enough for him to be flipped into a face-down card. Then the witch returns to Serena's side of the field.

"And remember when I said duplication was allowed in the Beastly Game?" says Serena. "Here's a surprise; I have _two_ copies of Ghostrick Alucard in my deck!"

Ghostrick Mummy and Yeti spin round and round until they are replaced with the form of the vampire of the Ghostrick monsters. (1800 ATK)

"What a twist!" Hikari proclaims.

"Now, then...let's get invisible!" Serena shouts.

Detaching the Overlay Units from Ghostrick Alucard, Serena watches her monster unleash his bats on both the face-down monster and card behind it, leaving HorrorLand behind. Marcus just bows his head in defeat.

"I know when I lost," he says. "Do what you need to do."

"This is the end!" Serena shouts. "Ghostrick Alucard...attack directly!"

Ghostrick Alucard laughs, arms raised in the air before he unleashes a swarm of bats that strike Marcus hard enough that he collapses onto his back with a groan.

 **(Marcus: 0) - - - - - - - (Serena: 900)**

"And that's sure to give you goosebumps!" Serena declares, watching the holograms disappear. "Man, that was so exhilarating!"

"I have to agree," says Marcus, brushing off his pants before he stands up. He sighs as he looks over the face-down card Serena destroyed (a Trap Card depicting three people lost in a forest) before gathering everything up. "And as promised, this deck is now yours."

A cold wind blows over his deck before the cards vanish. Then, Serena notices a black briefcase in her hand, the name tag proudly showing her name on it before she sets it down, opens it up and gasps as if she has seen a collection of priceless gems in front of her (or she has just found out what was in that mysterious briefcase from _Pulp Fiction_ ).

"They're... beautiful!" she exclaims. "I think I can name where every single card came from!"

Hikari turns her camera to Serena and zooms in on the cards, unable to see most of them due to Serena's back facing the camera, but also interested in them due to their artwork. "A treasure trove of tricky monsters is here! Who knows what they'll unleash on the unsuspecting public?"

Serena closes the briefcase before turning to Marcus. "I don't know what to say except...thanks."

Marcus shrugs his shoulders. "No prob. Besides, I can now focus on a deck idea that I've been working on for a while."

"Oh?" says Hikari. "What is it?"

"...Tangrams."

And for what will have been the first time ever, both Serena and Hikari are laughing together.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Minutes later, the three leave the House of No Return, Serena taking a final glance at it before closing the door behind her with a soft sound like someone exhaling. As she does, Marcus speaks up.

"You know," he begins. "I didn't apologize for that worms comment I made earlier."

"Aw, don't worry about it," says Serena, passing it off with a wave of her hand. "In all honesty, I find it hilarious. I can't wait to see who I tell that to."

"Well it's not like there's a copyright for it or my 'Duelist beware' line." Marcus looks at his watch, seeing that it's almost 10 in the evening. "You girls better get home before you're grounded."

"Will do," says Serena. "Although I will have trouble explaining this mysterious briefcase to my friends."

"You'll figure it out in the end, but I must leave now. Good night, Hikari." Marcus takes one final glance at Serena. "And take care of yourself...Lucy Dark."

Serena just smirks as Marcus walks off, disappearing into the night with a laugh before he seems to blend with the shadows themselves. There is silence as she looks at the sky, seeing a full moon shining down on her.

"Quick question," says Hikari, pointing her camera at Serena. "What type of secret does Lucy Dark have?"

Serena turns to the camera and smirks. "Read the book to find out. Or watch the episode. It's one of my favorite stories."

"I'll take your word for it." Hikari then turns the camera around so she is being recorded. "And thus, another duel ends in Domino City. Who knows what lies ahead tomorrow, what stranger things can happen, but the dawn of a new day and a new duel awaits us. Thank you and good night!"

Hikari turns the camera around and stops the recording as Serena eyes her.

"You're gonna submit that to _Chasing Shadows_ or the like?" she asks.

Hikari shakes her head. "I'm thinking of starting a dueling blog of my own design involving the supernatural and mysterious monsters that no one has ever seen before. I plan on calling it _Dawn of a Duel_. Catchy title, huh?"

"I admit that it has a nice ring to it."

"...Well," Hikari slips her video camera into her purse. "I think Shinji will be coming late so I best get home. You...did good."

Serena blinks, then smiles. "Thanks. That's a lot coming from you."

"But I'll be the first one who kicks your ass when you decide to use that deck for the first time!" Hikari exclaims. "I'll make sure to that!"

"I look forward to that match then. So," Serena starts to walk home. "See you at school tomorrow, I guess."

Hikari shrugs her shoulders as the two go their separate ways. As Serena walks, she takes a glance at the briefcase with curiosity as she recalls Marcus's story of the monsters coming to life. She has no idea how to explain this to her friends (especially Millefeui, who has sent her a panicked text message asking if Serena is okay), but that can come later. Much later.

The idea of using these monsters excites Serena and she can hardly wait to get home and plan out her strategy with them…

And more importantly, think about who will be the first one to experience these horrors when the time comes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It is these thoughts that race through Serena's mind as she prepares herself for her duel.

She eyes her opponent, with his black hair spiked up to resemble a crab and streaked with gold, looking quite regal in his white and gold robe as if he is a priest. Surrounding the two are numerous bodies trapped in crystal, each person inside them dreaming away as their life forces are used as fuel to draw more weary souls to a light that makes them feel "safe" and "secure".

And she hates it from the bottom of her heart.

Yusei Fudo, the Stardust Accelerator as Haruka notes when he first made an appearance to them, smirks as Serena switches decks and slips a new one into her Duel Disk. This causes her friends to look in confusion.

"Serena," says Millefeui. "I thought you only had one deck."

"I've had this deck for about a month now, and this will be the first time I try it out," says Serena, watching her Duel Disk activate. Everyone looks in confusion. "I would love to use my Ghostrick buddies for this, but I think I need more power to fight off against _this_ menace."

Yusei laughs. "Summon as many monsters as you wish. Soon enough, you will know that my light will save you from this wretched existence!"

"Ah, go eat worms," Serena states, drawing her cards.

Yusei also draws his cards as the two stare each other down. "Ready to lose?"

Serena smirks. "Nah, I'll be winning this easily. I do have a warning for you though…

"Duelist beware... you're in for a scare…"

She ends it with a sinister chuckle as the duel begins.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **The Invisible Boy (Monster Card)**

 **Warrior/Nightmare/Light/Effect/Lvl 2/500 ATK/300 DEF**

 **Effect:** This card is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. This card may attack your opponent's LP directly. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw one card.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Revenge Raven**

 **Winged Beast/Nightmare/Wind/Lvl 2/500 ATK/300 DEF**

 **Effect** : This card is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. This monster can attack your opponent's LP directly. When this card is destroyed in battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Honeybee (Monster Card)**

 **Insect/Nightmare/Wind/Effect/Lvl 2/0 ATK/1000 DEF**

 **Effect** : This card is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. When control of this face-up monster switches, draw two cards. This monster then automatically goes to face-up Defense mode.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Dark Falls Denizens (Monster Card)**

 **Zombie/Nightmare/Dark/Effect/Lvl 5/1900 ATK/0 DEF**

 **Effect:**

This Monster is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. A Monster destroyed in battle by this monster is Special summoned to your side of the field as a Zombie/Nightmare-type during your End phase. The Special summoned Monster gains all of this card's effects, but loses its own.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mountain Snowman (Monster Card)**

 **Aqua/Nightmare/Water/Tuner/Effect/Lvl 3/1000 ATK/1200 DEF**

 **Effect:** This Monster is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon one "Nightmare" Monster from your Graveyard in Attack Mode. If you choose to activate this effect, the selected Monster's Attack and Defense become 0 and its effects are negated.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Mountain Snow Demon (Monster Card)**

 **Fiend/Nightmare/Dark/Synchro/Effect/Lvl 8/3000 ATK/2700 DEF**

 **Effect:** [1 "Tuner" Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters.] This Monster is unaffected by Continuous Spell cards. Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 200 for every "Nightmare" monster and Continuous Spell in your graveyard.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Beastly Game (Spell Card)**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **Image** : A blue, bearlike creature tagging (as in "tag, you're it!") another creature of the same species.

 **Card** **Description:** You must pay 1000 Life points to activate this card on your opponent's field. Whenever a monster's type changes, that monster is automatically destroyed.

 _Note: The Forbidden/Limited list should prohibit this from being in the same deck as DNA Surgery and/or Parasite Paracide)_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Essence of Vampire (Spell Card)**

 **Normal Spell**

 **Image:** A small blue bottle labeled "Vampire Breath".

 **Card** **Description:** Select one "Nightmare" monster from your deck and add it to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards and discard one card from the top.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **HorrorLand (Spell Card)**

 **Field Spell**

 **Image:** A darkened amusement park with a big sign proclaiming "Welcome to HorrorLand!" and signposts pointing to attractions like "Coffin Cruise", "Doom Slide", and "House of Mirrors".

 **Card** **Description:** Increase the ATK of all "Nightmare" Monsters by 300. While this card is active, "Nightmare" Monsters cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells or Monsters that target, and may attack other monsters on their field, or their controller directly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Vanessa's Curse (Trap Card)**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Image:** A woman dressed all in black with black fingernails and lipstick pointing at where the camera would be if the image was a photo.

 **Card** **Description:** When an opponent's monster declares an attack, change its Type to Winged Beast.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Werewolf Skin (Trap Card)**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Image:** A throw rug made out of a werewolf with glowing red eyes.

 **Card Description:** When an opponent's monster declares an attack, change their position to face-up Defense Mode and change its Type into Beast.

 _Note: The preceding cards were all created by MultiplePersonas and used with his permission._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Lost Legend (Trap Card)**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Image:** A scroll depicting three people lost in a dark forest.

 **Card Description:** Discard one card from your hand to destroy an opponent's attacking monster. Then inflict damage equal to half of that monster's Attack Points.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Rebecca and her brothers head off to a Halloween party at their school with a theme that can give even the bravest of men nightmares. On All Hallows Eve, Rebecca challenges a monster who won't hesitate to bite her head clean off if she's not careful.**_

" _ **Marionettes Inc." coming soon.**_


	2. Marionettes, Inc

_**Halloween, a night where we all don costumes, scare ourselves silly and venture for candy like there's no tomorrow.**_

 _ **The time of year that many cultures use to celebrate those who have passed on, the time when summer ends and winter begins, and the time when the veil between the mortal and supernatural worlds weakens just enough for the dead to have fun.**_

 _ **As with any kid, I absolutely love this time of year, and the Halloween before my brothers and I moved to Domino City would be one I would never forget.**_

 _ **It's not just because of the sweets, the spooky fun or the crazy theme we used for the party, but also because that night, I was face to face with a being that was born from people's nightmares and fears, who couldn't wait to sink their teeth into an unsuspecting human's head and bite it clean off. There I was, trapped with this monster ready to tear me limb from limb all while people watched in horror.**_

 _ **Even to this day, I can hear that thing ask me if I was ready...**_

 _ **I wasn't, but I also wasn't one to back down from a challenge.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Roll 2**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Marionettes Inc.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"This is so exciting!" Rebecca Hopkins squeals as she runs a brush through her long hair. "Tonight is Halloween and I am ready!"

In her bedroom, the young girl looks at herself in the mirror, dressed like Alice Liddell as she reaches for her headband with a lacy blue and white bow attached to it, slipping it on top of her head to complete the look. Tonight, her school, Cawthon Academy, is hosting a Halloween party at the auditorium, and she and her brothers decided to dress up as different characters from _Alice in Wonderland_ for this occasion.

Of course, getting costumes for five people of different heights is a bit of a challenge, but a bit of spending at costume shops, thrift stores, crafting stores and searching through numerous Internet tutorials eventually has all their costumes made and ready for tonight (it also helps that one of them is an expert at sewing, making costumes for some of the school's theatrical productions).

As she is about to leave with a purse in the shape of a white rabbit strapped to her shoulder, she pauses and turns to her Deck and Duel Disk (the tray curved like a scimitar blade and the main body resembling a golden gear) resting on her bed. Dueling will be allowed at the party, but why would anyone spend time dueling when they can bob for apples, dance, eat free pizza, watch spooky videos and more?

Still, she has been recognized as a dueling prodigy, having been crowned the US Champion before her 12th birthday, and she knows that there will be plenty of people just itching to try their luck against the "Artifact Maiden" as she has been nicknamed by many online articles and her fans. It is slightly embarrassing to be called that at school, but she is awed at how younger students look up to her and have decided to research the weapons she uses in battle. Sometimes, she can spot kids pretending to be warriors, brandishing sticks as if they were Excalibur or Kusanagi during recess.

Plus, she has to admit as she stares at her reflection in the mirror, it would be lots of fun to duel as Alice in Wonderland.

With her mind made up, Rebecca slips the Duel Disk over her right arm, double checking to see that her deck is in there (she has a tendency to accidentally take one of her brothers' decks without looking) before going to the bedroom door, opening it to find Miruko waiting for her, looking as if he has seen a ghost.

"There you are!" he says. "We have to get going now!"

"What's the matter, Cheshire puss?" asks Rebecca, looking over her brother's costume: he wears a striped maroon shirt and brown pants with a cat's tail attached to it colored purple and pink. Perched on top of his head are a pair of purple and pink cat ears. He also has whiskers drawn on his face with black face paint and a purple eye mask with pink triangles around the edges.

"Amelda has been reading out loud for the past twenty minutes!" Miruko exclaims.

"That doesn't sound that bad," Rebecca notes.

"He's reading _The Yellow Wallpaper_!"

"...okay, _that_ is bad."

Miruko slowly nods his head as the two walk down the hallway to find their older brothers waiting, the three also dressed as characters from Alice in Wonderland. Raphael is the White Rabbit, with a pair of rabbit ears in his spiked blond hair while he stares at a pocket watch with great intensity that it looks like it will combust with his gaze. Varon is the March Hare, with tan hare ears sticking out of his own brown spiky hair, his hands over his (human) ears as he tries to block out Amelda (dressed as the Mad Hatter with an oversized top hat on his head with a piece of paper reading " **In This Style 10/6** " stuck to it) and his narrations over a woman going into a mental breakdown after being trapped in a room with horrific yellow colored wallpaper.

" _I don't want to go out, and I don't want to have anybody come in, till John comes,"_ Amelda recites, reading the story on his phone. " _I want to astonish him. I've got a rope up here that even Jennie did not find. If that woman does get out, and tries to get away, I can tie her! But I forgot I could not reach far without anything to stand on!_

" _This bed will NOT move! I tried to lift and push it until I was lame, and then I got so angry I bit off a little piece at one corner—but it hurt my teeth. Then I peeled off all the paper I could reach standing on the floor. It sticks horribly and the pattern just enjoys it! All those strangled heads and bulbous eyes and waddling fungus growths just shriek with derision!_

" _I am getting angry enough to do something desperate. To jump out of the window would be admirable exercise, but the bars are too strong even to try. Besides I wouldn't do it. Of course not. I know well enough that a step like that is improper and might be misconstrued. I don't like to LOOK out of the windows even—there are so many of those creeping women, and they creep so fast._

" _I wonder if they all come out of that wall-paper as I did? But I am securely fastened now by my well-hidden rope—you don't get ME out in the road there! I suppose I shall have to get back behind the pattern when it comes night, and that is hard! It is so pleasant to be out in this great room and creep around as I please! I don't want to go outside. I won't, even if Jennie asks me to. For outside you have to creep on the ground, and everything is green instead of yellow. But here I can creep smoothly on the floor, and my shoulder just fits in that long smooch around the wall, so I cannot lose my way. Why there's John at the door!"_

"Stop it there, please!" Varon screams as he sees Rebecca and Miruko stare at the three. "I don't wanna know how this will end."

Amelda sets his phone down and smiles. "But Varon, we have to read this for our English class on Monday and _someone_ has to narrate it. Besides, a bit of horror on Halloween doesn't hurt anybody."

"You have been reading that story for the past twenty minutes and you're reading it as if you were narrating an episode of _The Twilight Zone_! Do you know how freaky you sound when you do that?"

"I thought you _liked_ the sound of my voice…" Amelda smirks as he exposes his fangs. "Especially when it comes to…"

"Enough," Raphael interrupts, slipping the pocket watch into a pocket of his red waistcoat. His lips turn into a playful grin at his little sister. "Alice has arrived."

"And we need to hurry because this is a _very_ important date," Rebecca notes, slipping on a pair of black dress shoes by the door. "Come on, we have to go!"

"And why the Duel Disk?" Amelda inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Because who knows what can happen? Duels can appear at anytime and any place, so it's best to be prepared for anything!" Rebecca answers, plain and simple. "Plus, wouldn't it be cool to have me duel as Alice in Wonderland? After all, you don't see plain Alice Liddell fighting monsters, right?"

"Depends on the adaptation," Varon notes with a shrugs of his shoulders. He stands up and stretches his arms. "Well then, let's get a move on." He grins as all five siblings stare at one another. "Are we all ready…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"...For Freddy?" asks one of the High School seniors, dressed as a security guard, shining a flashlight underneath his face as he unleashes a sinister laugh. The Hopkins siblings laugh alongside the guard as he opens the door and ushers the five into the Cawthon Academy Auditorium. Inside, there are students milling about (some in traditional Halloween costumes, some dressed as Duel Monsters, others just wearing their everyday clothes and various High School students dressed as security guards for extra credit) eating pizza, dancing, playing Halloween games (like tossing bean bags, bobbing for apples, musical chairs) and more.

One corner of the auditorium is spruced up like a movie theater (or "Freddy Fazbear's Funtime Theater") which is playing something known as _Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical_ to various students of all ages watching and laughing at the night guard (played by famous YouTube Let's Player Markiplier) panicking over the killer animatronics (played by adorable puppets) singing him a song which Rebecca knows well (she has seen the musical 5 times).

" _Come play with Freddy._

 _Play the night away._

 _All Freddy's friends have_

 _Come here to say,_

" _We love to sing this song with you_

 _It's our favorite thing to do._

 _'Cause we love you through and through!"_

Yes, the theme for the Halloween party is that of _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , the hit game that features killer animatronics, a night guard, a friendly guy on the phone who gives advice and a boatload of nightmares that make grown men cower in fright. The theme was voted on in late September and it won by a landslide due to its popularity. The weeks following the vote was spent on calculating the budget, planning out activities, asking students to pay $5 for tickets, preparing the auditorium for the party with decorations, ordering food, selecting age-appropriate videos and music (a collection of the former was hard to find so heavy censoring was used) and preparing the animatronics for what would be a party no one would forget.

Inside the auditorium, students are already lined up for games, food, getting their photos taken (by Photography Club President Todd Snap who prompts kids to smile by stating that they are "The Face of Freddy Fazbear's"), and so much more. Another attraction, directed for kids ten and under, is a scavenger hunt, where they go and find Freddy Fazbear and his pals (Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) who are hidden somewhere in the auditorium. A third one, which Rebecca is excited to try out, is an Escape Room Challenge, where up to three people have 10 minutes to find the clues to help them escape before Freddy (or one of his friends) captures them.

As all of this goes on, someone acting as "Phone Guy" gives announcements at every half-hour interval to ensure everything runs smoothly as if this auditorium really is Fazbear's Pizzeria. So far, everyone is happy with the theme and that's all that matters.

Who would have thought such a horrifying game franchise could make for a killer Halloween party?

As her brothers head off for different activities (Dancing for Varon and Amelda, the song playing is the techno heavy "Die in a Fire", bobbing for apples for Miruko, who easily bites into an apple due to his sharp fangs, and Raphael decides to help some younger kids on their scavenger hunt), Rebecca makes her way for some pizza, hoping that she at least gets a slice of pepperoni, olives and mushrooms on it.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca turns to see her friend, Casey, dressed in a yellow and blue striped shirt, jean shorts, red sneakers and a red baseball cap with a blue bill, tackle her from behind. The girls laughed as Casey steps away.

"Isn't this so exciting?" asks Casey as she looks around. "I'm more of an _OFF_ person myself, but this is so much fun!"

"I know!" Rebecca replies. "So, you're Ness then?"

"Yep. I mean, it's hard to find _female_ fictional baseball players after all." Casey turns around as she poses with her baseball bat that she pulls from its case that is strapped to her back. "I am at bat and I'm surviving these Five Nights here."

"I can't wait to enter the Escape Room challenge!" Rebecca adds. "I mean, if Alice can keep her head intact against the Queen of Hearts, this should be a walk in the park!"

"Dressed as _that_?" asks a voice. "Becky, you have _no_ sense of cuteness, do you?

Rebecca turns around and snarls at the girl dressed as White Magician Pikeru, who also has a Duel Disk strapped to her arm decorated with a pair of angelic wings and a tray resembling a white feather.

"Hi Marilyn," Rebecca begins, looking at the girl with disguised interest. "You're looking...okay."

"Don't you mean absolutely _adorable_?" Marilyn replies, spinning around before winking at Rebecca. "As president of the Cute Duelist Club, I have a right to keep an eye out on duelists who are so _kawaii_ , as they say in Japan."

"Looks aren't everything, you know," Rebecca replies with a roll of her eyes. Marilyn is a duelist like Rebecca and Casey, but she only uses "cute" monsters and has a strict set of definitions as to what is defined as cute: the monster must be Level 4 or lower, be either a Normal or Effect Monster, have 1500 Attack Points or less and must be "absolutely _cute_ no matter what."

Rebecca learned this first hand when Marilyn challenged her, having no regard for strategy (the closest thing was a Human Wave Tactics strategy) and playing whatever monster she sent to their dooms and kept them on the field with Gravity Bind to make the duel all the more "romantic" as her cute brigade faced off against Rebecca's atrocious and abominable "Artifact Army".

In what was supposed to be a way for Marilyn to become popular, it backfired when Rebecca used Double Cyclone to destroy said Gravity Bind and her facedown card (Artifact Moralltach) and handed Marilyn a solid defeat that had Rebecca gain more fans and Marilyn seething in rage. She has had a grudge on Rebecca ever since (in reality, the grudge had always been there, but this was the moment when Marilyn wanted her revenge).

Days before the Halloween party, Marilyn has been boasting about her new and improved cute monsters, but she never showed them, telling everyone that they were in for a "super sweet, saccharine surprise" on Halloween.

Which, given how she is here, it can only mean that Rebecca will be hearing Marilyn act all cutesy and dramatic as if she is a lady in 19th century fiction (portrayed that way due to the real life epidemic of tuberculosis back in the day, but Marilyn clearly isn't suffering through that).

"I came for a challenge," Marilyn continues. "And my cute and cuddly collection of creatures will _clearly_ clean your clock, correct?"

" _Wow_ ," Rebecca comments, slowly clapping her hands. "Did you just make that on the spot or did you coo over yourself practicing this line until you can say it without being tongue-tied?"

"Why...you…" Marilyn pouts before storming off while Casey giggles.

"Tongue-tied and totally tripping over those terms of alliteration in order to find herself as a deliberate delicate damsel in distress is totally an act that an annoying adorable adolescent ascribes to," she recites. "Seriously, has she been eating a thesaurus these past few days?"

"Well, they _can_ be considered brain food," Rebecca replies. The two girls share a laugh as they head off for pizza, unaware of Marilyn glaring at them before marching off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An hour into the party, while the Funtime Theater played animated videos of Markiplier playing the first three _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games, five people are posing for a photo.

"Smile!" says Todd Snap, dressed as Frank West. "You are the Face of Freddy Fazbear's."

With two clicks, he takes a photo of Rebecca and her brothers. As they are head off, Rebecca lets out a sigh.

"What's up?" asks Miruko. "You seem a bit quiet."

Rebecca shakes her head. "It's nothing. But, does anyone notice something strange?"

"Aside from how children don't seem to be freaking out over Freddy and friends?" Varon jerks his thumb at two children (one dressed as a vampire, the other a cat) hugging someone wearing a Bonnie the Bunny suit. "It seems quiet."

"No, I'm talking about that Escape Room Challenge."

"We know, we know," Amelda groans. "You want to see if you can finish it in record time, you want to do it with your friends, you…."

Rebecca goes to the refreshments table and pours herself a cup of strawberry lemonade. "No, I just noticed that no one is in it right now."

"Maybe it's being fixed up for the next group," Raphael suggests. "After all, I've been hearing how the School Council made it challenging despite the budget."

Rebecca says nothing as she picks up a plate and piles it with celery stalks, broccoli florets and cherry tomatoes from a vegetable crudites platter, munching on a tomato just as the music stops playing and "Phone Guy" is heard on the speakers.

" _Uh, hello? Hello hello?"_ says Phone Guy, getting everyone's attention. " _Um, it looks like there's been an accident in the Escape Room. Someone has been taken out and has been talking about one of the animatronics being...active. But, uh, don't be afraid. We're taking care of them as we speak._

The students begin to look in curiosity, horror and confusion as Rebecca gives a look at Raphael that translates to "You were saying?" before Phone Guy speaks again.

" _So, we are experiencing technical difficulties in the Escape Room. Um, we urge everyone to remain calm as we figure out the source of THE PROBLEM!"_

The sound of Phone Guy screaming those last two words (followed by his scream of terror) catches everyone off guard just as there is a burst of static and the power shuts off unexpectedly. Many of the younger students scream in terror while other students pull out their cellphones to use as makeshift flashlights. The high school students dressed as security guards are already working on calming everyone down and preparing for everyone to leave through the fire exit if things get serious.

Rebecca sets the plate down on a table, pulls out her cellphone from her rabbit purse and turns the flashlight app on. She shines it all around her, but so far nothing seems out of place barring the feeling that something is off. Raphael braces himself for an intruder while Amelda, Varon and Miruko immediately bare their fangs.

"Sense anything?" she asks Miruko, his eyes glowing like fireflies in the dark.

Miruko shakes his head. "Nothing yet. But still, these monsters can show up any…"

A loud scream stops him in his tracks as he quickly turns to see something pull Rebecca into the shadows. He lunges towards the kidnapper just as the lights turn back on and collides with Casey who is about to strike at him with her bat. The two land in the floor with a groan.

"Whoa!" says Casey, noticing Miruko climbing off of her. "That was close."

"Did you see who took Rebecca?" asks Raphael, approaching Casey. "Where is she?!"

"I just saw something take her! It was too fast though!" Miruko answers. "Oh no, where could it have taken her?"

His answer comes from a groan and various students rushing over to the source of said groan. Varon and Amelda are amongst the crowded students and the source comes from a girl dressed as White Magician Pikeru.

"Marilyn?" Casey exclaims, noticing the girl sitting in a chair. "What's going on? What happened to you?"

Marilyn holds her head. "The animatronics," she says. "They're... they're alive!"

Casey snorts. "Of _course_ they are. And next you're telling me that Rebecca has vampires for brothers."

Miruko flinches slightly at that.

"No, you don't understand!" Marilyn exclaims. "They were moving and _talking_ and they tried to eat me! I barely managed to escape."

"Wait...you were in the Escape Room?" asks Varon.

Marilyn nods her head. Casey and Miruko look in horror as Raphael grabs one of the security guards by the sleeve and spins them around.

"Where did you rent Freddy Fazbear and Friends from?" he growls.

"F...from a shop known as Pygmalion Party Supplies," says the timid security guard. "P...please don't hurt me!"

"Pygmalion?" asks Amelda. "Isn't he the same guy from the Greek myth of him and Galatea?"

"Who and what?" asks Casey.

"Pygmalion sculpted a statue in the shape of a woman and asked Aphrodite to make said statue become a _real_ woman," says Varon. "If that's the case, doesn't that mean…"

Suddenly, there is the sound of static as the projector shows an image of the Escape Room with Rebecca slowly waking up from whatever knocked her unconscious. At the same time, Phone Guy is back on.

" _Uh hello? Hello hello? It seems as if the animatronics are up and about, gotta hand it to whomever rented them from Pygmalion and all. While the power was out, I did some research and now...well, the animatronics come alive once a year on All Hallow's Eve and won't leave unless they have a sacrifice._

"Sacrifice?!" Raphael screams.

 _Uh, yeah, sacrifice. But, this is the Artifact Maiden they kidnapped. We can put our faith in her in getting us out, right?_

No one dares to respond.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rebecca groans as she looks all around her. It looks like a makeshift security office with a table that is littered with papers, a laptop, and a coffee mug stuffed with pens, a wall of balloons at one corner, tacky wallpaper with a black and white triangle pattern and Freddy Fazbear staring down at her.

Rebecca blinks as she realizes that she is staring _face to face with Freddy Fazbear_ and jumps back.

"What do you want with me?" she asks. "You don't wanna bite my head off, I tell you! My brothers are going to get me out of here and then...then you'll see!"

Freddy Fazbear remains stationary even as Rebecca slowly stands up and tries to find some sort of weapon on her (if only she can summon the Artifact monsters in real life!) or at least figure out how to escape without losing her head.

Then, to the surprise of her, and of everyone watching, Freddy begins to laugh. It looks like the animatronic is glitching as its parts shake within its body.

"Why the hostility?" he asks, his voice deep and with a tinny sound. "I only go after _adults_ after all."

"Wh...what about the Bite of '87?" Rebecca stammers out, stepping back until she hits the wall.

" _That_ was an accident, little girl. And a fictional one at that." Freddy straightens himself and clears his throat. "Allow me to make it easier to communicate, Miss Rebecca."

Rebecca stares as Freddy opens his mouth, curls of smoke rising from beneath the machinery before it spreads out and coalesce into a human form of a boy around her age with shaggy hair and brown eyes, wearing what looks like footie pajamas of a bear and a top hat, the animatronic shell collapsing to the side, mouth open and eyes empty. Strapped onto this "person's" arm is a Duel Disk.

"That's much better," says Freddy with sigh as he stretches his arms. "It's kinda difficult to talk when you stay in that suit all the time."

"Wh...what _are_ you?" Rebecca stammers out.

Freddy shrugs his shoulders. "I am a spirit who works part-time at Pygmalion Party Supplies. We specialize in costumes, animatronics and all things spooky needed for Halloween parties, or any kind of scary festivities, to be more 'lively.'

"Oh don't get me wrong, many of the employees work there as a way to pay off debts from their mortal lives before ascending upstairs, but for the most part, spirits like myself take jobs as a way to help people conquer fears, spice things up, or perhaps find closure in some way. Plus, sometimes it's just _fun_ to be scared, don't you think?"

"...You kinda lost me at the paying off debts," says Rebecca, glancing around and hoping that _someone_ will save her. "What happened to you?"

Freddy shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing much, except that my friends and I ended up being killed in a bus crash on our way home from a party such as this a long time ago. But don't worry about me; it's actually fun and there are plenty of other children who work alongside us." (To which Rebecca flinches.) "My friends and I usually help other children accept their time when it comes, but we also like to join in on the fun and asked our superior if we could join in on the festivities this year.

"So, when your school rented suits from the company, my friends and I decided to play the night away as the lovable mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria until we have to head off. I have to hand it to that Cawthon fella; who else could make watching over animatronics so scary?"

Rebecca doesn't know whether to scream from either fear or sorrow at this spirit. Instead, she just stares at her shoes like something has caught her eye before she speaks.

"S...so," Rebecca stammers. "You're _not_ gonna bite my head off?"

"Oh no, no, no," Freddy chuckles. "That's not allowed, else we would all have to spend time in 'The Furnace.'"

"...Do I even wanna know?"

"When you decide to work there, you'll see for yourself."

That makes Rebecca feel uncomfortable all over, having just watched _Over the Garden Wall_ at school a few hours ago in order for the mini-series to be dissected into a paper over the weekend in regards to its _Divine Comedy_ analogies. She just hugs herself in fear.

"But," Freddy continues. "Back to why you are here. We have become curious in this game called 'Duel Monsters' and wanted to try it out. Not to mention that we have heard a lot about you, Rebecca Hopkins."

Rebecca blinks. "You have?"

"Yes, but not for your dueling prowess. You are a lightning rod for the supernatural, and your new home ten months from now is going to drag you into something you won't be able to stop...and then some."

Rebecca freezes. She hasn't told anyone in her class that her family is moving to Domino City after the school year ends, nor has she said anything about drawing attention from strange monsters in the past. Varon, Amelda and Miruko share nervous glances at each other; Raphael cracks his knuckles.

"But back to Duel Monsters," Freddy continues. "I wanted to have a duel with you, Rebecca. I want to see how the 'Artifact Maiden' stands up against an opponent like me."

"And if I refuse?" Rebecca asks tentatively.

Freddy smirks. "Well, you _do_ realize that there are three more animatronics out there, and they probably could cause a lot of damage and fear to strike if they so choose."

Rebecca frowns. "So, you're leaving me with no choice then, huh?"

"If you put it that way. But I will sweeten the deal for you. Should you win, you will be granted a Hallow Wish; a blessing from a spirit to mortal given on All Hallow's Eve should a mortal successfully complete a challenge given by the spirit. But should you lose…" Freddy laughs, a deep rumbling laugh that contrasts with the boy's stature. "Well, you heard what Phone Guy said, right?"

"Let me at him!" Raphael screams, with Varon and Amelda holding their brother back. "He's gonna die in a _**fire**_ when I get done with him!

Rebecca just stares at Freddy and then at her Duel Disk for a few seconds before she runs a hand through her hair, adjusts her glasses and nods her head.

"You're on...um, what do I call you?"

"Just call me 'Freddy'," says the spirit. "My real name is of no importance to you. You are not a witch who can use the true name of people to take control of them after all."

"All right then...Freddie," says Rebecca, not sure what to feel about that last comment. "If you want a piece of the Artifact Maiden, then I'll give it to you! Let's go!"

"Is she crazy?" Miruko exclaims. "She's gonna die! We have to go in and…"

"No," Amelda interrupts, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Let's see where this goes first."

Both duelists activate their Duel Disks as everyone in the auditorium looks on, Raphael praying that his little sister will be victorious, Miruko looking at his brother (who smiles back as if to say "Don't worry"), Varon eating a slice of pizza, Casey hoping that Rebecca knows what she's doing and Marilyn oddly staying quiet.

"Now then, let's hit the climax!" Rebecca exclaims, drawing her cards. "I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a ghost."

"What fun, what fun!" Freddy cackles, drawing his cards. "Now tell me, Rebecca...are you ready for _Freddy_?" The animatronic laughs.

 **(Rebecca: 8000) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 8000)**

 _This is most...unexpected._ Rebecca thinks to herself, drawing a card. _I can't let him scare me though, or else I'll probably be stuffed inside a Fazbear suit after this is over!_

"I'll go first, and I play one monster face-down and set two more cards with it. That's it for me."

"Rebecca's sure-fire strategy," Miruko notes as he sees the duel on the screen. "But, what type of deck would Freddy be using?"

"My move," says Freddy, drawing a card. "And I summon Fluffal Dog in Attack Mode."

With a bark, the monster appears. It is a stuffed animal in the form of a puppy with creamy fur and brown patches, black beady eyes, two lavender stripes on its back and a pair of wings that twitch slightly. (1600 ATK)

"Oh Kusanagi!" Rebecca squeals. "It's so _cute_!"

"I agree that it has charm, and I can imagine that the owner of this deck would also find it and the rest of the Fluffal monsters to be the cutest things ever."

"Yeah, I bet the owner of the deck also finds it...wait a minute…" Rebecca looks closer at the Duel Disk and notices the white wings that decorate it. "Isn't that _Marilyn's_ Duel Disk?"

Freddy nods his head. "I believe that is the name of this owner's deck."

"And that monster is Level 4 and has 1600 ATK…"

"Correct."

Rebecca stares at the Duel Disk for a moment before she snarls while, back at the auditorium, Marilyn shrinks back in fear.

"That little _hypocrite_!" Rebecca screams. "How dare she go on and on about her commandments on cuteness when she's violated one with her own deck like this is _Animal Farm_ or something! If it wasn't for me stuck here right now, she would have to be careful when I break _my_ commandment of 'Thou shall not unleash your weaponed fury on those who bother you!'"

"...Are you done?" asks Freddy.

Rebecca sighs and adjusts her glasses. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Good. Next I activate the power of Fluffal Dog to allow me to take either another 'Fluffal' or 'Edge Imp' monster from my deck to my hand."

A card slips out of the deck and is then taken into his hand.

"And now, I play the Field Spell Card Future Recycling Plant."

The security room soon transforms into a darkened futuristic setting: a pile of recyclables ready for reprocessing is shown in the distance as workers carry this treasure away in large rolling carts.

"This card allows me to either take a 'Polymerization' card from my deck or graveyard at the cost of one card or let me take a Fusion Material used in a Fusion Summon this turn in my graveyard into my hand during my End Phase.

"And, just a warning, this deck is _built_ on Fusions. Specifically, they are based on fusions between the 'Fluffal' and 'Edge Imp' monsters that are in this deck."

Rebecca gulps. She has heard of these monsters before, but has never seen them up close and personal. How the heck did Marilyn decide to make a deck based on those monsters when they clearly go against her three commandments in cuteness?

Clearly, in the world of Duel Monsters, some rules have to be broken.

"Now I play Polymerization and fuse Edge Imp Sabres and Fluffal Cat in my hand for the first Fusion Summon...in rhyme!"

Polymerization and two monsters (one a stuffed purple winged cat wearing a red bowtie and the other a fiendish thingy consisting of a series of scissors with cyan glowing blades and a crimson eye) swirl together as Freddy shouts,

" _Sharpened blades and fluffy feline, it's time to show me your power combined! I Fusion Summon! Come, Frightfur Wolf!"_

With a loud howl the newest monster appears: a stuffed blue and white wolf with blue eyes and two pairs of scissors whose blades act as legs that connect its feet to the body. Pins are stuck in its wagging tail and, when the wolf opens its mouth, Rebecca can see a pair of red eyes in the toy's maw surrounded by sharp pink teeth. (2000 ATK)

"It's...cute?" Rebecca says, trying her best to be nice. Marilyn just glares back, even though Rebecca can't really see the gesture.

Freddy chuckles. "Oh this wolf has a friendly side if you know where to look. Now, before I get into him, the effect of Fluffal Cat activates: if it was used as a Fusion Material for a monster, I can take one 'Polymerization' card from my graveyard into my hand."

 _That way he doesn't have to pay the cost for his Field Spell!_ Rebecca thinks. _And he's probably gonna get Edge Imp Sabres back for_ another _Fusion Monster! That's…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ingenious…" Casey mutters, on the same wavelength as her friend. "Marilyn, you really planned this deck out, didn't you?"

"What? Did you think I was _that_ incompetent just because I like cute things?" Marilyn huffs. "I have been working on that deck for days now, finally getting the Field Spell Card that ties everything together so that Rebecca wouldn't be able to fight back.

"And you hate Rebecca so much that you would go against the rules you established just to get revenge?"

Marilyn turns red and she scowls. "No, it's not like that at all! I just...wanted to try out other monsters that people thought as cute."

Casey narrows her eyes and returns her gaze back at the duel.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And now for the effect of Frightfur Wolf," Freddy continues. "When he is summoned, he is allowed to attack you for every Fusion Material used to Summon him. So now, attack that face-down card with Frightful Fury!"

Frightfur Wolf howls and then leaps towards the face-down card, an angel with orange hair, an off-white toga and feathery wings. (800 DEF) The wolf bites the angel and tears it limb from limb before trotting back to its proper place.

"When Shining Angel is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard," says Rebecca. "I can Special Summon a Light monster with 1500 attack points or less. So now, let me show you why I'm known as the 'Artifact Maiden!'"

Rising onto the field is a sword with a gold and black gear symbol on the hilt. Then, a warrior with shoulder-length hair composed of red light grabs onto it, a series of lines racing down the blade like blood throughout the body. (1400 ATK)

"Meet Artifact Beagalltach! And when he's Special Summoned during your turn, he can destroy up to two of my face-down cards!"

"Why would you want to destroy your own cards?" Freddy asks in a tone similar to if he wants to know why she will make a wildfire stronger.

Rebecca smiles. "Because Artifact monsters can be placed face-down like a Spell and Trap cards. And when they are destroyed during your turn, they can be Special Summoned onto the field with their effects activated"

Beagalltach's wielder turns around and slices Rebecca's two face-down cards. Then, rising to the sides of Beagalltach are a dark blue warrior with a skinny frame wielding a mechanical scythe (2200 ATK) and a violet teenage girl with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a white tunic while wielding a double-headed axe with similar violet neon lines. (2300 ATK)

"Meet my Artifact Scythe and Artifact Labrys. They're my Enforcers, in case you haven't guess yet."

"They're...pleasant looking," Freddy comments. "I won't do anything now, so I shall end the turn with one face-down card. Then, the effect of Future Recycling Plant activates, so I can take a Fusion Material into my hand from the graveyard."

"And while you do that, it's my move," says Rebecca, drawing a card. "First, I play a card face-down."

A large face-down card materializes behind the three Artifact monsters.

"Then, I place Beagalltach in Defense Mode."

The wielder of Beagalltach kneels down. (2100 DEF)

"And last, I choose to attack Fluffal Dog with Artifact Labrys! Go! Slice him with Whirlwind War Swing!"

Labrys spins round and round before flinging her axe at the poor puppy plushie, who whimpers as it is sent to the graveyard.

 **(Rebecca: 8000) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 7300)**

"And now, Artifact Scythe, attack with Reaping Blade!"

Artifact Scythe glides toward Frightfur Wolf with blinding speeds, swinging the scythe above his head before bringing the curved blade down on the demented plushie.

Freddy chuckles. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate my face-down card...Battle Fusion!"

Freddy's face-down card flips, showing two swordsmen (one wearing a purple tunic and gripping his sword tight, the other with purple hair and a long red shawl whose weapon floats above their head while struck by lightning) about to fight in a rocky area. Frightfur Wolf howls.

"When you engaged in battle with my Frightfur Wolf, I can raise his attack by the same amount of the monster attacking him. So, your Scythe possesses 2200 attack points…"

Rebecca gulps as she watches Frightfur Wolf glow with a cerulean aura (2000 -) 4200 ATK) before the lupine toy snarls and pounces on the Artifact Monster, slicing it into pieces.

 **(Rebecca: 6000) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 7300)**

"I have to end my turn on that," Rebecca sighs. "Make your move."

"Gladly," says Freddy. "But trust me, you wish you were surviving Five Nights after all this is said and done."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"All right, spill," says Casey, noticing how quiet Marilyn has become. "Why did you decide to make this deck anyhow?"

Marilyn pushes the tips of her pointer fingers together. "Well, you see...after my loss to Rebecca, I decided to hit the arcade and play that Taiko drum video game that I love so much. After I played a few rounds, I saw some of my friends from my old school. They were talking about me, about how I was enforcing their rules of cuteness at school with no success.

"'Of course she wouldn't be a success,' said one of them. 'With those ugly cards of hers, I wouldn't blame her.'

"It was then that I learned that I had been tricked. I wanted to fit in so badly with these girls, but I was just some joke for them." Marilyn looks at her feet. "Be angry at me if you want, but when you get laughed at because the beauty in the eye of its beholder doesn't match with the norm, what do you do about it?

"For me, I decided that enough was enough. I wanted to make a deck that was me, what _I_ saw as cute. And I liked stuffed animals, so that inspired me to construct my deck with these cards. It took awhile for me to talk to the shop owner about them, but I wanted them more than anything."

"And what did you think of those Frightfur monsters?" asks Miruko.

Marilyn blushes. "Your sister was on my mind. She used those Artifact monsters with grace and skill, and Frightfur monsters combined cuteness and badass power all together. And, I guess it was a way for me to be strong _and_ cute at the same time, but through what _I_ saw as adorable, lovable and sweet. So yeah, that's my story."

"Another question though," says Amelda. "What were you doing in the Escape Room?"

"Oh, I wanted to see if I could complete it by myself. But I wasn't halfway done with my time when the animatronics arrived and I tried to escape, even tossing my Duel Disk at them." Marilyn rubs the back of her head. "I bumped into the wall and passed out when Foxy lunged at me."

"I see," says Varon. "You know, Rebecca would like to give you another duel if you let her."

"Would she?" asks Marilyn, slightly embarrassed. "Even after I called her 'Becky' and teased her for being so weapon crazy? I mean, I did say things about how 'uncute' she looked.'"

"You never know until you try," Varon replies. "Now, why don't we get back to this Duel, huh? I am curious to see how Rebecca wins _this_ one."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, as Marilyn pours her heart out, Freddy is staring at the card he draws with glee, savoring Rebecca staring at him, waiting to strike when she least expects it.

"First," he says. "I play One For One so I can Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my deck, like Fluffal Mouse."

The Spell Card appears, showing Samsara Lotus floating in the air while Scarr, Scout of Dark World lays defeated. Then, the Spell Card shrinks until it takes the form of a tiny mouse. With a 'pop', a cyan mouse with a white stomach and paws, wearing a magenta shawl appears, flapping its wings and holding a chocolate donut covered in sprinkles. (100 ATK)

"Aww…" Rebecca coos. "How _cute_!"

"Indeed it is," Freddy chuckles. "And when one is summoned, I can Special Summon up to two more from my deck onto the field."

Two more mice with their donuts appear with some squeaks. (100 ATK x 2)

"Next," says Freddy. "I play Polymerization once again and this time fuse Edge Imp Sabres and all three of my Fluffal Mouse cards!

The four monsters fly into the air and circle one another before colliding in a flash of light.

 _"Edge of sharpness_ _and mayhem of mice! When the four come together, you_ will _pay the price! I Fusion Summon Frightfur Tiger!"_

With an insane laugh, a bipedal teal and black toy tiger covered in stitches and whose body is cut in half - where a large pair of scissors rests - appears. Just like Frightfur Wolf, it too has two pins in its tail and eyes glowing from inside its mouth. (1900 ATK)

"My Frightfur Tiger has two powerful abilities. First, it gains 300 attack point for every 'Fluffal' and 'Frightfur' monster I control."

Frightfur Tiger yowls as its claws lengthen. (1900 -) 2500 ATK)

"And then he can destroy as many cards that you control equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to summon him. I used four monsters, meaning…"

Frightfur Tiger pounces on Rebecca's cards, slicing them with its claws and leaving Rebecca's field empty. But, Rebecca just smiles.

"Thanks for destroying my face-down card," she says. "Because now I can Special Summon Artifact Moralltach onto the field!"

A sword similar to that of Artifact Beagalltach appears with bright cyan lines on the blade, wielded by a cyan male warrior with short spiky hair. (2100 ATK)

"And when Moralltach is summoned during your turn, he can destroy a face-up card you control. So now it's time for your kitty cat to say bye-bye."

Frightfur Tiger looks up as Artifact Moralltach swings his sword and slices the tiger in half. Freddy frowns, but doesn't seem too upset on losing his monster.

"I shall end my turn on that," he says while a card pops out of his graveyard.

Rebecca draws a card and frowns. "I play Shard of Greed," she announces.

The Spell Card depicting a fragment of the Pot of Greed appears.

"Then I play one more cards face-down and then attack! Artifact Moralltach, skin that wolf!"

Artifact Moralltach pulls his sword back before thrusting it deep into Frightfur Wolf, the monster vanishing with a mournful howl.

 **(Rebecca: 6000) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 7200)**

"And I believe it's my turn," says Freddy, drawing a card. He chuckles sinisterly. "It appears that I'm not done with my Fusing Fun. I play Frightfur Fusion which allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Frightfur' monster by Banishing Fusion Materials from my graveyard.

"So, I Banish Frightfur Tiger and two Fluffal Mouse to Fusion Summon again!"

As Freddy takes three cards out of his graveyard, his Spell Card activates, showing three toys (a purple winged cat, a wooden doll and a pink alligator) having orange ribbons wrapped around then while other toys pass by in a colorful vortex. Then, the newest monster emerges with a loud roar that nearly knocks Rebecca off her feet.

 _"Here's the wild, wicked cat that's all paws, claws and jaws! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"_

The Fusion Monster is a purple feline with black stripes and a yellow stomach along with blue glowing curved blades sticking out of its head and a similar glowing sword with a handle acting as a tail! Its chartreuse claws and teeth enlarge as the eyes within the toy glow with madness. (2400 ATK)

"How many combinations of Frightfur monsters can this deck produce?" asks Rebecca.

"Many," Freddy answers. "But I would be more concerned on how you can get through to my lifepoints with that unorthodox deck of yours.

"Now, since I successfully summoned Frightfur Saber-Tooth using three Fusion Materials, he cannot be destroyed either by battle or by card effects. Also, he gives every 'Frightfur' monster I control an additional 400 attack points."

The purple Frightfur monster growls. (2400 -) 2800 ATK)

"And that's not all. Now I am able to Special Summon a 'Frightfur' monster from my graveyard back to the field. And I don't know about you, but I am hungry like my Frightfur Wolf here."

Rebecca doesn't know whether to state how cheesy that line is or stay silent as Frightfur Wolf leaps to the field once more, chomping its teeth at Artifact Moralltach. (2000 -) 2400 ATK)

"Now, Frightfur Saber-Tooth, attack and destroy Moralltach with Saber Fangs!"

Frightfur Saber-Tooth leaps into the air, teeth enlarging as the Fiend is about to obtain its daily source of iron. Rebecca smirks.

"I activate my Trap Card, Artifact Sanctum!" she exclaims.

The face-down card flips over, revealing many Artifact weapons in what looks like a clean and well-lit storage room. Then, a large shield with purple rings, wielded by a shaggy haired man that is the same color as the rings, emerges from the card. (2200 DEF)

"Artifact Sanctum lets me Special Summon an 'Artifact' monster from my Deck. And when Artifact Achilleshield is Special Summoned on your turn, you can't attack any of my 'Artifact' monsters I control for the rest of the turn."

Artifact Achilleshield raises his shield as Frightfur Saber-Tooth bounces harmlessly off of it and walks back toward Freddy's side of the field with a snarl.

"Hmm," Freddy notes. "That was very ingenious."

"Nah, it's one of my most basic combos," Rebecca admits, drawing a card. "That and the Shining Angel/Artifact Beagalltach one. You gotta have something familiar to you when you duel, after all."

Rebecca's Shard of Greed card gains a Greed Counter (GC: 0 -) 1) while Artifact Moralltach drops to his knees and shields himself with his weapon. (1400 DEF)

Freddy draws his card, then smirks.

"My hand is a little 'under-nourished'," he says. "I'll remedy that with my Spell Card, Akashic Records."

A Spell Card appears, depicting an archaeological dig site which shows a large dinosaur skull and a collection of bones near it.

"This card allows me to draw two cards. However, if I draw cards that I have already played during the Duel, then they are Banished instead."

Freddy draws his two cards, looks at them, then smiles.

"First, I play Burial from Different Dimension, so I can return three of my Banished Cards back to the graveyard."

 _That's bad._ Rebecca thinks, seeing Freddy gather three cards into his hand before slipping them back to his graveyard. _By doing so, he has a near limitless supply of Fusion Materials, or he can bring back a Frightfur monster to mess with me._

"Now, I play Suture Rebirth so I can Special Summon a 'Fluffal' or 'Frightfur' monster, like Frightfur Tiger, from the graveyard to the field but with its effects negated."

The Spell Card of Fluffal Leo sleeping amidst fabric squares and spools of thread while a needle and thread (outlined with a blue magical aura) floats in the air should have been cute...until Frightfur Tiger appeared with a roar. (1900 ATK)

 _Called it._ Rebecca thinks to herself seeing the three Frightfur monsters glaring at her like she is an antelope about to be devoured by a pride of lions in the savanna.

"And now," Freddy continues. "I play Fusion Substitute and fuse all three of my Frightfur monsters to unleash the ultimate Frightfur monster!"

The Spell Card (showing the two orange monsters seen in Polymerization sucked into a nearly complete Polymerization card) plays as the three monsters and their weapons cut through each other until they are all stuff and fluff. Then, they collide and form a three part monstrosity that Rebecca can't make heads or tails of.

" _Howl of the wolf, savage tiger and deadly claws! Now give my monster a round of applause! I Fusion Summon! Rise FRIGHTFUR CHIMERA!"_

It is if a kid bought supplies at a hardware store to build it, rather than ask someone skilled with a needle to mend the toy with love and stitches. Starting with the middle, it depicts a pink teddy bear with additional yellow horns. The head on the right probably was once a cat of some sorts with a "mane" constructed out of tools like pliers and the like. The head on the left doesn't seem to be based out of a well known monster at all, but that is the least of Rebecca's concerns at the moment.

This three-headed monstrosity looks over Rebecca while three rockets surrounds this fiend. (2800 ATK)

"And when I decide to attack with my Chimera," says Freddy, snapping Rebecca back to reality. "I'm afraid that you'll be unable to unleash any 'Artifact' cards during that time."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Rebecca.

"Because when Frightfur Chimera attacks, you are unable to activate face-down cards or activate card effects until _after_ the Damage Step has passed. I believe this card was specifically added to counter how Artifact monsters can be summoned on the opponent's turn."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"He's right," Marilyn groans. "In fact, that card is the reason I _made_ that deck in the first place, because of how Rebecca likes activating face-down cards during the Battle Phase."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Now my monster," Freddy commands. "Destroy Moralltach with Chimera Crusher!"

The monster roars as three rockets fly towards the sword and shatters it in an explosion that almost knocks Rebecca off her feet.

"And one final thing. If Frightfur Chimera successfully destroys a monster you control, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field with its attack cut in half. And for every monster that you controlled that I possess while Frightfur Chimera is on the field, it will gain 300 ATK points."

Rebecca looks in horror as she sees Artifact Moralltach rise onto Freddy's side of the field (1050 ATK) while Frightfur Chimera laughs. (2800 -) 3100 ATK)

"And it appears that I must end my turn there," says Freddy. "You best make your next draw count."

"I will!" Rebecca shouts, drawing a card. "And since I successfully completed my Draw Phase, my Shard of Greed obtains its second Greed Counter, so now I can offer it for two more cards!"

Shard of Greed now shows the complete image of the grinning Pot of Greed (GC:1 -) 2) before it vanishes and Rebecca makes two more draws. Then, she looks at her hand and says,

"And now I play _five cards_ face-down and end my turn! So do your worst! Bring out your spooks! Shoot the woods, I _will not flinch!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I never saw her do that before!" Casey exclaims, seeing her friend place her entire hand into the Spell/Trap zones of her Duel Disk. "How desperate is Rebecca at this point?"

Raphael's heart pounds in his chest, Miruko looks around, briefly exposing his fangs, Amelda clenches and unclenches his fists methodically, no one noticing how sharp his nails have become, Varon munches on his fourth slice of pizza, but his ears twitch as he can sense the other animatronics waiting to strike…

And Marilyn?

She just stays quiet as she watches Freddy unleash the loudest laugh he has laughed throughout the entire night. Then, she runs off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That's a very noble thing to say," Freddy chuckles, drawing a card. He then plays Pot of Avarice, returning five monster cards from his graveyard to his deck. As he draws two more cards, he sings, "You're a brave one, Miss Hopkins. You have such a strong appeal…"

Rebecca blinks; the last thing she expects is Freddy singing praises to her in the form of "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." But then, she cracks a smile and bursts out laughing while Freddy continues with,

"You have blades within your hand as you have bravery and such zeal, Miss Hopkins~!"

Freddy clears his throat as Rebecca calms down. "See? I'm not scary all the time. But, the time to serenade one another has ended, and we must return to our duel.

"First, I play Frightfur Patchwork so I can take one 'Edge Imp' monster and 'Polymerization' card from my deck to my hand."

 _How many Fusion_ _support cards are_ in _this deck?_ Rebecca thinks.

The new Spell Card depicts a plushie composed of various components from other Fluffal monsters that can only be described just like the card says: a patchwork of toys that have given birth to a new Frightfur monster.

"Now, I use Polymerization to fuse Fluffal Leo and Edge Imp Saw together!"

The two monsters (an adorable winged yellow lion with linen wrapped around its legs and a malevolent buzz saw with red eyes and yellow vertical lines of light going down its body) fuse as Freddy clears his throat.

 _"Sharpened steel and ruler of the jungle! When the two come together, prepare to rumble! I Fusion Summon! Frightfur Leo!"_

The two monsters combine into a bipedal white lion that is unlike any Rebecca has ever seen with red button eyes and claws along with a golden buzzsaw acting as a mane on the back of its head and an additional seven silver ones on the sides and top of its head. Its body is bisected vertically where another golden buzzsaw can be seen. Like Fluffal Leo, this Leo also has linen bandages around its paws although dirty and the ones on the forelegs are slightly unraveled. Last, unlike the other Frightfur monsters that have open mouths, this one has an unsettling smile on its face composed of a long red zipper. (2400 ATK)

"This monster can destroy one face-up monster you control and then inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack. However, if I choose to activate this effect, Frightfur Leo cannot attack directly this turn."

 _No!_ Rebecca thinks. _I'll be defenseless against them after Achilleshield is destroyed, and I didn't have Artifact Aegis or another Artifact Sanctum in my hand when I Set all those cards!_

Frightfur Leo pounces on Artifact Achilleshield, the buzzsaw on his body slicing the shield vertically through the middle before it breaks in half and shatters into pixels.

 **(Rebecca: 4500) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 7200)**

Rebecca gulps as she finds her side of the field devoid of monsters, just as Freddy snaps his fingers and says, "Get her."

Rebecca can only shield herself with her Duel Disk as Artifact Moralltach throws his sword at her, before Frightfur Chimera fires a trio of rockets that fling her towards the balloon wall, where at least ten balloons pop from impact.

 **(Rebecca: 350) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 7200)**

Rebecca groans as she stands up. She then smiles, despite the beating she took.

"That's it?" she asks.

"...Unfortunately," Freddy answers.

"Good, because my comeback starts now!"

Rebecca's first card flips, revealing Shock Draw. She rapidly draws four more cards before she reveals her next face-down, Call of the Haunted.

"Can you guess which Artifact Monster I'm bringing back?" she asks.

Rising from the floor is Artifact Beagalltach (1400 ATK), the red warrior slicing two cards once more, revealing a chartreuse green male warrior with short windswept hair covering the right side of his face wielding a mechanical bow and arrow (2000 ATK) and a second copy of Artifact Moralltach (2100 ATK)!

Freddy can only gulp when he sees Rebecca's Artifact Moralltach compared to the one is currently controlling, and Artifact Failnaught is already preparing to fire an arrow through his heart while a new face-down card appears (from when Rebecca takes a card from her graveyard and Sets it face-down).

"You know Moralltach, so let me talk about Artifact Failnaught," says Rebecca. "Aside from being named after the mystical weapon that never missed its target which belonged to Tristan, a Knight of the Round Table, he allows me to Set an 'Artifact' monster from my graveyard into the field, which I will destroy thanks to my last facedown card, Double Cyclone!"

The Quick-play Spell Card flips as two cyclones (one red and one yellow) destroy Rebecca's face-down card (and then Special Summoned as Artifact Scythe (2200 ATK)) and Freddy's Future Recycling Plant. The scenery changes into the security room once again.

Meanwhile the wielder of Artifact Moralltach raises the sword into the air before bringing it down and cleaving Frightfur Chimera in half, sending it to the graveyard.

Freddy looks back in shock; without Future Recycling Plant, there is no way for him to recover cards from the graveyard. And the sheer number of cards Rebecca drew gave her a chance to demolish his cards. Plus, Frightfur Leo couldn't attack that turn….

Freddy sighs. "Before you start your turn, let me ask...you have Lightning Vortex in your hand, correct?"

Rebecca stares into Freddy's eyes then pulls a card and shows it to him. Freddy mutters, "Thought so."

He says nothing as Rebecca draws a card, plays Lightning Vortex, the dreaded bolts of lightning striking his only monsters, before he finds himself face-to-face with a bow, two swords and a scythe ready to strike him down.

"So Freddy," Rebecca begins. "Are you ready?"

Artifact Failnaught fires an arrow into Freddy's shoulder, and both Artifact Beagalltach and Moralltach unleash a red and blue Arc of light with a swing if their blades. Then, Artifact Scythe steps back, the dark skeletal avatar unleashing a wicked grin.

"Reaper's got your name, Freddy!" Rebecca shouts. "Attack with Sinister Scythe Spin!"

Artifact Scythe leaps into the air, spins the scythe round and round like a helicopter blade before he brings it down on Freddy, causing the ghost to wobble slightly before he collapses to the floor.

 **(Rebecca: 350) - - - - - - - (Freddy: 0)**

Rebecca releases a sigh as she sees the holograms disappear. She shuffles the cards back into her deck…

And suddenly finds a hand snatched by a rabbit paw.

Rebecca whips her head around and screams at what she sees: a molding, rotting yellow rabbit animatronic with a wide smile on its face, and she knows who he is.

"Springtrap!" Rebecca screams as she sees the rabbit grin at her. "Help, someone! Save…"

Before she finishes her sentence, a curved blade strikes the heart of the animatronic. Rebecca has just enough time to see that the person who saved her…

Is Artifact Scythe.

Not out that, Failnaught also stands, firing an arrow that lodges into Springtrap's cranium and causes the maniacal rabbit to unleash Rebecca, the girl scrambling to Freddy's side.

"What's going on?" she asks. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I...I don't know!" Freddy answers. "We're supposed to have 4 spirits out tonight!"

Springtrap growls as both children clung onto another. Then, Springtrap lunges towards them.

"Take this!"

Springtrap turns to find himself cover in fire extinguisher foam. He whips his head at the wielder of said fire extinguisher: Marilyn.

"Marilyn?" Rebecca whispers.

Marilyn sprays more foam at Springtrap as the animatronic slows down. Then, when the extinguisher is empty, Marilyn bludgeons him with all her might until, after three minutes of this, Springtrap collapses.

Marilyn pants for breath as she drops the empty fire extinguisher. Rebecca blinks.

"W...what the?" she whispers.

Then, a deep laugh emerges from Springtrap as Marilyn screams and ducks for cover. Rebecca's Artifact monsters blink, but say nothing at all.

"Springtrap!" Freddy shouts. "What are you doing here?"

Springtrap just snickers as he says, "I finished my jobs early and thought you needed something _more_ fun for this _droll_ party. That, and this 'Artifact Maiden' is about to have her wish granted."

"What wish?" asks Marilyn, looking up in confusion as to why her head hasn't been eaten clean off.

"Your friend wishes to be able to fight alongside her brothers," Springtrap explains. "If you heard Freddy earlier, Rebecca moves to Japan next year."

"She is?"

"It's true," Rebecca answers, watching Artifact Scythe and Failnaught vanish into the darkness. "For some reason, my grandpa suggested that we all move to this place called Domino City, and I have been hearing things about that place...strange things. And my brothers…" she pauses. "Is this being recorded?"

"After the duel finished, I 'cut' the recording off," Springtrap chuckles.

"Good." Rebecca removes her glasses and pulls out a cleaning cloth from her purse. "Marilyn, my brothers are…'unique'."

Marilyn blinks. "How so?"

Rebecca rubs the cloth against her glasses. "Well...Miruko, Amelda and Varon are part-vampire and Raphael…" Rebecca looks around. "He's part merman and _maybe_ the reincarnation of King Arthur and all but…"

"But you're completely human, aren't you?" Marilyn finishes. Rebecca nods her head as she slips her glasses back on.

"So...I guess you can say, I found them. I just turned my head, felt something and...there they were." Rebecca looks at her hands. "Like Freddy says, I'm sort of a lightning rod for supernatural entities. So, I hoped to find a way to help them out. I mean, what do I tell other kids in Japan when I have to introduce myself to them?"

"You just say that you helped them and that's all." Marilyn suggests. "I mean...if I was in your shoes, and not this girl obsessed with cuteness, then that would be something noble to focus on."

"Well, you showed me that you weren't totally obsessed with what is cute. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to survive Springtrap without you." Rebecca steps forwards and hugs a blushing Marilyn. "So, you're much better when you don't push your ideals around so much."

"Oh, cut this sugary sweet stuff and let's get this party up and running!" Springtrap snaps. "I think that it's high time I make this party more fun…"

"After I grant that wish," says Freddy, placing a hand on Rebecca's Duel Disk.

"And?" asks Marilyn, pointing to her Duel Disk.

Freddy chuckles as he looks down on his arm. "Yes, that too."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That was amazing!"

"You were so brave!"

"Those Frightfur monsters are so _cool_!"

Praise is given to Rebecca and Marilyn, the two girls looking embarrassed as kids tug on their costumes and ask for an encore duel and to explain what happened in the Escape Room. Raphael moves to Rebecca side and wraps his sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't scare us like that," he says.

Rebecca giggles as she stares at her Duel Disk. "I promise."

"What happened in there?" asks Miruko.

Rebecca and Marilyn share a knowing glance at one another before Marilyn answers, "It's a long story."

"Can we see you duel someone, Marilyn?" asks a girl dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. "Those monsters looked amazing!"

Marilyn blushes as she looks down at her Duel Disk. Then, she sees a few other duelists, all in costumes (some cute, some scary, but every wearer with wide smiles on their faces) each wanting to try going after Marilyn's monstrous cards. Marilyn looks at Rebecca who smiles.

Marilyn smiles back. "Yeah! Let's duel everyone!"

Then, Phone Guy is heard on the speakers once more.

 _Uh hello? Hello, hello? So, uh, it looks like Freddy and his friends are gonna be playing nice and not bite someone's head. Um, with that out of the way, I guess we can get back to the party, huh? And, let this be a lesson...always do your research on suppliers_ before _making purchases, okay? Yeah, so..._

Then, music starts blaring. Rebecca sighs as she's given a pat on the shoulders by Raphael, Amelda and Varon, Miruko hugs Rebecca and Casey raises an eyebrow as she jerks a thumb towards Marilyn.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Rebecca whispers, briefly pulling out a chain beneath her dress, where now a steampunk gear pendant rests over her heart. "Let's have some fun tonight, ok?"

Casey nods her head as she runs towards the refreshments table. Just as Rebecca is about to rush to the dance floor, she turns to the corner.

Freddy, back in his animatronic body, stands in the shadows. He nods his head and tips his hat before he fades away.

With a nod, Rebecca heads back to the dance floor and dances the night away.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Haruka is having a satisfying birthday party with her friends and family by her side...or she would be if a party crasher calling herself the "Prediction Princess" didn't arrive to ruin everyone's fun. It's up to Millefeui to settle things so that the party can get back on schedule.**_

" _ **A Little Princess" coming soon.**_


	3. A Little Princess

_Note: The opponent of the day hails from the Horror Visual Novel "Higanbana no Saku Yoru Ni" ("On the Night the Spider-lilies Bloomed")_

* * *

 _ **Whenever I look at my deck, my mind drifts onto two thoughts.**_

 _ **The first one is how important this deck is to me. It used to be Serena's deck, before she received the Ghostrick monsters, and was given to me as a gift so I could defend myself from harm. So what if the monsters are sugary sweet and look out of place against Fiends, Dragons and Machines? It's**_ **my** _**deck and no one can say otherwise!**_

 _ **The second thing I think about is my deck's theme of princesses and royalty. As it has been said when it comes to stuff like this, you can tell how a girl is a princess if they "wear a dress and have an animal sidekick."**_

 _ **What girl back then didn't want to be a princess and have her dresses, her animals, her jewelry, and, most important, the love and attention from her loyal subjects? I fully admit that it is fun to be pampered and be fawned over, and I did read plenty of fairy tales growing up, but in my case, I rather be someone to look up to; a model for good behavior. Give me Joan of Arc over Sleeping Beauty any day of the week.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, while the girl I'm dueling has the wardrobe and wealth of a modern day princess, I could care less of her flaunting. And yet... something tells me that this is no ordinary case.**_

 _ **Either way, if I want this party to be oh so "satisfying", I'll have to deal with this uninvited guest as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Very well, then. Time to duel.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Roll 3**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A Little Princess**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Millefeui unleashes an annoyed sigh as she turns to her sister. "Can you tell me again why I'm standing here with you, Kanata?" she asks.

Kanata, with a video camera in hand, just smiles. "This is important!" she exclaims, recording her sister's movements "You _have_ to explain to them what they're supposed to do. I mean, I'd be tongue-tied if I tried."

"But to wait in line for _two hours_ carrying this in my hands?!" Millefeui shouts, showing the gift box in her hands to the camera.

Kanata giggles, recording the frustrated look on her sister's face. "Trust me, that's _normal_ compared to what people like them are asked to sign."

Millefeui rolls her eyes as she looks back at the people queued in front of her and her sister. The two are currently at the Domino City shopping center and today there is a special meet and greet with a very popular group of duelists that have recently made waves across Domino's female population. Many of the people in line have their cellphones ready for photos or calling their friends as to what they are doing while Millefeui takes hers out from her purse just to look at the time.

"Haruka will just _love_ the surprise we're getting her," Kanata adds. "Just seeing her happy will be worth the wait, like how we waited in line to get a copy of _Splatoon_. Remember that?"

"Definitely, but I don't see the appeal in these guys, though," says Millefeui, slipping her phone back into her purse. "They look like a boy band who just took up dueling for the publicity."

"These guys are said to be _really_ good. One of them has a strategy based on having _no cards_ in his hand! I would hate to have to duel someone like him!"

Millefeui just looks ahead as a girl (around 15 or 16) poses with the four duelists as someone takes their picture. As the girl forms a V sign that she places over her eye (which Millefeui finds to be absolutely tacky and unoriginal), her mind flashes back as to how the situation even started.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _So Haruka," says Kanata, during lunch at school one early March day. "What type of present would you like for your birthday this year?"_

 _Haruka takes a bite of her cream crab croquette and looks up to the sky in thought for a minute or two before swallowing and answers, "Satisfy me!"_

 _Serena nearly spits out her sip of water. After a few seconds if coughing out water in her lungs, she asks,"W...what did you just say? Okay, what type of books have you been reading during homeroom?"_

 _Masato rolls his eyes. "She's talking about that group of duelists known as Team Satisfaction," he elaborates. "You know, those guys who enforce order in Domino Below and run the bar called Satisfaction Town?"_

 _When he gets no reply from Kanata, Serena and Millefeui, Haruka pulls out her cellphone and shows a picture of four duelists on motorcycles (D-Wheels for those in the know) that was posted online a month ago, with each duelist having a different colored arrow and name attached to them._

" _These guys!" Haruka exclaims, her mouth in a broad grin that stretches from ear to ear. "They are just the most amazing, awesome and awe-inspiring group of duelists_ ever _! They inspired me to go and try dueling on motorcycles (or a skateboard when I have the money to do so) and their decks are so...wow!"_

 _Serena takes a good look at the photo. "So...are they all..."_

" _They consider themselves brothers in arms, but…" Haruka squeals. "Kiryu and Yusei are a couple and Crow and Jack are going steady!"_

 _One thing to note about Haruka; she is known for being a fan of boys' love and one surefire way to get her angry is to mimic a phrase from a magical girl anime stating, "Boys can't love boys! Boys can't love boys!"_

 _The last person who sang this to her was challenged to a duel during lunch just last week and subsequently had their ass handed to them when Haruka's Prophecy monsters obliterated their foolproof Hand Destruction strategy. (Apparently, trying to outdeck her is a very stupid idea as it gives her High Priestess of Prophecy more firepower to kill anything that even looks at her funny)._

 _No one has dared to utter that phrase again, lest they find themselves nothing more than stepping stones in Haruka's long running win-loss streak. With emphasis on the "win"._

" _I hear that they are just as skilled as Kaibaman when it comes to dealing with threats in Domino Below, but they don't use any fancy gadgets or whatever the dragon-helmed defender of Domino Below uses to fight," Haruka adds. "They're also extremely good cooks and make some sweet mocktails too!"_

" _Seems like you know them well," Millefeui comments, scooping omelette and fried rice into her mouth. On days like this, she would usually make something more creative, but omurice is her favorite comfort food._

" _I do! Masato and I go there almost once a month for Duel Night and hone our skills. In fact, I dueled four people on my first night alone! Jack Atlas and his Red Archfiend Dragon was a site to behold…" Haruka sighs, hearts floating around her as she recalls the memory._

" _So, let me get this straight...You want us to get you presents revolving around the theme of four guys getting their 'satisfaction' on?" Serena asks, raising an eyebrow._

 _Haruka nods her head and pumps a fist in the air. "Yep! So satisfy me everyone!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Next!"

Millefeui looks up as one of the members of Team Satisfaction (the one with blue-silver hair, Kiryu Kyosuke, was it?) beckons her to approach them, hand waving like lucky cat statues that she sees in restaurants. Millefeui nods her head as she walks toward them, setting the gift box in her hands down on the table, Kanata close behind. She takes a good look at the four and raises an eyebrow.

From what she recalls from researching these "Enforcers" (their unofficial nickname due to how they help enforce order in the chaotic land known as Satellite), from left to right, the one with the red hair and piercings is Crow Hogan, the one with yellow spiky hair and the white coat is Jack Atlas, and the one with black hair with gold streaks styled to resemble a crab is Yusei Fudo. They, along with Kiryu, have been the subject of many rumors lately due to their interviews containing a reference about "Gates that shall lead to Satisfaction" that has baffled many people (including those who work for _Chasing Shadows_ , Domino City's online site for any and all things supernatural, paranormal and just plain odd. If _Chasing Shadows_ can't get to the bottom of something, then it's definitely a cause for alarm).

And Millefeui can sense something off when Yusei takes a glance at her. Those cobalt eyes of his resembling glass, the way the corner of his mouth twitches, the jerky movements of his arm as he starts signing his name for an autograph...they remind her of the actions of a _karakuri_ , or an animatronic. If she looks closer, maybe she can…

"Millefeui!" Kanata shouts in her sister's ear. "The autograph!"

Millefeui blinks as she notices a picture of all four members of Team Satisfaction sharing a fist bump in front of her with the autographs of each member signed on it. She takes the autograph and pulls something out from her sister's backpack, a picture frame, and slips said autograph inside for safe keeping.

"Always come prepared, eh?" Crow chuckles. "Does that thing come with snacks?"

"Sure does," says Kanata, rummaging through the backpack and pulling out a bag of macarons tied with a ribbon (and a business card depicting a white rabbit and pocket watch with the words "Café in Wonderland" along with its address, phone number, email and social media pages, typed in yellow font stapled to the front) that she places in Crow's hands. "Here. These are samples of the macarons mom makes at our café. Come visit us when you can."

"Hmph," Jack grunts as he carefully opens the bag and picks a blue colored macaron. He pops it into his mouth, chews, then his eyes widen before he stands up and proclaims, "Never in my life have I tasted something so bold, so daring, so... _sweet_!"

Millefeui giggles as she takes note how this reaction will be recorded. "That's our newest flavor, Blue Mountain Coffee macarons. The bag also has Red Velvet, White Chocolate, Cookies and Cream, Salted Caramel, Toasted Marshmallow…"

"We can advertise later, sis," says Kanata, camera pointing at her sister. "Remember what we came here for?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So," says Kiryu, a smirk on his face as he glances at the aquamarine colored box with a silver bow in top. "What do we have here?"

Millefeui sighs. "My sister and I have a friend who is 1) a huge fan of you guys and 2) celebrating her birthday today and we're throwing her a party. So, would it be okay if…"

"Please autograph my sister's gifts if you can!" Kanata blurts as she opens the lid of the gift box and presents its contents to Team Satisfaction. One by one, she sets each item down as the people in the queue behind the sisters are also curious as to what is in store. As Kanata sets the last item down, Team Satisfaction tilt their heads at the items.

"Are these...dolls? Of us?" asks Yusei, picking an item up.

Kiryu, Jack and Crow also look in confusion. Staring back at them are cloth dolls versions of themselves, their outfits sewn with great care and adorned accordingly (from the piercings on Crow's doll, the headband for Kiryu's, the purple fabric that ties a strand of Jack's hair on both sides and the yellow mark going down the left eye of Yusei's and one on the right eye of Kiryu's) and each having small oval bead eyes and stitched smiles that just scream to be hugged. Wrapped around their left arms are name tags.

"Yep!" Kanata answers. "Millefeui made these for our friend and we were wondering if...well, could you…"

Millefeui sighs once more. "These four compose of my birthday gift to her, and all you need to do is sign your names on the name tags. That's it."

Kiryu picks his doll self up and pokes it in the stomach, expecting a response. He chuckles. "I have to admit, Molly would love to have these in her hands if she knew about them."

Millefeui raises an eyebrow. "Molly?"

"A girl we know who we go see every now and then," Kiryu explains, quickly signing his name on the name tag of his doll then sets his down.. "She _loves_ dolls just as much as she loves _Alice in Wonderland_."

"She should come visit our Café sometime," says Millefeui as she watches Crow, Jack and Yusei follow Kiryu's example (but not before Crow teases Jack by having his doll place a kiss on Jack's own, causing some fangirls to coo). "All of our waiters and even our cashier dress up like they're residents of Wonderland. And we even hosts events like tea parties and birthdays, and provide catering if need be."

"Huh. Maybe we'll tell her next time we see her."

"Or, you can give us her address. We could leave her a gift basket and everything."

Then, Kiryu's expression darkens...but slightly so not to raise suspicions. Still, it doesn't go unnoticed by Kanata or Millefeui.

"Well, uh, thanks for everything," says Kanata, helping slip the dolls back into the box. She then places the lid on with one hand, smiling at the gift tag on top that reads "To Haruka, from Millefeui" in her older sister's handwriting. "This will help us out for sure."

"No prob," says Crow, brushing it aside. He takes a bite out of a Toasted Marshmallow macaron as he adds. "Oh, man, this _is_ good."

Millefeui carefully takes the box back into her hands while Kanata zips up the backpack. But just as the sisters are about to leave, Yusei suddenly snatches Millefeui's hand. "Wait," he says.

"Huh?" Millefeui asks, startled as she whips her head around to face him. Kanata also looks shocked, her camera on Yusei's calm, almost emotionless blue eyes as he briefly stares back at the camera before he slightly relaxes his gloved grip and nods his head.

"Please," he whispers. "For your kind gift of macarons, Miss…"

"Millefeui," Millefeui answers. "Millefeui...Sakamoto."

She tries to move, but Yusei's gaze locks her in place. In fact, it seems like _all_ of Team Satisfaction have stopped their goofing off to look at her.

It reminds Millefeui of that one time she dueled against Shooti and his Batteryman deck; how all three of his Batterman AA stared at her before attacking directly in an OTK. Yes, she survived that turn (thanks to her face-down card), but the feeling of dread back then is all too similar to the situation now.

"Yes, Millefeui." Yusei opens his gloved hand then stands up and brings his hands toward the back of his neck. "Please take this for the road."

He unclasps a necklace around his neck (a golden dog tag that depicts a circle with two branch-like wings on a silver chain) and clasps it around Millefeui's neck. When she feels the charm press against her heart, she thinks she feels a _pulse_ radiate through her body.

But just as it appears, it vanishes before she can ask what she just felt.

And before she can ask what Yusei did, her sister grabs her arm.

"Um, thanks for the jewelry, Yusei," says Kanata, looking embarrassed at how quiet her sister has become. "But, er, we better get going. See ya later and hope you get some _satisfaction_ going on!"

"May the Gates of Satisfaction be open for you!" Crow shouts as they head off. Kiryu waves them good-bye (and blows a kiss with his pointer and middle finger) before he glances at Yusei. As the next girl in line asks if she can get a photo of Crow and Jack kissing, Yusei returns the glance and says within his mind,

 _As long as she has that charm on her today, she'll be safe._

Kiryu nods his head and adds, _No kidding. Who would have known that Domino can be such a hotspot for summoning rituals and the like?_

Yusei chuckles slightly, his blue eyes flickering like a television screen briefly before he adds, _Are we gonna tell Molly about that place after we're done here?_

Kiryu grins. _Of course. The girl would_ absolutely _love to venture in Wonderland for her birthday next week. Might wanna keep that card and ask Kamitsure to make a reservation tomorrow._

Yusei returns the smile with one of his own as he reaches out to Kiryu and kisses his cheek, to the surprise (and delight) of various fangirls.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Millefeui…" says Kanata, seeing her sister looking at the present in her hands. The two have been walking back to the Café in Wonderland for the past ten minutes. "What's eating you? You've been like this since we left!"

Millefeui looks up and stares at her sister. "Um, nothing."

"Nothing?" Kanata repeats. She scoffs. "This isn't 'nothing'! This is more like 'I feel as if my world view has been shattered significantly'. You only act like this if something wicked this way comes."

"I know. It's just...do you have the feeling that…" Millefeui looks up at the sky. "That there's something more to those four than what meets the eye?"

"Come to think of it," Kanata looks at her video camera. "The way Kiryu paused about us delivering a basket for that Molly girl... Jack's overreacting to the macarons…"

"Stephanie's Blue Mountain Coffee apparently can knock someone's socks off even in macaron form."

"Or Crow and that 'Gates to Satisfaction' line…"

"Or Yusei...something about his eyes…" Millefeui shudders as she recalls the almost robotic way that Yusei moved and spoke, as if he is more machine than human. Sure, from the interviews she found online, Yusei was normally the quiet one, barring that "Gates" line...but seeing him up close like this seems like he is masquerading as someone he's not.

And if he, and the rest of Team Satisfaction aren't what they seem...then, what _are_ they?

Millefeui looks at her sister. "Maybe…" She begins. "Maybe he's…"

Kanata tiles her head and then snaps her fingers. "...autistic?"

Millefeui gasps and punches her sister in the arm. "Kanata!"

Kanata shrugs her shoulders. "What? That _is_ a possibility!"

Millefeui groans. "You shouldn't be saying that about anyone out in the open without proof. Still, all the same, we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions until we…"

Without looking, Millefeui collides with someone, said someone falling on their butt with pain. Millefeui hands Kanata the gift box.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" she says, stretching a hand out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the person answers, rubbing the side of their head. "I'll be fine. Ooh, Aura did not see _this_ coming…"

The girl blinks as she stares at at the sisters. Then, she gasps.

"Aura's instincts were right after all!" she exclaims. "They _would_ lead Aura to you!"

Millefeui looks at the girl in confusion. She looks about the same age as Masato, with red curly hair falling to her waist and a black bow on her head that resembles cat ears. She wears a dark violet dress with light purple ruffles and a white blouse underneath it, a red ribbon tied around her neck and a gold coin pendant hung by a thin silver chain. She also wears white socks and brown dress shoes. The most striking thing about her are her green eyes: they remind Millefeui of peridot gems, and combined with the girl's black bow, gives the impression of a black cat that has passed by to give someone bad luck. In her hands is an apple carved out of a bright blue crystal and strapped over her left shoulder is a purse designed with a green six pointed star with a flower in the center .

"Hello, little girl," says Millefeui. "Aura, right?"

"Yes, this is she," says Aura, curtseying to the sisters.

"Okay, Aura. I'm Millefeui and the one with the video camera is my sister, Kanata. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Aura narrows her eyes and points a finger at the two. "Aura Sentia has come to warn you both of a dark force," She answers.

"A dark force?" Kanata repeats, looking around. "Where?"

Aura looks all around her before she leans close and says, "Aura can't explain this here. Please, we must speak somewhere else."

"Do you think it can be related to Team Satisfaction?" Millefeui asks, quickly hiding Yusei's charm underneath her blouse.

"No, it's…" Aura gasps. "Did you say 'Team Satisfaction'?! Aura is such a huge fan of them!" Her eyes sparkle as she adds, "Kiryu 'Shinigami' Kyosuke, Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan, Yusei 'Shooting Star/Stardust Accelerator' Fudo and King Jack Atlas!" She squeals and spins round and round. "Aura wishes to bring one home to her mother and father to approve of marriage!"

"Sorry to say this but…" Millefeui giggles. "They're already...taken."

"WHAT?!" Aura screams, hand on her cheek. "Oh no...it can't be...you mean to say…" She shakes as she screams, "They have _girlfriends_?!"

"Well, no. What I mean to say is…" Millefeui sighs, opens the lid of the box and pulls out two dolls, one of Kiryu and one of Yusei. "See these?"

"Aura does see them and she thinks they're so _cute_!" Aura coos, taking the Kiryu Doll into her hand.

"And I bet you would love it if I did this, right?" Millefeui has the Yusei Doll lean close before placing a kiss on the Kiryu Doll.

"How romantic!" Aura squeals.

"So, let's pretend that, instead of these two dolls, it is actually the _real_ Kiryu and Yusei kissing. Get the picture?"

Aura nods her head before it finally hits her, nearly dropping her precious crystal apple onto the sidewalk. Instead, the Kiryu Doll falls from her hand as she registers what Millefeui said.

"They're... together?" Aura asks.

Millefeui nods her head as she picks up the fallen doll and dusts it clean before slipping it and the Yusei Doll back into the box.

"That is…the most _amazing thing ever_!" Aura shouts, hearts appearing in her eyes as her mind begins into project various romantic daydreams of the two. "And are Jack and Crow also…"

"Um, girls," Kanata interrupts, shoving the gift box back into her sister's hands. "I hate to ruin a moment like this, but we have to get back to the Café in Wonderland so we can dress up and all."

"That's right!" Aura gasps. "Aura is supposed to warn you that something dangerous is going to enter that place! Hurry, we must go!"

"Wait, hold on," says Kanata, grabbing Aura's hand. "How do you know about this? And why are you carrying a glass apple?"

"Aura comes from the Fortune Prep School in Maiami City, and she was asked by Madam Divina to warn you two. Plus, Aura uses her crystal apple to help with her fortune telling. But now isn't the time! Please, take me to that Café!"

Both sisters turn to one another, one believing in Aura's warning, the other not so much. Still, the two nod their heads before Millefeui slips her hand into Aura's.

"Come on," she says. "Ready to take a trip to Wonderland?"

Aura enthusiastically nods her head as she carefully wraps her crystal apple in a violet silk cloth and gently places it back in her purse before they head off, unaware of the figure observing them while sipping a cup of black tea in their hands.

"Well," says the figure. "That was _quite_ informative."

They chuckle to themselves before vanishing into the darkness.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Café in Wonderland is closed for the day, but inside, work is being done for Haruka's birthday party.

While Millefeui and Kanata hurry back, their mother, Hanako, works on baking the cake just right. In the meantime, Haruka's little brother, Masato, dressed as a magician in a white tunic and red cloak with a crown bearing the infinity symbol on his head, looks out the window for any signs of his sister (who is getting fitted into a special dress made for the occasion).

"Masato!" says Senri, father of both Haruka and Masato as he moves a table to the front. He is dressed as the Emperor of Tarot, with a long red robe and gold crown on his head. In his right hand, he wields a golden staff topped with an ankh. "I could use your help over here!"

"Coming!" Masato exclaims as he rushes toward what needs his attention. All around him, other people are preparing for the party, dressed in costumes. Hikari is dressed up as The Star, with a shimmering tunic and necklace decorated with stars. Shinji is The Hermit with a hooded cloak, shepherd's crook and lantern. Serena, representing Death, hums to herself while wearing a black reaper cloak and a scythe in one hand, her mother Saki as The Chariot, wearing a tunic, circlet and widing a whip strapped to her waist. Mokuba, in one of the few chances that he gets to go out these days, is The Devil, with a black tunic, fake horns in his hair, and a spiky collar. Trova is decked out as The Hanged Man (with a rope wrapped around his left leg), Tierno is The Fool, and Sana cheerfully lifts the blindfold covering her face in her Justice themed outfit.

"This is going to be amazing!" Hanako cheers, dressed in a white flowing tunic and a flower crown adorning her auburn hair. Attached to her shoulder via velcro is a stuffed lion plushie. "Haruka should be arriving any minute now."

The door suddenly opens, and there enters Millefeui, Kanata and Aura. Aura gasps as she looks around her.

"Whoa…" she whispers.

Kanata and Millefeui share a smile at one another. They spent the last two or three weeks with their mother laying out what they wanted the interior of the café to look like, along with going through online articles of Tarot interpretations to ensure things were mystical and... _satisfying._

For example, in the area that is usually where a variety of beanbag chairs and mushrooms stools sit, Hikari and Shinji prepare four poles with a garland of flowers and leaves tied to a large net rests above the top of the poles like a roof. The area for the children's play zone, marked with fake shrubs and a gate, is decorated with nine golden circles with pentagrams in the middle. The tables have a different number of goblets (the table piled with numerous gifts is protected by a ring of seven goblets, each of them topped with a different item), and banners of golden circles with pentagrams hang over everyone's heads. Chairs decorated to resemble thrones are moved about (the most prominent one being draped by a cloth patterned with peacock feathers that sits in-between a black pillar and a white pillar). On one wall, Tierno and Trova work to hang four toy swords while Sauna drags a fainting couch underneath them.

"Aura finds this amazing!" she exclaims. "What is going on?"

"My sister's birthday," says Masato, approaching the three girls. He smiles widely as he sees Millefeui's gift. "So...were you able to…"

Millefeui winks. "Of course. Now…" she hands the box to Masato. "Place it with the other presents, and no peeking, okay?"

"Promise!" says Masato, racing towards the presents table. As he does, Hanako approaches her daughters as Aura looks all around.

"You're just in time!" Hanako cheers. "And you brought a friend, too!"

"She says her name is Aura Sentia, from the Fortune Prep School in Maiami City," says Kanata. "Said something about something dangerous about to enter the shop."

"I see…." Hanako smiles. "Well, if such a thing happens, Mitsuko is a powerful witch and we have plenty of duelists who can fight this threat head-on!"

"Really? There's a witch here?" Aura looks around in confusion amongst the people in their costumes setting everything up nice and neat.

"She's currently with her daughter getting their outfits ready for today. Oh, that reminds me. You better get dressed if we want to really surprise her!"

"On it, mom!" says Millefeui. "This way, Aura. To the dressing room!"

Aura is quickly lead to the back of the Café as Kanata removes her backpack and unzips it, pulling out the framed picture of Team Satisfaction's autographs before she approaches the presents table (narrowly avoiding a collision with Mokuba and the punch bowl) and sets her gift down amongst the various presents. She smiles as she imagines how happy Haruka will be when she sees it…

And then, she is suddenly interrupted by something tapping.

Kanata looks around, thinking it is Mitsuko and Haruka arriving earlier than expected. When she doesn't see them walking by, she shrugs her shoulders and heads off to get dressed just as she hears her mother exclaim how she nearly let the cake be burnt in the oven.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mom, can I take this blindfold off now?"

"Not yet, sweetie. Just a few more steps and we're there."

"But the blindfold doesn't work with the High Priestess! It goes well with Justice!"

"You'll understand when we get there and...ah, here we are!"

Haruka pouts as she hears a door open and her mother, Mitsuko, dressed in a white robe decorated with roses while a shield is strapped to her side, chuckles.

"Just take three steps and you can remove that blindfold."

"Finally," Haruka mutters. Today has been a strange day for her. Since morning, her family has been acting off (especially her father),, asking her to go out and practice her dueling in the park (which was difficult since she has a reputation for being practically undefeated and barely anyone wanted to challenge a duelist whose deck didn't have so many obvious weaknesses in them) instead of allowing her to go see Team Satisfaction at the Domino City Shopping Center (even though she goes to their bar once a month for Duel Night) and then her mother drags her to a costume shop so she can be fitted in a white dress with a crescent moon headdress like the High Priestess of Tarot before being blindfolded and dragged off to who knows where.

"All right," Mitsuko says cheerily as she opens a door. "You can remove the blindfold."

"About time!" says Haruka, removing the blindfold. "Now, what the heck is going o-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights switch on as Haruka looks in shock. There, she finds her friends and family dressed up in costume in the Café in Wonderland, which is now decorated as a tea party with tarot imagery. Even the stoic Shinji can't help but crack a smile!

"Happy birthday, Haruka!" Kanata shouts, dressed as The Moon, wearing a dark blue dress with a crescent moon pendant and two wolves sewn onto the gown. "Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am!" Haruka answers. She then notices Aura as the Sun (wearing a white tunic, a sun mask covering the right side of her face, and carrying a red flag in her left hand) and smiles. "I've never seen you before."

"She's Aura," says Millefeui, dressed as Temperance (wearing a white stola with red feathery wings attached to her back and a gold aureole behind her head). "She said something about some dark force coming here and all that."

"Dark force?" Haruka looks at her mother who just shakes her head.

"Don't worry," says Mitsuko. "Your father and I would know if anyone was coming to spoil your birthday. Now come on, dear. Your throne awaits."

With Masato grabbing her hand, Haruka is gently guided towards the throne with the peacock feathers, seating herself down on the throne's red velvet cushion. Everyone applauds her while she looks embarrassed at all the attention.

"This is all so amazing!" says Haruka. "Thank you, everyone!"

"It's time to open your presents," says Masato. "Come on, mom! Show nee-san what you got her!"

"Presents so early?" asks Haruka. "I thought presents were for the end of a party."

"Not in the Café in Wonderland!" Hanako giggles. "Now, come on. Don't you want to know what you got?"

Mitsuko approaches the table of presents, takes hers off of the pyramid of brightly colored boxes with ribbons, and raises the gift to her daughter on bended knee.

"This is an important day for you, dear," she says, showing off a long, thin box. "On a witch's 13th birthday, she is to be given her most important gifts: her craft and her familiars.

"The craft is a magical artifact that will help amplify a witch's power and grant her the ability to conjure her magic circle, a form of magic that is said to be like their magical thumbprint, capable of creating anything that the witch desires. Once the witch has her craft, she can start undergoing training to improve her skills and unlock the mysteries of the arcane world.

"And so, Haruka, my blooming blossom, it is my honor to present to you your craft."

Haruka takes the long thin box into her hands and opens it. There, she finds a pendant, a mirror-like emblem with three aquamarines set in a frame that resembles a fleur-de-lis on a matching silver chain. Mitsuko smiles as she watches her daughter clasp it around her neck. Immediately, Haruka feels a rush of power coursing through her veins as she finds herself floating in the air for a few seconds before gently dropping down. When she brings her hand out, a flaming red circle the size of a dinner plate with a fleur-de-lis in the center and numerous five petal flowers forming a ring around said fleur-de-lis materializes, causing everyone to look in awe.

"Wow…" Haruka gasps as she concentrates. Then, the magic circle vanishes in a blink of an eye. "So, what about my familiars?"

"Familiars take many forms," says Senri, in the air of a teacher (seeing as he is one). "While many famous familiars are known to take the forms of animals, some witches (and a few wizards) can enchant dolls who usually perform the same function. Most of the time, a familiar will respond to your magic aura and act as your assistants in everyday life from being indicators for large sources of magic to making sure you don't sleep in on a school day."

This causes Haruka and Masato to laugh a bit. Despite their father being born as a normal human, he has extensive knowledge on magic on par with their mother's. Plus, he dabbles with potion making when he has the chance (as potion making is similar to cooking and those with the determination and focus to cook can easily translate that to brewing cauldrons of plants and other mystical ingredients into bottled hopes and dreams).

"But, how will I know they're right for me?" asks Haruka, tilting her head to the side as she ponders on what shape her familiars will take.

"You'll know eventually. Now," Senri smiles. "Let's get on with the other presents first. Here is mine."

He walks over to the pile of gifts and picks one that is long and, upon closer inspection, has wheels. Haruka gasps.

"A skateboard?" she exclaims. "For me?!"

"A witch is nothing without a means of transportation," Senri chuckles and wraps his daughter in a tight squeeze. "Happy birthday."

Haruka inspects the board. It is a normal black colored skateboard with white wheels and red five petal flower decals, but to her, it is magical. It is her first step to becoming as amazing as Team Satisfaction and how they ride their D-Wheels.

"And of course," says Saki, nodding to Serena. "You must _always_ have safety gear for whenever you go out."

Serena picks up a gift bag from the table and hands it to Haruka. Haruka pulls out the contents, revealing a black and red helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and wrist guards.

"Something so that you can keep yourself looking good when you head out," Serena says with a wink.

"Only when on her skateboard," Hikari butts in, a blue and pink gift box in her hand. "I bet you that _my_ gift will outshine a bunch of safety gear, right?"

Serena rolls her eyes as Haruka sets Serena and Saki's gift onto the table and opens Hikari's present. She gasps as she looks inside and pulls outs its contents so everyone can see: it is a belly dancer outfit of a peach top with golden hearts, a light pink veil with a green gem in the center and a pale lavender skirt with a strip of peach fabric that matches the blouse. There are also a pair of sandals and a red heart pendant on a gold chain to complete the look.

"You made all of this?" Haruka exclaims, looking at each item separately.

Hikari nods. "Well, except for the sandals (obviously), I figured that with your use of Tarot and everything, a gypsy outfit would work perfectly whenever you go out for one of your duels. After all, if you're gonna be known as a well-known duelist, you better do it with style!"

As she gives a smug grin to Serena (who just rolls her eyes), Shinji tries to hide the blush on his face as he hands his gift. Compared to Hikari's, it is much smaller, the size if a book all wrapped up in purple tissue paper, causing Haruka to tilt her head in confusion.

"No offense, Shinji," she notes. "But you couldn't afford anything…"

She trails off as she sees Hikari give the mother of all death glares. Shinji has been living with Hikari for the past year or so after the disappearance of his older brother, Reiji. The brothers didn't have a lot of money to begin with, and Shinji closing himself to others prior to being taken in by Hikari and her mother meant that it was hard for him to socialize with others.

Not to mention that the last time he and Haruka dueled, it started when Haruka noticed Shinji was stalking her for no apparent reason, always scribbling something down in a black book. When she asked him why he was doing so, Shinji stubbornly refused to tell her. It boiled down to a duel where, if Haruka won, he would have no choice but to spill the beans. Shinji agreed and, after a harrowing duel which Shinji would've won had it not been for Haruka's Spellbook of Wisdom, he would only admit that he was scribbling "something for her" and left in a huff.

"Open it," Hikari snarls.

Taking the hint, Haruka unravels the tissue paper and looks in amazement. Inside is a sketchbook that looks similar to the card Spellbook of Secrets. When she unclasps it, she sees a pencil sketch of herself in Hikari's present, brandishing a card in her hand and a magic seal underneath her feet.

"Shinji...did you do this?" asks Haruka, showing the sketch to her parents and to Masato. Then, Serena takes the book into her hands and her eyes widen.

"Yeah…" Shinji answers, taking a sideways glance. "They say that pictures are worth a thousand words and all…" He clears his throat. "In truth, I've been taking art lessons and have been trying to make money by asking commissions from people at school. If anything, I just wanted to get my mind off of…"

As he trails off, Hikari places a comforting hand on his shoulder. At this, Shinji turns to her and smiles softly.

"Check it out…" says Serena, flipping through the sketchbook. "He's got so many good sketches here…"

Everyone crowds around her as they look at Shinji's gift: sketches of Haruka performing on stage, Haruka and Masato at school, various pictures of the Prophecy monsters and more. Serena closes the book halfway and hands the book back to Haruka, who places it on top of Hikari's present and hands them to Masato.

"So, uh," she says. "Who's next?"

The gifts keep on coming. Masato's gifts for his big sister are a parasol decorated with the Wheel of Fortune and a satchel with the imagery of The Moon Tarot card painted on it. Sana's gift is a book of puzzles and brain-teasers and a shower kit scented with lavender (Haruka's favorite scent), Trova gifts Haruka with a book on coding ("So you can make your own app for Tarot readings one day!"), Tierno's gift is a copy of _The Night Circus_ (a book that Haruka has been dying to read for quite some time) and a book of magic tricks ("Something to do with your hands while you duel," he notes), Mokuba hands her a locket in the shape of a Tarot card that has a picture of the two of them from a few months ago, when Mokuba and Haruka stayed up late studying for a history test and Senri took a photo of them asleep amongst their books and papers ("Don't ask how I got _that_ off of your father's hands," Mokuba notes), Hanako's gift is a cookbook with recipes for some of Haruka's favorite foods so she can cook these without burning the house down ("Some" since Haruka is a bit of a foodie) and one of Kanata's is a scarf she knitted, decorated with golden coins at the ends as tassels.

"Check this out," says Kanata, handing Haruka the autographs of Team Satisfaction. "Aren't they cool?"

"Ah!" Haruka squeals, taking the framed autograph into her hands. "Team Satisfaction's autograph! How awesome! How long were you in line for?"

"Oh, about one to two hours," Kanata answers. "And that's not the only thing they signed."

"Hmm?" Haruka tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

As she ponders, Kanata lightly jabs her elbow into Millefeui's side, the older girl picking up her present and saying, "I think that's my cue."

Haruka opens the lid and gasps as she picks up the doll of Jack Atlas, inspects it at all sides (even marveling at the 'A' earrings!) before setting it down on the table to take a better look at the other dolls of Team Satisfaction, arranging them in a circle with their backs facing each other so her friends can get a better look. She coos at them and shakes one of the doll Yusei's mitten hands before noting how each doll has a name tag signed by the respective Team Satisfaction member they represent.

"It took me awhile to get these little guys made," Millefeui admits. "Aside from making their doll bodies and designing their clothes so they were up to scale, I also added something cool. Look!"

She turns the doll of Kiryu around and places a hand over one of doll Yusei's. There's a small 'click' as Millefeui picks them up and shows them to Haruka, whose mouth makes her resemble a bass. To everyone, it looks like the dolls are holding hands.

"I put wires in their arms and legs so that you can pose them however you want, and little magnets in their hands so they all connect!" Millefeui explains. "So now you can pair them together, have all four of them holding hands or mix them up for a little more 'Satisfaction'."

She then proceeds to rearrange the dolls so that they all face each other to recreate the image of the real Team Satisfaction performing their signature fist-bump (or finger-bump, seeing as they can't form fists with those hands of theirs).

"These. Are. The _coolest_!" Haruka squeals as she takes doll Kiryu and doll Yusei into her arms. She spins round and round and exclaims, "I love them!"

"And we love you too!"

Haruka stops her joyous twirling, blinks and looks around. "Did...any of you say that?" Everyone shakes their heads.

"Down here! Down here!"

Haruka looks down and jumps in alarm as she watches both of the dolls in her arms climbing onto her shoulders to sit there. Everyone else jumps back as the dolls for Jack and Crow stand up and stretch and mew like kittens snoozing under the sun.

"What the…" Haruka gasps. "Are they... _alive_?"

"Of course we're alive!" says the doll of Jack Atlas looking at his surroundings. "Hmph. This place will make a fine castle for me. You there…" he points to Hanako. "Bring me something sweet that goes with coffee this instant!"

"Hey, don't boss mom around like that!" Kanata snaps, picking up doll Jack and shaking him slightly. "If you want something, you have to be polite about it."

"Fine," grumbles the Jack Atlas doll. " _Please_ give me something sweet that goes with coffee this instant?"

"Why of course!" Hanako coos, picking up a cookie decorated with an icing pentagram. "Eat up!"

"No fair!" says the doll of Crow Hogan, whining as he sees Doll Jack take the cookie into his hands. "I want one too!"

"Us too!" Doll Kiryu and Doll Yusei chime in. This causes everyone to laugh a bit.

"I think we all agree that it's time to feast," says Saki. "Who's with me?"

Unsurprisingly, everyone in the Café shouts their answer.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The party-goers split into two or three groups (the parents at one table, Sana, Tierno and Trova in another, and everyone else at a third), their plates piled high with the various goodies everyone helped Hanako cook while Haruka was away. Sandwiches with various fillings (from prosciutto and watercress to goat cheese and tomato, even the chicken salad ones were delicious with loads of creamy mayonnaise), homemade gazpacho served in ramekins, bean salad with couscous, a cool pasta salad with shrimp and salad made with dandelion greens, a colorful fruit salad with honey, antipasto plates (layered with cured meats, crackers, olives, artichoke hearts and cheese cubes) and biscuit cookies with different fillings ranging from lemon cream to chocolate. Snacks like potato chips and popcorn are also served on the side. Punch and strawberry lemonade float in large crystal punch bowls as everyone talks about anything that came to mind.

Haruka, or rather her Cloth Doll familiars, are the center of attention. The kids can't help but coo over how the four run across the table in a game of tag, or try out various foods (how do they manage to eat when they have those stitches for smiles, anyhow?) or the kids just decide to poke them in the stomach to get reactions (even Shinji, who usually doesn't show a soft side unless it's to take care of the school's rabbits, can't help but poke Cloth Kiryu and laugh!)

"But how exactly did they come to life?" Hikari ponders, taking a cracker topped with smoked salmon and cream cheese into her mouth. "Millefeui doesn't have any magic talent...no offense."

"She does, she does!" Cloth Yusei cheers. "How else would she have the time and energy to sew us all?"

"She poured her heart and soul to make us," Cloth Kiryu chimes, holding Cloth Yusei's hand. The blue-haired doll blushes before placing a kiss on his partner's cheek, causing Haruka to swoon. "Because she knows what it's like to want a companion when you're alone in the world. That is her magic!"

That makes Millefeui pause and looks at her hands. It's true; before she (and later Kanata) was adopted by Hanako, she was shy and lonely, usually having tea parties with various discarded dolls and stuffed animals that she could relate to. It wasn't until she learned how to mend them, sewing buttons for eyes, mending tears in dresses or pants, washing them until they were nice and clean, did she feel like that she was doing something good. If not for herself, then for the inanimate companions that made her feel a little less lonely while she waited for the one day someone would bring her home and perhaps bring joy to a future lonely boy or girl waiting to be given a loving mother or father.

And the night before she would place these Team Satisfaction dolls in the gift box, she kissed them on the forehead and wished, with all of her heart, that they would be helpful to Haruka and cheer her up whenever the girl was down. Did she really have that type of magic in her? Or did some supernatural being overheard her simple wish and granted them life?

Millefeui sips her punch as she looks at Cloth Crow take a bite out of an olive. "But, when exactly did you know that you were alive?"

"When we got our names!" Cloth Jack answers triumphantly, waving his arm where the name tag is. "Everyone has to have a name; that's what makes them know they are somebody. When we knew our names, we became aware of who we are and knew that we were going to be Haruka's familiars."

"That is true," says Masato. "The first thing that mom taught Haruka and I about magic was that names are important; if you know someone's name, you can have control over them."

This makes Aura flinch, but no one sees it. Meanwhile, Mokuba folds his arms over his chest, glaring at the dolls in some one-sided staring contest.

"I don't like the aura they emit," he mutters, feeling something swell within him. He bites his tongue to suppress any thoughts that come to mind, like the dark whispers from the demons that watch over him wishing to devour their souls or bring them to their home to be played with. "Aside from Haruka, you and your sister, Kanata, who else held them?"

"Aura did," Aura answers timidly.

"But I don't sense anything off about you," Mokuba notes. Aura sinks into her seat, not sure what to make of the comment. "Who else took them into their hands?"

"Team Satisfaction, duh," says Kanata. When she sees Mokuba turn to her, his grey eyes staring at her as if he wants to see her spontaneously combust, she quickly pulls out her video camera. "Here, you can see it for yourself."

She sets the video camera on the table and, with the use of Wi-fi, connects it to her cellphone. Then, she props the phone down and lets everyone watch the recording. It starts out innocently enough, with both her and MIllefeui talking over how they're excited (or not) to see Team Satisfaction…

But, when it gets to the point where Yusei suddenly snatches Millefeui's hand and hands her the necklace, the group can't help but feel a chill fall down their spines, Haruka especially. Millefeui pulls out the gold tag from beneath her stola and stares at it, wishing that it is like a locket so that she can open it and see what type of image lies beneath it.

"That's so weird," Serena mutters, taking a glance at the tag on Millefeui's neck. "Like "Funhouse" from _The Haunting Hour_ weird."

"When exactly did those Enforcers first start talking about the Gates of Satisfaction?" says Hikari, pulling out a notepad from her purse.

"I think it was sometime last November/December, if I recall," Haruka answers. Being a huge fan of Team Satisfaction sometimes has its benefits. "And, when I asked them about those gates at Satisfaction Town, they all seemed so distant...as if they're seeing something I'm not supposed to comprehend.

"But that can't be right! How can the most epic team of duelists to ever grace Domino City be something so odd? I mean, it's not like they're trying to harvest souls in a _Black Paradox_ sort of way, but…" Haruka bites her lip. "I don't want to believe that these guys I'm looking up to are really something bad…"

As she stabs her dandelion salad with a fork, Kanata places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Millefeui just stares at the Cloth Dolls (with Cloth Kiryu attempting to juggle two olives in his hands) before she takes Cloth Yusei into her hands.

"What do you know about those four?" she asks. Cloth Yusei just tilts his head to the side.

"I only know that they're...different," Cloth Yusei answers slowly. He rubs his hand over his chest, right where his heart would be if he had one. The same goes for the other Cloth Dolls. Millefeui sighs as she places Cloth Yusei back on the table; of course a bunch of dolls wouldn't have an answer for this sort of phenomenon.

"Different how?" asks Shinji, raising an eyebrow.

Aura's eyes widen. "Aura knows! Aura can use her crystal ball and see inside them!"

Aura rummages through her purse and pulls out her blue crystal apple. She unties the purple cloth that protects it and places both on the table right in front of the four Cloth Dolls that begin to poke at it curiously. Then, with a sigh, she places her hands over the apple and watches it glow.

"Great crystal," she chants. "Aura commands you, show us what lies beneath these vessels of cloth and buttons. Show us what connects them to the Enforcers!"

The interior of the apple darkens like ink mixed with water. A small pinpoint of light flickers within the apple and a blurry image forns. Everyone crowds around Aura as the image comes into focus. After a few seconds, they all gasp to see an eye with a thin red pupil, like one from a serpent, staring right back at them.

"Ah!" Aura shrieks. "W...what is that thing?"

Just as quick as it appears, the eye blinks out and the black smog inside the crystal apple fades. There is silence from everyone as Millefeui fiddles with the tag around her neck before she makes up her mind to remove it right there and then…

Or she would have, if she didn't find her hands unable to move.

No one notices the panicked look on her face, so she decides to stay quiet about it. If anything, it makes her even _more_ suspicious on what Yusei said in regards to giving it to her in the first place.

"These guys…" says Masato, staring at the Cloth Dolls ignoring the apple and deciding to cover themselves in paper napkins like blankets. "What's going on that we don't know about?"

"Better yet…" says Haruka, looking back at her autographed photo. "Why are they acting like this?"

No one knows what to say.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An unspoken agreement between the group is to ignore everything regarding the weirdness of Team Satisfaction and focus on the party. They spend their time taking photos, looking through Shinji's sketchbook, and even duel (except for Haruka, who is to sit out on dueling today and watch everyone duel for her entertainment. Her little Cloth Doll companions look in awe at the variety of monsters and cheer for whoever landed an attack) before Hanako decides that it's time for everyone to eat cake.

Everyone crowds around a deliciously frosted chocolate chip walnut cookie cake marked with a large pentagram symbol and candles for the numbers '1' and '3' perched in the middle. Surrounding the candles are four fondant figurines of Team Satisfaction that point their arms out to the candles. Hanako quickly lights the candles and everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to Haruka, who just smiles in return.

But just as Haruka is about to make a wish and blow out the candles, Millefeui sniffs the air. For some odd reason, it smells like a rich and fragrant black tea, even though no one is brewing such a thing right now.

"Something is up," she mutters, looking around.

Aura's green eyes shoot to the door as she clings onto Millefeui for safety. "She's here!" she exclaims. "Look out!"

The door suddenly opens, a huge gust of wind blows throughout the café and snuffs out the candles on Haruka's cake just as Haruka has enough time to blink. Then she collapses to the side, and so does everyone else…

Everyone except for Millefeui and Aura and the Cloth Dolls who poke Haruka, but find no response. They quickly huddle in fear and mew like kittens stuck in the rain without a cardboard box to shelter them.

"W... what's going on?" asks Millefeui. "Kanata! Serena! Mom!"

She approaches all of them, but each of them have empty expressions on their faces, as if they are dead, or worse…

And if this dark force could strike a family of witches, then how is she, a baker, capable of fighting back?

Millefeui's heart beats in her chest as tears form in the corners of her magenta eyes. Then, she wipes the tears from her eyes, snarls and turns to the door.

"Show yourself!" she screams. "Who are you?!"

"I thought you never asked," a voice giggles.

Entering the Café are two figures. The first is a young girl, around the same age as Haruka, with brown wavy hair that falls to her shoulders and a yellow headband topping it to keep her bangs away from her face. Her dress is elegant: a crisp white dress with large folds s of fabric that covers her shoulders lined with blue, a powder blue bow sewed on the left hip, ten blue buttons like sapphires that trail to the bottom of the dress lined with blue ruffles, and her sleeves are folded back with blue lining. Even her shoes follow the color scheme: white dress shoes with blue straps and a bow on each of them. Strapped to her arm is a Duel Disk that matches the dress; white with blue trim. Her brown eyes flicker with utmost glee at seeing the shocked expressions on both Millefeui and Aura's faces.

The second figure, at least twice the size of the girl, is an elegant man dressed like a butler with a teacup and saucer in one hand and a teapot in the other. He wears a white buttoned blouse with a blue and black vest of the finest silk in front of it, and a black tuxedo with blue notch lapels ending with white ruffled cuffs, where two leather bracelets (a spiky cyan one for the right, and a normal red one) are strapped around the wrists, a pair of white tuxedo pants and black dress shoes. Decorating the left notch lapel of the tuxedo are numerous pins, he wears various bead necklaces over his heart (one bearing a gold inverted cross, another has a gold key, a third has a silver peace sign of all things) and around his neck is a black leather choker with a golden lock as a tag. His hair is neatly combed; a bright red color with a prominent long white strand hanging over the right side of his face. His eyes are closed shut, yet he is able to pour a hot cup of tea in his hand, the teapot never missing its target. The teapot vanishes into thin air, and then he takes a slurp of the tea and sighs.

"Oh my," says the gentleman, with the hint of a British accent. "It seems as if we have a few stragglers here, milady."

The girl pouts. "I thought you said that this spell would cause everyone to fall asleep." she says.

The gentleman chuckles. "I did, I did. But it seems as if there are other forces at work."

Aura steps back and hides behind Millefeui, who snarls at the white-dressed girl with that smile on her face.

"All right," she says, picking up the cake knife and pointing it at the two strangers. "Who are you and what have you done to my friends and family?"

"Where are my manners?" asks the girl. She grabs the sides of her dress and curtseys toward the two-member audience. "The man you see before here is my friend, the Black Tea Gentleman. And my name is Midori Kusunoki, the one and only Prediction Princess."

At this, Aura snarls. "That's a lie! Aura is the only Prediction Princess! You're nothing but a sham!"

"Am I?" Midori giggles. "Well, answer this: out of the two of us, who has the Prediction Princess deck?"

"That's only because you stole it!" Aura snaps, green eyes glowing like flames. "Give it back right now!"

"I'm sorry," says Midori. "I'm afraid that it belongs to me now, along with the most important thing you had going to you."

Millefeui frowns. "And what's that?"

Midori smirks. "Her name."

The Black Tea Gentleman snickers once more, his mouth stretched wide into a sinister grin. "Names are such trivial things. They are just like clothes; you can easily get out of them and put on new garments whenever you wished. Or an actor going through various roles in theater. As that famous English Bard puts it, 'All the world's a stage'.

"But I am curious though...how do you suppose that the only one immune to the sleeping spell, aside from Miss Aura here, is a simple cake-sniffing orphan?"

At this, Millefeui clenches her hand into a fist and snarls, making the Cloth Dolls huddle behind Aura. If there is one thing that irks her, it is how one looks down on her for being an orphan.

And a cake-sniffing one? Insulting her because she likes cooking is enough for her to want to strangle Midori where she stands.

Unknown to her, the tag around her neck flickers a bit, causing the Black Tea Gentleman to pause.

"Well, well," he notes. "It seems that this 'cake-sniffing orphan' in front of us is protected by a higher power."

"But what could be more powerful than a youkai?" asks Midori, tilting her head to the side, eyes looking at the ceiling as she taps a pointer finger to her chin.

"A... a _youkai_?!" Aura exclaims, looking at the Black Tea Gentleman. Normally, she will swoon at someone as handsome as him, but instead, she shivers as if she has been dunked into a lake in the middle of winter. "You unleashed a youkai just so you could take my name?"

"I had to," Midori answers sternly. "If it would give me the power to go after the Princess of Prophecy, I would sell my very own soul."

Millefeui takes a glance at Haruka, her face on the table, her blue eyes empty, before she turns back to Midori and snarls, "What do you have against Haruka? Why do you hate her so much?"

"She humiliated me," Midori answers, clenching her teeth. "She showed no mercy when it came to our encounter, boasting about her abilities as everyone showered her for being such a 'Princess'."

"Get in line with every other duelist who shuffled cards with her," Millefeui replies dryly. "Haruka's an expert duelist, but she's no braggart."

"But you have no idea how much it hurt to be in my position," Midori hisses. "I was the Princess of our class back at school, and princess of the Drama Club also! Then _she_ arrives and steals what is rightfully mine."

"She didn't steal anything," Millefeui retorts. "And how do you know so much about the Drama...wait a minute," her eyes widen. "I remember you now! You're the same Midori who tried to duel Haruka over who would play Sara Crewe in our school's production of _A Little Princess_ last year!"

"So good that someone remembers me," Midori sneers, slowly clapping her hands. "How dare her father automatically give her the role as Sara; that role should have belong to me!"

"You were only in Drama Club due to your wealth, not your acting talent," Millefeui snaps. "Haruka practiced that role until she could utter those lines in her sleep! And the only reason you lost your duel to Haruka was because you decided to go for a 'dramatic ending' by trying to control her High Priestess of Prophecy without thinking that she'd have some contingency plan if someone decided to use her best monster against her."

"It's unfair that she had to have a Magic Cylinder of all things!" Midori screeches, stamping her foot like she's a young child. "And despite how I was one of the only few duelists to actually _use_ that atrocious High Priestess against her, she gets fawned over how she turned the tide against me! After that, I had to watch the way she has everyone praise her, the way when she appeared under the spotlight with grace...the 'Princess of Prophecy' that everyone worships but doesn't deserve one iota of love from. I hate her. _**I hate her**_!"

She screams so loud that her voice echoes briefly. Midori pants slightly as she lifts her Duel Disk and points to her deck.

"You thought you saw the last of me when I left the school," she says, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You have no idea how much I suffered; how people bullied me for my wealth both at school and at their Drama Club." Midori's hands started to tremble. "I always got to be the chore girl, and any time I tried to audition, I was shot down! I love acting and all I wanted was to be under the spotlight and forget about my situation. But no….I could never have that, could I?

"And just when it felt like I was going to die alone and kill myself, that's when I met The Black Tea Gentleman." At this, Midori tilts her side to the right where said Black Tea Gentleman takes a sip of his tea. "He had the power to grant me any role I wish. Anything from a princess to a dragon, a beggar to a warrior...if it exists, the Black Tea Gentleman can give it to me."

"You give me so much credit, Midori," The Black Tea Gentleman notes, sipping his tea. "In exchange for my power, all I asked was just the tiniest sliver of your soul; so small that you don't even know that it's gone."

"And when I heard about the power of the Prediction Princess that is Aura-" Aura glares at Midori and even hisses at the girl like she is a cat. "I knew what I wanted to be...a Princess with equal powers to that of that 'Princess of Prophecy' so that she'd have no _choic_ e but to acknowledge me and prove that I am better than her in every single way. That's why I asked the Black Tea Gentleman to grant me power...the power so that I could take back what should be mine. The right to be called Princess Midori!"

"And you show your power by unleashing a spell that causes her, her family, her friends and even _my sister and mother_ to fall into an eternal sleep like in _Sleeping Beauty_?" asks Midori, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"The Prediction Princess can see and create futures of her own liking," Midori boasts. "So I made the future that would cause Haruka to fall into a never-ending slumber when she blew the candles off that cake of hers and I would have obtained her very soul to empower me! And judging by how even _she_ had no idea what I could do, I say that my plan was a success! I proved that I could see the future better than she!"

As she says this, Millefeui takes a better look at the pins on the Black Team Gentleman's notch lapel...and places a hand to her mouth in horror when she can see the images of everyone who fell asleep looking in panic on each and every surface.

"You monster…" she whispers.

"Kukuku...not monster, _youkai_ ," says the Black Tea Gentleman. "And you should know where this is going, correct?"

"...You're not satisfied with just the Black Tea Gentleman, are you, Midori?" Aura says. "You're going to plan on summoning even more and more youkai and offer up all those souls as payment!"

"Yes, that's correct!" Midori cheers. "How could you see that far ahead into the future?"

Aura snorts. "That was pretty predictable; all people who gain a bit of power desire more and more of it until they find out that absolute power consumes them when it's too late."

At this, Midori bites her lip.

"Your words fall on deaf ears, Aura Sentia," she says. "And so will your screams of terror when I rip your soul out of your body!"

As a dark aura manifests around Midori, Millefeui, without hesitation as to why she does it, hurls the cake knife at Midori. It's not enough to hurt her, but it's enough to make Midori stare Millefeui down with a look that could melt ice.

"If you want to take her soul, you're gonna have to go through me first!" says Millefeui, stretching her arms out to shield Aura. "I don't know how I survived your spell, but I'm going to request something.

"I challenge you to a duel; if I win, you free all of those souls you took and you give back Aura's real name and deck. And if I lose, take my soul and use it for your next sacrifice."

"Millefeui, don't do that!" Aura exclaims. "This is my fault! I predicted that someone would steal something precious from me, but I ignored it and now you're caught up in this mess!"

"Don't worry," Millefeui smiles. She turns to the younger girl and pats her shoulder. "I'll make sure to fix this mistake and get us back to our party. Just stay back and keep those dolls company, all right?"

Aura bites her lip as the Cloth Dolls jump onto her shoulders to get a better view. Millefeui takes her place and activates her Duel Disk, while Midori just nods her head and draws a hand of five cards.

"All right, then," she says. "But just remember that when you find your lifepoints down at 0, this was all because of you.

"Now Millefeui, your fate is in the cards."

"Woman up!" cries Millefeui, drawing five cards. "Let's Duel!"

 **(Millefeui: 8000) - - - - - - - (Midori: 8000)**

The Black Tea Gentleman sighs as he takes another loud slurp of his tea. "This is going to be such an interesting challenge, don't you agree?"

Aura says nothing, but instead grips onto her purse tight.

"Go get her, Millefeui!" Cloth Crow cheers. "You can do it!"

Millefeui turns around and nods her head before returning her gaze back at Midori.

"I'll go first," says Midori, drawing a card. "And I summon Spirit of the Fall Wind in Attack Mode!"

A gentle breeze kicks up throughout the café before it settles in front of Midori, coalescing into the image of a young girl with fair skin whose hair and dress are a light shade of green. Both the top of her head and dress look similar to the leaves that fly around her. (1800 ATK)

"And when she is summoned, I get to take a Flip-Effect monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

A card pops out of Midori's deck, which she daintily takes.

"Then, I play a card face-down and end my turn. Your move, then."

"No duh," says Millefeui, drawing a card. "I set a monster face-down and two more cards face-down alongside it. That's all."

"Tch," says Midori, drawing a card. "How sad to think that a friend of Haruka can use such a move on their first turn."

"I think I recall you performing a move like this when you dueled Haruka," Millefeui responds. "And then that move was essentially wasted when Haruka's Fool of Prophecy came knocking."

Midori snarls. "Spirit of the Fall Wind, attack with Autumn Breeze Slash!"

Spirit of the Fall Wind performs a slashing motion with her hand, releasing a diagonal attack of wind that strikes the face-down card...which turns out to be an adorable sheep with fluffy snow white wool and two large cornets for horns. The sheep bleats happily as it enjoys the gentle breeze from the female fairy. (1800 DEF)

"Too bad," says Millefeui. "Seems like my wooly friend here is too strong for you to knock over. And it's about to get even more fun when I activate Madolche Waltz!"

Millefeui's first card flips, showing a happy Madolche Puddingcess dancing with an equally flustered Madolche Chouxvalier with floating music notes surrounding them.

"Now whenever a Madolche monster attacks or gets attacked during the Battle Phase, you lose 300 lifepoints!"

The Trap Card glows as Madolche Baaple bumps into the Spirit of Fall Wind and they spin around as if dancing. Midori flinches slightly.

 **(Millefeui: 8000) - - - - - - - (Midori: 7700)**

"I shall end my turn there," Midori huffs. "Make your move."

"My draw, then," says Millefeui, drawing a card. "First, I activate my face-down card Ultimate Offering."

The well-known Continuous Trap Card appears as Midori frowns.

"Next," Midori continues. "I place Madolche Baaple in Attack Mode…"

The sheep stands up, wagging its tail. (0 ATK)

"Then i activate his effect: when Baaple and a monster you control are both in Attack Mode, both of them shift to Defense Mode until the end of your turn."

Baaple bleats before the two monsters fall to Defense Mode. (Baaple: 1800 DEF, Spirit of the Fall Wind (900 DEF)

"But hold on, I now summon Madolche Butlerusk in Attack Mode!"

Appearing next to Baaple is a butler in a black suit and grey pants, skillfully pouring a cup of tea from his fine china teapot into a fine china tea cup. His short cinnamon colored hair is combed back and a monocle covers his right eye. (1500 ATK)

"And when Butlerusk is on the field while I have another Madolche monster in play, I can take a Madolche Field Card from my deck and add it to my hand."

Butlerusk hands Millefeui a card from his breast pocket, which she gladly accepts.

"But why stop there?" Millefeui smirks. "I think I'll play the card! So now, let me take you on a tour of Madolche Chateau!"

Soon, the scenery changes as a large mansion made entirely out of different layers of cake emerges behind Millefeui. The windows have white icing window panes, the roof is layered with chocolate bars, there are pillars of white chocolate and it all smells like a hot cocoa topped with peppermint.

"It looks so tasty!" says Cloth Kiryu, reaching out for a slice. However, we he tries to pull a chunk of cake out for himself, he finds himself unable to, as it's nothing more than a hologram. "Aww…"

Millefeui giggles "When Madolche Chateau is on the field, all Madolche monsters gain an additional 500 attack and defense points. So these guys are gonna be giving you a nice pounding in the future, _Princess_."

"Ha ha," Midori notes.

Both Baaple and Butler nod their heads as sugar falls down on them like snow. (Baaple: 0/1800 -) 500/2300, Butlerusk: 1500/900 -) 2000/1400)

"And I haven't finished yet. Now I offer 500 lifepoints to summon Madolche Chouxvalier in Attack Mode!"

The new monster arrives, a young boy with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in an outfit similar to what Napoleon Bonaparte wore centuries ago (with a bicorne lined in gold and a red feather sticking out, and a long coat with golden epaulets and piano keys decorating the bottom) riding a blue-grey plush horse with a lime green mane and tail. In his right hand, the boy wields a peppermint stick sword. (1700/1300 -) 2200/1800)

 **(Millefeui: 7500) - - - - - - - (Midori: 7700)**

"Chouxvalier is the leader of the Madolche Royal Army and as long as he is in the field, you can't attack any other Madolche monsters I control.

"So now, Chouxvalier...attack Spirit of the Fall Wind with Spearmint Slash!"

Chouxvalier rides his trusty steed into battle, grabs the hand of said Spirit (as Madolche Waltz glows) and spins her around before he slices his opponent in half with a single slash of his sword. Then, his horse trots back to Millefeui's side of the field.

 **(Millefeui: 7500) - - - - - - - (Midori: 7000)**

"All right, then. Butlerusk, are you ready to knife that face-down card?"

Butlerusk sets the teapot and teacup down on a table that materializes out of nowhere before he pulls out a few table knives hidden in the sleeves of his suit. With narrowed eyes, he throws them at the face-down monster, which reveals itself as an adorable fairy with magenta hair set in braided pigtails and topped with a green twin tailed jester cap with white pom-poms and tails of strings of coins. She wears a yellow shirt, white shorts and brown boots while she carries a large gold coin that she uses as a shield, which doesn't help her as she's thrown into the graveyard. (1400 DEF)

And again, Madolche Waltz glows and inflicts more chip damage.

 **(Millefeui: 7500) - - - - - - - (Midori: 6700)**

"My, my," The Black Tea Gentleman snickers. "I never thought that butlers can be so _deadly_."

"And he was very helpful, too," says Millefeui. "When Prediction Princess Coinorma is Flip-Summoned, I can Set a Level 3 and higher Flip-Effect monster from my deck into the field. Can you predict what this card shall be?"

 _I can't._ Millefeui thinks while signaling the end of her turn. _But if it turns out to be a 4-Star Ladybug of Doom, then I'll be in loads of trouble._

Midori draws her card, then smiles. "First, I play Pre-Preparation of Rites!"

The Spell Card appears, depicting an oblivious Ritual Raven stuffing itself in front of an extravagant feast as many black robed cultists look on.

"This allows me to take one Ritual Spell and Monster card from my deck to my hand…" Midori takes two cards from her deck to her hand. "And here comes the next card, I Flip-Summon my monster...Pot of the Forbidden!"

The monster flips over, showing a large black pot decorated with leering faces with red eyes and dark blue accents. Inside the pot is a creature similar to that from the Morphing Jar monsters, except its lone eye is red and its maw consists of sharp teeth that can rip someone's arm off if not careful. (2000 ATK)

"Ew!" Aura exclaims. "How dare you place something so horrifying into Aura's deck!"

"This is _my_ deck now, and this monster, when flipped, allows me one of three effects," Midori smiles. "And for this, I command that all your Spell and Trap cards return to your hand!"

A black cloud of smoke erupts from the pot and flies towards Millefeui, hurling Madolche Chateau, Madolche Waltz and Ultimate Offering back to her hand, the scenery returning to the decorated Café in Wonderland and the Madolche monsters losing their power boost.

"Next, I play my Spell Card...Prediction Ritual!"

A Spell Card appears, showing a deck of cards on top of an altar etched with a magic circle, surrounded by a ring of red and blue flames. Four more magic seals of varying colors hover around the deck.

"This allows me to summon the leader of my Prediction Princess monsters. And all I need to do is offer a Level 9 monster to unleash my ultimate monster!"

Pot of the Forbidden erupts into flames before it is sucked into the Ritual Spell. Then, the card itself burns up and the Ritual Monster emerges.

 _"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"_

Calling it a "Princess" is a bit of a stretch; It is ten feet tall with long, _long_ black hair and a black dress with golden accents on the torso, along with purple flowing streams of fabric and a large '8' on the skirt composed of glowing rectangles. Decorating her hair is what looks like a navy turban fused with a golden astrolabe, and the only thing that can be shown of her face are two red glowing lights and a golden veil covering her mouth. Her skin is a pale blue color, her thin arms clasped tight. And, somehow, attached to her hair are devices similar to phonograph horns where two pairs of thin mannequin arms move about in an erratic dance. (2700 ATK)

"She's…unique," Millefeui comments. Aura gulps. The Cloth Dolls huddle in fear.

"And she comes with a powerful effect," Midori giggles. "Once per turn, she can either flip a monster face-up or face-down, depending on my wishes. And I wish that your Chouxvalier hits the straw right now!"

Millefeui gasps as Tarotrei uses her extra arms to flip Chouxvalier into a face-down card. Madolche Butlerusk drops the teapot in his hand, where it shatters into shards of holographic porcelain.

 _Oh no!_ Millefeui thinks. _Now Chouxvalier can't protect my other monsters from being destroyed! This is turning out to be like a monster version of Ghostrick-Go-Round and I_ hate _it whenever Serena used that card...no offense, love._

"Now Tarotrei," says Midori. "Attack Butlerusk with Waite Wave!"

Tarotrei raises her (real) arms above her head before a crescent of magic forms above her. Then, she brings her arms down, and the magic swims across the floor like a shark in the ocean before it strikes Butlerusk in the chest and he shatters.

 **(Millefeui: 6300) - - - - - - - (Midori: 6700)**

Millefeui takes Butlerusk's card to her hand and then slips it back to her deck where her Duel Disk shuffles it. This causes Midori to look in alarm. "Hey! He's supposed to go to your graveyard!"

"Normally, that's the case," says Millefeui. "But Madolche monsters have the ability to be shuffled back into my deck if they're destroyed."

"Ergh…" Midori mutters. "Why that archetype?"

"Ask Pegasus yourself," Midori answers. "But you better think twice before attacking me now, because my monsters can hold a grudge for a _very_ long time.

The Black Tea Gentleman smirks. "Oh my. This is becoming really interesting. Midori, what shall you do?"

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Midori answers, daintily placing a new card on her Duel Disk. "Oh, and before I forget, I should add that when I end my turn, I can Set a Flip-Effect monster from my graveyard facedown on the field. Guess who's making a return?"

"I'll pass," Millefeui answers, watching a face-down monster appear next to Tarotrei. "And now, I draw!"

She draws a card and takes a good look at it. "But before I play the card, I'll take us back to Madolche Chateau!"

She slaps the Field Spell Card onto her Duel Disk and the massive cake mansion rises once more. This time, the Cloth Dolls don't try to take a bite.

"And next, I'll Flip-Summon Madolche Chouxvalier onto the field!"

"Not so fast!" Midori shouts. "Prediction Princess Tarotrei, activate your effect and unleash Pot of the Forbidden's dark magic!"

Tarotrei closes her eyes as a green aura surrounds Pot of the Forbidden's card before it flips over. (2000 ATK)

"Wait, you can use her effect on _my_ turn too?!" Millefeui exclaims.

"Yep!" Midori answers. "And now, I use his effect to destroy all monsters you control! _Au revoir,_ you two!"

Pot of the Forbidden cackles as a bolt of lightning strikes both Madolche Chouxvalier and Baaple. However, when Millefeui takes their cards into her hand, they stay in her hand.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," says Millefeui, noticing Midori's look of astonishment. "If Madolche Chateau is on the field, all Madolche monsters that are destroyed can skip the deck and go back to my hand. Sort of like having toys go into the hands of the next person that's going to play with them instead of being put on a shelf."

"I don't wanna be on a shelf!" Cloth Crow whimpers.

"You won't have to," says Millefeui. "But first, let me have a change of hand. I play Magical Mallet to replace four cards in my hand!"

The Spell Card of the red mallet with wings appears as Millefeui swiftly chooses four cards from her hand and places them back onto the top of her deck. Seconds later, with her deck newly shuffled, she draws four more cards.

"And now, I summon Madolche Mewfeuille in Defense Mode "

Appearing in a puff of smoke is an adorable pink plush kitten wearing a purple vest with a biscuit as a button. It is propped up against some pillows and looks ready to take a catnap. (500/300 -) 1000/800)

"How fluffy!" says Aura. "Wait a second... Mewfeuille...Millefeui…"

Millefeui smiles. "The names are based on the _mille-feuille_ dessert, translated as 'thousand leaves'. I sort of named myself since I didn't have a name before."

Aura blinks. "You didn't have a name?"

Millefeui slowly shakes her head. "Neither did Kanata, who named herself after the superhero Katana. She says that her name comes from the phrase 'Haruka kanata' or 'faraway' because to her having a home, a loving mother, even a sister, sounded nothing more than a collection of faraway dreams (and coincidentally, she has a crush on Haruka, but don't tell her I said that)."

"Were you two close growing up in that orphanage?" asks Aura, unsure if it's okay to bring the subject up. The Cloth Dolls also look at Millefeui with concern.

"Of course," Millefeui answers, briefly staring at the unconscious forms of her little sister and mother, her heart breaking at how they were affected by Midori's spell. She then averts her gaze and focuses on Midori. "So close that we saw ourselves as sisters. So close that mom decided to adopt both of us instead of just adopting me all by myself. That made me happier than I ever was; to not only have a mother, but a sister as well.

"Everything I ever wanted...a warm home, a loving mother, a little sister, friends by my side, someone who loves me with all of their heart...I don't need riches or fancy gowns. I have all that I have here in this little Café in Wonderland."

Aura smiles as she watches Millefeui wipe away the tears using a corner of her stola and the Cloth Dolls cheer for their friend. But, soon enough, the happy moment is ruined when Millefeui hears Midori slowly clapping.

"Very convincing story," Midori says, with a roll of her eyes. "But in case you haven't noticed that little pussy cat of yours isn't strong enough to fight off against my two monsters."

"Mewfeuille's not gonna be attacking," says Millefeui, wiping the last tear away. "When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Madolche monster from my hand. And the monster that I choose is…" she chuckles as she takes the card. "Well, I think the two of you share quite a bit in common.

"So, put your hands together for the one and only Madolche Puddingcess!"

Appearing in a swirl of sugar is the newest monster: a girl with fair skin and blue eyes, with hair the color of a bright yellow custard adorned with a silver tiara and a cherry sunk into her hair so only the stem sticks out. Her dress resembles the dessert she is based on, colored a creamy light yellow with a ring of dark brown half-circles at the top of the skirt and small dollops of whipped cream acting as lace that lines the bottom of the torso and skirt. Completing the look are the white gloves and white socks that end in brown heels. (1000/1000 -) 1500/1500)

"And check this out. When I have no monsters in the graveyard, Puddingcess gets a bonus of an additional 800 points for her attack and defense. Cool, huh?"

Puddingcess giggles behind her gloved hands. (1500/1500 -) 2300/2300)

"Puddingcess, attack Pot of the Forbidden with Sucre Shimmer!"

Princess Puddingcess clasps her hands in prayer before she raises them into the air, a shimmering ball of light materializing. Then, she brings her arms out as if unleashing a Hadoken (Millefeui had to admit that she has a soft spot for the _Street Fighter_ series) before Puddingcess thrusts her arms out and the white orb flies toward the ominous pot.

"You're not the only one who likes video games," says Midori. "I activate my face-down card, Enemy Controller!"

The face-down card from the beginning of the duel flips over. Soon, a video-game controller appears, and Millefeui doesn't need to know what happens next.

"Up up, down down, left right, left right, B, A, Start!" Midori chants as if the Konami Code is some sort of ancient spell. "Now your little princess is stuck in Defense Mode!"

The white orb dissipates with a "poof" as Puddingcess drops to her knees as if a tower of heavy books has been pressed upon her head. (2300 DEF)

"I end my turn by placing these cards face-down," says Millefeui, placing three cards into her Duel Disk. "Make your move."

"Gladly," says Midori, drawing her card. "First, I Flip-Summon Prediction Princess Arrowsylph."

The face-down card turns over, revealing a woman with long teal hair, wearing a flowing lavender dress wrapped with a long light green strip of cloth like vines around a pillar. Her weapon is a wooden longbow. (1000 ATK)

"And when she is Flip-Summoned, I get to take a Ritual Spell Card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Midori giggles as she takes the card ejected from her Duel Disk. "And you know what that means!"

Millefeui makes no comment as she watches Midori play Prediction Ritual. Pot of the Forbidden burst into flames before a second Prediction Princess Tarotrei emerges. (2700 ATK)

Two _Prediction Princess Tarotrei?_ Aura thinks. _Aura only uses one in her duels. How will Millefeui stop them?_

"Double the trouble, double the fun!" Midori states. "But before I go on the offensive, I have to get rid of the obstacle in my way."

Midori plays Shield Crush (showing a beam that pierces the Millennium Shield) before a concentrated beam of magic flies from the card towards Madolche Puddingcess. Puddingcess covers her eyes and clasps her hands in prayer.

"Not so fast!" says Millefeui. "I activate Madolche Tea Break!"

The card depicts Madolche Magileine arriving in a room where Madolche Puddingcess sips tea and Madolche Butlerusk looking in alarm at the unexpected guest.

"This card only works when I have no monsters in my graveyard," Millefeui explains. " With it, I can negate your Shield Crush and send the card back to your hand."

The Shield Crush card flickers slightly before it is flung back into Midori's hand. Madolche Puddingcess slowly opens an eye and sighs in relief when she finds the card gone.

"And then, if Madolche Puddingcess is on the field when I activate this card, she can destroy one card you control, like, I don't know…" Millefeui smirks. "...Tarotrei?"

Madolche Puddingcess points her finger and a beam of magic flies towards Midori's side of the field. It strikes a Prediction Princess Tarotrei in the heart, shattering the taller monster.

"You may have destroyed one of my monsters, but that won't save you now!" Midori screams. "Tarotrei, attack again!"

The remaining Prediction Princess Tarotrei fires her own blast of magic, only for Millefeui keep that smirk on her face.

"Card number two," she says. "I activate...Defense Draw!"

A barrier is erected around Millefeui's monsters as Millefeui draws a card.

Midori snarls. "Arrowsylph, turn that cat into violin strings!"

Arrowsylph prepares her bow and notches an arrow conjured by the wind. She pulls the drawstring back, closes an eye for better aim before letting go. The arrow zips through the air and lands right into the plush kitten's heart. Mewfeuille lets out a tiny mew before exploding, and Millefeui takes his card to her hand.

"Hmph," says Midori. "That wasn't fun at all. But I predict much more fun in my next turn, so I command Tarotrei to flip Arrowsylph face-down once more…"

Tarotei chants a spell as a breeze flips Arrowsylph's card over.

"Then I play one card face-down and end my turn. And you know what that means…"

 _Perfect._ Millefeui thinks as she sees Pot of the Forbidden's card Set on the field. She draws her card and nods her head.

"I play Card of Sanctity!" she announces. "Now we draw till we have six cards in hand!"

Millefeui draws four more cards while Midori slowly takes two to her hand.

"Next I summon Madolche Mewfeuille once more!"

The kitten appears, but this time shivering underneath his pillow. (500/300) -) (1000/800)

"With Mewfeuille on the field, I'll use his ability to summon Madolche Chouxvalier again! Come forth and protect the princess!"

With a whinny, the horse-riding Madolche monster appears, narrowing his eyes and preparing his sword at Midori's monsters. (1800/1300) -) (2200/1800)

Madolche Puddingcess turns to see Madolche Chouxvalier and squeals before tackling Chouxvalier in a hug that causes him to gasp for air.

"What's this?" asks Midori, raising an eyebrow. "You sent him to protect the fair maiden who is _stronger_ than she?"

"It's part of my strategy," Millefeui replies. "Next, I place Madolche Puddingcess in Attack Mode…"

Puddingcess rises to her feet and slips her hand into Madolche Chouxvalier's. (2300 ATK)

"Not so fast!" Midori declares. "Tarotrei, use your ability and Flip-Summon Pot of the Forbidden."

Once more, Prediction Princess Tarotrei glows green, and the demonic pot reveals itself. (2000 ATK)

"And Pot of the Forbidden, consume their souls!"

Pot of the Forbidden chuckles and opens its mouth. Numerous tentacles rise and reach toward the three Madolche monsters. Millefeui smirks.

"How predictable," she mutters. "I activate... Madolche Nights!"

The lone face-down card flips over, revealing Madolche Puddingcess, Chouxvalier, Mewfeuille and Magileine as (unmoving) dolls in boxes inside a neat and tidy bedroom at night.

"This card is sort of like Madolche Tea Break, except this works on Monster Effects. Not only is Pot of the Forbidden unable to destroy my monsters, but since Madolche Puddingcess is on the field, I can also send a card from your hand to be shuffled back into your deck."

Pot of the Forbidden's tentacles suddenly recoil when Madolche Puddingcess erects a barrier to protect the field while one of Midori's cards is shuffled back into her deck.

"And I hope you weren't too attached to some cards in that hand of yours," Millefeui continues. "I play Hand Destruction, meaning we send two cards to the grave and draw two new ones."

As the Quick-play Spell Card of Sasuke Samurai surrounded by four cards appears, and both Millefeui and Midori discard and draw their two cards, it looks as if Madolche Puddingcess is upset about something.

"Sorry," says Millefeui. "I had to send those two monsters to the graveyard. But I promise you that you'll kick ass once more."

Despite Millefeui's reassurance, Puddingcess folds her arms over chest and pouts. (2300/2300 -) 1500/1500)

"Next, I play Harmonic Waves, which will change the level of Mewfeuille to 4 until the End Phase."

A Spell Card of orange waves of energy flying across the ground emerges as Madolche Mewfeuille meows. (LV: 3 -) 4)

"And I know what you're thinking, so let me answer that question lingering in your mind by unleashing the Overlay Network!"

Both Madolche Mewfeuille and Chouxvalier leap into the portal as a brilliant light shines across the field. Millefeui clears her throat and clasps her hands in prayer.

" _Righteous queen of sweets and innocence. Your loyal subjects need your help once more! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! May the gods save you, Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"_

When the light fades, the Xyz Monster appears seating herself on an elegant throne as two birds circle her. The woman has shiny silver hair topped with a matching tiara, and wears a coffee colored dress with a yellow skirt and dark brown tassels tied around her waist. Draped over her shoulders is a chocolate colored cape trimmed with white and in her left hand she wields a magenta-colored staff topped with a chocolate egg and two curved ladyfinger cookies to resemble prongs. Near her feet are an adorable grey rabbit and yellow squirrel while two brown orbs float around her scepter. (2200/2100 -) 2700/2600)

"Yes, I can easily see that my Queen Tiaramisu and your Princess Tarotrei have the same attack score, so if they went into battle right now they'd destroy each other. But…" Millefeui chuckles. "That's _if_ both of them were to go into battle."

"W...what are you saying?" Midori asks.

"Because if I detach an Xyz Material from Queen Tiramisu, I can return up to two 'Madolche' monsters from my graveyard to my deck to shuffle two cards you control back to _your_ deck. So, let's see if I'm lucky today!"

Queen Tiaramisu vanishes an orb with a wave of her hand before she points her staff at Midori's cards. Then, two bolts of lightning strikes a face-down card and Prediction Princess Tarotrei, where they are shuffled back into her deck.

"Looks like Lady Luck has a shine on me today," Millefeui cheers. "And now, Puddingcess, attack with Sugar Rush!"

Madolche Puddingcess snickers as she leans forward and dashes toward the face-down card (Prediction Princess Arrowsylph, 1400 DEF) and gives the monster a good kick in the shin, destroying her. Meanwhile, Midori wordlessly takes a card from her graveyard into her hand.

"Queen Tiaramisu, attack with Café Crush!"

Queen Tiaramisu raises her scepter into the air before she brings it down and a blast of energy strikes Midori in the chest, knocking her off her feet and into the hands of the Black Tea Gentleman.

 **(Millefeui: 6300) - - - - - - - (Midori: 4000)**

Midori struggles to stand up, clutching her stomach with a hand and wincing in pain. For some odd reason, that feels a little bit stronger than it's supposed to be.

In fact, ever since she met the Black Tea Gentleman, she's had pain everywhere. From her arm, to her hand, to her back. He always tells her that it's part of being so powerful to unleash these spells, but something about it feels off.

Still, she can think about it later.

"My...draw!" Midori snarls, drawing her card. "And now, I play…"

"Yeah, yeah, Prediction Ritual," Millefeui interrupts. "But in order to do that, you need monsters whose levels equal 9, and I highly doubt that you have a spare Pot of the Forbidden in your hand."

"I don't," Midori sighs. "But if you knew what I held in my hand what you played Hand Destruction, you wouldn't have let me choose what to send to the graveyard."

"What are you saying?"

Midori chuckles as she plays Prediction Ritual once more. Then, a card ejects from her graveyard.

"One of the cards I discarded to the graveyard was Djinn Releaser of Rituals," Midori answers, taking the card to her hand (depicting a small purple djinn) and showing it to Millefeui. "And when he is in my graveyard, I can Banish him for an offering.

"Plus when I use his ability, as long as this particular Prediction Princess Tarotrei is on the field, you can't Special Summon any monsters!"

"WHAT?!"

Sending two more cards to the graveyard, Midori watches as three orbs of flame circle her before they fly up and collide, coalescing into the form of Prediction Princess Tarotrei. (2700 ATK)

"So what?" says Millefeui. "In case you forgot, both she and Queen Tiaramisu have the same attack."

"Not for long," Midori snickers. "First, I play Megamorph to double Tarotrei's attack!"

As Midori plays the Equip Spell Card, and Tarotrei's attack shoots to 5400, Millefeui sighs.

"I've seen this move so many times," she says with a groan, placing a hand to her forehead. "Can't you do something more...unpredictable?"

"Unpredictable?" Midori screams. "I'll show _you_ unpredictable! I play Riryoku so that half of your queen's attack score gets added to Tarotrei's!"

"Say WHAT?!"

Queen Tiaramisu gasps as she feels her strength leaving her (2700 -) 1350 ATK) and Prediction Princess Tarotrei just smiles as her aura radiates brighter. (5400 -) 6750 ATK)

"Kukukuku…." Black Tea Gentleman snickers. Then, it rises into full-blown laughter. "Oh Midori, I knew I made the right call in making my contract with you!"

Midori's smirk grows wider, so it makes her seem more like a demon instead of the princess she tries to project. Aura huddles in fear as Millefeui grits her teeth, the charm around her neck glowing red as Millefeui braces herself for the attack.

"Ready to taste my steel?" asks Midori. "Prediction Princess Tarotrei, attack Queen Tiaramisu with Rider-Waite Wave!"

Prediction Princess Tarotrei raises all her arms into the air as a large sphere of energy forms, shimmering with multiple colors before she hurls it at the queen. Queen Tiaramisu screams in terror as the attack disintegrates her, Madolche Puddingcess cries in horror and Millefeui feels like she is smothering a bonfire with her own body before she collapses to her side.

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 4000)**

"Millefeui!" Aura exclaims, rushing towards Millefeui. "Millefeui, say something!"

The Cloth Dolls hop off of Aura and mew in worry for their friend. Millefeui pants for breath as the fire in her eyes starts burning more before she slowly rises to her feet, slightly wobbling before she grasps onto her right arm and practically roars at Midori.

"You are gonna _pay for that_!" Millefeui screams. "And I'm gonna have fun pounding your pretty little face into the ground until it's pancake batter after I win!"

"What the…" Aura gasps. "Millefeui, calm down!"

"No, I won't!" Millefeui snaps, turning to the younger girl, her eyes briefly glowing the color of embers. "This little princess has stolen the souls of my friends and family and she's prevented me from summoning more monsters to stop her! I have to win! And I have to make her PAY!"

"Aura knows you're angry, but violence won't solve anything!" Aura exclaims, watching Millefeui heartlessly shake the Cloth Dolls off her. The dolls cry in terror as they fall, but Aura immediately leaps towards them and catches them before they hit the ground.

Millefeui pants for breath, seeing nothing but red as she waits for Midori to finish her turn. Usually she is calm when it comes to duels, but there's no way to act calm when there's just one turn separating her from losing everyone she holds dear.

"Well, this is about to end soon," says Midori, oblivious to the fury on her opponent's face. "But to give myself a refresher, I play Emergency Provisions to offer Megamorph in exchange for 1000 lifepoints."

Megamorph disintegrates into sparkles as Midori sighs, feeling much more refreshed than before. Meanwhile, Prediction Princess Tarotrei has her attack score back to her original 2700.

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 5000)**

"And with that, I end my turn. So Tarotrei...do the thing!"

For what is either the fourth or fifth time this duel (Millefeui lost count), a face-down card (definitely Pot of the Forbidden) appears. This irritates Millefeui; bad enough that Midori is just one turn away from winning the duel, but to end it with the same tactic? It just grinds her gears.

As she takes a deep breath, Millefeui feels something warm pressed against her heart. She looks down, seeing Yusei's charm glowing brighter than before. She can feel her anger wash away, as if the damned thing is _absorbing_ her rage. She places a hand over the charm and feels its warmth. But the warmth isn't comforting..

It feels like its ready to burn her alive.

 _Those guys..._ Millefeui thinks. _Just what_ are _you?_

The question can be answered later. She looks at her deck and draws her card before frowning.

"Madolche Chouxvalier," she says. "Come on out!"

For the third time, the equestrian Madolche monster gallops onto the field. (1700/1300) -) (2200/1800)

"Not so fast!" says Midori, wagging a finger. "Tarotrei…"

And again, Prediction Princess Tarotrei flips Pot of the Forbidden over (2000 ATK). As the Pot summons its tentacles to wrap around the ankles of Millefeui's monsters, Millefeui smirks.

"I activate...Destruction Jammer!" she announces.

Soon, a barrier is erected around the two monsters and fire sparks when the tentacles reach it. Then, the Pot of the Forbidden explodes into a shower of pottery shards as Millefeui calmly discards a card to her hand.

"Didn't think I had something else up my sleeve, huh?" she says. "Well, now that Tarotrei is your only monster, it's time for me to make sure she can rest after all that work done on her."

"My monster is stronger than yours!" Midori states, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "How will you be able to stop her?"

"With my face-down card. Time for me to teach you that messing me is a horrible idea, Midori! Go, Madolche Lessons!"

Millefeui's face-down flips over, revealing a very bored Madolche Puddingcess seated at a dinner table while various pieces of silverware are laid out in front of her. To her right is someone wielding a black book.

"All I have to do is return a Madolche monster from my graveyard to my deck (or hand) and all Madolche monsters I control gain 800 attack and defense points until the end of my turn! And then, I can return _another_ card from my deck to the graveyard. If you combine that with how Madolche Puddingcess gains 800 attack and defense points when I have no monsters in the graveyard, then you realize that it's just enough to leave a serious mark."

Millefeui takes the card ejected from her Duel Disk and places it into her hand, as Madolche Chouxvalier and Puddingcess close their eyes and feel power wash over them. (Chouxvalier: 2200/1300 -) 3000/2100, Puddingcess: 1500/1500 -) 3100/3100)

"Wait, no!" Midori gasps.

"Too late!" Millefeui snarls. "Chouxvalier, Spearmint Slash!"

Chouxvalier's steed rears up and then dashes towards Tarotrei, who cannot stop the attack as Chouxvalier simply performs a horizontal slash that causes Tarotrei's body to split in half before shattering.

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 4700)**

"Puddingcess, attack directly!" Millefeui shouts.

Puddingcess once again performs the hand motions of a Hadoken, but this time the orb she creates is the size of a globe. She twirls around then flings the orb, striking Midori in the solar plexus and causing the girl to scream.

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 1600)**

"I play one card face-down and end my turn," says Millefeui, slipping a new card into her Duel Disk. "Now, I'm giving you one last chance to end the duel and give me back my friends and family. If you do, I'll spare you the humiliation that comes when I activate this face-down card. I don't want it to end like this."

"You're right…" Midori says, body bent forward, her lovely brown hair covering her face. A blue eye glares at Millefeui before she draws her card. "I'll make sure it ends with your defeat!

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards."

The well-known Spell Card appears as Midori makes her draw. Then, her smile turns wicked like one a witch would wear.

"Then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to knock that little mansion of yours down to the ground!"

The well known Quick-play Spell Card appears, blowing Madolche Chateau away, leaving behind the Tarot-based Café in Wonderland and dropping the Madolche monsters' attack scores.

 _Madolche Chouxvaler: (2200/1800 -) 1700/1300)_

 _Madolche Puddingcess: (2300/2300 -) 1800/1800)_

"And then, I play Fulfillment of the Contract! With the price of 800 lifepoints, I can Special Summon a Ritual monster from my graveyard onto the field. Guess who's back?"

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 800)**

"I guess Tarotrei," Millefeui answers, seeing Prediction Princess Tarotrei rise from the ground (2700 ATK) "And I guess that this is when you decide to flip Chouxvalier face-down and go for Puddingcess, correct?"

"Mm-hmm!" Midori answers.

Madolche Chouxvalier gasps as he finds himself flipped into a Set card as Madolche Puddingcess looks in horror.

"Let's end it here!" says Midori, her eye twitching as she points at Puddingcess. "Tarotrei, destroy her and prove that you're the one and only true princess!"

Tarotrei raises all six of her arms in the air once more as she unleashes an orb of light like the sun, filled with scorching energy as Puddingcess drops to her knees and covers her face with her hands.

And as this goes on, Millefeui...chuckles.

"W...what's so funny?!" Midori snaps. "You're about to lose the souls of everyone you hold dear and you're _laughing?!_ "

It's true. Millefeui is laughing so hard that her sides are sore. Aura, the Cloth Dolls, Puddingcess, even the Black Tea Gentleman look at how Millefeui continues to laugh as if she has been tickled non-stop for fifteen minutes. Then, after Millefeui has calmed down, clutching her sides, she snickers a bit.

"Haha...how could you…hahaha...not realize what you just walked into?!" Millefeui answers. "I gave you a warning about how you should end the duel and you didn't listen, now did you?"

"W...what are you saying?" asks Midori. "What type of trick are you pulling?"

"The type of trick I'm pulling...it's like something from the past!" Millefeui answers. "You're so focus on the future that you never learned from your mistakes, and that is gonna cost you big time."

"Enough riddles!" Midori screams, balling her hands into her fists. "Reveal your face-down card this instant!"

Millefeui calms down, still with that sadistic smile on her face "...Okay, but don't say I didn't you. I reveal face-down card... _Magic Cylinder_!"

Midori can only place a hand to her mouth, as if a toad has escaped from it. The dreaded Trap Card from her duel with Haruka appears, and Tarotrei's attack cannot be stopped.

So she can only watch in horror as Tarotrei's attack is sucked into one cylinder and the interior of the second one lights up.

"Know the basics of karma?" asks Millefeui. "It basically means 'what goes around, comes around'. Well, I think we can take that literally here."

The second cylinder fires the magic attack that strikes Midori down, causing her to fall on her back in pain and take her lifepoints with it.

 **(Millefeui: 900) - - - - - - - (Midori: 0)**

"She did it! She did it!" The Cloth Dolls cheer, hugging each other as Aura sighs in relief. Meanwhile, the Black Tea Gentleman smirks as Midori struggles to stand up. She looks in confusion as she sees a hand extended out in front of her-Millefeui's.

"I don't want your hand!" Midori snaps, slapping the hand away. "How...how could someone like you defeat me? I had the deck for it. All you have are cookies and cake!"

"You wanna know how I knew how to beat you?" Millefeui asks, folding her arms across her chest. "I didn't win because I could predict the future; I won because Tarotrei was just a monster version of Ghostrick-Go-Round, a card that is prominently featured in my girlfriend's deck. Not to mention that the gimmick of the Prediction Princess cards are essentially a Flip-Effect version of a Ghostrick deck. Most of the cards I had countered it because I dueled and dueled with this deck until it's just an extension of my own arm.

"You hyped Tarotrei to be so powerful, but you clearly lack the skill to wield her properly. I don't know what you were thinking that you could challenge Haruka with that deck, but that endless Pot of the Forbidden combo you were using proves that you wanted to count your strategy on the same actions without changing it up at all. And yes, Haruka has a penchant for using the High Priestess of Prophecy in her duels, but you could probably make the same argument in regards to Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragons or Yugi Muto with his Dark Magician. Hell, I've lost track as to how many times Serena has used combos regarding Ghostrick Witch and Ghostrick Mummy or Ghostrick Alucard together!

"And FYI, you made a huge mistake on the turn you used Megamorph and Riryoku together; if you played Riryoku _first_ and then equipped Tarotrei with Megamorph, I would've lost the duel no questions asked."

Midori looks in horror as she recalls that turn; doing some mental math, Millefeui is correct. The Black Tea Gentleman cannot help but snicker at this while Millefeui adds,

"But that's beside the point. We had a deal - release everyone or I _will_ make sure your face looks like pancake batter."

Midori grits her teeth, all while the Black Tea Gentleman snickers.

"Midori, you must honor your agreement," he says, taking another sip of his tea. He then turns to Millefeui and bows to her. "You are quite feisty for a cake-sniffing orphan, if you don't mind."

"I do," Millefeui replies, glaring at the youkai with her crimson eyes.

The Black Tea Gentleman stands up. "Ah, well. I shall complete the bargain in Princess Midori's steed, and we'll be on our way. Please step back for a moment."

A swirling mist surrounds the _youkai_ as the numerous buttons on his notch lapel madly glow like lights at a rave show. Then, beams of light escape and enter the bodies of all of the victims until the surfaces of the buttons are blank once more.

Aura turns to see Haruka slowly wake up as if from a dream, rubbing an eye with her hand.

"What happened back there?" she asks, looking around. She then notices Midori. "M-Midori? From Drama Club?"

"What's that little rich girl doing here?" asks Hikari, looking up.

"It's a long story," Aura answers. Meanwhile, Millefeui clears her throat at the Black Tea Gentleman before jerking a thumb at Aura.

The Black Tea Gentleman snickers. "Right, right. I almost forgot about that. Now then, Midori...please hold still."

"No…" Midori whimpers. "I...I can't lose this! My role to be the Prediction Princess! I'd rather die than lose it!"

"Don't worry, don't worry," The Black Tea Gentleman whispers, patting Midori's shoulder "As long as you desire it so, you'll _always_ be a princess. Now, take a deep breath."

Reluctantly, Midori does as he says, placing her hands on her heart to calm herself down as the Black Tea Gentleman places his own hand over them. Then, he pulls the hand away and a gold orb of light escapes her chest and flies directly into Aura's chest. Aura winces as she feels like spilling out all of her life story right there and then, while Midori's Duel Disk vanishes and reappears on her arm.

Aura places a hand on her forehead. "That really hurt. I'm gonna feel that in the morning."

"Aura!" Kanata gasps, standing from behind the table. "You're speaking in first person!"

"Aura?" Aura blinks. Then she smiles. "Actually, my real name is Mieru Hochun; I had to go under an alias after that _witch_ -" Mieru stares at Midori. "Took my name and my deck. But you can still call me Aura if you want to."

"Millefeui!" Serena cries, tackling Millefeui from behind. "Sweet Stine, what happened to you? Midori didn't hurt you, right?"

Millefeui smiles and relaxes into her girlfriend's hug.

"I'm all right," she says. "Just had to vent out a bit of frustration in me."

"What in the name of…" Mitsuko gasps and, as if summoning it from thin air, pulls out a long, slender magic wander from the sleeve of her dress. She points it at the Black Tea Gentleman. "Leave this instant!"

"I'm just about to," says the _youkai_. "Now come, Princess Midori...your palace awaits."

Midori groans, placing a hand to her forehead as she opens her eyes. She blinks slowly, as if fully registering the site of various people in Tarot related costumes staring at her (Serena on the verge of teaching her a lesson, and Mitsuko's wand emitting sparks). Then, she smiles.

"I'm sorry if I have done anything to disturb you," she says, bowing her head. She then stands up, her face serene and lacking any of the anger and envy from minutes ago. "Please excuse me for my intrusion."

"What the…" asks Masato, staring at his mother. "Mom, what's going on?"

"She contracted herself with me," Black Tea Gentleman explains. "In exchange for a little bit of her poor unfortunate soul, I let her enter her own world, where she can live out in the role she pleases, saving her from a suicide most foul.

"Of course, you all wouldn't have known that she was having those types of thoughts. How could you? You saw her wealth, her haughtiness, her failures...you did not see the girl she _desired_ to be. How could you not see the passion she put into being a role, or how much the Drama club meant to her?"

"I gave her a fair evaluation like every other student," Senri answers. "I accepted the duel between her and my daughter in order to see if Midori had what it took to be an actress. I _applauded_ her when she decided to use my daughter's High Priestess of Prophecy against her. She has a passion for acting that I had never seen before and I let her know it."

"Your praise wasn't enough for Princess Midori," The Black Tea Gentleman spits out. "Nothing is ever enough for her. Such a shame, really. If she were to finally wake up and face the real world, I'm sure the strength she puts in living her ideal dream world would make her capable of wearing multiple masks. But alas, as long as she is sees that the real world has people bullying her for her wealth and not accepting her for her passion, then she'll be in contract with me. Kukukuku…"

The realization hits Haruka the hardest. Sure she's known to be exceptional at dueling, but she honestly felt that Midori should have received that role for Sara instead of her (in her mind, she's a better duelist than actor). And while she duels with so much passion and has her winning streak, she feels slightly guilty that her opponents are remembered as stepping stones to her long chain of victories instead of their heart and passion to duel. Sometimes, she feels like her dueling prowess is a curse.

And she does recall Midori having the script for _A Little Princess_ while she worked on chores (she was always placed on chore duty by some of the nastier and lazier students, something that Senri could never stamp out) but practice with her father to get the lines ready made it hard for her to confront Midori about what troubled her. Not to mention that Midori left the school on the day of opening night. Not a lot of students didn't miss her at all, and Haruka did feel concerned but completely forgot about her since, as the play's star, she was needed for the productions and needed to focus on the play.

Still, to see Midori so desperate to contract a _youkai_ (whom her mother instructed her and her brother to never do, as contracts with those types of creatures end up backfiring spectacularly), makes her feel that she should have done something to help her. She should've asked her father to let Midori take the role (after all, Midori was her understudy) and she would've been fine working on chores.

But no, the Princess of Prophecy shouldn't have had to sully her hands, her fans said. We have a personal chore girl that would do everything we ask her to, her fans said.

That, as she sees now, was complete and utter _bullshit_.

"Midori…" says Haruka, looking at her pile of gifts. She then picks up Masato's parasol and approaches her rival for acting, despite Millefeui looking as if Midori didn't deserve pity, before she slips the parasol into Midor's hand.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," she says. "If I had known that you were going through so much bullying problems, or that you _really_ wanted to be Sara more than I did. I don't know when or if you'll ever awaken from your dream, but I hope that you can see this gift of apology from one princess to another. Okay?"

Silently, Midori takes the parasol into her hands and, for a moment, her glazed over eyes are filled with life. Then, the tiniest smiles forms on her lips.

"I thank thee, fair maiden," she says. "This parasol will be perfect to protect my fair skin."

"Yeah…" Haruka says, looking away.

"Come, come," says the Black Tea Gentleman, patting Midori on the shoulder. "I will prepare a delicious pot of black tea and we can feast on scones and jam if you want."

"Thank you, Black Tea Gentleman," Midori answers, turning toward the door. "I'm so glad to have someone like you."

And with that, the princess and her butler left the Café in Wonderland, leaving everyone in shock as the door closes with a slight "whoosh". After a few awkward seconds, Hikari is the one to ask the obvious question.

"What just happened?"

"...it's a bit of a long story," Millefeui answers. "Mieru and I can explain it over punch."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next hour has Millefeui and Mieru recreate the entire conversation and duel that took place. The Cloth Dolls had their own little comments for everything, but all in all, the audience is captivated by this tale. Millefeui doesn't mention anything about the charm around her neck, feeling the strange presence on it now gone.

"I hope that she'll be okay," Haruka mutters. "I feel bad for her; I should've done more to help her."

Mitsuko places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll make a protective charm for her, if it'll make you feel better. Hopefully it'll counteract against some of that _youkai's_ spell over her."

Haruka lightens up slightly. Slightly, though. "Yeah, I always wanted to make something like that."

"I'll see if I can contact her and look into her situation," says Senri. "Maybe I can pull a few strings and get her a scholarship into the Domino Academy of Performing Arts. I honestly did see her potential...and maybe finding herself in an environment with people like her would keep her away from that _youkai_."

That makes Haruka brighten up a bit more and she hugs both of her parents. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad. You guys are the best."

Mitsuko smiles and pats her daughter's shoulder. "Anytime, love."

"Now come on!" says Kanata, standing up. "We shouldn't waste the rest of the day moping around. Let's party! I'll get the music playing!"

In minutes, the party atmosphere is back, as if the duel and the princess never appeared. As everyone else is either eating, chatting or dancing, Millefeui sits at a table, looking at the charm on her neck, wondering whether or not to tell everyone about her anger subsided thanks to this thing. Sure, it's nice, and the emblem makes her curious as to its history, but how does she explain about its strange and mystical properties that came from a member of Team Satisfaction of all people?

"You don't," a voice whispers behind her.

Millefeui gasps and turns around, and sees Yusei sitting at a table, head tilted to the side and his blue eyes looking more like lenses than real eyes. She prepares her Duel Disk in an attempt to defend herself, but Yusei just states, "I'm not here to fight. I came to talk."

Millefeui looks behind her but no one seems to notice him. She grips the charm in her hand, half-expecting Haruka to see a member of Team Satisfaction in plain sight and shout his name. Instead, Yusei smirks and curls a finger toward himself to beckon her.

Seeing as she has no choice, Millefeui approaches the table, seats herself across from him and hisses, "How did you get here?"

"...I walked," Yusei answers simply.

"I mean, how did you know where to find…" Millefeui doesn't finish her sentence as Yusei pulls out something from a jacket pocket; a business card. "Oh, right."

Yusei chuckles. "We'll be making that reservation for Molly's birthday tomorrow, FYI."

"Good to know. Now listen, what was with this?" Millefeui shows him the charm around her neck.

"It's a lucky charm," Yusei answers. "And it has served its purpose. You can remove it now."

Millefeui blinks as she finds her arms finally obeying her and unclasping the chain. Then, her arms slowly fall to the table where she slides the charm bracelet across to Yusei, who easily catches it, looks at it with a tilt of his head, lifts his head up and…

Loosens his grip as the necklace drops into his open mouth, where he swallows it whole.

Millefeui looks like she has seen a scene in this anime she once saw, of how a girl got her head bitten clean off, as Yusei gulps then wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"Tasty," he says with a chuckle. "You did good today, Miss Millefeui."

"What the…" Millefeui stammers. "What are you? _Who_ are you? How did you get in here? Why doesn't anyone else notice you?!"

Yusei clasps his hands over his face and leans forward. "I am an Enforcer, my name is Yusei Fudo, I walked here, and I have a glamour on my face that makes people unaware of me...except for those who I wish to have a conversation with."

"...You're lying," Millefeui whispers. Outside, she can feel everything muted around her. She can barely hear the music playing from the stereo (though judging by what she _can_ hear, it's the Franz Ferdinand song "Do You Want To", seeing as the band is one of Haruka's favorites), paralyzed by Yusei to even escape.

Yusei's blue eyes glaze over, that lens-like gaze penetrating deep into Millefeui's soul. "I am sorry if you think I am, but I can assure you that I am an honest soul, doing a good day's work as best as I can, working with my hands just like any other man would do." When Millefeui doesn't respond, he sighs and holds up three fingers. "I suppose you have more questions, but I will only answer three of them.

"First, the charm I gave you would protect you against that girl and her demon butler's sleeping spell along with anyone who is making physical contact with you. It also absorbs the sins that reside in people's soul (Midori is filled with wrath and envy and she tastes like a bittersweet tea alongside your wrath that adds a subtle floral fragrance. That little girl has a bit of lemony lust on her) and the wearer finds clarity in darkest days. Plus, I could get a glimpse of your duel and, I gotta say, your speech about her being so predictable made me _laugh_. Not a lot of people can do that to me, you know?"

At this, Yusei chuckles, baring his teeth. To Millefeui, it sounds like he is laughing at how someone has been murdered.

"Second," Yusei continues. "I am fully human...in appearance. Kiryu, Jack, Crow and I have changed into something...different. To explain everything will reveal too much right now, but let's just say that it is by Fate that the four of us are known as 'The Enforcers'. Our job is to make sure Satellite is ready for when the Gates of Satisfaction finally open.

"And third...yes, we know of this girl who you were going to gift the dolls to. And after we finished our meet-and-greet, we decided to get her a present."

Yusei pulls out something from behind his back, a brown gift bag decorated with the logo of Team Satisfaction: four fists pressed together as a set of eyes looks above. Millefeui is still too shocked to speak, especially when Yusei leans forward, presses a finger to her forehead and whispers,

"You will forget our conversation in a few seconds. All you will remember is that you came here because you found this present and that you were thinking about how Midori was doing, hoping that she will eventually move on. And whenever you think about me or the other members of Team Satisfaction, you will imagine us as the Enforcers of Satellite, nothing more and nothing less. You will learn the truth in the near future but in the meantime, you have a party to get back to."

The only action Millefeui is capable of doing is gasping before she hears a voice call for her.

"Millefeui!" Kanata shouts. "What are you doing there?"

Millefeui blinks and looks around, trying to figure out an answer to the question. Then, she sees the gift in her hand and smiles.

"Look what I found in the corner!" she says, walking to her sister. "Another gift for Haruka!"

"Ooh!" Kanata exclaims. "I wonder what it is?"

Seconds later, Haruka screams for joy when she finds that the gift is a light brown sleeveless vest with faux fur trim and a patch that shows the symbol of Team Satisfaction on it, alongside a birthday card signed by all four members of said team wishing her a satisfying birthday and that they hope to see her again at the next Duel Night in Satisfaction Town (with coupons included for free appetizers when she and her family dine there next time). She immediately tries the vest on and pretends she is riding her new skateboard before said skateboard slips out from under her feet, flies towards the sea of beanbag chairs and she lands on her back. This doesn't upset her; instead, she laughs out loud, her Cloth Dolls hopping off a table to comfort her, and everyone else laughing alongside her.

And, as Millefeui looks back a few weeks later, it really was a satisfying birthday after all.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

At the house that Team Satisfaction shares, the four members are split into two pairs. Crow and Jack in the living room, trying to kill each other in a Best of Five game of _Skullgirls_ (although if one doesn't know that, one can conclude that there are two guys going through a round of loud love-making and, ten minutes later, it _does_ dissolve into a round of loud love-making) while Kiryu is in the bedroom he and Yusei share, emerging from the shower a few minutes ago in nothing but a towel over his wet body. He lays down and sighs, not even turning around when he senses someone else in the room. He chuckles as he turns around and sees Yusei standing there, blue eyes drifting towards Kiryu's wet naked torso.

"Man," says Kiryu, turning to the side as Yusei sits down at the edge of their bed. "That was a pretty close call. Thank goodness the little princess didn't want something _that_ crazy. And I bet the delivery went well, right?"

Yusei nods his head as he removes his jacket and flings it aside. "But there will eventually be someone who contracts a being that even _we_ won't be able to stop by ourselves. I worry for how we can open the Gates at this point." Then a smile appears on his face. "That Princess of Prophecy loved our gift though."

Kiryu sits up, wraps his arms around Yusei's neck and nuzzles him. "Worry about that later. Today's threat is gone, and we're not needed for a nightly patrol. So," Kiryu chuckles. "Are you willing to _satisfy me_ tonight?"

Yusei smirks and turns his head so their lips are pressed together and Kiryu can taste the delicious sin Yusei swallowed back at the Café in Wonderland. After a minute or two of this kiss, they lean back, their blue and grey eyes darkening into a shade of black as Yusei whispers, "Always."

And it quickly becomes a very satisfying night.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Hikari is off to find strange monsters to duel against for her blog, and meets with a scientist who has been researching a variety of monsters that have been photographed but never scientifically proven. Will the dawn of a new duel be on the horizon for this intrepid reporter?**_

" _ **So Weird" coming soon.**_


	4. Special 1: Before the Storm

_We interrupt your usual collection of supernatural based duels to deliver a special announcement._

 _The story that is supposed to come has hit a few snags, but until then, I have written this special bonus story. For those who have stuck with this budding collection of stories, I have created this special tale to integrate the ARC - V cast into_ _my little universe_ _(and that is how far I go for the dueling side of things)._

 _Rest assured, the story after this will deal with Hikari and her quest for strange monsters to duel against; we're just taking a detour_ _(and also because it's my birthday next week and I wanted to give myself an early present)_

 _So, I would like to give a quick shout-out to CounterKnight291543 for getting me more interested in the ARC - V world and this story is dedicated to h_ _im_ _. This is also_ _the_ _prequel t_ _o "Nobis Vivus Manes" so check it out after taking a whirl of this story._

 _(Oh and there are future spoilers for events in "In Somnis Veritas" and "Lux ex Tenebris" hidden here, as a warning)_

 _And now, let's carve the arc to victory!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **When you hear about witches, what's the one thing most people think of other than how witches wear pointy hats**_ _ **and have black cats?**_

 _ **The answer is how they fly into the air on magic broomsticks.**_

 _ **My mother always said that she always loved doing this as a child, seeing how high she could fly on her broom, dreaming that she was Icarus as he flew with his wax glued wings up to the sky, only for hubris and teenage folly of his morality to plummet him into the sea. Thankfully, mom never suffered any major injury while on her broom.**_

 _ **In this day and age, witches learn how to travel beyond broomstick. It's not uncommon to find some old witch family creating talismans that let them venture to points where they've been in the past, or even venturing through the use of mirrors to get from point A to point B. I actually fall into the latter, with the ability to enter through the Looking Glass and see what's in there (and, thankfully, the Mirror World doesn't pull a Kamen Rider Ryuki or else I would've been gone a long time ago).**_

 _ **When I am not going through mirrors, I skateboard, pretending not that I am a witch, but a Turbo Duelist, riding my D-Wheel and dueling alongside my monsters, traveling on the open road in search of adventure,**_ _ **like a rhinestone**_ _ **cow**_ _ **girl**_ _ **riding out on her**_ _ **D-W**_ _ **heel steed and a deck of cards instead of a pistol**_ _ **in a star-spangled Turbo Duel.**_ _ **Ah, how romantic...**_

 _ **And speaking of romantic, just after a harrowing adventure down the rabbit hole, there came a wondrous duel for me**_ _ **where I**_ _ **performed for a roaring crowd all while feeling like**_ _ **on top of the world.**_

 _ **But when I look back at it now, just before trouble came to paradise, it would become the prologue for what was to come.**_

 _ **It would become the calm before the storm.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Special Roll 1**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Before the Storm**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna be so late!"

This is what Haruka screams as she rides her skateboard throughout the streets of Domino City, zipping through people going on their daily business on this fine June afternoon. School has ended a few days ago, and Haruka has used that time to prepare for what will be one of the most important days of her life.

It is a day that she will travel out on her own, while her parents, brother and close friends work for catering at an orphanage in Domino Below. She has her own agenda for the day, and there is no way that she's going to miss this.

She swerves to avoid a woman incessantly chatting on her phone, the woman turning away from her phone long enough to show Haruka her middle finger. Ignoring this, Haruka looks at the message on her cellphone, body brimming with excitement over today's events and the fun that she'll have participating in ...

"Look out!"

Haruka looks up and gasps as she is approaching someone on a D-Wheel, going too fast on her skateboard to stop, so she can only flail her arms and scream, "Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way!" before she crashes into the rider and manages to collapse on the sidewalk with a groan, her skateboard slowly rolling to a stop.

"Hey!" says the person on the D-Wheel. "Are you all right?"

Haruka sits up, glad that she is wearing her helmet, wrist guards and elbow pads, and that her cellphone is tightly gripped in her hand, before she looks up at the person staring back at her. They wear a white racing outfit of a helmet, jacket, gloves and pants all trimmed with red and traces of yellow on the sleeves, the torso marked with three wide stripes of blue, red and yellow. The blue visor of the helmet obscures the person's face except for some dark blue bangs, but it shows an expression of concern for the fallen girl.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Haruka swiftly answers as she sits up. "I'm so sorry about that, and I wish I can talk more but I am gonna miss the bus that leads to the Domino Duel Colosseum and...Ooh, I'm wasting time just talking to you!"

Haruka quickly rises to her feet and picks up her fallen skateboard, cradling it underneath her arm. As she dusts herself off, she looks up and watches her bus head off without her, causing her to sigh.

"Well that's perfect," she mutters. "I could have just traveled through the Mirror World but _no_...I had to be like, 'I wanna travel on the open road and feel the wind in my hair.' And now I'm gonna be late for the exhibition match! Just my luck."

As Haruka grumbles, she takes a glance at the D-Wheel she collided with. From a glance, it looks similar to that of a bee or hornet, what with the black stripes and white trim. On closer inspection, she can see that the design is heavily inspired by that of a dragon, but it's certainly one that she has never heard of before. She tilts her head to the side as the person removes their helmet. When Haruka turns to him, she can see how his hair is colored blue in the back, with yellow bangs swept up in a crescent that reminds her of the waning moon hanging in the night sky.

And his face is bright and youthful, contrasting with the guttural voice who asked Haruka if she was okay, with sparkling teal eyes that shine like crystals.

"Taking a good look at Mellona, huh?" The person chuckles. "Built her all by myself for today."

"Mellona?" Haruka repeats. "You named your D-Wheel after a girl?"

"Not a girl, but a goddess. Mellona is actually named after the Goddess of honey in Ancient Rome. In fact, her name comes from the Latin word for 'sweet'."

"Whoa...Wait, you built her?!"

The boy nods his head. "Wasn't easy though, what with Domino Below being so populated with all those shadows and all. But I'm glad all that hard work was paid off. Mellona is gonna do me proud today." The boy then extends a hand out to Haruka. "The name's Yugo, by the way."

"I'm Haruka," Haruka answers back, shaking hands. "So Yugo, are you competing in the Grand Prix?" she inquires as she looks at her phone, grimacing at the time, before she opens the camera app and takes a photo of the D-Wheel and its owner (who flashes a quick V sign and a wide grin).

"I guess you can say that," says Yugo. "And what about you? I bet you're here to cheer on Team Satisfaction, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

Yugo gestures to Haruka. Instead of her usual red top with the black semi-circle and high red collar, she has traded it for a black tee with a large crimson butterfly in the center and smaller butterflies fluttering about. Covering that is a tan vest with faux fur trim and a patch over her heart of four fists pressed together while a pair of eyes watches over them, the insignia of Team Satisfaction. Her usual red bandana that she wears over her head is wrapped around her right arm and adorning her neck is a pendant resembling a silver fleur-de-lis with three aquamarines inset to make it look a strange mirror. Finishing her look are a pair of white and black bike shorts and black boots, alongside the safety gear covering her. Strapped to her left is a satchel depicting two lavender wolves howling at the full moon.

"Oh this?" says Haruka, looking down at her attire. "Yeah, I'm here to cheer them on and then some! The team of the Shooting Star, the Master of Faster, the Death God and The Bullet..." Haruka squeals. "They gave me this special custom-made vest for my birthday a few months ago and I am loving it. The four are just the coolest, aren't they?"

"Yes we are!"

Haruka and Yugo look down at Haruka's satchel as four faces pop out, waving at the two. Yugo blinks as Haruka giggles and pets their little heads.

"Are those...dolls?" Yugo asks. "Of Team Satisfaction?"

"They are!" Haruka answers, taking the doll modeled after Yusei Fudo into her arms and cuddling him, to which he coos softly. Yugo then takes note of the three dolls still in Haruka's satchel who resemble the other three members (Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Kiryu Kyosuke). Each of them are made of cloth, their clothes sewn with the greatest of care, and their eyes are flat oval beads, colored to match the eyes of whoever they are portraying. Haruka smiles as Yugo steps off of his D-Wheel and approaches the three dolls waving their arms about. Slowly, he reaches out towards Cloth Jack and pokes the doll with a finger.

"That tickles!" Cloth Jack giggles. The other two dolls laugh and also begin to tickle their close friend.

"They're alive?!" Yugo exclaims, stepping back. "But how?"

"Magic," Haruka answers as she places Cloth Yusei back into her bag (who kisses Cloth Kiryu on the cheek). "They're my familiars."

"Familiars? Wait, you're a witch?"

"Yep! I'm a Fire Sorcerer if you want to use a Duel Monsters analogy, although I also dabble into Tarot reading too. So..."

"Haruka!" Cloth Yusei interrupts, tapping at Haruka's cellphone. "Exhibition Duel, remember?"

"He's right!" Yugo exclaims, slipping his helmet back on. "We better get going. Come on."

"Wait, you want me to join you?" asks Haruka.

"We both don't wanna be late, right?" says Yugo, seating himself on his D-Wheel. "Let's go."

"Oh! Right!"

The four dolls retreat into the satchel as Haruka slips her skateboard inside it, where it seems to sink into the bag without resistance, much to Yugo's surprise. "My brother bought it from the Pedott's Curiosity Shop for my birthday," Haruka explains. "It was just what I needed, and it stores everything that I need for the future!"

"I gotta get me one of those," Yugo chuckles as he grips onto his D-Wheel's handlebars and seats himself. Haruka sits behind him, arms wrapped around his torso for safety. "Hold on tight, because Mellona loves going fast!"

Haruka grins as Yugo revs Mellona up and the two quickly speed through the streets of Domino. Haruka laughs, mouth open in awe at how she sees the world speed by as Yugo takes a right, passing by a few bystanders who Haruka waves at.

"So Haruka," says Yugo. "How did you hear about the Grand Prix?"

Haruka pauses as she leans into Yugo, her mouth now closed and curved into a broad smile.

"It's a long story," she explains. "But I guess I can start when my family and I arrived at Satisfaction Town a few weeks ago for Duel Night."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _"High Priestess of Prophecy, attack directly!"_

 _The pink haired Prophecy monster, tome in hand, fires a blast of magic at Haruka's opponent, a young girl with maroon hair in pigtails, wearing a blue dress and white blouse. The girl grunts as her lifepoints drop to zero._

 _"And your winner," says the MC, wearing a bright yellow suit. "Our very own Princess of Prophecy...Haruka Sakurada!"_

 _A few of the patrons applaud as Haruka sighs, returns her cards back into her Duel Disk and waits for her opponent, Callista, to approach the older girl with wide eyes._

 _"That was amazing!" Callista exclaims. "I can understand why you're so good now. But next time, I'll have a better strategy to beat your monsters."_

 _Haruka smiles, but it's a small one compared to the ones she_ _w_ _ears after a hard-earned victory. "I look forward to that challenge then."_

 _Callista grins before she heads back to her seat where her grandfather,_ _Yanagi_ _, waits for her, giving his grand-daughter a toothy grin before Haruka walks back to the table where her brother, parents and four cloth dolls wait for her. As Haruka seats herself down, her brother speaks up._

 _"What's wrong?" Masato asks, seeing his sister take a sip of her_ _strawberry_ _lemonade. "You haven't been yourself when it comes to dueling lately."_

 _"I know I haven't," Haruka answers, watching her Cloth Dolls sitting in her tri-tip salad, munching on_ _blue cheese crumbles_ _and cherry tomatoes. She picks up her fork and raises it over the bowl of greens. Taking the hint, the dolls climb out and head toward the plate of_ _onion rings_ _"It's just that ever since that adventure in Wonderland, with all those opponents and threats we faced, Duel Night seems so...bland compared to what we encountered."_

 _"I know what you mean," Masato agrees, dripping a fried fish fillet_ _into a_ _side of tartar sauce. "You_ _confronted Crow's Blackwing brigade_ _, Serena gave Yusei goosebumps, Kanata faced off against Kiryu's Handless Combo and Millefeui basically went through Hell itself against Jack Atlas! And I got to duel Pegasus himself!"_

 _"You lost that duel compared to the victories over Team Satisfaction, though," Haruka notes._

 _"But I_ _fought him one-on-one and took his final attack_ _, so that counts for something!" Mas_ _a_ _t_ _o takes_ _a bite out of his fried fish as Mitsuko pats her son on the shoulder._

 _"I think that it's a good thing that it's so peaceful right now," she says, seeing Callista sharing a bowl of buffalo wings with_ _Yanagi_ _. "It's all thanks to you two that the coma epidemic has finally been vanquished and Alice Day was a success!"_

 _"Yeah, that was fun." Haruka stabs her fork into some lettuce and tri-tip pieces and brings them to her cup of ranch dressing. She dips the fork into the cup before lifting it to her mouth. "But it seemed odd after what we learned about Team Satisfaction and the fact that they're..."_

 _"Wondering why our dear Princess of Prophecy has been so down in the dumps lately," a voice chuckles._

 _Senri nearly chokes on his water when he sees Kiryu Kyosuke at their table, dressed as a waiter with a tray in hand. The Cloth Dolls stop munching on a particularly large onion ring and wave at the silver haired leader. Cloth Kiryu immediately leaps off the table and lands on the real Kiryu's left arm before making the slow climb to the shoulder and perches there._

 _"Big self, you never dress like this!" The doll giggles, lightly poking the silver hoop earring dangling over Kiryu's ear. "What's the occasion?"_

 _Kiryu smirks and pats his Cloth Doll self on the head before he picks up the item on the tray in his hand. He then bows to the waist and hands the item to Haruka, revealing itself to be an envelope._

 _"Don't tell us that it's money my daughter won from bets," Senri snarls. He knows how skilled of a duelist his daughter can be, and he also knows that Team Satisfaction has not been themselves for quite_ _some time_ _. The story his children told him after the adventure in Wonderland confirmed his suspicions, and has put him on edge ever since._

 _Kiryu shakes his head. "Team Satisfaction may be plenty of things, but we are_ not _exploiting your daughter's skills just to make a quick buck, dear sir. She's too good for that."_

 _Se_ _nr_ _i curls a hand over a napkin as Haruka places_ _her fork in her salad bowl and takes_ _the envelope into her hands. Her Cloth Dolls_ _tilt their heads to the side as_ _she slowly opens the envelope and pulls out its contents. It is an invitation with the image of a D-Wheel and a large Dragon flying besides them and a ticket._

 _"An invitation to the World Riding Duel Grand Prix?" Haruka_ _exclaims_ _. "But tickets sold out weeks ago! And they're super expensive! How did you get something like this?"_

 _Kiryu winks. "Benefits of being Enforcers, you can say. This invitation, if you choose to accept it, gives you backstage access of the WRGP along with something special for the opening ceremony."_

 _"How so?" Mitsuko inquires, touching the corner of the invitation. She stares at it for a second or two, then lowers her hand._

 _Kiryu chuckles. "We may or may not have put in a good word with the Grand Prix committee about Haruka's reputation in dueling, not to mention her giving Crow a nice kick in the keister a few weeks ago."_

 _"_ _Oh come_ _on," says Masato. "My sister's good, but good enough to open up a tournament of skilled Turbo Duelists duking it to be the best team of Riding Duels ever? I heard that those Unicorn guys will be loving and tolerating the-"_

 _"_ Me _headlining_ _an exhibition match the night before the Grand Prix_ _?" Haruka interrupts. "Where I will be riding a D-Wheel in front of a stadium of people as I duel head to head with an opponent of equal skill and feel the thrill of a Turbo Duel?"_ _She_ _squeals as she hugs the invitation. "Ooh, how can I refuse such an offer?"_

 _"Of course," Kiryu continues, gently lifting Cloth Kiryu off of his shoulder and bringing him down to play with his fellow dolls. "You can't go out as the Princess of Prophecy; for a duel as grand as this, you need something that replicates the thrill of riding a D-Wheel with the wind in your hair and the rush of adrenaline that courses through your veins. Do you have such a deck, Haruka?"_

 _"As a matter of fact...I do," Haruka answers._

 _Her family looks in alarm as Haruka pulls out the deck from her Duel Disk. Her Cloth Dolls gasp and cover their mouths with their hands as Haruka swiftly switches decks with one pulled out from her satchel. She then sets the invitation down and stands up, walks past Kiryu, and approaches the dueling platform, a playful smirk on her lips. She then clears her throat and deeply inhales._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen," Haruka announces, to the shock of everyone in the bar (except the members of Team Satisfaction, who stop what they are doing and crane their heads toward the girl). "The Princess of Prophecy accidentally pricked her finger on a cursed spinning wheel and will be taking a nice long nap. She shall awaken after a hundred years of this slumber, but until then, a new warrior has emerged, ready to fulfill her need for speed and give her opponents who dare oppose her their just desserts._

 _"Here stands before you the one and only Fortune Fatale, and she's ready to shift into first gear with whoever wants to have a go. She's a dame whose single pleasure in life is speed and she'll do whatever it takes, and fight whoever challenges her, for the thrill of the race. Be careful, though. Some say that she is the incarnate of Lady Luck herself, and luck herself can be fickle. One day, she's in your house requesting for help, the next day, she's the one with a smoking gun in her hand and a new beau that gives her everything that she needs._

 _"To those who wish to chase after me, fasten your seatbelts. Because when we duel, we don't stop until someone crashes and burns._

 _"So come and fight! We'll settle this behind the wheel!"_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Seriously?" Yugo exclaims. He looks up and sees the Domino Duel Colosseum approaching them. "You're that so-called Princess of Prophecy everyone in Satellite keeps mentioning?"

"Yeah, but today I am to be called Fortune Fatale, mistress of the stormy winds!" Haruka answers, gasping as she sees the Duel Colosseum. "Oh wow, look at that!"

Hundreds of people are walking across the street, dressed up in outfits bearing the logos of their favorite Riding Teams, others with video cameras or phones recording everything. Some people are already dueling and cheering each other on. The Duel Colosseum is surrounded by a multitude of blimps and helicopters getting a bird's eye view of the action going on (which so far has various musical acts playing while people file in to their seats with food and flags in hand).

"Come on guys!" says Haruka, pulling her cellphone from her satchel. She lifts it so the screen displays the Duel Colosseum and takes a photo. "Take a look at this!"

The Cloth Dolls pop out of the bag and "ooh" and "ahh" at everything, with Cloth Crow almost flying away on a balloon that passes them by. Using the directions on a sign, Yugo takes a sharp turn to the right, as the celebratory atmosphere turns into a sea of trucks and workers making sure everything is ready within the next hour or two.

"So Yugo," says Haruka. "You're also competing, right?"

"I am!" Yugo answers. "And, by pure coincidence, I _also_ am dueling as part of the exhibition!"

"Wait, so that means... _you're_ my opponent?!"

"Small world, ain't it?" Yugo chuckles. "Now, which way to go..."

The sound of a shrill whistle piercing the air has their answer. Yugo turns to see a Security guard with slick black hair in a ponytail and a scar across his right cheek motion to go to them. Taking the hint, Yugo drives Mellona to the man, who frowns and activates his Duel Disk, just in case

"This area is for authorized personnel only," the man growls. "Do you have permission to be here?"

"Haruka has an invitation, Mr..." Cloth Yusei tilts his head as he sees the guard's ID card pinned to his dark green coat. "Trudge. Just give us a minute."

Cloth Jack disappears into the satchel and pulls out an invitation. Meanwhile, Yugo pulls out a paper from his jacket pocket and unfolds it.

"One permit courtesy of Team Satisfaction that states that the Fortune Fatale will be participating today," says Haruka.

"And I'm supposed to be meeting up with a representative from something called Leo Duel School," says Yugo, handing his invitation over.

Trudge looks through the invitations then grunts an approval before handing . "Everything appears to be in order, but let me tell you something..." he leans close. "I don't know about you, but don't you find this a little fishy?"

"What's fishy?" asks Cloth Crow, tilting his head.

Ignoring the talking dolls, Trudge glances to the side before he continues. "Ever since I got this job, strange things have been happening in Domino City, like that odd coma epidemic that suddenly ended last month." He leans close and whispers, "I'd be on your toes today. Wouldn't want any strange accidents, now do we?"

Haruka looks at her invitation and nods her head. "We will. Now...where do we go in order to prepare for our duel?"

"Hey, princess!"

Haruka looks to the left and finds Kiryu Kyosuke approaching her on his navy blue D-Wheel, Gigantor L, wearing his Team Satisfaction outfit of a red shirt, jeans and brown vest. Haruka blushes as she looks at her outfit, hoping it's satisfying enough.

"Kiryu-san!" Haruka shouts, getting off of Mellona and rushing toward the leader of Team Satisfaction. "Sorry I'm late. Had to hitch a ride with my opponent for today."

"Well, as long as our little princess wasn't eaten by a dragon, then you're fine," Kiryu chuckles while Haruka takes a photo of the navy blue D-Wheel. He then looks up to see Yugo staring at the two. "If you want to park your D-Wheel, keep driving until you find the pit stop. Then go back to your VIP room until someone calls for you.

"I'm a VIP here?" Yugo smirks. "Sweet! See ya soon, Haruka. Gotta get myself ready for my fifteen minutes of fame."

"Before you go…" Haruka leaps towards him and lifts her phone into the air. "Cheese!"

And in a panorama shot, the two watch as Haruka's phone takes four photos of them (and the Cloth Dolls) in rapid succession. Then Haruka hops off and giggles.

"See you in a while, and thanks for the lift!" Haruka shouts, waving goodbye. Her Cloth Dolls also wave as Yugo drives off, leaving a scowling Trudge staring back at Kiryu.

"I don't know what type of game you're playing, Satellite scum," he states. "But know this...I have my eye on you and your little brood."

"I'll be sure to save you a seat at Satisfaction Town tonight," Kiryu smirks, waving as Trudge marches off. Haruka blinks as she sees Kiryu slip an arm over her shoulder and then looks up to see Kiryu's eyes darken to the color of obsidian, the pale yellow mark going down his right eye darkening to the color of dried blood.

"Kiryu..." Haruka begins. She stands firm as she asks, "Are you and the rest of Team Satisfaction hiding something from me?"

Kiryu grins before he spins Haruka around and pulls her to his D-Wheel. On a normal occasion, Haruka will be in awe at how she is actually face-to-face with the D-Wheel used by a member of Team Satisfaction, but Trudge's words makes her feel slightly hesitant.

"Come on, come on," says Kiryu, seating himself on his D-Wheel. "Don't have all night, you know!"

Haruka nods her head as she seats herself behind Kiryu and watches as the world flies by her once again. She can see technicians preparing last minute preparations for the lights and large screens, mechanics carrying tools requested by various teams, and a guard that is attempting to prevent some nosy reporter from trying to get an exclusive interview or five. The names of some of the sixteen teams flashes by (Team Taiyou, Team Unicorn, Team New World, Team Catastrophe) as she looks at her satchel where, deep within it, her deck and Duel Disk lies.

Haruka is no fool; ever since she learned about Turbo Duels, she has dedicated time to research more about this unique type of dueling and to construct a new deck befitting the theme of playing Duel Monsters on a motorcycle like she is in a rodeo. It was nothing more than a coincidence that she decided to use money she saved up from doing jobs around Domino City that got her inspired to buy the booster packs needed for her grand idea (in reality, she was playing _Mario Kart_ at Jun's birthday party when lightning struck).

For the first few days, It felt awkward to practice with that deck compared to the victories she has obtained with her Prophecy deck. But Fortune Fatale is a different kind of a competitor compared to the mystical, perky Princess of Prophecy, whose cards can spell trouble for those who underestimate her.

She felt bad about not bringing that deck on her to Wonderland. But given the circumstances at the time, perhaps it was better that the deck wasn't with her when she ventured down the rabbit hole. It certainly wouldn't have helped her against that PSY-Frame deck.

Haruka closes her eyes as she recalls spending the last few nights working on her deck and the types of lines she wants to recite as a young mysterious duelist with a love of racing. Her Cloth Dolls were a perfect audience to rehearse these lines to late at night, and it reminded her of Drama lessons at school, except she is to perform on a racetrack instead of on stage. Still, the thrill to be on stage is the same and the adrenaline rush she would get from riding a D-Wheel makes her too excited! The time to rev it up can't come soon enough!

Haruka feels Kiryu slow down as they reach the pit area where the other three members of Team Satisfaction are waiting for them. Haruka's eyes widen with awe as she sees the D-Wheels of Yusei (Yusei Go), Jack Atlas (Phoenix Whirlwind) and Crow (Blackbird). She snaps a few more photos of Team Satisfaction as Yusei turns to her.

"Well, well, well," he says. "The Princess has arrived."

"It's Fortune Fatale tonight," Haruka corrects as she gets off of Kiryu's D-Wheel. Her Cloth Dolls cheer as Yusei approaches her, with Haruka noticing the item underneath Yusei's arm. "So...care to explain what's going on in regards to my opponent and why you pulled out the stops to have me duel today of all days?"

"What's so important about today aside from me proving who the real King of Riding Duels is?" asks Jack, watching Haruka pull out a large thermos from her bag.

"My friends and brother are currently in Domino Below, helping prepare open house for a place known as the Sacred Crane Orphanage," she answers, tossing the thermos at Jack (whose arm reaches out to catch it in the time it takes for Haruka to blink). "The owner, Martha, happens to have raised you, Yusei and Crow and I absolutely _don't_ want to be the bearer of bad news if she heard that her darling boys are now the Enforcers of..."

"All right, all right," Jack interrupts, opening the thermos and pouring its contents into the thermos cup. The smell of freshly brewed coffee fills the air as Jack takes a loud slurp. "Ah, the Blue Eyes Mountain coffee. My favorite."

"It's on the house from Stephanie," says Haruka. "Well, she did request an autograph from you though."

"I'll have it done before we take you back home, princess," says Jack, violet eyes also turning into a black color. Haruka flinches slightly, but otherwise stands still. "Now, I just want to savor every last drop of this."

"Big self, you need to cool it before you drink!" Cloth Jack shouts, noticing how the real Jack Atlas takes the thermos to his lips and drinks its entire contents like he is chugging a bottle of beer.

"Remember, they don't feel heat or cold," Cloth Crow notes, watching the real Crow Hogan working on a D-Wheel in the corner. He hops and waves his arms over his head, shouting, "Oh, big self! What'cha working on?"

Crow looks up from his work and smiles at Haruka. "Well, if it isn't the Pixie Dust Rider. You ready for your big moment?"

"I've been training on some simulation bikes and did plenty of research on today's layout," Haruka answers with confidence. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"The Grand Prix committee announced that the duel is now a Turbo Action Duel," Yusei explains, his voice calm, almost robotic. "A last minute change from Leo Akaba himself."

Haruka tilts her head. "Leo Akaba? Never heard of him."

"He's the guy who would help create the phenomenon of Action Duels and is the founder of the Leo Duel School in Maiami City," Kiryu answers. "Are you aware of those?"

"Millefeui has been watching plenty of those Action Duels involving some Entertainment Duelist named Yuya Sakaki, but she's said nothing about this Akaba person," Haruka explains, recalling watching videos of a red and green haired boy dueling with animals dressed as circus performers a few weeks ago. "Why do you ask?"

"...We'll explain this somewhere quiet," Yusei answers, taking Haruka towards Crow. "But before you rest, care to take a look at your ride for the day?"

Haruka watches Crow step to the side and gasps. In front of her is a black D-Wheel evoking the image of a butterfly. There are butterfly wings with yellow decals, blue tail lights and red turn signals that flicker with the press of a button. The front has long antenna to hold a pair of mirrors, which Haruka looks into and grins.

"Wow!" she exclaims. "This is my ride today?"

"And for whenever you want lessons," Yusei chuckles, handing the item under his arm to Haruka. "You'll be needing this also. And she's called 'Black Swallowtail', before you ask."

Haruka takes the item into her hand. It is a black helmet with a green visor and circles of yellow, blue and red on the sides. She immediately removes her normal helmet, slips it into her bag and then places her new helmet on.

"This is gonna simultaneously give me info on my opponent's cards and make me look stylish!" she squeals as she takes a photo of her reflection. "Ooh, I have to tell everyone! They're gonna be so excited!"

"But remember," says Kiryu, his voice low. The air around the members of Team Satisfaction has suddenly turned cold, making Haruka shiver. "Today's duel is about the information we dig up in regards to that kid and whoever sponsored him. Haruka, be careful."

Haruka nods her head as she recalls the message on her phone. Sent to her when she woke up this morning, Yusei texted her the real reason for her involvement in the opening ceremony, something she called back to confirm minutes after obtaining the news.

Naturally, this would make her furious that she is being used by them, but secretly, she is quite happy to learn that she has been tasked by _Team Satisfaction_ to fulfill a mission for them. The fact that the four duelists that she's a huge fan of request her dueling skills and that she gets to see them in the prestigious Riding Cup is something that doesn't come around often.

So, Haruka brushes off the doubt in her mind and nods her head.

"I survived Wonderland last month. I think I can manage a round of card games on motorcycles," she boasts as her Cloth Dolls crawl out of the bag to rest on her shoulders. As she takes another photo, she adds, "But Wonderland was kinda scary, though, especially with that thing about…" she trails off as she sees Team Satisfaction stare at her with those black, empty eyes as if they peer into her very soul.

After learning a bit more about them during that harrowing adventure in Wonderland, Haruka has been on edge. The four duelists that she idolizes have been transformed into undead guards for the ruler of an ancient city, but also could act as vampires if need be, devouring the sin in a person's soul to sustain themselves. Their goal? To turn Domino Below into the kingdom where the Dark King of the Afterlife, their master for lack of a better term, reigns supreme, bringing peace to those who live there, free from worry and sorrow.

And then there is what Hikari said during her role in stopping the comas in Wonderland; that some of their classmates were also in the same state like Team Satisfaction were. Sure, Haruka knows that Domino has many strange and bizarre things hidden away, ready to be chased and discovered...but this revelation is on a whole different level.

But despite all of this, she is Fortune Fatale. And Fortune Fatale is brave, quick on her feet and oozes with life and the thrill of adventure. A storm can fall in love with this beauty and desire her for its own purpose, and she would just smile at the idea of the wind wanting her, but unable to actually touch her as she raced underneath its gaze. Haruka can deal with the uneasiness about Team Satisfaction's new way of being for later. Right now, she has a duel to prepare for.

Yusei places a firm hand on Haruka's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "Make us proud, Princess," he says, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Haruka returns the smile with a smirk of her own. "I will. _We_ will. But before I head to rest up, I just have one question."

"What's that?" Jack inquires.

Haruka blushes slightly and places a hand behind her head.

"Could I get something to eat? I was in a rush that I forgot to pack a snack."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Itadakimasu," Yugo says to himself just as he is about to eat his dinner, a bowl of ramen topped with two tempura shrimp and a heaping of spring onions and a small platter of _gyoza_. Cross-legged over the purple couch, the boy brings the bowl of ramen to his hands and sighs. How did he get to this point in his life where he would be the opening duel for the World Riding Grand Prix?

For as long as he can remember, Yugo grew up in Domino Below. It was a dreary place where trash from Neo-Domino was shipped there to be recycled and made into new products, and Security seemed to be apathetic to the struggles of those who lived in Satellite, the unofficial name for what was the original Domino City. It was not uncommon to find even the "nicest" of Security personnel commenting on the "Satellite scum" that littered the desolate roads like rats.

Yugo was lucky to have been adopted by a kind elderly couple named Edna and Jonathan. Jonathan worked as a pediatrician, while Edna worked in the factories, gathering up scrap metal and plastic to be recycled into something new. It is with them that Yugo would develop two traits of his.

The first is learning how to craft different types of toys from odds and ends that he picked up while exploring some of the more dangerous scrap heaps that littered the roads of Domino Below. Through this, not only could he make a bit more money than just exchanging kilogram after kilogram of scraps, but he could also brighten someone's day with these basic luxuries.

The second trait would come about after watching episodes of _Kamen Rider_ whenever he had the chance. Nearly every night after dinner and homework, young Yugo would turn the television on and watched as Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, and every single Kamen Rider following them, would transform into badass motorcycle riders in insect themed armor that traveled around Japan, fighting the forces of evil wherever they went. In his dreams, he believed that he was a Kamen Rider (Kamen Rider Sting, since he liked bees) and traveled the roads on his motorcycle in the name of justice.

As he grew up, he would become enamored with the game of Duel Monsters, and his adopted grandmother worked double duty to provide Yugo with the cards and Duel Disk he needed to start his path to become a duelist. But it is fate that brought Yugo to what would eventually become his D-Wheel, Mellona.

It had been a horrible day, three years ago. Jonathan had died in a hit-and-run on his way home, and both Edna and Yugo were struggling with grief. Yugo had run away after the news came, wanting to make distance from the news.

He didn't see where he was going and nearly followed his grandfather to an early death, were it not for someone pulling him out of the way in time.

"Hey kid!" The person shouted. "Are you all right?"

Through his tears, Yugo just looked at his savior: a girl in her late teens, wearing red coveralls, a yellow waist tool pouch and short brown hair along with a pair of red goggles perched above her forehead. He sniffled a bit as he explained what had happened to the girl, who called herself Elaine. After he told everything, she immediately invited him to spend some time at her workshop.

Yugo, who was already smitten by how the girl looked, agreed. And after a ten minute drive on her motorcycle, the two were at her workshop, Guardian Signs,filled with tools of all sorts that Yugo had seen in books and magazines along with posters of various D-Wheels and actual D-Wheels in need of repairs or being dismantled to see what could be salvaged. Yugo felt like a kid at a candy store when Elaine dragged him to her current project…

The project that would eventually be the reason why he is here right now.

For the next few months, while Edna struggled to live without her husband, Yugo spent his days learning the ins and outs on how to repair D-Wheels, all while keeping Elaine's project in the back of his mind, imagining the day that he would be able to ride it and join the ranks of various duelists who decided to play their card games on motorcycles. Whenever he was at home, he would forego his ritual of _Kamen Rider_ episodes for sketching the designs for his newfound D-Wheel, his mind envisioning a hornet with clear wings like crystals. Whenever he had spare time with Elaine he would learn how to bargain for top quality parts and make repairs on the D-Wheel of his dreams.

And he became more interested in his school work too. Science, math, programming and (to the surprise of many, even himself) mythology became his favorite subjects. Stories of gods and mortals danced in his head while he dreamed, and it is through a curious study about bees that he found the perfect name for his dream ride…

Mellona.

The desire to become a Riding Duelist continued to build until it came to his 13th birthday. On that day, Edna, Elaine, her fiancee Ollie, and all of Elaine's friends who worked at Guardian Signs presented to him his birthday present…

The very same D-Wheel that changed his life forever.

Not only that, but the paint job that Mellona was given was just like he had envisioned. Sleek, fast, vibrant with stripes and crystal wings. Yugo couldn't believe his eyes...it was the best gift he had ever gotten!

Well, that is, until he received the invitation to participate in the WRGP by….

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. Yugo sets his bowl of ramen down as a voice asks, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just a sec," Yugo answers, getting off the sofa and opening the door. "How can I hel…"

He feels his voice fade as he stares at the stranger. With purple and magenta hair, vibrant violet eyes, and dressed in an outfit similar to a commander on the battlefield in brilliant shades of purple with golden trim, cyan pants and dark red cape, he brings about a person of great authority...

But it is that face that Yugo keeps staring at. What startles him about it is that this stranger's face looks similar to his own for some odd reason.

Yugo looks in alarm at this identical stranger before he clears his throat and lets the person in. The purple haired person takes a good look at the room before he seats himself down in a chair.

"So," the person begins. "Yugo, is it?"

Yugo blinks as he closes the door. "Um, yeah. That's me. You're the representative, right?"

"Of course. Call me, Yuri, by the way."

"Yuri...like the flower, right?"

Yuri smirks, his face resembling a cat that has had a taste of cream. "I guess you can say that. I have a passion for plant life, you know. I find Botany to be such an interesting topic."

"I wouldn't know much about plants, except from watching _The Secret Garden_ about five to ten times," Yugo notes as he sits back down on the sofa. Seeing his guest, he pushes the plate of _gyoza_ towards Yuri, who shakes his head.

"How kind," says Yuri. "But I've already eaten, thank you."

"Oh, okay then…" Yugo mutters, taking the bowl of ramen into his hands. Once again muttering, " _Itadakimasu_ ", he begins eating with a loud slurp. Yuri chuckles before he stares at the one item on the table other than the platter of _gyoza_ ; a Duel Monsters card.

"Hmm…" Yuri muses, looking at the card. It is an Effect Monster, depicting a purple bird perched on top of a skull. "A Yata-Garasu? I didn't know you played a Spirit deck."

"I don't," Yugo answers. "I found it one day while searching for parts to fix up Mellona (my D-Wheel). I carry it around as a symbol for good luck."

"I see. You know what I heard about ravens? They say that the raven is to be respected…"

"But never trusted," Yugo finishes. "Its grinning face betrays its trickster spirit. Their actions, while they don't change the world, they leave a profound impact on it. And they also have been considered a symbol of guidance."

"Indeed," Yuri chuckles as he takes the card into his hand. "I see that you're knowledgeable about these sort of things."

"Well, yeah," says Yugo, his cheeks turning red. "I mean, I've always found myself spellbound with stories of fantasy and mythology...or rather how we humans saw animals in the past as symbols for the unknown and unexplained. Ravens happen to be my favorite animals, second to bees."

"Why bees?"

Yugo smiles sheepishly, the steam from the soup adding to his flushed complexion. "Because of how productive they are, the way that they communicate through dance, how our lives wouldn't be so sweet without honey…"

At this, Yugo laughs. "The way you talk...I'm sorry. It's so…" he lets out another laugh. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're so...lively! And you're hair...it's like...like…"

"What? A banana?" Yugo snorts. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before."

"No," Yuri's voice drops to a whisper. "It's like...like a feather."

At this, Yugo can no longer hide that blush as Yuri leans close and strokes those vibrant yellow bangs. Hastily setting his ramen down, Yugo watches Yuri move closer to him on the sofa until Yugo is lying flat on his back and Yuri is on top of him, smelling like a bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms.

"Shh…" Yuri murmurs, pulling out something hidden beneath his purple coat. It is a crystal, a beautiful one at that, decorated with gilded cherry blossoms. It glows in the light as Yuri chuckles.

"Just relax," says the violet haired boy. "I won't hurt you, love."

Despite the situation he is in, Yugo can't help but relax at the sound of Yuri's voice, at how bright the crystal glows, at the subtle smell of that rose and cherry blossom perfume filling his lungs, and how vibrant Yuri's magenta eyes are…

"It's okay," Yuri continues, the crystal pendulum swinging freely with little movement. "Just watch, listen and relax...you're safe here…"

"Um…" Yugo groans, trying to push Yuri off of him, but for some odd reason it feels easier to just listen and do what Yuri tells him to do. And, he has to admit, a bit of rest before his big duel would surely help.

Yugo sighs as he lets himself be taken in by Yuri's voice, eyes finally closing shut, the last things he sees are the shining crystal and the smirk on Yuri's face on a job well done.

Yuri chuckles as he places a hand on Yugo's cheek, watching his prey softly snore. Too easy. The boy just needs someone to praise him to get his defenses down and that was it.

And without anyone to disturb them for the next hour or so...oh, the gears in Yuri's mind turn as more and more devious thoughts spin around like a tornado.

"Now…" Yuri whispers, face so close to Yugo's that he could just kiss those lips of the prone boy in front of him.

Well, why couldn't he?

Yuri's smile widens as he asks, "Yugo, love. How about I give you a kiss for good luck?"

Yugo does not respond as Yuri leans over and softly presses his lips over the blue and yellow haired boy's own, savoring this moment. The purple clothed boy smiles to himself as he deepens his kiss.

 _I have you at last._ Yuri thinks. _My love, my light, my Clear Wing songbird. And I will_ never _let you go._

 _Never…._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You serious?!" Serena exclaims. "You're actually competing for the WRGP's exhibition match?"

"Yep!" Haruka answers, laughing at the surprised looks on her friends' faces through her cellphone. "Masato and I didn't want to say anything to make it a bigger surprise!"

Serena, Millefeui and Kanata look at Masato laughing at them while Haruka looks at her delicious sandwich bento, consisting of three sandwiches (a savory wagyu sandwich for herself, a fried pork cutlet sandwich stuffed with cheese for her dolls and a fruit sandwich filled with strawberries and whipped cream that she is saving for later) along with a mixed green salad and a strawberry lemonade smoothie. She picks up the wagyu sandwich in one hand while staring at her phone. The Cloth Dolls are eating their sandwich and playing a memory game of Action Cards through the use of Haruka's tablet.

"Even after learning all about them in Wonderland, you still took this offer?" Kanata asks worriedly. "I mean...you know what they're doing…"

Haruka takes a bite out of her sandwich, chews once or twice, then swallows. "...I do…"

"And yet you still accepted the offer?" asks Millefeui. "Haruka, we know you love your duels as much as the next person, but these guys are….are…"

"They're not as what I expected them to be," Haruka interrupts. "But for the time being, we have no choice but to trust them.

"But, enough about that. Did you guys get those pictures I sent you?"

"Of course," says Masato, a fox-like grin on his face. "You know, from the way you sent it, I'd say you have a crush on Yogo, right?"

"First of all, I do _not_ have a crush on him," says Haruka, cheeks turning red. "And second, his name is _Yu_ go!"

"Fusion?" asks Serena.

"No, just plain Yugo," Haruka corrects. "All I know is that he built his own D-Wheel and he's represented by something called the Leo Duel School, so named after its founder, Leo Akaba."

"And that's all _you_ know?" asks Kanata. "This is getting very suspicious."

"You're just saying that because Haruka is…" Millefeui is immediately cut off by her sister shoving a hand towards her mouth.

"No, that's not it at all!" Kanata exclaims, cheeks turning cherry red. "There's no way Yugo can be so...so... _enticing_...to make Haruka slip up like this."

"And besides, I've only known him for, what, fifteen minutes," Haruka adds. She then hears a knock on the door. "That's Team Satisfaction. Gotta go; be back in about an hour or so when I rev it up! And say hi to mom and dad for me!"

"See you later, alligator," says Serena, ending the call.

Haruka sets her sandwich down and approaches the door. When she opens it, she sees Yusei standing on the other side.

"Oh, Yusei," she says with a smile. "What's up?"

"..." Yusei says nothing as he enters the room, closing the door behind him. The Cloth Dolls look up in alarm, with Cloth Yusei noticing the look in his counterpart's eyes.

"Big self! Big self!" says Cloth Yusei, watching Yusei sit down on the sofa. "Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Yusei takes the doll into his hands and smiles before petting the doll on the head. Cloth Yusei coos slightly as Yusei answers, "I'm fine. But…"

"But?" asks Haruka, watching Yusei turn toward her, cobalt eyes piercing into her soul.

"Haruka," Yusei begins, shifting his gaze towards a spot on the carpet. "Do you have a Tarot deck on you?"

"Of course," says Haruka, walking towards a chair where her satchel rests. "I was originally just going to bring my Prophecy deck, but I felt like using a bonafide Tarot deck was needed for this sort of situation. Why do you ask?"

"Something about that boy who carried you here...I feel like something wicked this way comes."

"You've been reading too much lately," says Haruka, pulling out a blue silk drawstring bag. "There we go. Cloth Dolls, move aside."

Cloth Jack, Kiryu and Crow hastily move the tablet to the side as Haruka kneels by the table, opens the bag and pulls out a deck of cards. Haruka narrows her eyes as she places a hand over her deck. This very deck was handed down to her from her grandmother on her eighth birthday and is to be used for the most serious of readings, never for personal gain.

"You want me to do a reading on Yugo?" asks Haruka, voice losing all its playfulness. Yusei nods his head. "Fine. I'll do one. Give me some space."

As Haruka closes her eyes, she lets her mind focus on the image of Yugo. Yugo, with blue hair and waning moon yellow bangs, his crystal green eyes, his starry white coat…

She hates to admit it to herself, but yes, she may have fallen in love with this stranger the minute she slammed into his D-Wheel.

The question in her mind is simple, "What fate awaits Yugo?"

And then, Haruka opens her eyes and shuffles her deck, her hands mimicking movements that she watched her grandmother perform whenever the elder woman read her and her brother's fortunes. The Cloth Dolls look in awe as Haruka splits the deck into three parts, the backs of the cards facing her, tempting her with unknown knowledge.

"Are you ready?" she asks, turning to Yusei. She leans back when she sees Yusei in his Dark Signer attire - a black cloak with red lines across his chest that resembles a spider, with fingerless gloves marked with red hourglass symbols on the back, and, something that startles her to no end, _four_ black pupils, the additional pair smaller and almond-shaped.

"Ah...wh...what the?!" Haruka stammers out. "Those eyes...you didn't show that back in Wonderland! What's going...oh dear Crowley…"

At the same time, Cloth Yusei groans and rubs his eyes as his fellow Cloth Dolls mew in concern. Cloth Yusei wobbles a bit before his attire - a mirror outfit to Yusei's riding outfit - becomes a black cloak with red spider trim. And when he lifts his head, he now has a secondary pair of black bead eyes. Cloth Jack, Kiryu and Crow squeak in alarm and lift the tablet up to use as a shield.

"Do it," Yusei answers, holding his shivering doll counterpart. His eyes soften as he hugs the doll close. "It's all right. There's no need to be afraid. In time, all of you will emerge from your chrysalises and be reborn."

That doesn't comfort Cloth Yusei in the slightest, who mews and tries to wipe his own second pair of eyes away, but to no avail. The other dolls look to Haruka for an explanation, but Haruka just looks at the first stack of cards and flips the top card over. Staring at her is a grim site: the body of a man skewered by ten long swords with storm clouds over the horizon.

"Ten of Swords," she states. "Yugo suffered a blow long long ago, but he has risen past it. It seemed scary to him back then, but he weathered that storm and now stands here a changed person."

She moves her hand to the second stack and flips the top card of that stack over. Staring at her is a card she is all too familiar with - a large wheel where the figures of a sphinx, dragon and snake cling around its rim.

"Wheel of Fortune," Haruka mutters. "The wheels of fate turn for Yugo. Something big is coming on the horizon."

She then proceeds to the last card, revealing itself as a youthful boy on a chariot driven by a black and white sphinx.

"How fitting," she notes. "The Chariot. In the future, that is where it's strongest. It means that something is coming to Yugo, but…"

"But?" asks Yusei, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka frowns. "While it's upright, I can't make out what is waiting for Yugo. I don't have any information about him."

"Then get it," Yusei states curtly. "And besides…" His lips curl upwards. "I overheard your conversation with your friends about him. Seems like someone's fallen in love."

"It's not like that!" Haruka exclaims, looking at her Tarot spread. "He...he just did a nice deed and I feel grateful for it!"

"Don't lie to me, Fortune Fatale," Yusei chuckles.

"I'm not lying!" Haruka pouts, folding her arms across her chest. She then stares at her Cloth Dolls giggling behind their hands. "And don't you dare sing that 'Black-Eyed Peas' song! I know you've been listening to Masato's playlists when I'm not looking."

The dolls burst into laughter and Yusei joins in on it, causing Haruka's face to turn as red as the tomatoes in her wagyu sandwich. Even Cloth Yusei gets into it before he slowly looks at Yusei, somewhat shy.

"It's not permanent, right?" he asks.

"Only if you want it to be," Yusei answers, closing his eyes, drawing his mind inward. He sighs, and as he does, his secondary pair of pupils vanish. When he opens his eyes once more, they are their cool blue color. He then sets the doll on the table. "Try it out, little one."

Cloth Yusei nods his head and concentrates on the stores of magic in his little body. Then, the second pair of eyes vanish, and his eyes are now little blue beads, even though he's still wearing the black cloak. He slowly approaches his friends who peek out behind the tablet before Cloth Kiryu tackles his partner in a hug.

"You looked really cool, Cloth Yusei!" Cloth Kiryu, peppering Cloth Yusei's face with kisses. "I wonder what we'll look like when we emerge from our crystals."

"Chrysalises," Haruka corrects, somewhat happy and nervous at the same time, brushing off the types of changes that have been placed upon the duelists she idolizes. "Now come on. Let's get back to preparing for our duel. We don't need any more distractions after this."

The Cloth Dolls cheer as they return to their sandwich. Haruka sighs as she gathers up her Tarot cards all while Yusei keeps a sharp eye on the scene.

"One last thing," says Yusei as Haruka pulls the drawstrings of her silk purse. "About Leo Akaba…"

"Yeah?" asks Haruka. "What about him?"

"If you happen to be with Yugo when you see him, get out of the way and call us immediately," Yusei warns. "He's nothing but bad news."

"How so?" asks Haruka. "And how will I be able to run if I don't know what he looks like?"

Yusei wordlessly takes her tablet into his hands and, after a few seconds, flips it over to reveal the image of Leo Akaba himself. Bald, dark-skinned, looks somewhere in his late thirties, and with a steely expression on his face. He looks like someone who has decided to never experience joy in their lives.

"He has a mission that involves Yugo," Yusei explains. "And we need Yugo safe from harm and far away from him."

"Why?"

"Because."

" _Why_?" Haruka persists.

"...because…" Yusei begins as he sees Haruka's eyes blaze with fury. "Because Yugo is destined to connect with a certain soul and we need them to reunite without that man's influence."

Haruka blinks. "Huh? Like some sort of reincarnation of lovers? Like _Aida_?"

"...sort of," Yusei answers. "Just keep him safe, okay?"

Haruka nods her head, her mind thinking of how close she felt when she rode with Yugo towards the Duel Colosseum. "You can count on me."

Yusei just smiles as Haruka returns to her sandwich, her familiars also enjoying their snack. As he watches them, he senses a voice in his mind.

 _She doesn't know that it's already too late, right?_ says Kiryu through their mental link.

Yusei nods his head. _No, but she can still leave a powerful influence on Yugo. Trust me on this._

 _Fine, then._ Kiryu sighs. _But remember, this is all just the calm before the storm. Let us pray that the Dark King gives us a sign that this deluge will not drown us all._

Yusei does not reply.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

One hour, fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds later, it is time for the exhibition duel.

This is brought to attention by the MC of the event, Melissa Claire, flying above in a broadcasting helicopter with a microphone in her hand to deliver the news to the adoring crowd. A large holographic projection of her emerges from the middle of the racetrack, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she announces with a Southern drawl. "We welcome you to Domino City's first annual World Riding Grand Prix! I'm your host, Melissa Claire, and it's time we start this thing right now! Yeehaw!"

The audience begins to cheer as they look at the two competitors at the starting line. Yugo grins as he rubs a hand across Mellona with care, while Haruka places a hand over her beating heart to calm herself down.

"You okay?" asks Yugo, turning to his opponent. "It's like you have butterflies in your stomach."

 _More than you realize..._ Haruka notes, seeing her Cloth Dolls poking at the D-Wheel with curiosity. She shakes her head. "I'm fine," she announces. "I mean, it's not every day you're called to duel for something like this."

"Before we begin," Melissa continues. "Let's introduce our competitors! First off, we have…"

A spotlight from Melissa's broadcasting helicopter shines over Haruka, who looks up to see Melissa's cameraman pointing his camera at her. The girl smirks as she raises a hand to the air and motions for her Cloth Dolls to leap onto her shoulders, which gets most of the audience - preferably the woman and young children - to coo at the site.

"Call me Haruka, Fortune Fatale!" she announces, propping a boot against the side of Black Swallowtail. "I chase after the winds to fulfill my need for speed. I follow wherever the Winds of Destiny chases me and leave nothing but change in my wake! By my side are my spirits of Luck, Prosperity, Courage and Wisdom. Together we ride to take on any and all challenges!"

This gets the audience to applause before the spotlight is moved onto Yugo.

"And I am Yugo, the uh…." Yugo hesitates before it clicks. "Oh! I am the Scion of the Clear Winds! I bring about the winds that blow across the land, spreading messages of peace and tranquility to those who are need of it! But to those who anger me, my justice will be swift! It will be painful! It will be _delicious!_ "

This causes Haruka to laugh before she props herself onto Black Swallowtail, feeling herself get adjusted into being on a D-Wheel once more. She takes a good look at her deck and places a hand over it, feeling its power radiate through her. She knows that she has to give a good show…

But at the same time, she needs to remember that she has to get intel on Yugo.

If this was some sort of spy thriller, this scene would be when the femme fatale starts falling in love with her target. This dorky, lovable target whom she wants to get closer with that doesn't involve orders from sin-eating vampires.

Maybe after this is over, the two can have a bite to eat and play some carnival games. Haruka's heard that the Aiya food stall has a challenge to see whomever can finish one of their famous "Mega Beef Bowls". Just thinking about it makes her mouth water.

"And now," says Melissa, snapping Haruka out of her food reveries. "For today's match, we'll be unleashing something special from Maiami City - an Action Field! So now...Action Field on!" Melissa announces as the display board shows a Field Spell of a dimensional gate with red and blue lines. "Field Spell, Cross Acceleration!"

Criss-cross lines of red and blue race through the sky and a strong wind blows a variety of Action Cards across the racetrack. Haruka adjusts her helmet. Her Cloth Dolls also prepare their game faces (although for those watching at home, they looked like they are trying too hard). Yugo nods his head as he stares at the holographic starting board countdown from five before he turns to Haruka.

"You ready to ride?" he asks.

Haruka grins. "Time to float like a butterfly…"

"And sting like a bee!" Yugo finishes.

"Riding Duel...Acceleration!" Melissa declares.

Mellona and Black Swallowtail then zoom off with a roaring crowd cheering them on as both duelists draw their cards.

 **(Haruka: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 8000)**

Haruka takes a look at her hand and then brings her gaze toward the race course. Her heart pounds in excitement and she can't stop her mouth from keeping that wide grin on her face. Thank goodness Black Swallowtail is on auto-pilot; she highly doubts she would be able to pilot the graceful D-Wheel in her excited state.

She then narrows her eyes and looks at the four dolls who are also relishing the thrill of the duel.

"See anything?" Haruka whispers to them.

Yugo takes a glance at the dolls on Haruka's shoulders, then blinks. "H...hey! Isn't that cheating?"

"There's nothing in the rulebook that says I can't use familiars," Haruka replies. "And this is a friendly match-up, right? We aren't dueling for money or fame, but just for the thrill of it! We are here to have the audience be excited for the next two weeks of riding duels where everything and anything goes!

"So, how about it? First one to get an Action Card takes the first move!"

Yugo stares at this girl before he smirks. "Race ya!"

Both of them begin to accelerate, each of them waiting for an Action Card to appear. Five seconds later, Cloth Crow points up.

"There! There!"

Haruka looks to see a card suspended in the air, encased in a bubble. She places a hand on Cloth Crow before tossing him into the air. The red-haired doll unfurls a pair of black feather wings and glides toward the card. Yugo, Melissa Claire, Team Satisfaction, Yuri, and the audience in the arena and at home look in awe as the doll grabs the card, performing a loop-de-loop as he flies back to Haruka, who takes the card into her hand.

"All right, first turn is mine!" she says, slapping the card onto her Duel Disk. "And now I play the Action Card, Fire Crystal to inflict 600 points of damage!"

A red crystal with a glowing flame inside materializes. Cloth Crow leaps into the air and hurls it toward Yugo's D-Wheel, causing Yugo to shield himself as the crystal shatters and leaves a small burst of flame on his D-Wheel before it instantly fades away.

"Yeah, I hit Pogo!" says Cloth Crow as Haruka gives him a high five. The audience just coos at the little doll propping himself on Haruka's shoulder.

"It's Yugo!" Yugo corrects, noticing how his lifepoints have dropped.

 **(Haruka: 8000) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 7400)**

Haruka draws a card. "And for my turn, I'll just playing a face-down card and that'll be it," says Haruka, watching as a large holographic face-down card appears. "Back to you, Yugo!"

"Right then!" says Yugo, drawing his card. "And since I have no cards on the field, I can Special Summon my trusty Speedroid Terrortop onto the field!"

Slithering across the sky is a trail of thirteen large red tops with blades at their sides. Each of them spin with a sound like the hissing of a large snake. (1200 ATK)

"Speedroid?" says Haruka. "I know of someone who uses 'Vehicroid' monsters...are they related?"

"These guys are different," Yugo explains. "But for right now, when Speedroid Terrortop is summoned, I get to add another 'Speedroid' monster from my deck to my hand."

A card pops out of his deck, which Yugo grabs with ease, even as both duelists take a sharp left at the first corner. As Haruka focuses on making the turn, she doesn't see Yugo picking up an Action Card.

"And why stop there?" Yugo continues. "I'll summon it right now! Let's roll the dice with Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

A large yellow die emerges from thin air, with pips that resemble eyes with a red pupil. The side that faces Haruka shows one pip depicted as a large eye with a crimson iris and a red tear dripping down. (100 ATK)

"I wonder if the Sheikah played dice with something like that," Haruka muses.

Yugo perks up. "Oh! _The Legend of Zelda_ fan?"

"Yep! Although the only games I've played are _Majora's Mask_ and _Link's Awakening_ for the 3DS. Still haven't gotten to play _Ocarina of Time._ "

"I have a copy of it at my house, but don't have _Majora's Mask_. Maybe you could come to my house and trade games sometime?"

"Definitely! Now, what exactly does your Sheikah die do?"

"It's simple. When Red-Eyed Dice hits the field, I can change the level of a fellow 'Speedroid' monster to a number between 1 and 6. And the number I choose for Speedroid Terrortop is...5!"

Red-Eyed Dice rolls round and round until the one-eyed side reveals a side with five "eyes". (Speedroid Terrortop: LV: 1 -) 5)

"Oh boy…" Haruka mutters. "Red-Eyed Dice is a Tuner, isn't it?"

Yugo grins. "Yep! Now, it's time to Synchro Summon!"

Speedroid Terrortop transforms into a cluster of five stars while Speedroid Red-Eyed Die becomes three floating green rings. The five stars aligned and zipped through the rings with ease as Haruka narrows her eyes.

 **(*1 + *5 = *6)**

" _Magic sword with the form of a cross,"_ Yugo chants, _"Use your power to cut my enemies down to size! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"_

With a loud vroom, the newest monster appears. It resembles the kendama toy reimagined as a racecar, colored blue. (2200 ATK)

"Cool!" Haruka comments. "I never was able to successfully get the ball to stay on the spike.

"Takes great skill to do such a thing," Yugo agrees. "Now, when my Hi-Speedroid Kendama attacks your face-down card, the difference between their attack and defense points is taken out of your lifepoints! So now…"

The kendama-like vehicle races towards Haruka's face-down monster, a large green insectoid with orange eyes and dragonfly wings. The insect quickly gets shattered by the tip of the Synchro monster. (900 DEF)

 **(Haruka: 6700) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 7400)**

"A Flying Kamakiri #1," Yugo observes. "That means you're using Wind Attribute monsters, right?"

"Yep!" Haruka grunts as she makes another turn, her Cloth Dolls doing their best to maintain their balance.

"Ah...so I take it you're using Harpie Lady cards, right?"

At this, Haruka becomes silent. She bites her lip as her Cloth Dolls cover their ears.

"Um," says Yugo. "Haruka, are you…"

"Why is it that every time a girl states they're using Wind Attribute monsters, everyone immediately assumes that those monsters are _Harpie Ladies_?" Haruka exclaims. "There are so many archetypes like Dragunity, Gusto, and Mist Valley that don't have those savage scantily clothed women and are still powerful cards in their own right! Fortune Fatale does not use them...they are absolutely _beneath her_! And if you ever state that she uses those cards again, she will…"

What Haruka mutters next turns out to be so shocking that it causes Yugo to blush. All that he can pick up is that involves pillows, brooms and lots and lots of marshmallows. Melissa Claire looks at the camera and shrugs her shoulders.

"Got that?" Haruka finishes, panting for breath..

"Of course…" Yugo answers, looking back at the racetrack. "But, if you aren't using Harpie Ladies...then what are you using?"

Haruka chuckles. "I'll show you. For the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching at home, Fortune Fatale summons one of her favorite stars...F.A. Hang On Mach!"

With a loud roar, an indigo futuristic hoverbike appears besides Haruka, controlled by a figure in a racing suit of the same color. The gender of the driver is hard to decipher, and all that can be seen that isn't obscured by the helmet is shoulder-length blue hair. (0 ATK)

"Oh my!" says Melissa Claire. "How thematic!"

"What is that?" asks Yugo, seeing the racer turn to him and nod their head.

"F.A., otherwise known as 'Formula Athlete' are a set of cards that relate to Fortune Fatale and her love of the race," says Haruka. "And they have a need for speed just like yours truly. So much so that their attack score becomes 300 times their Level!"

Above Hang On Mach, a bright '4' blinks. (LV: 4, 0 -) 1200 ATK)

"Well then," says Yugo. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"And it looks like things are on their way, folks," Melissa comments. "Fortune Fatale and her Formula Athletes against the Scion of the Wind and his Speedroid soldiers...it's a machina battle that will take your breath away!"

"My turn," says Haruka, drawing her card. "Oh and Yugo, I forgot to mention something."

"What's that?" asks Yugo.

"F.A. monsters can have their level changed through the use of F.A. Spell and Trap cards, like the one I'm about to play! Go F.A. Downforce!"

Haruka slaps the card down as a Quick-play Spell Card appears, depicting two racecards on a track: one black and purple, the other blue, green and orange that is driving on the side!

"Now when I play his card, I get to increase the level of an 'F.A.' monster I control by two until the end of my turn! Plus, whenever the effect of an F.A. Spell or Trap card is activated, the monster gets an additional level!"

"But that means…" Yugo gasps as Haruka grins.

"Hang On Mach gets three more levels and 900 attack points!" Cloth Kiryu cheers. "Take that, Yoyo!"

"It's Yugo!" Yugo exclaims as the number above Hang On Mach reads '7'. (LV: 4 -) 7, 1200 -) 2100 ATK)

"And that's not all," Haruka continues. "Most of my F.A. monsters have special abilities depending on their level and many of them gain special abilities when they reach Level 7. In the case of Hang On Mach, when he reaches Level 7, all cards that would go to your graveyard are Banished instead!"

"No!"

"Yes! And I'm not done! Now that I have a Level 7 F.A. monster on the field, I can Special Summon the racer of the shadows, the one and only F.A. Dark Dragster!"

With another card slipped into her Duel Disk, Haruka watches as a black and purple racecar, the same one depicted on her F.A. Downforce Spell Card, appears next to Hang On Mach. Its driver, whose racing suit is the same colors as the car, turns to Haruka and nods. (LV: 7, 0 -) 2100 ATK)

"Cloth Kiryu, Cloth Yusei," says Haruka, looking at the dolls on her shoulders. "Go!"

The two dolls nod their heads before they leap off of Haruka's shoulders as both the drivers of Hang On Mach and Dark Dragster extend their hands out to catch the dolls. The audience holds their breath at the tiny dolls making their leaps of faith, and are surprised when Cloth Yusei summons a myriad of red flowing threads from his hands that form a parachute that he uses to gracefully land onto the hand of Hang On Mach's driver while Cloth Kiryu, somehow gaining cat ears and a forked cat tail, leaps like a wild cat in the savannah over Hang On Mach and lands gracefully into the palm of Dark Dragster. The Dark Dragster driver places Cloth Kiryu on top of their helmet and pets the cat-like doll, who purrs in delight.

"My my!" Melissa exclaims. "In all my years of commentating, I have never seen something like this! Give these dolls a round of applause!"

And the audience complies as Haruka frowns.

 _If only you guys knew that they got their powers 45 minutes ago..._ she thinks.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"All right," says Haruka, looking at her four dolls. In her hands are a collection of homemade Action Cards. "Ready to test your skills?"

Her dolls enthusiastically nod their heads as Haruka shuffles the cards before drawing one and showing it to them. "What's this one?"

"Acceleration!" says Cloth Jack, raising a hand to the air. "You take no effect damage!"

"And this one?" Haruka draws another.

"Evasion!" Cloth Yusei cheers. "You take no battle damage!"

"How about this?" says Haruka, showing a third one.

"Miracle!" says Cloth Crow. "The monster isn't destroyed and you take half damage!"

"Correct!" says Haruka. As she prepares the next card (Bi-Attack), she takes a brief glance at Yusei in a meditative trance that reminds her of the Gather Your Mind card (which she finds ridiculous if its only effect is to search out a copy of itself). She then picks up her phone, staring at the picture she took of Yugo with his bright smile, crystal eyes and moon yellow bangs. She feels her heart flutter like the butterflies on her shirt, imagining how much fun it would be if she could always ride with him on his D-Wheel.

"So…" A voice purrs. "This your boyfriend?"

Haruka jumps when she sees someone snatch her phone. Looking up, she sees that it is Kiryu, but with cat appendages like a pair of blue-silver ears and, disturbingly, a forked tail. When he smiles, she can see the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"Big self!" Cloth Kiryu cries. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A nekomata," Haruka answers, recalling the tales of _youkai_ her mother told her when she was a child. "They are cats who have lived for so long that their tails split, symbolising the power within them. They are said to be omens of death and can even revive the dead!"

"Cool!" Cloth Kiryu exclaims, just as a similar pair of cat ears and forked tail form on his doll body, along with a collar with a bell attached. Haruka's head begins to spin...what was next?

"Come on, Kiryu. Let the girl have her fun."

Haruka nervously turns to find Crow and Jack also in the room (how did they appear when the door has been closed the entire time?!), both also influenced by some sort of _youkai_. Crow stretches his arms to reveal his black feather wings. Jack chuckles as Haruka noticed the antlers perched on his spiky yellow hair and the serpentine eyes, claws and fangs.

Meanwhile, the doll versions of Jack and Crow relish in their new appendages. With a jump, Cloth Crow glides with ease using his black wings while Cloth Jack breathes a small orb of fire in front of him. Haruka looks more and more like she is about to faint.

Instead, she states…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yells, panting for breath as she stands up and points at Team Satisfaction. "Why...why are you like this? What do you want from me? Who are you?!"

Team Satisfaction stares at the girl grasping her head in agony as she drops to her knees, her Cloth Dolls approaching her and patting her arms to soothe her. Yusei frowns.

"Forgive us if we have startled you," he begins, his voice passive. "But we wanted to introduce this to you slowly."

"Introduce what?" Haruka asks, lifting her head up. Sure, she knows how Domino has beings with supernatural abilities/dual natures within them, but to see them in the four duelists that she looks up to? That is the last thing she needs...and before a big duel!

Crow crouches down, his wings making him resemble a fallen angel. "You know how we all died and became revived, correct?"

Haruka nods her head, learning the cold truth in Wonderland. Kiryu was shot by a member of Magician's Four. Yusei slit his own throat. Crow shot himself in the head and Jack jumped off a two story building...all for the sake of transforming Domino Below into some dark paradise.

And that isn't counting what happened to Shooti, a classmate of hers who always had his camera out and ready for photos, who jumped off the rooftop of DCIS with 53 other students and survived...except not really in that he had also died and was resurrected but the transfer student, Bel. Shooti Hayami had died chronicling the story of Team Satisfaction and here Haruka was seeing the aftereffects of whoever revived the four.

The four Cloth Dolls stare each other, poking the new ears or tail or other new additions to them before Haruka sees the lights darken. She notices how each member of Team Satisfaction are now enveloped in black cloaks, each of them colored differently (Yusei with red, Kiryu with blue, Crow has green and Jack is a vibrant indigo).

"We are Enforcers of the Dark King," Yusei begins, his voice distant. "And to this end, we will follow his orders to bring about paradise to Domino Below. We recently obtained enough energy from the souls we feed on to enable us new forms." He then stares at his Cloth counterpart. "And since your dolls carry a bit of our souls in them, they share our powers too."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that you all are part of some cult?!" Haruka exclaims, watching her familiars now adorned in similar hooded cloaks like their bigger selves.

"Not really," says Kiryu, setting Haruka's phone down. "Put it more like a 'secret society' compared to the bastards that caused the suicide at your school months ago...but you probably know that already."

"What do you want with me?" Haruka repeats. "Why was I chosen?!"

"Because…" Jack answers coolly. "You and Yugo...are connected."

Haruka blinks. "Connected?"

"Our Lord, the Dark King, told us this," says Crow, pointing a finger into the air. "'The Princess of Prophecy and the Scion of Clear Winds are to meet. Together, their union will bring about a storm that will shake the foundations of Paradise and let a new destiny bear fruit.'"

Haruka looks at her hands and then at Kiryu who still has her phone in his hands. She then places a hand towards her heart as she thinks of Yugo once more.

She, Princess of Prophecy, and Yugo, Scion of the Clear Winds...a union...destiny…together... Paradise...

She feels her face redden even more. So her instincts were right after all...they truly...absolutely...undeniably... irrefutably…are…

"I'll do it!" Haruka states, face more determined than ever. "Whatever happens to Yugo, I want to do my best! I...I…" she swallows. "Fortune Fatale accepts her mission! She and the Scion of Clear Winds will unite as a force to be reckoned with! No one will stop us!"

But as she states this, and her Cloth Dolls cheer, she pays no attention to how Team Satisfaction all look at each other, not with pride or amusement…

Instead, each of them have a look of regret in their eyes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Haruka!"

Cloth Jack shakes Haruka's shoulder just as she notices a timer on her Duel Disk.

"What the?" she asks. "What's going on?"

"You have to make a move or you surrender the Duel!" Yugo shouts. "And you still haven't conducted a Normal Summon yet!"

"O...oh, right!" says Haruka, staring at her hand. "All right, I summon F.A. Sonic Meister onto the field in Attack Mode!"

With another vroom, a new race car appears with a curved front and large jet turbines. It is silver with blue and orange trim and neon green lines along with two wheels in front and a large one in the back. The driver wears an orange suit and white helmet. (LV: 4, 0 -) 1200 ATK)

"And now I activate the special ability of Dark Dragster!" says Haruka. "Once per turn, I can decrease its level by 3 in order to destroy one card on the field. And Yugo, your Hi-Speedroid monster is my target!"

Dark Dragster turns towards Hi-Speedroid Kendama (LV: 7 -) 4, 2100 -) 1200 ATK) and rams the rival racecar off to the side, the kendama-like vehicle spinning out of control before it disintegrates.

"Oh boy…" Yugo notes, seeing the three F.A. monsters staring back at him.

"Attack directly!" Haruka shouts, gripping onto Black Swallowtail's handles with a roar.

As Haruka accelerates, and lets out a whoop of excitement as she retrieves her next Action Card, the three machines perform U-turns and race towards Yugo at high speeds. Yugo grunts as Mellona takes the brunt of the ramming attacks and Haruka looks at the stats via her helmet.

But she notices something off.

 **(Haruka: 6700) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 5150)**

"Huh?" she exclaims. "You were supposed to take 4500 points of damage! How did it get cut in half?"

"With my face-down card, Damage Diet!" Yugo exclaims, revealing his face-down card, depicting a doll with red braided hair, a yellow blouse and red shoes dodging the punches of two extending arms, all with a smile on her face. "When I take damage this turn, I can cut it in half!

"Plus, since I took more than 2000 points of damage, this lets me play the Action Card in my hand, Damage Draw!"

The Action Card appears, depicting two cards with a red explosion-esque splat in the center.

"This gives me an additional two cards," says Yugo, his hand now at five cards. "Better luck next time!"

"Darn," Haruka pouts as she sees her F.A. monsters return. "I'm ending my turn with a face-down card. Your move!"

"We'll get you next time, Togo!" says Cloth Yusei, sitting on the shoulder of the Hang On Mach driver, whose level drops to 5. (LV: 7 -) 5, 2100 -) 1500 ATK) Yugo just sighs as he draws another card.

"I'll start," he begins. "By summoning Speedroid Double Yoyo in Attack Mode!"

A new machine rolls onto the field, looking like, as the name suggests, two yellow yo-yos. (1400 ATK)

"And when Double Yoyo is on the field, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Speedroid monster from my graveyard back o to the field, like Speedroid Terrortop!"

The 13 red tops form a line next to Yugo, their serpentine movements making Haruka note what will happen next. (1200 ATK)

Haruka stays quiet looks at her hand, only perking her ears up when Yugo activates his other face-down card.

"Next, I play Back to the Front!" Yugo exclaims, hia face-down card depicting a battered Marauding Captain lifted by his armor by a rather muscular nurse. "And I'll use it to bring back Speedroid Red-eyed Dice in Defense Mode!"

Haruka bites her lip as the die appears once more. (100 DEF)

"And I'll use my monster's effect to change the level of Double Yoyo to match that of Terrortop's!"

The Red-eyed Dice rolls again, this time with three red pips as Double Yoyo has its level drop by one. (LV: 4 -) 3)

"And now," Yugo cheers. "The Scion of the Clear Winds will perform his next Synchro Summon!"

Both Double Yoyo and Terrortop transform into clusters of stars before Red-eyed Dice turns into a trio of green glowing rings. The six stars fall in line like ducks swimming across a pond and zip through the rings with ease.

And as Yugo begins his chant, Haruka, Team Satisfaction and Yuri feel something...some powerful presence emerge within Yugo's soul.

 **(1* + 3* + 3* = 7*)**

 _"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

And with the roll of thunder and flash of lightning, the dragon emerges at its master's call.

Haruka and her dolls look up at the majestic silver dragon with blue glass wings and black stripes on its tail. Words cannot do it justice at it flaps its wings and forms a downdraft below. The dragon roars at the F.A. monsters, the drivers in each of their vehicles gasping in surprise. (2500 ATK)

"Oh my!" Melissa comments. "Seems Yugo has a trick or two up his sleeve."

Haruka narrows her eyes. The last time she dueled a Synchro Dragon on a motorcycle was back in Wonderland, and back then she had to contend with Crow going crazy, trying to kill her with his Blackwing monsters and spouting lines of a Dark King all while her friends learned the ugly truth about him...

Here though? In what is _supposed_ to be a friendly match up, she is to unite as one with Yugo and uncover a great destiny...This feels more like something out of a fantasy novel than a simple duel, but Haruka will not step down from this.

If this is what Team Satisfaction asks of her, she will fulfill their needs.

And if she is to become closer to Yugo, she might as well get to know his each and every move.

"Surprised?" Yugo asks with a smirk. "You can clearly see where Mellona gets her looks from."

"Definitely," says Haruka. "Now...what can your dragon do?"

"I'll show you! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon...attack Dark Dragster with Clear Wing Shocking Strike!"

Green circuitry lines form on the dragon's wings as Cloth Kiryu crouches, ready to leap off if need be. Haruka watches the dragon unleash an electrical storm before announcing,

"Action Card activate! Evasion!"

She slams her Action Card onto the Duel Disk, showing a black stick figure evading an attack, as Dark Dragster swerves out of the way in time. Cloth Kiryu meows in discomfort, but otherwise is okay (thank goodness for the magnets in his hands!)

"That was too close," Haruka sighs. "But...that is what makes Fortune Fatale burst with excitement! Yugo, I have faced many a challenge in my day...I can't wait to see what you have to offer!"

"You'll have to check it out next turn," says Yugo. "I play a face-down card and pass it over to you, love."

If Yugo could see the look on Haruka's face, he would have seen how flustered the girl looked.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On a multitude of screens, Professor Leo Akaba frowns.

He has been keeping an eye on Yugo for quite some time and, outside of his dueling record, there is nothing out of the ordinary with the boy. Yugo lived in Domino Below, worked alongside a group of "Rangers" that help provide relief to many of the citizens in Domino Below that have given up hope, and his grades at the Satellite Shooting Stars Institute are above average (for Domino Below is the unofficial name of Satellite but people use both names interchangeably).

But the site of the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon grabs his attention. If Yugo has that card then...

"Yuri," says the professor to the purple haired boy standing behind him. "I need you to keep a close eye on the Scion. Do whatever it takes to get him on our side."

Yuri smirks and licks his lips.

"And what about her?" he inquires, looking at the video feed of Haruka, wrinkling his nose in disgust at this witch and her dolls wooing his Yugo. "From what has been gathered, her record is impeccable. She can be a good soldier for the cause."

"But in the grand scheme of things, she is nothing more than a grain of sand in the desert," Professor Akaba states. "Leave her alone for the time being; let her have her fun."

Yuri huffs as he walks out of the room, pulling out the purple crystal from his shirt as he exits.

 _Yugo is mine!_ He declares in his mind as he watches the pendulum swing in front of his glowing violet eyes. _And I will make sure that little witch can never have him!_

 _My Clear Wing Songbird...soon you will only sing your songs for me! Soon, you will need no one else in your life! I will not allow_ anyone _to take you away from me again!_

 _Just be patient, my love. I will be there for you soon._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"My turn!" says Haruka, drawing her card. "And I start with the ever loving Graceful Charity!"

The angel in her green tunic descends from the clouds and sheds three feathers. Haruka draws three cards, then sends two identical cards to the graveyard.

"What's this?" says Melissa. "Folks, did Haruka draw a bad hand or is she just planning something big?"

Cloth Jack and Crow giggle before, with a nod of his head, Cloth Crow leaps towards Sonic Meister, gracefully gliding in the air for a few seconds before he flutters onto the nose of the car.

"All right!" says Haruka. "I start by placing F.A. Hang On Mach and Sonic Meister in Defense Mode."

Both F.A. monsters nod their heads as they begin to slow down. (Hang On Mach: 1800 DEF, Sonic Meister: 1400 DEF)

"And next, I activate the Spell Card F.A. Pit Stop!"

A new card appears, showing a pit crew wearing similar clothes to the driver of F.A. Sonic Meister about to check on said racecar.

"I reduce the level of Sonic Meister but 3 and then I can draw one card equal to the number of 'F.A. Pit Stop' cards in my graveyard plus 1! And guess what, Yugo…" Haruka chuckles. "The two cards I discarded to my graveyard were additional F.A. Pit Stop cards!"

"Oh no!" Yugo groans as Haruka draws three new cards. Meanwhile, a '2', then a '3' flashes above the head of Sonic Meister (LV: 4 -) 3, 1200 -) 900 ATK)

"And now," Haruka continues. "I reduce the attack of Dark Dragster by 3 once more to destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"It looks like Fortune Fatale is taking a huge gamble here!" Melissa explains. "If this is successful, Dark Dragster will have his level drop to 1, leaving him easy pickings for whatever Yugo wants next!"

A '4' above Dark Dragster begins to count down. 3...2...1...

"Any last words?" says Haruka.

Yugo smirks. "Just three. Go, Divine Wrath!"

Haruka gasps as a bolt of lightning suddenly strikes Dark Dragster while Yugo sends a card to the graveyard. The dark racecar is hit once more before it shatters and Cloth Kiryu is about to fall onto the race track!

"Hold on!" says Cloth Yusei, summoning more red strings. He flings them towards Cloth Kiryu, who grabs onto them all while looking like he will be flying out of the Colosseum. With a mighty tug, Cloth Yusei pulls his partner onto the shoulder of the Hang On Mach driver, all while Cloth Kiryu clings onto Cloth Yusei and mews.

"That was so scary!" Cloth Kiryu cries. Cloth Yusei hugs him back.

"You're safe now," says Cloth Yusei, placing a kiss on Cloth Kiryu's cheek. This causes the audience to coo at the sight and for Haruka to wish she had a camera on her to capture the moment…

Ah, well. The internet would do that for her.

"I can't do much except play one card face-down and place Kujakujaku in Defense Mode," says Haruka.

In a burst of peacock feathers, a large peacock emerges with the image of seven black snakes camouflaged in its feathers. (900 DEF)

"And I will take the lead!" says Yugo, speeding past Haruka and drawing his card. "First off, I summon Speedroid Ohajikid in Attack Mode!"

Appearing on the field is a peculiar monster. If Haruka could describe it, it reminds her of a robotic sheriff from a Western, what with the boots with spurs, the blue tattered cape, the gold star pinned to his breast and the patchwork red and blue hat on its head. The sheriff had blond bangs and a single red eye while an orange arm flicked a flat green glass pebble. (1000 ATK)

"Ohajiki...oh, like marbles!" Haruka exclaims. "I remember playing that when I was in kindergarten!"

"I play it every now and then at school," says Yugo. "I'm the undefeated champ of ohajiki!"

"Really? What school do you go to? I'm currently enrolled in Domino City International School."

"The Satellite Shooting Stars Institute. I work with the Cosmic Rangers there to help provide relief and aid to those who can't afford it."

"So you're like some sort of knight in shining armor?"

"If I was, then I wouldn't be using a dragon to attack the Princess of Prophecy, would I?"

"True, true." Haruka comments. "But today I am Fortune Fatale! And Fortune Fatale has something you want!"

"And what's that?"

"Victory."

"We'll see about that! Ohajikid," says Yugo. "Activate your special ability and bring me another Tuner to the field!"

Ohajikid flicks the glass pebble up into the sky where a green swirling vortex emerges. Descending to the field is a strange butterfly robot with wings made out of black and white dominos, three gold orbs on its back and a black stinger like a bee. (200 ATK)

"Let's go again!" says Yugo. "After Ohajikid summons a Wind Tuner from the graveyard, like Speedroid Dominobutterfly, onto the field, I immediately Synchro Summon!"

Haruka snarls. Of course he would play a card like Divine Wrath to form a combo such as this.

Ohajikid transforms into three stars while Dominobutterfly forms three green rings. The stars spin round and round the rings before entering.

 **(3* + 2* = 5*)**

 _"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"_

What descends on the field is a large pirate sword with a red and grey blade and a golden curved hilt with a figure of a pirate ship on the handle. (2000 ATK)

"Did you ever have a pirate phase?" asks Haruka.

"Nope. Although, now that I think about it, I hope Toei considers a pirate-themed Kamen Rider in the future. I mean, we already have pirate Super Sentai after all."

"A Tokusatsu fan, huh? I know a kid at school who you'll love to hang out with. And before you ask, while I watched some series before, I am not a fan of _Kamen Rider Wizard_."

"Why not?"

Haruka sighs. "It evokes too much similarities to _Madoka_ for my comfort - ironic, considering who made the series after that - and it just dragged on forever with a protagonist who is as plain as the sugar donuts he eats. Plus, the movie? Oh do _not_ get me started on how the lame useless supporting characters get Kamen Rider powers even though they did nothing throughout the show! At least the Kamen Rider Club did something and fought the monsters in their show!"

Haruka pauses as she makes a hard right. "...Well, enough complaining. What does Chanbara do?"

"Chanbara can attack twice during the Battle Phase and gets 200 attack points at the start of the Damage Step," Yugo explains. "It's not much, but let's see how you fare against two Hi-Speedroid monsters! I activate Magnet Reverse!"

Haruka grimaces when she sees that Quick-play Spell Card (as she has one in her deck) of a cemetery where a large boulders and several gears hover by an eerie green light.

"If I have a Machine or Rock-type monster that has been Banished or in the graveyard that cannot be Normal Summoned or Set, I can Special Summon it with no strings attached!" Yugo explains. "So, guess who's making an encore?"

Emerging from the card is Hi-Speedroid Kendama, which looks ready to skewer the F.A. monsters head on. (2200 ATK)

"I won't let you have the pleasure of beating me to a pulp!" Haruka exclaims. "I activate my Trap Card, Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi!"

Haruka's face-down card flips, revealing Wynn the Wind Charmer surrounded by a magic seal while the Chinese character for "Grace" is behind her.

"I tribute Kujakujaku in order to send Clear Wing Synchro Dragon back to your Extra Deck," says Haruka. "And when Kujakujaku is tributed, I can take a Level 4 or lower Wind monster from my deck to my hand. Go!"

Kujakujaku squawks before it races towards the larger dragon. Buffered by a tornado generated by the Trap Card, the peacock spins like a torpedo before it strikes the dragon and flings the card back into Yugo's Extra Deck.

"What a twist, folks!" says Melissa. "Fortune smiles upon Fortune Fatale right now!"

"That won't save you from my attack!" says Yugo. "Hi-Speedroid Kendama, attack Sonic Meister!"

"Oh no!" Cloth Crow gasps, seeing the Speedroid Synchro monster chasing towards him. He flies into the air as Speed Meister is slammed into a wall.

 **(Haruka: 5900) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 5150)**

"Next, Hi-Speedroid Chanbara! Slice and dice Hang On Mach!"

The sword zips through the air (2000 -) 2200 ATK) before slicing Hang On Mach in half, causing the hover bike to explode. Cloth Yusei and Kiryu fall, helplessly moving their arms and legs in an attempt to save themselves.

"Go!" says Haruka, hurling Cloth Jack off her shoulder. "Save them!"

Cloth Crow dives towards Cloth Kiryu just before the blue haired doll hits asphalt. Meanwhile, Cloth Jack grows a pair of dragon wings while Cloth Yusei latches onto the former's leg by a multitude of silk threads. Haruka slows down Black Swallowtail long enough for the dolls to return to her, panting for breath.

"I'm sorry for that," she says. "Just stay with me for the rest of the Duel, all right?"

"Got it!" The dolls answer. Haruka smiles as she sees Chanbara preparing another attack.

"Attack her directly!" Yugo commands.

The sword raises itself into the air as Haruka smirks.

"I play...F.A. Dead Heat!" she announces.

Her lone face-down card flips, revealing a first person view of a driver (presumably the one for F.A. Sonic Meister, given the colors of his suit) in his vehicle, about to prepare for a race. A holographic avatar of a girl floats over their right arm.

"I can only activate this card when you declare a direct attack," says Haruka. "This allows me to Special Summon an F.A. monster from my deck onto the field.

"So say goodbye to hover bikes and race cars...time for a monster truck rally! I summon...F.A. Turbo Charger!"

With a loud honk, a new F.A. monster drives down the track, separating Chanbara from Haruka. It is a navy blue monster truck with neon yellow trim and exhaust pipes strapped to the rims of its massive tires. The driver of this beast cackles. (LV: 6, 0 -) 1800 ATK)

"That doesn't scare me!" says Yugo. "Chanbara, attack!"

"Not so fast!" says Haruka. "Now my F.A. Dead Heat activates!"

The Continuous Trap Card spits out a pair of dice onto the field.

"We each roll a die," Haruka begins. "And depending on the results, one of three things happens.

"If I roll higher, then F.A. Turbo Charger gains 4 levels until the end of my turn. If you roll higher, Turbo Charger is destroyed. If we tie, we roll again.

"So, tell me something...you feeling lucky?"

Yugo laughs. "I'm always down for a game of chance. Ready?"

"Ready! Go dice roll!"

The dice jump into the air and return to the ground seconds later, tumbling and causing the audience to hang onto the edges of their seats. Yugo's die ends up on a five. And for Haruka…

Her Cloth Dolls hug each other in fear as the die spins and spins and spins until it lands on…

…

…

...

A 6!

"And Turbo Charger just got a boost!" Haruka cheers. "Plus, now that Turbo Charger is Level 7 or higher, your monsters can't activate effects until after the Damage Step, meaning Chanbara is stuck at 2000 attack points!"

The driver in Turbo Charger grins as the number over its head jumps from '6' all the way to '11'! (LV: 6 -) 7 -) 11, 1800 -) 3300 ATK)

Chanbara has no chance to flee before Turbo Charger runs over it, flattening the sword until it shatters.

 **(Haruka: 5900) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 3850)**

"Ahahahaha!" Haruka cackles. "Ooh, this has been fun! You got anything else in your bag of tricks?"

"No," Yugo answers. "I end my turn there."

The '11' above Turbo Charger drops to a '7'. (LV: 11 -) 7, 3300 -) 2100 ATK)

"And I start mine!" says Haruka, drawing a card. "First, I play Monster Reincarnation to take a monster from my graveyard back into my hand!"

Making a quick left, Haruka sends Delta Flyer to the graveyard and another card pops out.

"Next, since I have an F.A. monster whose level has changed, I can bring out F.A. Auto Navigator onto the field!"

Appearing on the field is a black paper scroll with green lines, then it unrolls itself to reveal a white touchscreen. In a burst of green rectangle pixels, a small girl appears in a white dress with a green ribbon on her breast, a pair of white shoes and a wireless headset. Topping her green hair is a small white hat and in her right hand she carries a black umbrella styled after a satellite dish. She looks at Yugo with a forlorn expression on her digital face. (LV: 1, 0 ATK)

"And here's how she works. I reset the level of Turbo Charger back to how it was originally, and then Auto Navigator's level becomes equal to the difference!"

Auto Navigator glows as Turbo Charger's level returns to '6'. (LV: 7 -) 6, 2100 -) 1800 ATK)

"That makes no sense!" Yugo exclaims. "You just bring Turbo Charger back to normal and Auto Navigator doesn't change at all! Unless…"

"Unless I specifically need the levels to be unchanged for what I'm about to do next!" Haruka finishes. "Go!"

Turbo Charger transforms into a set of six stars and Auto Navigator bows before becoming a trio of rings. Yugo gulps as Haruka prepares the chant she wrote down days ago, ready to receive it like she's on stage for Shakespeare Day at school.

 **(1* + 6* = 7*)**

" _Racer who chases after the rising sun! Bring your skills upon this duel and obtain the glory of dawn's early light! Level 7! Come, F.A. Dawn Dragster!"_

With another roar, a new racecar appears. It looks similar to Sonic Meister except it has additional gold trim and five more jet thrusters! (LV: 7, 0 -) 2100 ATK)

"That archetype has Synchro Monsters?" Yugo gulps.

"Yeppers!" Haruka answers. "And trust me, you don't want me to unleash the other one!

"Now, since Dawn Dragster is already a Level 7 monster, guess who I can bring back?"

Yugo says nothing as the form of Dark Dragster appears once more. The drivers of both of these cars stare at one another and nod their heads. (LV: 7, 0 -) 2100 ATK)

"And here we go again!" says Haruka. "Dark Dragster, decrease your level by 3 and destroy Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Dark Dragster complies (LV: 7 -) 4, 2100 -) 1200 ATK) before he slams into Hi-Speedroid Kendama once again, sending it into the graveyard.

"And now," says Haruka. "Dawn Dragster, attack directly!"

Dawn Dragster steps on the gas and speeds towards Yugo. Yugo smirks.

"When you attack directly, I can play Speedroid Menko from my hand to place both of your monsters in Defense Mode!"

A rectangular kite with gears in the middle and sparklers on its ends emerges (2000 DEF) It spins round and round before flying towards the racecars and knocking them both into Defense Mode. (Dark Dragster and Dawn Dragster: 2000 DEF)

"You can't escape me that easily!" Haruka snaps. "I play Quill Pen of Gulldos from my hand to take two Wind monsters from my graveyard back to my deck and a Wind monster back to the hand!"

"That also doesn't make any sense!" Yugo repeats. "Why would you send one of your monsters back to your hand?"

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "When did I say I was returning one of _my_ monsters? Take a look at your field!"

Yugo gasps as he sees his Speedroid monster while Haruka plays her card, which shows a quill pen made from the feather of a large green bird, the nib dripping with green ink. Two cards pop out from her graveyard while a gust of wind hurls Speedroid Menko back into Yugo's hand.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn there," says Haruka. "Your move!"

 _That was too close for comfort._ She thinks. _I would have originally used to to bring Dark Dragster back to my hand and reset its level, but luck decided to give me Yugo today!_

… _okay, that didn't come out right. I mean, Yugo appeared and he just has this way of making me smile and feel like I want to ride on the wind forever and…_

 _Ugh, focus! You're still not in the clear yet!_

"My turn!" says Yugo, drawing his card. "Now I play Card of Demise!"

The familiar Spell Card of a green cloaked figure seeing a deck of cards propped into a guillotine appears as Yugo draws a new hand of five cards. He stares at them with a look of concentration before shrugging his shoulders.

"Time for some more cards! I play both Pot of Avarice and Speedraw! With Pot of Avarice…"

"You return five monsters from your graveyard to the deck to draw two new cards," Haruka finishes. "What about that other one?"

"I get to draw two more cards if I control no cards on the field but I have to discard a Speedroid monster in return," Yugo answers. "So, let's see if Lady Luck is on my side today!"

"Yugo's drawing more cards than I can wrap my head around!" says Melissa, seeing the cards that go from Duel Disk to graveyard to deck to hand until Yugo has six cards. Meanwhile, Haruka bites her lip and looks at her Cloth Dolls, who nod their heads and stare at the racetrack.

"You call yourself Fortune Fatale, but it seems like Fortune favors a brave soul like me!" says Yugo. "Come back for one more round Speedroid Terrortop!"

For the third time this duel the thirteen tops appear. (1200 ATK) Yugo then takes another monster to his hand.

"And why stop there? Now that I have a Wind monster on the field, I can bring out Speedroid Taketomborg for a little fun!"

Another machine appears. This one is like a humanoid moth with yellow and red rectangular limbs and large blue oval eyes. It has a pair of yellow antenna and an hourglass blue and silver body. (600 ATK)

"And I'll roll the dice one more time and have Speedroid Red-eyed Dice turn he level of Terrortop into 4 once again!"

The die appears and spins again, flashing four pips while Terrortop's level becomes four. (100 DEF, Terrortop: LV: 3 -) 4)

"And now," Yugo announces. "Time to unleash my greatest monster!"

Terrortop and Taketomborg form a collection of seven stars while Red-eyed Dice becomes three rings once again. Then a bright light shines down on the field as Haruka and her Cloth Dolls, the audience, Team Satisfaction, Yuri, the Professor, Melissa...they all become quiet as Yugo chants.

 **(4* + 3* + 1* = 8*)**

 _"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

If the site of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon didn't take Haruka's breath away, this does.

The dragon made of white diamond, its eyes glittering in the dark, its wings made out of dark blue sapphires...she has never seen anything like it before.

And the way it stares at her...it is like this dragon desired her for more than just because she was a princess. It is like...it wanted to devour her whole so that no one could have her.

And that...excites her.

The dragon growls and stretches its wings onto the field, the lights causing them to shine and glitter like a reference to that sci-fi film Shooti always loved (involving the Tannhauser Gate or something like that). (3000 ATK)

"Surprised?" says Yugo. "You should be! Because now I'll clear the field with Shock Surprise and banish two Speedroid monsters to get rid of your Dragster pair!"

His next Spell Card (showing a crosshairs of a monster being electrocuted) causes Haruka to snap out of her trance.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not gonna let you destroy my monsters so easily!" says Haruka. "Once per turn, I decrease the level of Dawn Dragster by 2 to negate the effect of a card you control. And I use it to destroy Shock Surprise!"

Dawn Dragster slows down, the '7' above his head dropping to '5' as Yugo's card shatters. (LV: 7 -) 5, 2100 -) 1500 ATK)

Yugo chuckles. "And I was hoping you'd do that! Now that I know that it can only be used once per turn, I can play Card Rotator!"

"Oh no!" Haruka screams.

The Spell Card, showing a magician with golden rings of light around his gloved fingers connected to strings latched onto a defensive Jerry Beans Man and Marshmallon, appears while Yugo discards another card to his graveyard. Soon, both Dawn and Dark Dragster are changed to attack position (even though it just shows their drivers looking in alarm). (Dark Dragster: 1200 ATK, Dawn Dragster: 1500 ATK)

Haruka sighs as she notices Cloth Kiryu jumping off her shoulder, but she ignores this as she sees Yugo's last card.

"I'm gonna regret using Dawn Dragster's effect too early, aren't I?" she mutters.

Yugo chuckles as he plays his final card, Magnet Reverse, and Hi-Speedroid Chanbara appears once more. (2000 ATK)

Meanwhile, Cloth Kiryu scampers up Haruka's arm with something in his hand.

"Did you get it?" she asks Cloth Kiryu. Cloth Kiryu nods his head and slips a card to her hand. "Good job."

"Now then!" says Yugo. "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara...attack Dark Dragster!"

Chanbara flies towards the dark racecar (2000 -) 2200 ATK) all while Haruka plays the card Cloth Kiryu gave to her.

"I activate my Action Card, Miracle!" she says. "Now Dark Dragster is safe from Chanbara's attack."

Dark Dragster grunts as it is knocked to the side, but otherwise still standing.

 **(Haruka: 5400) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 3850)**

"Attack again!" Yugo commands.

As Chanbara strikes again, Haruka takes Cloth Jack into her hand and lowers him down, where he takes a second Action Card.

"Second Action Card, Evasion!" she says. "Dark Dragster survives!"

Dark Dragster narrowly misses the slice attack from Chanbara and gives a thumbs up to Cloth Jack, who puffs his chest proudly.

"Chanbara is done, but my dragon isn't!" says Yugo. "And when Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attacks a monster, it gains the current attack points of the monster it fights!"

Dawn Dragster balks as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon glows, its body like a lantern in the summer night. (3000 -) 4500 ATK)

 _This is bad!_ Haruka thinks. _There are no Action Cards in sight, my face-down card won't protect me, and even if I use Dark Dragster's ability, what's to say Yugo won't blow it up back in my face?_

 _This better be worth a new hand…_

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon…" Yugo points at Dawn Dragster. "Attack with Crystallized Surge!"

A blast of blue flames is unleashed as Dawn Dragster explodes, taking more than half of Haruka's lifepoints with it.

 **(Haruka: 2400) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 3850)**

"Trap activate," says Haruka. "Go Shock Draw!"

A Trap Card of a duelist struck by lightning while holding three cards in hand appears.

"For every 1000 points of damage I took in battle, I draw a card," says Haruka, drawing three cards.

Yugo clicks his teeth. "Then I guess I end it there. Your move."

Haruka nods her head as she draws one more card.

"I play Pot of Avarice!" she declares.

On the heads up display of her helmet, Haruka chooses the five monsters she wants back to her deck. Her Duel Disk shuffles the cards before she draws two more. Then, she smirks.

"This is the end!" she states. "I play Star Changer to increase the level of Dark Dragster by 1!"

A Spell Card of a series of red orbs marked with stars appears. Dark Dragster has a '5' blink above its head. (LV: 4 -) 5, 1200 -) 1500 ATK)

"And since its level has changed, I can Special Summon F.A. Auto Navigator onto the field!"

The holographic avatar appears once more, bowing her head as a bright '1' above her head changes to a '2'. (LV: 1 -) 2)

Meanwhile, Dark Dragster has a '7' above its head once more. (LV: 5 -) 7, 1500 -) 2100 ATK)

"And guess what?" says Haruka. "Now my monsters are at the exact levels I need for a Synchro Summon!"

"A Level 9 F.A. monster?" Yugo blanches.

"Exactly! Now go!"

Dark Dragster becomes a shower of seven stars that zips through Auto Navigator's three green rings. Once again, Haruka recites her made-up chant for the occasion.

 **(2* + 7* = 9*)**

" _Where racers rest before they journey down the highway of life. Their home away from home of blinding lights, adrenaline and turbo engines! Synchro Summon! Level 9, F.A. Motorhome Transport!"_

A large RV appears on the road, colored silver with blue and orange trim along with two mechanical arms on top. If the machine had a face, it would show an expression that reads, "You are about to die." (LV: 9, 0 -) 2700 ATK)

"Well...it doesn't look _that_ menacing," says Yugo, looking at its stats.

"Not yet," says Haruka, showing a familiar card to Yugo. "But I'm giving Motorhome some company!"

Magnet Reverse plays and Dawn Dragster emerges with a loud vroom. (LV: 7, 0 -) 2100 ATK)

"And I learned my lesson with Crystal Wing Dragon. I equip Motorhome Transport with Gravity Blaster!"

Soon, a large laser from something out of a sci-fi film mounts on top of Motorhome Transport. (2700 -) 3100 ATK)

"Even with this power boost, I won't lose that many lifepoints," says Yugo. "You'd have to go Double or Nothing to knock me off my feet!"

Haruka chuckles. "Then I should be glad that my last card will settle this! I play Limiter Removal!"

The well-known Spell Card of a broken speedometer appears as Dawn Dragster and Motorhome Transport glow with power. (Dawn Dragster: 2100/2000 -) 4200/4000, Motorhome Transport: 3100/3000 -) 6200/6000)

"Oh boy…" Yugo gulps.

"Dawn Dragster, attack Hi-Speedroid Chanbara with Sunrise Crossfire!" Haruka shouts!

Dawn Dragster steps on the acceleration as he chases after Hi-Speedroid Chanbara. Then, with jet thrusters at full throttle, the racecar runs over the large sword, breaking it in half.

 **(Haruka: 2400) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 1650)**

"And now I go after your dragon!" Haruka states. "As long as Motorhome Transport is equipped to Gravity Blaster, your monster can't activate its effects when they battle!"

The Gravity Blaster begins to glow as Motorhome Transport grins (or at least as much as a humongous truck that transports racecars can grin).

"And I always wanted to say this!" Haruka squeals. "Now...Imma _**firing my laser**_!"

Motorhome Transport fires the Gravity Blaster at the Synchro Dragon as a large cloud of smoke obscures the field. Haruka moves past the smoke cloud as she watches Yugo's lifepoints drop down…down...down...

But not all the way to 0.

 **(Haruka: 2400) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 50)**

"WHAT?!" Haruka screams, reading the results. "How...how did you…"

Yugo chuckles before Haruka looks back at the field. Aside from Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, there is also an Action Card on the field!

"Miracle?!" Haruka exclaims, seeing the stick figure proudly standing tall with white stars above their heads.

"Bingo bongo!" Yugo cheers. "Looks like I'm still in the game!"

While she should feel completely shocked to find that her big finish didn't go as expected, Yugo's words causes Haruka to laugh.

"'Bingo bongo?' That your catch phrase or something?" she inquires.

Yugo smirks. "If you want it to be that way, Haruhara…"

Haruka blinks. "Haruhara? We've only known each other for, what, an hour, and you're already giving me a nickname?"

"Your dolls called me 'Pogo', 'Yoyo' and 'Togo' already. It's only natural for me to give _you_ a nickname in return, right?"

This causes Haruka to laugh once more, her cheeks turning red behind her helmet. Never has someone called her such a cute nickname before!

"You've seen it here folks," Melissa comments. "It seems like love is in the air for our two competitors today! Let's give them a round of applause!"

The audience complies as both Haruka and Yugo look both in awe and in embarrassment. Yuri, looking at the Duel through a pair of binoculars, looks ready to murder someone.

Haruka sighs as she looks at her empty hand. "I have no more cards to play. And since I played Limiter Removal, Motorhome Transport is destroyed when I end my turn.

"It was a lot of fun, this duel. I really can't wait to duel like this again. And Yugo, I…"

As she looks at Yugo, Haruka recalls everything she learned, everything she was told by Team Satisfaction, and everything that she has felt over the course of this duel. She wants to say it,wants to tell him how she feels…

But...but…

Haruka swallows hard and bows her head. "...I end my turn."

And then Dawn Dragster and Motorhome Transport explode, causing both duelists to move out of the way of exploding shrapnel.

Yugo wordlessly draws a card and stares at it.

"Hey, Haruka," he says, his voice serious. "I…" he smiles. "Let's have another duel sometime. At Satisfaction Town. Princess of Prophecy vs the Scion of the Clear Winds. How about it?"

"You mean, you want...a date?" Haruka asks.

Yugo shrugs his shoulders. "Whatever you wanna call it. I don't want this moment to end."

"Neither do I." Haruka lets a tear fall down her eye before she shakes her head. "Go for it, Yugo! If there's one thing that Fortune Fatale believes in, it's to never have any regrets during a duel!"

"Very well then! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon...attack directly!"

The crystalline dragon opens its mouth and fires a blast of energy at Haruka, who says nothing as Black Swallowtail crawls to a stop and her lifepoints drop all the way down to 0.

 **(Haruka: 0) - - - - - - - (Yugo: 50)**

"And the winner is none other than the Scion of Clear Winds...Yugo!" Melissa announces just as Yugo presses the brakes of Mellona. He gets out, lifts his helmet off and runs towards Haruka, who looks down at her lap.

"Haruka!" Yugo exclaims, watching his opponent remove her helmet. "Haruka, you okay?"

Haruka stays still as tears fall down her eyes and her Cloth Dolls mew in concern. Then, when Haruka looks up at Yugo…

"Yugo…" she states, as she smiles. "I...that was so amazing. Oh Yugo...I love you!"

And at that moment, even though she couldn't figure it out at the time, Haruka just grabs onto Yugo's coat and kisses him. On the lips.

Yugo is too shocked to move and finds himself wrapping his arms around the girl to steady her as she stands up and grips onto his coat tighter. He can distantly hear people cheering for him, others taking photos of the lovers and Melissa making a comment on the finish…

But right now, in this moment, he and Haruka are here. And, he doesn't want this moment to end.

At first, he just thought she was the typical klutzy girl when she collided with him. Throughout the duel, this wasn't the case. Haruka was smart, courageous, crafty and all around awesome. Even though he has only known her through word of mouth and this duel alone, to him, it feels like a lifetime of moments has passed between them.

So he returns the kiss as his mind dances with the thought of the two riding on Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon at night with a full moon shining above them, soaring off to wherever the winds may take them.

And as Haruka steps back, panting slightly with her cheeks flushed, Yuri walks off, ready to set someone on fire.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Minutes later, the contestants are on a podium in the center of the racetrack as the duelists, with Duel Disks and decks strapped to their arms, wave to the audience. Melissa makes more comments to the camera.

"And there you have it folks!" she says. "In just one duel we saw passion, drama and romance bloom before our very eyes like a flower in the desert! And here to present the commemorate Victory Ribbon is none other than the developer of the technology used to bring this Turbo Action Duel to the city of Domino...Leo Akaba!"

Haruka flinches at the name as she sees the professor approach them alongside a purple haired boy who, for some odd reason, looked similar to Yugo's...perhaps they are cousins?

Yugo, on the other hand, blinks as he sees Yuri approach them. "Oh, it's you! Yuri, have you met Haruhara...I mean, Haruka, yet?"

"No, I believe not," says Yuri, forcing a smile on his face. "My...that was quite a show though. I wonder what she tasted like…"

"Hey," says Haruka, stepping forward. Something about this boy makes her meant to scratch his eyes out. "I don't know what your deal is, but you might wanna keep your comments to yourself. Fortune Fatale may have lost today, but the Princess of Prophecy is always ready for a challenge."

"Ah, yes, her," Yuri notes with a roll of his eyes. Meanwhile, Professor Akaba presents Yugo with a ribbon, the medal depicting a golden sun and a blue and silver ribbon on the back.

"Congratulations, Yugo," says the Professor, handing the ribbon to Yugo. "Take this ribbon as proof of your hard-earned victory."

Yugo takes the ribbon into his hands before he brings it to his jacket. Then he stares at Haruka comforting her dolls before he shakes his head.

"I can't accept it," he says. "At least, not without Haruka."

"Hmm?" asks Haruka, turning around. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't know a magic spell to turn one into two, right?" asks Yugo, placing the ribbon into her hand.

Haruka looks at the ribbon before smiling. "As a matter of fact, I do. Cloth Kiryu...ready?"

"Right!" says Cloth Kiryu, bending his knees as Haruka prepares her hand.

"1..2...3!"

Haruka tosses the ribbon into the air as Cloth Kiryu jumps, a small scythe forming in his hands. As the ribbon falls, Cloth Kiryu swipes upwards, the ribbon splitting in half where it lands into the palms of both Haruka and Yugo. Cloth Kiryu lands on top of Haruka's head with a pose.

"And that should do it," Haruka grins. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Totally!" Yugo agrees, pinning his Victory Ribbon half to his breast. Professor Akaba chuckles.

"I was mighty impressed with both of your skills tonight," he says. "I am fully ready to pay for a scholarship at the Leo Duel School in Maiami City for the summer if you would like. I can tell you both have massive potential."

"...Thanks but no thanks," says Haruka, frowning. She can tell just by the smile on that guy's face that he is nothing but trouble. "I have enough to do for the summer at Domino."

"And I can't leave my friends at Guardian Signs like that," Yugo adds. "But thanks for the offer."

"...Very well, then." says the Professor, turning away. "Come Yuri, we're going."

Yuri sneers at Haruka, who flashes a sneer in return, before he follows the professor out of the racetrack. Yugo looks back at Yuri staring at a purple crystal on a golden chain, feeling something familiar about it.

Something...something…

"Hey, Pogo!"

"It's Yugo!" he snaps at one of the Cloth Dolls. The four giggle as Haruka brings her hand out.

"Let's go," she says. "The night awaits us."

Yugo pauses before he takes Haruka's hand and the two leave the Colosseum together, all while Yuri walks off with a look of pure murder on his face.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That was so cool!"

"Those Speedroid cards were cute!"

"Not as cute as those dolls!"

"Or them!"

Fans young and old crowd around Haruka and Yugo as the two weave their way out of the stadium and onto the fairgrounds. Some children try to touch the Cloth Dolls on Haruka's shoulders, others are asking for autographs or photographs.

"I've never had people clamor over me like this before," says Yugo. "Is this what it always feels like for you?"

"You get used to it," says Haruka, turning around and blowing a kiss to some fans while the dolls wave good-bye. "Now come on, I'm starving!"

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Hmm…" Haruka snaps her fingers "Oh! I still have a dessert sandwich in my room! We can share it while watching the showcase of all the teams!"

"Sounds like a great idea! I'm in Room A113. I'll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Right!" Haruka pulls out her skateboard and helmet from her satchel and heads off. "See ya soon!"

When the skateboard hits pavement, Haruka rides off towards the nearest bathroom and enters one five minutes later after maneuvering towards the pit stop. Taking her skateboard into her hands, she opens the door to find no one inside. Good.

She approaches the mirror and places a hand onto it. The mirror ripples like water before she jumps through it, emerging in a mirror image of the bathroom. Then, she exits the bathroom to find a completely empty stadium before skating through it towards the bathroom closest near her room (which she wrote on her phone for reversing directions in her head makes her dizzy).

Another five minutes later, she exits the bathroom mirror that leads her to the real world before slipping helmet and skateboard back into her satchel and races towards her room, her Cloth Dolls hanging on for dear life. She opens the door to her room, finds her box of dessert sandwiches and picks it up, imagining how she and Yugo would share these in his room, talking about their lives and getting closer…

Her Cloth Dolls jump off and sit at the table, yawning. Haruka smiles; she will come pick them up after her "date" with Yugo.

Just as she is about to leave, she hears familiar ringtone ("This Fire" by Franz Ferdinand). Haruka rummages through her satchel before she pulls out her phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" she asks, placing the phone on speaker.

"So...when's the wedding?"

Haruka jumps as she is greeted by the facecam of Serena, Millefeui and Masato grinning at her in the Café in Wonderland.

"Guys!" she exclaims. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Tell that to the Internet," says Serena, showing an article on her phone. "You're famous now!"

Haruka skims through comments on Twitter involving her and Yugo's kiss as she shakes her head.

"I swear it wasn't like that!" she says. "And where's Kanata? Did she get sick or something?"

"She's...not taking the end of your duel well," says Millefeui. "But she was feeling kinda down throughout the day anyway."

"I see. Also...have mom and dad seen me and Yugo…"

"Not yet," says Masato. "But you better tell us all about your new boyfriend when you come back home."

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Serena smirks.

Haruka hangs up and places her phone back in her satchel. She then leaves her room and races towards Yugo's, all the while singing and feeling like she could just cartwheel across the hall in joy.

"I mean it's crazy that we finish each other's sandwiches…" Haruka sings, before stopping at what escaped her mouth and shakes her head. "Thanks for that, Masato. I better remind myself to buy some earmuffs next time he starts playing his CDs."

Nevertheless, she still feels like singing as she continues the walk down the hall, approaching Yugo's door as she sings the lines to one of her favorite songs.

" _He held me for a moment, but his arms felt safe and strong…  
It only takes a moment, to be loved a whole life…"_

But when Haruka opens the door to Yugo's room, she freezes.

She sees Yugo laying on the sofa, body relaxed, eyes looking up, glowing in a strange teal light. When she follows his gaze, she sees that Yugo is staring deeply into a purple crystal pendulum in the hands of Yuri, his eyes glowing violet. She places a hand to her mouth as she watches Yuri, like some master hypnotist, calmly tell Yugo suggestion after suggestion, words that Haruka can't tell due to how loud her heart is beating..

But she can recall the last three words he speaks.

"Reunite as one…" Yuri whispers, leaning close to give Yugo a kiss on the lips, and actually going as far as kissing Yugo on the lips, oblivious to the girl who is watching all of this with a look of one seeing their closest relative's body swinging on a noose. Yuri steps back, his venomous smile stretched out.

"Reunite...reunite as one…" Yugo repeats, his voice empty and lifeless.

And that is all that she can take before she runs off in tears, crushing the sandwich in her hands. She doesn't know how long she runs, the only thing on her mind is the utter shock and betrayal from seeing Yuri do something so... _wrong_ to Yugo until someone grabs onto her arm.

"Get off me!" Haruka exclaims, turning around. "Before I...Y...Yusei?"

Yusei, wearing his trademark blue jacket, sighs and embraces the shivering girl. "Thank the Dark King that I found you. What's going on?"

"I...I was...sandwiches...Yugo...crystal…Yuri… Reunite as one…" Haruka's words trip over themselves as she looks at the remains of her sandwich. She begins to hiccup as she drops the sandwich onto the floor and sobs. "W...what's going on, Yusei? What is Yuri doing to…"

She says no more as Yusei tightens his embrace and closes his eyes. When he opens them once again, the two are no longer in the hallway, but instead in the comfort of Haruka's room, her Cloth Dolls looking in concern.

"She learned the truth, didn't she?" says Kiryu, wearing a black cloaked with blue trim.

Haruka turns and sees Kiryu, Jack and Crow also in the room, looking forlorn. She grits her teeth.

"What's going on?" she asks. "Did...did you all know this was gonna happen?"

"Yes." Jack answers. "We were told ahead of time of that boy, Yuri, and his machinations on Yugo."

"How long...how long was this planned out?"

"Ever since you two entered the stadium," Crow answers. "While you were buying your sandwiches and talking to your friends, Yuri met with Yugo and...well, you saw what happened."

Haruka feels faint, like she has just stepped out of a spinning cups ride and about to throw up.

This...this can't be possible. Why would someone do something so cruel?

"But...I was supposed to form a union with Yugo!" Haruka screams. "Me! Not Yuri! That's what you said, Yusei…it was destiny...I felt it, our souls connected in that duel. I felt a presence from his dragons and he made me feel so...so light!"

"You formed a union, yes," Yusei begins, his lips cast into a frown. "But anything outside of getting closer wasn't part of it."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I...I'm not…" Haruka stammers out. "I'm not his soulmate?"

"'Soulmate?'" Kiryu repeats. At this, he will usually laugh, but the look in Haruka's eyes makes him pause. Instead he shakes his head. "No, Princess. While you two were supposed to meet, you aren't the one that Yugo truly loves or supposed to be with."

"What do you mean?" Haruka shrieks, recalling the passionate kiss they shared and then the one Yuri forcefully placed on Yugo. "You're saying that...that _Yuri_ is his soulmate?! Not me?"

"I'm afraid so," says Crow, shaking his head. "While both you and Yugo have a bond, it's...not to the level that he is supposed to form with Yuri."

"But...but that's not how it works!" Haruka blubbers out, wiping the tears with the backs of her hands. "Yuri...he kissed Yugo without consent and Yugo was...was like a puppet! That's... that's not how love _works_ …He...and I…"

"It's complicated right now," says Yusei, patting Haruka's shoulder. "But please understand that you have an important role to play when it comes to Yugo." He wipes a tear away with his thumb. "I know it's hard to believe right now, but please trust us, trust in the words of our Dark King, that everything will eventually fall into place."

Haruka sniffles as a Cloth Doll hands her a tissue. She takes it and blows her nose before tossing it to the floor. Then, as she calms her rapidly beating heart down, she looks at Team Satisfaction with a look of someone wishing to seek vengeance.

"Can I have something to burn?" she asks.

Team Satisfaction stare at one another before they, close their eyes, and bow their heads.

The room changes into a dark forest, the ceiling transformed into a night sky filled with stars.

Standing in front of Haruka is a magnificent tree, hundreds of years old, with a conspiracy of ravens perched on the branches, staring at her with amber eyes. She snarls and the ravens fly off, cawing all the while.

The girl grits her teeth as she stares at the tree in front of her. With a deep breath, she summons her red magic circle with the five petal flowers and crushes it in her hand before releasing it, the magic circle now a kaleidoscope of fiery butterflies that flutter in the air before landing on the branches, flapping their wings like tiny flames dancing in the dark.

Then, as tears fall down her eyes, Haruka screams.

A large gust of wind begins to blow. The butterflies combust and the flames flare out, consuming the tree as the girl sobs. Then, she opens her mouth once more and screams again. A larger breeze hits and the fires burn and burn onto the rest of the forest to reflect her anger, confusion, wrath and sorrow at everything she has just learned.

She continues to scream and sob as both Team Satisfaction and Team Satisfaction dolls watch on, unable to comfort her.

And as the tears fall down Haruka's eyes, and the sound of crackling burning wood fills her ears, her half of the Victory Ribbon that was clenched in her fist all this time drops to the ground, unnoticed.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Team Satisfaction stayed with me until my throat was sore. Then, after Melissa announced the participants for the Grand Prix, they dropped me off at the Café in Wonderland so I could go be with my friends, and to get my mind off of that horrendous sight.**_

 _ **But even with my friends hearing my story, it couldn't remove the anguish I held in my heart, nor did it remove the feelings I still had for Yugo.**_

 _ **What I had seen...how powerless I had felt...nothing like that had happened to me before, and it frightened me.**_

 _ **The worst part was, as I would find out a week later...that it was only the beginning.**_

 _ **And I could only pray to Lady Luck that she was on my side, because I was going to need every single blessing she gave me for the storm that was about to blow.**_


	5. So Weird

_The cards used by the opponent of this Duel were all created by MultiplePersonas. All creative credit goes to him._

* * *

 _ **If there is one aspect that all humans share, it is the curiosity and desire to know more.**_

 _ **How else does one learn? By wanting to know more, we enrich ourselves with knowledge, one of the greatest powers in the world.**_

 _ **Of course, the more we uncover, the more we question. And the more we question, the more we search, then uncover, and then question again. It's how people evolve; nothing is accomplished unless one seeks out the answers to their questions.**_

 _ **Take for example, investigation shows. Whether the hosts focus on criminals, ghosts or aliens, people will use what they can to uncover the truth. And I intend on following in their footsteps.**_

 _ **Thus, my journey of a thousand viewers starts with my first ever request from a scientist with a peculiar set of monsters based on creatures that have been recorded but never scientifically proven.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Roll 4**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **So Weird**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _The setting is a haunted mansion._

 _To one girl, wearing an olive green trenchcoat and an emerald eye mask, this mansion is nicknamed "The House of No Return", as it is here that she changed from being afraid of the dark to chasing after it, enthralled by the strange creatures that come out at night. She stands inside the House of No Return once more, dueling someone whose deck is filled with nothing but nightmares, to which she says "Bring it on"._

 _Her opponent, a man standing at 5'6" wearing a tan trenchcoat and fedora and with a green and black Duel Disk strapped to his arm, chuckles as he says,_

" _Now then, Skate. Let me ask you something...Are you terrified yet?"_

 _His monster, Ghostrick Alucard (actually the girl's monster which was taken from her via Creature Swap) flings a swarm of bats from his cape that latch onto the opposing Ghostrick Ghoul which devour him whole while an ugly raven swoops overhead and pecks the opponent's head, the girl brushing the raven aside with a hand as her lifepoints fall._

 _The girl snarls, blue eyes behind that domino mask glaring at her opponent._

" _If you think I'm gonna be freaked out by my own monster used against me," she says, curling a hand to a fist. "Well, let me answer that question with a title of one of my favorite_ Goosebumps _books…_

" _You can't scare me!"_

 _The girl activates face-down card, Shock Draw, and begins to draw cards. Then, she draws one more before asking her opponent (Marcus) a question, which has Marcus mutter "Monster Blood" under his breath just as..._

"Hikari!" says a voice accompanied by three knocks. "Are you done with your bath yet?"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hikari!" Shinji shouts, pounding on the bathroom door. In the crook of his arm is a towel and the clothes he will be wearing today. "You've been there for half an hour ready! Hurry up!"

Hikari pauses the video on her phone and sits up, water falling down her body as she turns to the door. "Sorry!" she exclaims. "I'll be out in five minutes!"

"It _better_ be five minutes!" Shinji snaps. "We can't go out until I get myself cleaned up. What are you doing there anyways?"

Hikari pulls the bathtub plug, hearing the water drain itself alongside the remains of a bath bomb she used to luxuriate herself, before she steps out of the bathtub and sets her phone down on top of the toilet. "I was just looking over a video of mine," she answers, picking up a fluffy cyan towel from the towel rack. "You know, the one from when Serena and I met up with that Nightmare duelist?"

"You've been watching that over and over again for the past two weeks! I don't think you're gonna get more views by doing that."

Hikari pouts as she grabs a smaller towel to dry her hair. "Everyone starts off somewhere. After all, _Chasing Shadows_ didn't immediately become the popular website on supernatural occurrences in Domino City overnight."

Shinji sighs as he hears his girlfriend opening cabinet doors and drawers for a bottle of moisturizer and the hairdryer respectively. He looks at his watch; it's almost 11:30. "You better hurry up or we'll miss out on our appointment."

Hikari, hands running through her head towel through it to dry her hair, blinks. "What appointment?"

"While you were luxuriating yourself with a cherry blossom bath bomb, you got a phone call from someone who goes by the name of Professor Seymour of the Domino Mystery Club."

"Who of what?" Hikari replies, plugging in the hairdryer.

Shinji pinches the bridge of his nose. "He said that he found your website and he wants you to come to his office for a special one-on-one interview regarding a deck he has. And thus-"

"Are you saying that I already have a fan?" Hikari interrupts, nearly dropping the hairdryer from her hand. "And he wants _me_ to come and visit?"

"Um, that's what I just said."

"...Give me five minutes to get dressed, then you have your shower, and then both of us will be having a bite to eat at _The Veldt_. They're having a lunch special for their popular lion burgers with a side of golden-eyed French fries! Ooh, I can't wait! This will definitely garner more viewership for my blog!"

Hikari then starts to blow-dry her hair - indicated with a loud roar - as Shinji sighs. Ever since she showed him the recording of Serena's duel against Marcus, all she can think about - aside from how she'll steal the show as Alice in their school's production of _Alice in Wonderland_ \- is planning out how to find duelists with interesting decks. She has combed through various articles on _Chasing Shadows_ and the _Domino Duelist Database,_ a website that keeps track of duelists in the city of Domino alongside their win-loss records and the type of decks they use, but has had no such luck in finding anyone willing to duel her. So she has begin spreading the word about her website via links on _Chasing Shadows_ \- under a username that calls themselves "Lady Platina" - and various other sites dedicating to dueling in the chance that _someone_ would be interested in what she posted.

There is no way that Hikari can expect plenty of traffic on her site, though. After all, it's only been two weeks since she started that blog, which she affectionately calls, _Dawn of the Duel_.

The name comes from how she ended the video of Serena's duel and somehow, the name stuck when Hikari planned out the website. She hasn't spread news about her side-project at school yet, but that is only because she's been busy with her job as a columnist for the school paper and selfishly using the newspaper to plug-in something like that would get her in plenty of trouble as it is.

Still, as Shinji waits for Hikari to finally leave the bathroom, he has to admit that Domino City has a lot to offer when it comes to the supernatural. Now if only he can use that site to find his brother…

Shinji shakes his head; he knows that Reiji is out there, and that he will return safe and sound. Today, he will be by Hikari's side to make sure that _Dawn of the Duel_ has a second successful post.

And, who knows? Maybe Reiji has already seen the duel of Serena vs Marcus. Maybe he'll request a special duel against Hikari if _Dawn of the Duel_ becomes successful.

The sound of a door opening causes Shinji to wake up from his thoughts as he sees Hikari step out of the bathroom, her blue hair now dry and decorated with hair clips of large blue diamond. She is dressed in a strapless white dress with an applique of three bright blue diamonds on the bottom left corner, a pendant of a silver Treble clef adorning her bare neck and she clutches her cellphone (which is protected by a slip-on case and also decorated with diamond stickers) in her hand. She smiles at Shinji - who is dumb struck at seeing how elegant Hikari looks - before she pulls the boy inside the bathroom and closes the door.

"Don't spend too long in there!" she says. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can go! Ooh, this will be amazing!"

Shinji groans as he hears Hikari race down the hall before he sets his towel and new clothes on the toilet and then removes the clothes he's currently wearing before tossing them into the hamper at the corner. He then opens the shower curtain and turns the water on. Waiting a few seconds for the water to warm up, he steps inside to let the warm water soothe his body.

As he spends time scrubbing himself with soap, he feels a sudden chill fall down his spine. He knows what this is.

"Hikari!" he screams. "You used up all the hot water again!"

"Sorry!" Is Hikari's reply from her bedroom.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fifteen minutes later, after Shinji is clean and now wearing his clothes for today - a white zip-up vest trimmed with black and yellow on the sides, blue-grey jeans with a large black belt holding it together, and matching white sneakers with black laces and yellow lining - the two say goodbye to Hikari's mother, Ayako, and head off for lunch. Hikari has her Duel Disk strapped to her right arm - and so does Shinji, in the event that he needs to duel with her - while she looks through her blog on her cellphone and a white purse strapped to her shoulder. Shinji has a backpack strapped on him, containing all of the equipment needed for Hikari to prepare for her newest blog-post.

The two of them quickly walk to the restaurant known as _The Veldt_ which is themed after the collection of short stories by famous American author Ray Bradbury. When Hikari and Shinji enter, they can see rooms based off of Bradbury's works-a red one room with rockets and stars painted on the walls to represent _The Martian Chronicles_ , one room with an evening sky and the image of a black tree that bears glowing jack-o-lanterns as fruit based on _The Halloween Tree_ , and another room with the silhouettes of a carnival painted on a creamy colored wall and the illustration of a man with numerous tattoos decorating his muscular frame that reference both _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ and _The Illustrated Man_.

Most of the booths are illuminated with something called "sun-domes", bright white lamps that are perfect for those who read or use the laptop for work or recreation. There's a corner where someone in a wonderful white ice-cream suit serves fresh gelato all with a bright smile on their face. There's even a reading room with shelves of classic literature, boasting a complete collection of Bradbury's works, decorated like the inside of a haunted house (which, as Hikari notes, would be perfect for Serena to get her homework done).

After being seated at a booth, they quickly take their orders of lion burgers (Hikari requesting hers to have "All Summer in a Day", which means that she wanted hers with avocado and bacon, while Shinji wanted his "Touched with Fire", grilled well done and drizzled with the restaurant's signature hot sauce) along with a plate of golden-eyed fries and a "Death and the Maiden" milkshake (a creamy concoction of cookies and cream blended with milk for a sweet end).

As the two wait for their order, and while a narration of "The Homecoming" blares throughout the restaurant, Hikari pulls out her deck and looks through her cards. She takes one card out and sets it on the table, inspects it, then shakes her head before slipping bit back with its brethren. Then she draws five cards, sets them down, then groans and puts them back on the deck. A minute or two of this passes as Shinji takes a sip of his ice water, before he sighs.

"Hikari," he begins. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hikari stops looking at her cards and looks up. "You can ask me anything, Shinji!" she says. "No need to worry; I can take anything!"

"This has been on my mind for a while, but…" Shinji leans forward and whispers, "Why are you so obsessed with these investigations? What are you trying to find?"

At this, Hikari pauses before she looks at her cards. Then, she places her deck on the table and sighs.

"Shinji," she begins. "You know how you always go out to pursue any and all leads in regards to your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I pursue all of these things because I'm trying to find the leads on some _very_ powerful figures."

"Like what?"

At this, Hikari pulls out her phone, touches it a few times before showing the screen to Shinji. In front of him is a news article from _Satellite Supernatural_ , a news website that talks about the strange going-ons in Satellite (or "Domino Below" for those who actually live there). The event in question happened almost a year ago, depicting a picture of an abandoned shopping district which looks like it has been hit with a barrage of dynamite struck by lightning.

"The old trafficking ring case?" asks Shinji. "The one that made Kaibaman a legend?"

"No, not him," says Hikari, scrolling down with a finger. "Take a look at this."

Shinji leans closer and squints at the miniscule text. "Crimson Dragon Signers…"

Hikari nods her head. "So named because of those strange symbols that they bear on their arms, that if you combined them together, they form a dragon. From what people have found, there's the wings, the front claw, the back claw and the tail."

"And, why are they so important?"

Hikari looks at the phone before she closes the website app and pulls up the photo gallery. She scrolls through numerous photos before she taps at one. It enlarges, and Hikari can feel her hand trembling as she grips onto the phone.

"Because I happen to know one of them," she says. "And I never thought that I would see him again after all this time."

"You know one of the Crimson Dragon Signers?" Shinji exclaims.

A few of the restaurant patrons turn to Shinji who glares back at them with an eyebrow raised. Seconds later, those same pairs of eyes are back on their phones, or menus or whatever their owners were doing prior to hearing Shinji's exclamation.

While Shinji glares, a waitress appears, handing them their milkshake topped with two straws. Hikari takes the glass towards her side and takes a tiny sip, savoring the sweet creaminess of the drink.

"Well, yes and no," she answers. "I knew him before I learned that he had one of those marks on his arms, but I haven't heard from him in years."

"Does he have a name?"

"...Kengo," Hikari answers, staring at the photo of herself from when she was five or six years old, sitting next to a boy around her age with short maroon hair and dressed like _The Little Prince_ , a toy sword by his side and a hand on his hip. Meanwhile, Hikari is dressed like a princess (Snow White, to be precise) with a basket of flowers in her hands. "Kengo…"

"Utahoshi?" Shinji finishes. Hikari just glares at him, causing Shinji to raise his hands in the air in defense. "Just joking."

Hikari sighs in annoyance. "Kengo Kikuchi, my old childhood friend. He was always the type of guy who'd like to ride in on a white horse to save the innocent maiden from the clutches of the evil dragon or wicked stepmother. The type who always believed that good triumphed over evil, things like that."

"I see. So…"

Hikari hands him the milkshake before unleashing a sigh. "This happened a few years back, when Kengo and I and our parents were invited up north to spend the weekend at my friend, Yumomi's, _onsen_ during winter vacation. It was situated near the mountains, so it was perfect to relax in the hot springs, or go out and play in the snow if we wanted to. For three days, it was going to be a winter paradise…

"Until Kengo opened his big fat mouth and caused nothing but chaos.

"It was just after Yumomi, Kengo and I finished dinner; we were all relaxing in a bedroom, looking at all our decks. Yumomi had some Dragon-type monsters, I had some penguins, and Kengo, ever the knight in shining armor, had all of these cool warriors. The one that was his favorite was Buster Blader, for how he would always be strong enough to stop the evil dragons that roamed the land, burned villagers' crops, horde massive amounts of treasure to themselves and steal innocent maidens. That was when Yumomi showed us her favorite card, Rabidragon."

"Rabidragon?" Shinji blinks. "That rabbit-dragon hybrid?"

"Yumomi thought he looked adorable," Hikari explains, smiling at the memory. "She said that she saw something like it in the mountains when she went with her mother to collect bamboo shoots one day. Of course, Kengo was all, 'If a Rabidragon really did appear, I would save you!'"

"And then he did something stupid by trying to summon the _real_ thing, right?" asks Shinji, taking another sip of the milkshake.

Hikari waits as a basket of French fries is set on the table, along with a sour cream and onion dip, before she takes a fry and dips it into the milkshake. Then, she takes a bite.

"He decided to take Yumomi's precious card and then dared the ferocious beast to appear in front of us. 'O mighty dragon, come forth! Show yourself! I am not afraid of a mighty beast like you!'

"And the dragon did come.

"First came the roar that shook the _ryokan_ we were staying in. Then, there was the large gusts of wind that sounded like a rampaging storm was coming. We put our coats on then left our room to see what was going on, and the shadow of the Rabidragon descended. It was absolutely angry at us; after all, who would dare challenge something as strong as it?

"Yumomi and I tried to tell Kengo not to fight it, but Kengo was too stubborn. And just before you could say 'Puff the Magic Dragon', Rabidragon swooped down...and took me in its claws."

Hikari sets her phone down. "I could only watch the world grow smaller and smaller as the dragon flapped its wings, taking me to who knows where, away from my friends, my family...from everything I knew. All I had on me were the clothes on my back and a backpack...and then…"

Suddenly the waitress has returned with their lion burgers, setting two plates down before walking off to fulfill another order. The lion burgers consist of the burger cooked to the customer's request acting as the head of the lion and two sliders acting as the lion's ears. These are placed on top of an assortment of lettuce leaves before the top bun of said hamburger is pressed with a food branding iron that depicts a cat's face. On any other day, Hikari would coo at how cute they are and take a photo just before takes a bite.

Not today, though.

Seeing how sullen she has become, Shinji takes Hikari's phone into his hand and closes it. Then, he slips it inside of the front pouch of his backpack, much to Hikari's shock.

"Hey!" she says, leaning across the table. "Give that back to me this instant!"

"Only when you decide to stop feeling mopey and have your lion burger before it gets cold," Shinji teases. "You can't have that type of attitude before you go live, after all."

Hikari blinks before she sits down and cracks a smile. "You're right. I can finish this story later; the Dawn of a Duel awaits the two of us!"

Shinji just smiles as Hikari takes one of the sliders off of her plate, his eyes never leaving that smile that spreads across her face even as a bit of melted cheese sticks to the corner of her mouth.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After paying for their meal, the two take the bus to Domino University, Hikari looking through her deck and Shinji watching people walk by. He spots a teenage boy with a younger boy by their side and smiles sadly. He recalls how his brother would take him to the park on the weekends to play. And while living with Hikari is nice, all he wants to know is the truth about his brother's disappearance.

What he knows about this missing persons case is that Reiji was challenged by Kaiba on the phone and went to duel the CEO, the last words he told Shinji were to not worry and that Reiji would return in the morning. But when three days passed and Reiji never returned, that's when he begins to worry.

Three days after Reiji left, as Kaiba is being interviewed about the mysterious Kaibaman spottings at the front of the Kaiba Corp. building, Shinji pushes through the sea of reporters and asks if the CEO knew about the challenge he gave to his brother Reiji. Kaiba, instead of looking like his usually snarky self, honestly replies that, while Reiji's skill was something he has observed, he hasn't requested anything even close to a challenge.

That caused Shinji to feel as if his world has come to an end.

He is lucky that his brother won money from the various tournaments he entered, thus letting him live by himself for a few months. But the wait to find his brother, combined with the fact that the tournament winnings weren't going to last forever, causes him to withdraw from others. He becomes quiet, or sometimes lash out at others, and the few friends he made eventually decided to leave him…

Just like his brother left him.

That is the reasoning that was in his mind. Reiji didn't want to take care of him anymore. Reiji wanted to become a professional duelist instead of taking care of his brother...all of these excuses circle his head wherever he went, and there is no one he can talk to about it. This continues for months on end, and his routine of waiting for Reiji to arrive home in the living room up to midnight persists even as he was found sleeping in class and his grades dropping.

He is also picked on by the other students for his sullen attitude, and talks to the school counselor doesn't help his depression. It feels like he was going to die alone (their parents dying when Shinji was small), without anyone knowing that he just wants one question answered…

 _What happened to my brother?_

All of this culminated into that day when Hikari, president of their class, suggests that Shinji would become part of the Animal Care Committee- with various students going along with the suggestion since Shinji didn't speak up for himself -and the boy is left alone with the rabbits that wet, rainy day. Upon taking one of the baby rabbits into his hands, all he could do is talk to it.

" _You have someone who can take care of now,"_ he remembers telling it. " _Aren't you lucky?"_

And that's when Shinji started shedding tears.

There is no one who can see this boy sobbing as he clutches the rabbit tighter, the clear hood of his poncho covered with raindrops as he finishes cleaning the hutch and sits there for who knows how long, not wanting to return home, not wanting to be hit with the reality that his brother is never coming back for him, not wanting to admit that he is all alone.

And then, someone hands him an umbrella. When he turns to see who is holding it, he is shocked to find it is Hikari.

" _You haven't had lunch today, have you?"_ she asks, pulling out a plastic bento box. " _Here. Have some."_

It is through this small act of kindness that Shinji knew that he can finally talk to someone about his problems.

Hikari takes Shinji to her mother's office, where Shinji is handed a cup of hot tea and a towel to dry himself. When asked why he is crying, Shinji tearfully confesses the story of his brother's disappearance, how he has been waiting for Reiji to return for quite some time, how he's afraid to believe that Reiji just walked out on him. Neither mother nor daughter make any comment until Shinji finishes and the tears fall freely. Then, this is when Hikari extends a hand out and asks him an important question.

" _Would you like to stay with us until we find your brother?"_

The wet, sobbing Shinji looks at the blue-haired girl with shock and disbelief. All he knows about Hikari up to that point is that she has a slightly haughty attitude, is rivals with Serena over Duel Monsters and Drama, sometimes acts as a cheerleader for DCIS basketball games, and plays flute from time to time. She has above-average grades but struggles with science. She runs a newspaper article called _Light the Night_ in the school paper that talks about any potential supernatural sightings going on.

And...she is also kind enough to let him stay at her house until Reiji can be found.

Shinji doesn't hesitate to take that hand and, after a month or two of Ayako signing papers, Shinji moves all of his possessions out of the small apartment he and his brother used to share and brings them to Hikari's mansion of a home. And that is where he has been living ever since.

Shinji sighs as he looks at his Duel Disk, drawing two cards from his deck. Gem-Knight Sapphire and Crystal Rose. Hikari had these cards sitting in a box of cards she collected over the years as she fine-tuned her deck. The minute Shinji saw them he instantly felt a connection to make a deck with the Gem-Knight archetypes. He smiles at the Crystal Rose card, as it represents how he and Hikari are now connected, and he hopes that, even after he eventually learns about Reiji's whereabouts, that he can stay close to her.

His thoughts are interrupted when the bus stops in front of Domino University. Shinji stands up and helps Hikari exit, where they walk onto the campus in the hopes of finding this elusive person. As this goes on, Hikari has her video camera ready, recording everything around her with a vigilant eye.

"What's this guy's name again?" asks Hikari, looking at various students running about and heading for class.

"He calls himself Professor Seymour," Shinji answers. "He leads something called the 'Domino Mystery Club', where they look for evidence on some of the strangers creatures out there."

"What type of 'creatures'?"

"He didn't say on the phone. He wanted to explain it to you face-to-face."

"Hmm...sounds suspicious. You sure he isn't trying to just grab a cute little girl like me for some deadly photo shootings or something?"

"If he was, he wouldn't request you to come to the university, now would he?"

Hikari tilts her head to the side in thought. "Yeah, good point."

"Oh, and he also said that some members of the Mystery Club will be meeting us by the fountain depicting a boy riding on the back of a kirin."

"You mean those two people dressed in black with those visors waving at us?"

"Yeah. How did you -" Shinji just sees HIkari point straight ahead at the two people dressed in black and visors waving at them. From where they are standing, they seem to be in their early 20s. One of them is a man with green hair, the other is a woman with purple hair. "...Oh."

"There you are!" says the woman, racing towards the teens. "We've been waiting for you! You're Hikari, right?"

"Yep! Hikari Hitagi, at your service!" says Hikari, bowing to the woman. "And this is my boyfriend, Shinji."

"Pleasure to meet you," says Shinji. "And you are?

"I'm Mary, and this is my partner Ken," Mary answers as the man, Ken, approaches them. "We are the premiere members of Domino University's Mystery Club...DMC, for short. Professor Seymour has been super excited to see you, Hikari, ever since he saw the website link on _Chasing Shadows_."

"Has he?" says Hikari.

"Of course," says Ken. "He's already cleared a proper dueling arena for the two of you today. Here!"

Ken and Mary lead Hikari and Shinji towards the back of the campus, leading to a large garden filled with brilliant flowers and willow trees. Shinji nearly brushes his foot against a clay statue of a girl playing with a rabbit and smiles softly at it.

"All of these flowers are hypoallergenic," Ken explains, plucking an orange lily. "Our professor is allergic to pollen, you see?"

"Ah…" Hikari notes as she spots a splash of white in the distance. "And that must be…"

Mary follows Hikari's gaze and smiles. "Oh Professor Seymour!"

The white blob looks up, revealing themselves to be a man in his late 20's with tan hair and glasses. Underneath his white lab coat, he wears a simple cyan shirt and brown pants. He smiles at the four and waves at them.

"Good to see you brought them here safe and sound!" he says. "I'm sure you've been aware of the strange kidnapping and coma incidents going on."

"Coma incidents?" asks Shinji.

Professor Seymour nods his head. "Yes. It's been posted on _Chasing Shadows_ for a month or so, but it seems like children around your age somehow collapse on the road or in their rooms unexpectedly. I'm amazed that you haven't heard about it! Then again, it _would_ cause widespread panic if word got out and all.

"But enough talk, I'm taking the girl with the video camera is the creator of _Dawn of the Duel_?"

Hikari giggles. "That's me! And, let me just say, it's such an honor to find someone who wants to help a rising star! Be honest, what did you think about that duel?"

"I found it to be quite thrilling!" Professor Seymour answers as Hikari records everything around them. On a wooden picnic table are a laptop, various papers, a mug of cold coffee and a Duel Disk designed to resemble the claws of a large beast. "That Marcus fella has quite a mysterious past if he requested those cards from Pegasus himself! And his opponent; I happened to like _Phantom Investigators_ and was disappointed that it got cancelled just because the protagonist was a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, enough about them," says Hikari with a wave of her hand. "Let's talk about you, Professor! So, what are you a professor of?"

"Oh, right! Well, I have a Major in Medieval Folklore, but I am also a well-certified Cryptzoologist! I find it quite interesting that, despite our greatest technological achievements, we seem to be curious about the creatures of the past that seem to lurk about in our wildest imaginations!

"I wanted people to get involved with these magnificent creatures and, seeing as so many mythologies and aspects can be taught in Duel Monsters, I submitted my idea of an archetype to I2 a few months ago and...voila!" Professor Seymour produces a deck of cards from the pocket of his labcoat. "This wonderful deck has the first set of monsters called 'Cryptids' that are sure to leave quite an impression to whoever wants a challenge."

"And that's why I'm here!" says Hikari. "Are you ready then?"

"Of course!" said Professor Seymour. "Why, I could use this little duel to help educate all of the viewers about my field of study!"

"Go Professor!" Ken cheers.

"We're rooting for you!" Mary adds, picking up a piece of paper that shows a website on it. She then shows it to the camera. "Go to this website to learn about Professor Seymour's research and how to join the DMC!"

Hikari nods her head as she hands her camera to Shinji. Shinji takes three steps to the side as Hikari takes her place at one side of the clearing. Professor Seymour picks up his Duel Disk and slips his deck right in before taking his place.

"You ready, Professor?" asks Hikari. When Professor Seymour nods his head, Hikari smiles and then turns to her camera, ready to announce to the world her new intro.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the first ever recording for _Dawn of the Duel_!" she shouts. "The sun rises today on a duel that will sure to get you up and about, I, Hikari Hitagi assure you!

"Today, my opponent is Professor Seymour of Domino University! Will his creepy Cryptids stand against the chance against me, the Melodious Lady? We'll see about that!

"And with that, the Dawn of the Duel has risen! Let's duel!"

 **(Hikari: 8000) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 8000)**

With Shinji manning the camera, Hikari locks eyes with her opponent then draws a card.

 _Okay._ Hikari thinks as she looks at her hand. _I have no idea what type of cards he'll play, but I better give him something that proves that I'm no pushover. Here goes._

"For my first move," she announces. "I summon Opera the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!"

With the sound of chimes blown in the wind, Hikari's first monster rises. She has short pink hair with two yellow strands and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue sparkling strapless top and a light purple gossamer skirt with pink lining and decorated with blue eight notes. Her tiny wings let her flutter in the air as she clasps her hands in prayer and sings a high note. (2300 ATK)

"Opera can't attack on the turn she's summoned," says Hikari, "So I'll end this with one face-down card and end it there. Your move, Professor!"

"Indeed it is," says Seymour, drawing his card. "And I think I'll start off by playing a Spell Card, Jackalope Display!"

"Jackalope?" says Hikari. "You mean like those rabbits that somehow grow antlers on top of their heads?"

"Correct!" says Seymour, playing the Spell Card that depicts a rabbit with a pair of antlers growing from its head. "The legend states that in 1932, a man known as Douglas Herrick tossed a rabbit carcass onto a set of deer antlers, thus creating the hoax of the jackalope."

Ken picks up a picture of a jackalope and shows it to the camera. "But scientists also found evidence that this phenomena existed thanks to rabbits being infected with _Shope papilloma virus_ which could cause horn-like tumors to grow all over a rabbit's body."

"And in Central America," says Mary, pulling a whiteboard into view which has a map of North America taped at the corner. "There were myths about how a horned rabbit gave up its antlers to a deer, and the two were grouped together as day signs, like the sun or moon!"

"Good to know," says Hikari, watching as the Spell Card transforms into a rabbit with a pair of antlers growing from its head. "But what exactly does the card do?"

"You'll see," says Seymour. "Next, I'll summon one of my favorite monsters. Come forth, Mothman Cryptid!"

A form begins to shimmer in front of Seymour, like a mirage. From what Hikari and Shinji could tell, it is a tall creature that stands on thin spindly legs, and has large wings of a bat. It blinks its large red eyes at them and lolls an extremely long tongue at the Melodious monster. (1300 ATK)

"Um, don't take this wrong way but," Hikari points at the monster. "Is it _supposed_ to look like that?"

"You don't expect Cryptids to show their faces out in public, right?" asks Seymour. "And it's said that if one takes a good look at the Mothman, they could sense pure evil from its eyes. Or they suffer from prolonged fear or psychological distress."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it…."

"Now, time for a history lesson!" says Seymour. "This little guy was first spotted in West Virginia on November 12th, 1966. And since then, it's been said that they appear as omens of doom and destruction. Witnesses say that it appeared before the nuclear meltdown at Chernobyl and just prior to the infamous terrorist attack of 9/11. Who knows where it would strike next and what terrors they are trying to warn humans about…

"But for now, since I can't do anything against your monster, I'll just play one card face-down and end my turn. Which means…"

As Seymour plays a card face-down, his Mothman Cryptid suddenly flies into the sky and vanishes.

"Huh?!" asks Hikari, looking around. "What just happened?"

"Oh, forgot to mention that little detail," says Seymour. "All Cryptid monsters are Banished whenever I end my turn. They don't like staying for very long."

"You do realize that you're now open for a 2300 attack point beatdown, right?" asks Shinji, pointing the camera at a grinning Opera the Melodious Diva.

"I do," Seymour replies. "But do _you_ know what lies within my deck, Hikari?"

"Guess we'll have to see," says Hikari, drawing her card. "Since I have at least one 'Melodious' monster on the field, I can Special Summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!"

In a burst of cerulean music notes, a new monster appears. She has teal hair and matching teal eyes with her right eye covered by a mask similar to the Bass Clef that curls upwards. She dresses in a cyan dress decorated with eight notes and slits to expose her long legs, her left leg decorated with an eighth note. Adorning her neck is a matching cravat, and on her right arm is a cerulean treble clef. She has wings that look similar to a harp with a cerulean border and light green trim. (1200 ATK)

"And as long as Sonata is on the field, she increases the attack and defense of all 'Melodious' monsters I control by 500!"

Sonata sings a few quick notes as she and Opera rise into the air. (Sonata: 1200/1000 -) 1700/1500, Opera: 2300/1000 -) 2800/1500)

"Now my monsters, attack directly!"

Opera and Sonata rise into the air, combining their voices into an ear-piercing duet that strikes Seymour's Duel Disk, whittling his lifepoints down.

 **(Hikari: 8000) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 3500)**

"Huh?" asks Hikari. "Did you seriously take _4500_ points of damage without playing anything to stop it?"

"I did," Seymour answers. "Because I have this! I activate my Trap Card, The Golden Apples!"

His face-down card lifts, revealing an apple crafted out of gold floating above a pool of water.

"When this card is activated and I have no monsters on the field, not only do I receive lifepoints equal to the damage I took, but I also get to Special Summon a 'Malus Token' that gains attack and defense points that are also equal to the damage I took!"

"But that means you have a token with 4500 Attack _and_ Defense Points!" Shinji exclaims. "And you gain all of your lifepoints back!"

"Exactly!" Seymour answers, watching as the card produces a golden apple which hovers in the air before resting just a few feet in front of him. (4500/4500) Then, a shower of golden sparkles rains down on him.

 **(Hikari: 8000) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 8000)**

"That's our professor!" says Ken.

"Nothing can stop him when he's on a roll!" Mary adds.

"...I'll have to end my turn at that," says Hikari. "Your move!"

"All right then," says Seymour as he draws a card. "And now, here's when I show you the real power of my Cryptids!"

Descending from the sky is Mothman Cryptid, still blurry as ever, unfurling his wings as he looks at Hikari's monsters in delight. (1300 ATK)

"Huh?" asks Hikari. "It comes back on its own?"

"Correct!" says Seymour. "And if my Cryptids are Special Summoned back onto the field by their own effect, two things happen.

"First, Jackalope Display gains one 'Cryptid Token'."

The antlers on the Jackalope Display glow before they grow a few inches. (JD: 0 -) 1)

"And then, I can activate Mothman Crypid's special ability. When he's Special Summoned thanks to his own effect, I get to destroy one face-up monster on the field…like Opera the Melodious Diva!"

"Wait, hold on a second!" Hikari exclaims, as Opera the Melodious Diva flies around in circles. Meanwhile, Mothman Cryptid's eyes begin to glow like searchlights before a large sinkhole is formed underneath the Fairy-type monster. Opera has no time to scream as she is dragged in, leaving Sonata alone on the field.

"And I'm not done," says Seymour. "Now I sacrifice my Mothman Cryptid to summon my favorite Cryptid! I play Jersey Devil Cryptid!"

Mothman Cryptid vanishes and a larger Cryptid takes its place. It has the head of a horse topped with antlers. It also has the wings of a bat, a forked tail and cloven hooves to make sure people couldn't mistake it for the Devil. It stands on its hind legs and glares at Hikari's monsters. (2200 ATK)

"Okay I can see the Devil part, but what's with the 'Jersey' in front of it?" asks HIkari.

"That's where I come in!" Ken states enthusiastically, flipping the whiteboard around to show the map of the United States. He points to the state of New Jersey. "Once upon a time, there lived a woman that went by the name of Jane Leeds, otherwise known as 'Mother Leeds'. Mother Leeds had already given birth to a dozen children and was about to give birth to the baker's dozen. Frustrated that she was in labor again, she cursed that her child must have been the devil.

"So when the child is eventually born, it essentially does a Lovecraft and transforms into a strange monstrous being that eventually killed someone and then flew out of the chimney, never to be seen again…" Ken pauses. "Actually, the last time someone saw it, it was in 1909 although rumor had it that the brother of Napoleon Bonaparte saw it while hunting."

"So even famous people can see crazy things," says Hikari. "I certainly would never want to put Serena in danger from this beast."

At this, Jersey Devil snarls and exposes its teeth..

"But you're putting your monsters in danger of his attack!" says Seymour. "Go and attack Sonata with Pine Barrens Blitz!"

Jersey Devil squawks and flaps its wings. Then, it swoops towards the lone Melodious monster before he slams her down onto the ground with his front hooves, shattering her.

 **(Hikari: 7500) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 8000)**

"And then, my Jersey Devil activates his effect! If it successfully destroys a monster then it gets to attack again! Go Jersey Devil! Attack directly!"

Jersey Devil makes a U-turn before speeding towards Hikari once more, preparing to stab the girl in the heart with its pointed tail.

"Not so fast, Seymour!" says Hikari. "I activate my face-down card, Pinpoint Guard!"

Her card flips, revealing a massive stone hand rising from the ground with Beaver Warrior behind it.

"This Trap Card lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard in Defense Mode. And when I do so, the monster can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects this turn."

Emerging from the card is Opera the Melodious Diva, hands clasped in prayer as the Jersey Devil's attack harmlessly bounces off of her. (1000 DEF)

Seymour frowns. "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

Jersey Devil Cryptid shimmers like a mirage before it vanishes from the field.

"My turn, draw!" says Hikari, drawing a card. "And I'll start war once again by playing Soul Taker to destroy your Malus Token!"

"But you also give me an additional 1000 lifepoints," Seymour notes, watching his Malus Token shatter.

"Then that's a thousand more reasons I have to beat you then!" Hikari exclaims.

 **(Hikari: 7500) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 9000)**

"Next, I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of red notes, the newest Melodious monster appears. She has bright pink skin and wears a red dress with puffed sleeves. The skirt of her dress ends with golden diamonds and a purple petticoat underneath. Wrapped around her lower arms and legs are pink bandages with golden lines. On top of her head is a red helmet with white treble clefs to resemble wings. She strikes a pose with a big smile on her face. (1600 ATK)

"And that's not all, I'll have Opera join in on the fun too!"

Opera the Melodious Diva sings once again as she floats in the air. (2300 ATK)

"Now my divas, attack directly!"

The two twirl around each other before they fly towards their opponent, eyes locked on his Duel Disk.

"I activate my face-down card, Scapegoat!" says Seymour.

Four adorable little sheep tokens appear in front of the Professor: one orange, one red, one pink and one blue. The Melodious Divas attack the red and pink ones before they return to HIkari's side. (0 DEF x 2)

"I see," says Hikari. "Since your monsters leave the field during the End Phase, that leaves you completely defenseless unless you have a lot of lifepoints or cards that can save you from a beating."

"That's the Achilles Heel for this deck, unfortunately," Seymour notes. "But don't all archetypes have one?"

"True, true," Hikari replies. "And with that, the stage is yours once again, Professor!"

Seymour draws his card while Jersey Devil Cryptid returns to the field (2200 ATK) and the antlers on Jackalope Display grows another inch or two. (JD: 1 -) 2)

"Here's a Spell Card that will get you thinking," says Seymour. "I play Confirmation Conundrum!"

He plays his Spell Card, showing numerous scientists about to dissect a poor platypus.

"I take one 'Cryptid' monster in my graveyard back to my deck to draw a card," says Professor Seymour, showing Hikari his Mothman Cryptid before slipping it back to his deck. He then draws a card. "Now if I should happen to draw a copy of that monster, I Banish them instead."

"Why would you want to Banish a monster like that?" asks Hikari. "I mean, it has a pretty nifty effect and all."

"Maybe he plans on Special Summoning it later," Shinji suggests. "If he has a Return from a Different Dimension somewhere, I don't think you'd like it if _three_ Mothman Cryptids came to ruin your parade."

Hikari shivers. "I definitely wouldn't."

"Now then," Seymour continues. "I play my next monster, Tatzelwurm Cryptid!"

With a loud hiss, the newest Cryptid monster appears. It is reptilian in appearance, the color of mud, with front legs of a lizard and a long serpentine tail. The frill around his neck revealed strange yellow eye-like markings. Also, for some odd reason, its face looks similar to that of a cat. (800 ATK)

"This is one of my favorites!" Mary squeals, showing a drawing of a tatzelwurm. "They are said to be found in middle Europe, specifically in Bavaria and Switzerland. They are commonly called the 'burrowing lizard' and are known to be quite venomous!"

"And unlike my other Cryptid monsters, this one can attack you directly!" says Seymour. "So go!"

The strange burrowing lizard digs deep into the earth, causing Hikari to look around. Then, the Tatzelwurm emerges from the earth and slices Hikari's Duel Disk before it returned back to Seymour's side the same way it came.

 **(Hikari: 6700) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 9000)**

"Your turn, Jersey Devil Cryptid!"

Jersey Devil Cryptid flies towards Solo and stabs her in the heart with his tail, causing the Songstress to gasp before shattering into triangles.

 **(Hikari: 6100) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 9000)**

"When you destroyed Solo, her special effect kicks in," says Hikari. "I get to Special Summon a 'Melodious' monster from my deck! And the one I choose is the brilliant genius known as Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

In a pillar of light, a porcelain skin figure in a long red ballgown appears. The dress is covered with gold trim and eighth notes and pink trimming. She unfurls her wings, edged with gold as she sings a high note. (2600 ATK)

"And with an attack strength of 2600, she's strong enough to protect me from your little devil's second attack," Hikari smirks. "What do you say to that?"

"I play a card face-down and end my turn there," the professor answers. Then, Jersey Devil Cryptid blinks out and Tatzelwurm Cryptid burrows into the ground.

"My turn!" says Hikari, drawing a card. "And now, I'll use the effect of Mozarta to Special Summon a LIGHT Fairy-type monster from my hand. And the monster I choose to summon is one of my favorites! Go Aria, the Melodious Diva!"

In an orange glow, a purple haired fairy with lavender skin rises. Her dress is maroon colored with sleeves that end in long gloves and orange markings on her left arm. Her skirt is like an orange rose which ends with pink nylon stockings decorated in black lines and music notes. She has an orange crescent mask covering her left eye and a matching orange wing. (1600 ATK)

"The Professor's in trouble now!" says Ken. "Since she was Special Summoned, Aria protects Hikari's monsters from being targeted by card effects and from being destroyed in battle!"

"Correct!" says Hikari. "Now my monsters, attack his Scapegoat tokens!"

Both Opera and Aria rise into the air and after counting to three, they sing a duet that causes the blue and yellow sheep tokens to shatter like glass.

"Your turn, Mozarta! Attack directly!"

Mozarta rises into the air, her wings unfurling before a dazzling beam of light appears in front of her. She hurls it straight towards Seymour's Duel Disk.

 **(Hikari: 6700) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 6400)**

"Not bad," says Seymour, clapping his hands. "But, if I were to give you some advice, you should've attacked directly with Aria instead of Mozarta."

Hikari raises an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because if you did, I wouldn't be able to effectively use my face-down card! I play Damage Gate!"

Hikari's eyes widen at the well-known Trap Card (as she herself has a copy of it in her deck) all while her opponent grins..

"Now I get to summon one of my more powerful Cryptids!" says Seymour. "Come to the field, Mokele-Mbembe Cryptid!"

At his words, a large fuzzy green image appears in front of him. Seconds later, Hikari cranes her neck up to see a sauropod, a dinosaur with a long neck and tail along with four stubby legs, appear in front of her, chewing on some leaves. On its back is a spiny sail and is strange eye markings on its shoulders. It lowers his head to eye Hikari and growls. (2400 ATK)

"So…" says Hikari, noticing how the monster eyes her. "Is he like the cousin to the Loch Ness Monster or something?"

"You could say that he's the African equivalent to Nessie," says the Professor. "Known as 'One who stops flows from the rivers', he resides in the Congo river and was said to attract lots of attention in the 20th century when dinosaur mania was running wild."

"Oh. And speaking of the Loch Ness Monster…"

"Ah, dear Nessie. Now _that's_ a monster I should not make mention of if we have some very sensitive folk out there who are like the kinds of people who want to deny that pro wrestling is fake."

"...Right," Hikari mutters. "I guess that's all I can do. Your move."

Seymour draws his card while his two Banished Cryptid monsters return to the field. His Jackalope Display has the antlers grow even taller. (JD: 2 -) 4)

"Now I get to activate the effect of Tatzelwurm Cryptid," says the Professor. "When Tatzelwurm Cryptid is Special Summoned by his own effect, you have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard."

Hikari wordlessly draws her card, which happens to be Polymerization, and slips it into the graveyard.

"Also, quick question," says Seymour. "Why do you use Melodious monsters?"

"Oh, that's pretty easy," Hikari answers. "I like music and performing! Ever since I was young, music has been a part of my life. This is kinda embarrassing, but my first experience with music happened to be when my mom took me to a festival when I was five. I heard someone play a beautiful melody from an ocarina and I begged my mother to buy me one. She relented after four or five times and I never regretted it.

"After that, I spent every day learning each and every song that came with the ocarina until I could play it in my sleep. In fact, I wowed my school's talent show when I played each and every melody with my eyes closed! I later learned that all of those brilliant ocarina songs came from a video game, but to me, they were just so magical.

"So it became a no-brainer when I learned of these Melodious monsters. Dueling with music in mind? I'd take it! Plus, having a deck by my side would be good if I have to face any threats that come my way."

"From the way you word it, it seems as if you've had some strange encounters of your own," Seymour notes. "Tell me, have you ever had to use your music to soothe a savage beast?"

At this, Hikari pauses, her face looking like she has gotten stage fright. Then, she shakes her head.

"No," she answers, albeit with some hesitation. "But, I do play some flute on the side so if I ever _have_ to soothe a savage beast, I'm prepared."

At this, Shinji raises an eyebrow. Clearly, this is something that Hikari Hitagi is not going to tell the public.

"Now," says Seymour. "Back to the duel. Where was I…" he looks at his cards and blinks. "Oh, that's right! I was about to offer Jackalope Display to draw a card for every 2 'Cryptid Counters' on it."

The jackalope vanishes as Seymour makes two more draws. Then, he smirks.

"And wouldn't you know it? I get to play Lightning Vortex!"

Hikari gasps when she sees the dreaded Spell Card on the field.

"All I have to do is discard a card from my hand, and all face-up monsters you control go to the grave!" says Seymour. "Aria can't protect you from that, can she?"

She couldn't, seeing how a lightning bolt immediately strikes the orange dressed Melodious monster down. Two more lightning bolts later and Hikari's field is empty.

"Ohh…." Hikari groans. "I always hated that card!"

"Then you're going to hate this more," says Seymour. "All right, Cryptids! Get into formation! Ready? And CHARGE!"

At that command, the three monsters race toward their opponent. Tatzelwurm Cryptid burrows underground then rises to bite Hikari's ankle, Jersey Devil unleashes an updraft powerful to knock Hikari onto her back and Mokele-Mbembe raises one massive foot into the air.

"HIKARI!" Shinji screams as the sauropod crushes Hikari underneath. Fearing the worst, he nearly stops the recording as the dinosaur-like cryptid walks back to his master's side and Hikari lies on her back, unmoving.

 **(Hikari: 1300) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 6400)**

"Hikari!" Shinji exclaims and both Ken and Mary look in horror when they see the girl not respond. "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds of silence, Hikari grins before she slowly rises up.

"I'm okay!" she shouts, slowly standing up. She adjusts her dress before turning to Shinji, "I can't lose my cool during the inaugural episode after all!"

Shinji sighs in relief. Hikari can sometimes be a bit over dramatic, but that's what he likes about her (even if he will never admit out loud)

"Still alive, I see," Seymour sighs. "We'll see if that lasts on my next turn. Until then, I play two cards face-down and then…"

All three of his Cryptid monsters vanish into thin air, leaving the field completely empty of monsters once more. Meanwhile, Hikari draws her card and grins.

"First off," she says. "I'll play Pot of Avarice!"

The large purple grinning pot appears as Hikari takes five cards out of her graveyard and into her deck. Then, she makes two draws, making her hand contain seven cards.

"All right!" she exclaims. "You may have made me discard my Polymerization, but there are plenty of ways to Fusion Summon! I play my newly drawn Spell Card, Ostinato!"

She plays her card, showing a young girl in a sky blue dress standing in the middle of a large flower with the word 'riff' in front of her in golden letters.

"Since I have no monsters on the field, this card allows me to Fusion Summon a 'Melodious' Fusion Monster by sending Fusion Materials from my deck or hand to the graveyard! So now I send Schuberta the Melodious Maestra and Tam-Tam the Melodious Diva from my hand to the grave to bring forth one of my favorite monsters!"

Hikari sends two cards from her hand to the graveyard as the Ostinato Spell Card transforms into a beautiful flower bud. The flower then unfurls itself as Hikari spreads her arms out like wings.

 _"Rhythmic drum! Brilliant pianist! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"_

The flower blooms, revealing a small fairy in a cyan gossamer dress with lavender hair curled upwards like horns and white blossoms dangling down her hair as decorations. She opens her cyan eyes as four ribbon-like wings emerge from her back. (1000 ATK)

"She's...beautiful," Mary gasps.

"She only has 1000 attack points," Ken points out.

Hikari nods her head. "She may not look like much, but Bloom Diva holds a great power! Also, since I used Tam-Tam as Fusion Material, I can reduce Bloom Diva's attack by 500. And in exchange, I get to inflict 500 points of damage to your lifepoints!"

A spectral version of Tam-Tam appears,beating the drum three times and sending a powerful shockwave that deducts 500 lifepoints from Professor Seymour's score while Bloom Diva doesn't seem unphased that she lost half of her attack points. (1000 -) 500 ATK).

 **(Hikari: 1300) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 5900)**

"Now Bloom Diva," says Hikari. "Are you ready to make your debut at the _Dawn of a Duel_? I know you are! Attack Seymour directly!"

Bloom Diva raises her hands into the sky as large pink flowers surround her. Then she flings them towards her opponent.

"Not so fast," says Seymour. "I play...False Sighting!"

His first card flips over, depicting a black-and-white photo of a long...something, emerging from the middle of the water.

"Um….isn't that a photo of the Loch Ness Monster?" asks Hikari, tilting her head.

"You wish it was!" Ken huffs. "It's an absolute _fake_!"

"This photograph was just a wooden floatie sticking out of the water and someone zooming in on their camera to _fake_ Nessie's existence," Mary explains. "The things people believe these days."

"Like how a crazed loon can become Emperor of San Francisco?" asks Shinji. When everyone stares at him, he rolls his eyes. " _No one_ has ever heard of Joshua Abraham Norton, Emperor of the United States and Defender of Mexico?"

When everyone else continues to stare at him, Shinji sighs. "Look it up after the duel, okay?"

"Right," says Seymour. "Now, this card allows me to make a copy of any of my Banished 'Cryptid' monsters. I choose Mokele-Mbembe."

The "image" of the Loch Ness Monster is quickly replaced by its African cousin.

"And the, this token gets to copy the states of the monster I selected."

Then, the Mokele-Mbembe image steps out of the card, its massive feet shaking the ground with each step it takes. (2400 ATK)

"That's not gonna stop Bloom Diva!" says Hikari. "Since you have a Special Summoned monster on the field, _you_ take the damage I would've taken from Bloom Diva!"

"Wait, what?!" Professor Seymour gasps.

"That's right!" says Hikari. "The difference between your monster's original attack and Bloom Diva's current attack goes directly to you! And after that, Bloom Diva can destroy that monster without worry!

"So Bloom Diva, the spotlight is yours!"

Bloom Diva unleashes a storm of flower petals that slice the monster in half, causing Seymour to gasp in horror as his only defense vanishes.

 **(Hikari: 1300) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 4000)**

"I end my turn with two face-down cards," says Hikari, placing two cards into her Duel Disk. "And good luck trying to get Bloom Diva off the stage! She just _loves_ being the center of attention, after all!"

Seymour draws his card as his trio of Cryptids return onto the field. At the sight of Tatzelwurm Cryptid, Hikari sends the top card of her deck to the graveyard.

"Time for a bit of charity," says Seymour. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Coins fall from the sky as both Hikari draws four more cards and Seymour draws until he has a full hand, although he does slip a card into the pocket of his labcoat. He then takes another card from his hand.

"Your Bloom Diva may be immune from destruction, but what about Banishing?" he asks. "Let's see how she does when I play Dark Mambele!"

He slips the Spell Card into the Duel Disk, depicting Dark Armed Dragon about to be attacked by an orange shockwave.

"Since I control three DARK monsters, I'm allowed to Banish one card on the field! So it seems like your Diva has become nothing more than a one-hit wonder!"

The Spell Card unleashes a similar shockwave that zips towards the calm Melodious Fusion Monster, all while Hikari smiles.

"I don't think so!" she says. "I activate my face-down card, Forbidden Lance!"

Hikari's first face-down card lifts, depicting a young woman with short auburn hair and decorated with a bunch of grapes leaning against an ivy topped column. In her hands is a brilliant lance.

"This reduces Bloom Diva's attack by 800, but it also makes her immune to the effects of all other Spell and Trap Cards this turn!" Hikari smirks. "And I don't think you're willing to risk your lifepoints to attack her, correct?"

Seymour frowns as the petite fairy grips onto the Forbidden Lance before she swings it in front of her. The shockwaves bounce back as Seymour takes his Spell Card to the graveyard. (500 -) 0 ATK)

"Your monster may not be affected by Spells or Traps this turn, but mine are!" he says. "I play Rush Recklessly to increase the attack of Tatzelwurm Cryptid by 700!"

Tatzelwurm Cryptid glows with power as he eyes Hikari's Duel Disk. (800 -) 1500 ATK)

"Go my monster! Attack her directly and end this duel!"

Tatzelwurm Cryptid digs its way towards Hikari's side, emerging seconds later to give a good injection of venom into Hikari's leg.

"You...fell for it!" Hikari shouts. "I activate my Trap Card, Radiant Mirror Force!"

Her face-down card lifts, revealing a blue barrier deflecting an attack.

"Since you have three or more monsters in face-up Attack Position, I get to destroy all of them!" Hikari grins. "Now, get ready to see the light!"

A brilliant barrier covers her side of the field as Tatzelwurm Cryptid is launched back to his fellow Cryptid monsters. The trio of DARK monsters disintegrate, leaving the Professor's field empty.

"Oh no!" Ken gasps..

"The Professor is in trouble!" Mary adds.

Seymour frowns before placing a card in his Duel Disk. "That's all I can do. You're up."

"All righty!" says Hikari, drawing her card. "First off, my hand is a bit bloated. I think I'll start off by playing Photon Lead!"

She places a Quickplay Spell Card onto her Duel Disk, depicting two well-known LIGHT Fairy monsters, Shining Angel and Nova Summoner, shining brightly in front of black and blue background.

"This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from my hand," Hikari explains. "And I choose to summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!"

With a twirl, a lavender skinned fairy appears, dressed in an orange dress with yellow sleeves, wrapped in a red sash decorated with green eighth notes and a yellow and orange pleated skirt. Her rose colored hair is curled into ringlets that blend with the mask over her left eye. Emerging from her shoulder is a small wing with a magenta border. A calm look is on her face. (400 ATK)

"And when Serenade is Special Summoned, she counts as 2 tributes for a Fairy-type monster. Not only that, but after she's Special Summoned, I can get an additional Normal Summon once per turn, provided that summon is used for a 'Melodious' monster.

"So, why don't we go through an old song and dance. I sacrifice Serenade to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra and Normal Summon Opera the Melodious Diva to the stage once more! It's time for an encore, ladies!"

Serenade bows as she disappears into a ball of light. Taking her place are Mozarta and Opera, their butterfly wings flapping lightly. (Mozarta: 2600 ATK, Opera: 2300 ATK)

"Opera is unable to attack this turn, but I can use Mozarta's Special Summon ability to bring out Elegy, the Melodious Diva for some fun!"

With a sigh, a light green skinned Melodious monster appears, wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress trimmed with gold. The skirt of the dress exposes legs covered in purple leggings. She has a lavender quarter rest over her right arm and a large lavender wing over her left shoulder. Her green hair is tied up into an elegant ponytail, with long strands of hair blowing in the wind, while one of her matching purple eyes is covered by a lavender mask. In comparison to her energetic sisters, she looks like she is mourning. (2000 ATK)

"When Elegy is Special Summoned, all Special Summoned 'Melodious' monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects," Hikari grins. "So if you try to use your Mothman Cryptid's ability on me, then you're out of luck. Plus, Elegy grants all Fairy-type monsters I control an additional 300 attack points!"

Elegy clasps her hands and sings a melancholic song as she and the other Melodious monsters glow. (Bloom Diva: 500 -) 800 ATK, Mozarta: 2600 -) 2900 ATK, Opera: 2300 -) 2600 ATK, Elegy: 2000 -) 2300 ATK)

"Now my monsters, let's end this duel with a bang! Attack directly!"

Mozarta and Elegy turn to each other and nod their heads. They hold hands and prepare to sing….

Bit just as they are about to utter a single note, they are blown back by a loud roar from a monstrous creature, causing them to shrink back in fear.

"W...what was that?!" Hikari stammers, looking around.

"Oh, nothing special," says Seymour, flipping his face-down card over. "Just my Threatening Roar card to make you skip your Battle Phase this turn."

"Ugh," Hikari groans, slipping a card face-down. "That's all I can do."

Seymour nods his head before he draws a card. Then, a big grin appears on his face as he jumps to the air.

"All right, time for my ultimate combo!" he shouts. "First, I play Soul Release!"

A Spell Card depicting a blue-skinned green haired woman wearing a white dress appears.

"I'm sure you know what this does. I get to Banish up to five cards in our graveyards, and I choose to Banish five monsters in my grave."

 _I don't like the sound of that._ Hikari thinks, watching her opponent take three cards out of his graveyard and two out of hers.

"And now," says Seymour. "It's time for my most powerful card. I play...Massive Hoax!"

He plays a new Spell card that depicts a photograph of a blurry figure that either is supposed to be Bigfoot or some man in a gorilla suit.

"What is that?" asks Hikari.

"Are you talking the origins of the card or what the card does?" Ken clarifies. "Because for your information, this is the infamous frame 352 of the Patterson-Gimlin film that 'supposedly' shows proof of Bigfoot."

"Uh-huh...and what does it do gameplay wise?"

"This is essentially the Cryptids version of Return From a Different Dimension," Seymour explains. "All I have to do is pay 2000 lifepoints and I can Special Summon as many Banished 'Cryptid' monsters as I can. So, pop quiz! Care to name me each and every 'Cryptid' I'm summoning?"

 **(Hikari: 1300) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 2000)**

Hikari gulps as she sees four blurry figures emerge: Tatzelwurm, Mothman, Jersey Devil and Mokala-Mbebe. Then, she blinked.

"Wait, when did Mothman get Banished?" she asks. Then, she pauses. "Right, the effects of the Conundrum card; you pocketed it when you played Card of Sanctity."

"Correct! Now I sacrifice two of my monsters to summon the one and only _Loch Ness Cryptid_!"

Mothman and Jersey Devil vanish as the ground begins to shake. A large sinkhole forms where the two monsters once stood and gradually begins to fill with water. Then, rising from that water is a creature that easily dwarves the Mokala-Mbebe. If the Mokala-Mbebe is compared to a sauropod, this monster looks similar to a plesiosaur. Its large barrel-like body, massive flippers and extremely long neck that would make a giraffe jealous absolutely shadows Hikari. There are fins on its cheeks that have eye-markings painted on there and strange whiskers that trail down its neck. When it opens its mouth, Hikari sees numerous needle-like teeth ready to devour her whole. It unleashes a gurgling sound like a scream. (2900 ATK)

"Um...nice Nessie," Hikari says, waving hello.

"On a good day, she can be nice," says Seymour. "And speaking of which, that Trap Card of yours means nothing to Nessie. She can't be destroyed by Trap Cards!"

"Go Professor, end the duel right now!" Ken cheers on.

"She's defenseless now!" Mary adds.

"Indeed," says Seymour. "Elegy can't stop me from destroying your monsters, Hikari! Attack Loch Ness Monster!"

Loch Ness Cryptid screeches once more as it latches its whiskers towards Elegy. Elegy is dragged towards this creature who opens its massive maw...all while Hikari grins.

"You activated my Trap Card," she says. "Go, Solar Ray!"

Everyone gasps as her face-down card flips over, revealing The Agent of Judgment - Saturn surrounded by multiple beams of light in different colors.

"Now for every face-up LIGHT monster I control, you lose 600 lifepoints!" Hikari exclaims. "And with this, the _Dawn of the Duel_ has come to a climatic end!"

All of Hikari's monsters hold hands as a massive blast of light forms from the Solar Ray Card, flying past Seymour's Cryptid monsters and striking his Duel Disk all the way down to zero.

 **(Hikari: 1300) - - - - - - - (Seymour: 0)**

"And, victory is mine!" Hikari cheers, jumping for joy. "An auspicious beginning for the Melodious Diva!"

The holograms disappear as Seymour brings his cards back to his deck. Ken and Mary look a bit disappointed, but relieved to see their professor smiling.

"I say, I haven't had that much fun out of the lab in weeks!" he says. "But, tell me something. Suppose I destroyed Solar Ray, Hikari. Did you have a backup plan?"

"I certainly did," said Hikari, showing a card to him. "If Solar Ray didn't work, I would've discarded Score the Melodious Diva to reduce one of your monster's attack to 0 and then deal you a major blow with one of my other monsters on my next turn."

"Ah, I see," says Seymour, nodding his head. "Although I also had a few tricks up my sleeve too. Ah well, you live and learn."

"There's something that I noticed about your monsters," say Hikari. "Don't you have any Extra Deck Cryptids or the like?"

Seymour chuckles. "Not yet; I still have to iron out a few kinks before I send them to Pegasus. Although between designing cards and grading papers, I probably won't have them ready in a while."

"But when they're ready, would you like to challenge me for a rematch?" asks HIkari.

"It's a deal," says Seymour, shaking hands with the girl. "I'd like to see how Round 2 of Cryptids vs Melodious monsters works out."

"And we'll be here to cheer him on!" says Ken.

"Do your best, professor!" Mary adds.

Hikari giggles as she turns to face the camera. "And thus, another duel ends in Domino City. Who knows what lies ahead tomorrow, what stranger things can happen, but the dawn of a new day and a new duel awaits us. Thank you for watching and see you when the sun rises once more at the _Dawn of the Duel_!"

With this, Shinji stops the recording as Hikari stretches her arms. "Whoo, that was amazing! Did you get my good side, Shinji?"

"I got all of you, don't worry," says Shinji, blushing when he sees Hikari twirl around like a ballerina. Professor Seymour seats himself down while Ken and Mary quickly cleans up the discarded papers that scattered about during the duel.

"And now Professor," says Hikari. "I have one last request."

"Oh? What is it?" asks the Professor.

Hikari drags Shinji towards the table and places the video camera onto the table. "Would you mind helping me upload this video to my website?" she asks. "I need your help editing it."

"It'd be my pleasure," says Seymour, staring at his Duel Disk. "I had lots of fun dueling you today, Miss Hitagi. Perhaps I should conduct my own video series about the wonders of Cryptids. I think I'll call it 'Cryptid Cases'. Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"It does!" says Hikari, a wide grin on her face. "I can't wait to see what the public thinks of this."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An hour later, after uploading the video and taking a stop at Hikari's favorite frozen yogurt shop, Shinji and Hikari walk back to their house. As they walk, Shinji can't help but remember how Hikari froze when Seymour mentioned whether or not Hikari ever used her music to "soothe the savage beast".

From all the times he has been together with her, he has never seen Hikari paralyzed from something in regards to her past. It seemed that nothing could ever phase this girl. No amount of gossip could cause this diamond to break at all.

But after recalling what Hikari mentioned about the Rabidragon back at The Veldt...

"So," says Shinji, seeing how Hikari is enjoying her frozen yogurt. "You gonna finish that story about the Rabidragon or not?"

Hikari places the spoon back into her yogurt cup before sighing. "You sure you want to hear this part? It's...pretty bad."

Shinji shrugs his shoulders. "Can't be as bad as what my older brother did to become the strongest trainer in Domino."

"I guess not." Hikari looks up into the sky, watching a few birds fly off. "Okay, where did we leave off? Oh, right!

"The Rabidragon picked me up into his claws and took me up into the mountains. All I could do was cry for help and look in fear as it became so very cold. I tried telling the dragon to put me down, but dragons don't understand human language. And even if it did, it was definitely not a good idea to let me fall to my death in the mountains.

"So we flew for about ten minutes until we reached its cave in the mountains. I landed amongst a large pile of coins and treasures that the dragon collected over the years. There were also numerous blankets and coats, as if this wasn't the first time the Rabidragon has kidnapped people.

"In my hurry to keep myself warm with a scarf that I kept inside my backpack, my ocarina dropped. The Rabidragon grew curious of it and, without knowing why I even bothered, I began to play the Song of Time on it. When I did, the Rabidragon seemed to calm down.

"And so, I brought out the music sheet and began to play every single song I knew. And the Rabidragon was pleased. It was then that I was allowed to approach it...and that's when I understood why I was brought here.

"The Rabidragon was a mother and she wanted me to play a song for her children."

Shinji stays quiet as Hikari looks at her hands.

"The babies were starting to hatch, and it seemed as if they really liked the sounds my ocarina made. So I played the Song of Awakening for them and saw three or four baby Rabidragons staring at me. I couldn't believe my luck; I probably was the first person to _ever_ see a dragon hatch up in the mountains. I would be the very first thing they would see…

"And I ended up being the last thing they would _ever_ see."

Shinji's eyes widen to the size of sand dollars. "You don't mean..."

Hikari nods her head. "I don't know how long I spent playing music for those dragons. All I knew was that the Rabidragon kept me safe and warm from the bitter cold as I began singing every single song I could think of, or watched these babies flap their tiny wings. I thought...I thought I could stay there forever.

"But just as that wish was uttered, I heard voices. It was the sound of my mother, of Yumomi and her parents, of some local villagers who knew the mountains like the back of their hands.

"And of course, there was Kengo the Dragonslayer leading the fray.

"The moment Kengo laid eyes of this large dragon near me, he went ballistic. He deemed the dragon as a monster who wanted to take a innocent maiden inside its cavern to be a prisoner for all eternity. 'And it is my duty as a proper knight to save the princess from monsters like you!' he added, all while he held his Buster Blader card in his hand. That's when something strange happened."

"And this involved the Crimson Signers, correct?" asks Shinji, piecing it together.

Hikari grits her teeth. "A mark of a dragon's claw appeared on Shinji's arm and then, the Buster Blader card in his hand transformed into a real, living Buster Blader. And you know what Buster Blader's effect is."

"He gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field and graveyard," Shinji replies.

"And Rabidragon only had 2950 attack points. Kengo cheered his monster on while I tried to convince everyone not to hurt the dragon. The babies...I can still see the look in their eyes as they cried out for their mother, for me, for someone to stop this useless fighting."

Hikari grits her teeth and crushes the frozen yogurt cup in her hand. She pauses before tossing it into a nearby trashcan before continuing. "But Kengo...Kengo just _relished_ in seeing his favorite monster battle against the dragon. He absolutely _did not care_ of the damage he had done or the lives he had just ruined.

"The Rabidragon did its best to stop Buster Blader, but in the end, just like in every single fairy tale, the brave and heroic knight saves the princess from the foul dragon. But by doing so, the Rabidragon roared and caused an avalanche to form, planning to trap all of us and suffer an icy death.

"With no time to lose, we all rushed out of the cave, all while those baby dragons cried out for their mother. And the last time I saw them, they all stared me, hoping that I could play a song to heal their wounds.

"I tried to do so, grabbing my ocarina to see if the Song of Healing would work, just this once. But my mother dragged me out of the way and the ocarina became another treasure in that horde.

"We had a long, long talk when we got back to the _ryokan_ and I had to explain the story while Kengo went on and on _and on_ about the mark on his arm and how his Buster Blader saved the day. At that point, I had enough and did three unforgivable things to him.

"First, I took the kettle of hot water that was used for tea and threw it in his face.

"Second, I told him that he was the worst person I had ever seen, telling him that he had just killed a mother and her babies in his 'attempt' to be a hero and that I never wanted to see him again.

"And third, I took his precious Buster Blader card and tossed it into the fires of the kotatsu, because that card deserved it."

At this, Shinji tries to imagine a younger Hikari going as far as to hurt someone like that. Sure, at school she teases people and likes to brag about her accomplishments, but she's not _that_ malicious.

"While mom tended to Kengo's burns, this expert on Dragon Lore, Dracaena, asked me to tell her everything that happened with the Rabidragon. After I told her, she told me that…"

"That…" Shinji repeats.

"That I was destined to become a Dragon Maiden," Hikari whispers. "Dracaena offered to take me under her wing in order to hone my skills so I could ride with dragons, to tame them, and perhaps even _transform_ into a dragon made of diamonds if I trained hard enough. But, I refused.

"You couldn't blame me for that. I was young and I had seen the dragon that _could have_ been my friend killed by the boy that I no longer considered my friend. Dracaena wasn't upset with my decision, but she gave me a dragon flute so I could hone my musical skills for the day that they would be needed.."

"And...what happened to Kengo?" Shinji asks.

Hikari shrugs her shoulders. "Well we all went home and Kengo did his best to apologize, but I was firm. I didn't want to see him again. In fact, the last time we talked, it was before New Year's Eve. Kengo was begging to be forgiven, but I wouldn't allow it. Why should a knight have to be forgiven? He won. He saved the princess from the dragon. The princess should be _happy_ that someone saved her.

"And then, when the Spring Semester came, Kengo was gone. Students spread gossip that he had been taken away by a dragon as a sacrifice. Others said he contracted a curse from the mountains for killing its guardian dragon. I didn't care for these rumors; as long as I didn't have to see him again, I was happy.

"Still, sometimes at night, I take out the dragon flute and play a few notes, pretending I'm playing music for those dragons on my ocarina, and hoping, praying, practically _begging_ , that someone managed to save those babies from dying because I, the princess, couldn't do anything to save them."

The two stop at a crosswalk as Hikari looks at her cellphone, which currently displays the video for her duel against Professor Seymour. She refreshes the page and is surprised to find a comment for the video, from someone named "Utahoshi".

Raising an eyebrow, Hikari scrolls down to see what Utahoshi has to say.

 **Utahoshi:** What a showoff! You're still the same as ever, aren't you Pikari?

Hikari gasps and nearly drops her phone in shock, a hand covering her mouth as she looks through that message once more. Shinji takes a look at the phone and stares at the last word.

"'Pikari'?" he asks. "Hikari, are you…"

"I...it's nothing," Hikari stammers out, closing the phone and slipping it into her purse. "It's not important anyway. C-come on, let's get home; I have to practice for Alice Day."

"Wait, Hikari."

Hikari pauses as she feels Shinji's hand into her own. She turns to see Shinji stare at her before his eyes look all around.

"Hikari," Shinji begins. "Did you have a crush on Kengo?"

"...No, and I never want to," Hikari whispers. "Why would you think-wah!"

She is pulled towards Shinji's side and feels something warm on her lips; Shinji's own.

The kiss only lasts three seconds before Hikari steps back, placing a hand over her mouth. Shinji looks a bit embarrassed; he has never done this before.

"S...Shinji," Hikari gasps. "W...what was that for?"

"I...I don't know!" Shinji exclaims, looking flustered. "It's that...I...I'm not the boy that someone like you deserves. I'm moody, I don't like socializing, I brood over my missing brother, my deck is based on hunks of rock and yet…" He sighs. "I just can't stand seeing you upset."

"Me? Upset? Shinji, what are you trying to-"

"I love you, Hikari," Shinji blurts out. "I...I've been pondering about what would happen if we ever did find my brother and what would happen to us. If we never find him then I wouldn't mind being with you a little while longer. You have given me a second chance when no one ever could and I felt like I needed to repay you somehow.

"So even if you don't want a knight in shining armor to save you, will you at least accept a simple artist like me to stay by your side?"

Hikari stays still as she watches Shinji look like he's about to faint. Sure, she's developed feelings for Shinji, but she wasn't head over heels in love over him.

But when she is with him, she feels a bit...better. With Shinji by her side, she doesn't have to worry about what others think of her. She can just be with him.

Hikari takes her hand into Shinji's and smiles. "Shinji, I appreciate your feelings for me. But...let's just take it slow and steady; we don't have to rush."

"...Really?" Shinji asks, as if this is just a dream.

Hikari nods her head. "We have all the time in the world to get closer. And really, I'd...also like it if you stayed with us longer."

Before Shinji has a chance to reply, Hikari gives him a wink. "Now come on! We gotta get ready for the next onslaught of challengers that wish to challenge the Melodious Diva! Race ya!""

And with that, Hikari races off towards home, Shinji following her like she is the White Rabbit and, for just one moment, the two are a pair of lovers running underneath the warm sunset.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kengo, what are you doing?"

Kengo Kikuchi turns to see a young woman in a bright pink dress approach the balcony of the mansion he is staying in. He briefly looks at his cellphone before pocketing it.

"I was just...watching a video, Mache," he says.

"I see," Mache says, slowly. "So, are you ready?"

Kengo blinks. "Ready for what?"

Mache pulls back the sleeve of her dress, revealing a pair of wings on the back of her right arm. Kengo lifts up his arm and reveals a mark of a dragon's claw.

"The Crimson Dragon needs to awaken very soon," she says. "The balance of power has shifted too much to the Dark Signers recently. We need to reunite very soon."

"I know," Kengo whispers. "But...we still haven't found the one who has the mark of the Dragon's Head. How do we find them?"

Mache smiles. "Your friend should hold some clues."

Kengo blinks. "How does HIkari fit into all of this?"

Mache brings her sleeve back up as she looks at the quiet cityscape of Domino. A breeze brushes her long back hair against her cheeks.

"Because, dear boy," she answers. "A Dragon Maiden draws dragons towards her like a Venus flytrap attracts insects. Sooner or later, she'll help us unleash the power of the Crimson Dragon and order will be restored throughout Domino City...whether she wants to or not."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

MOTHMAN CRYPTID (Monster Card)

Card Specs

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attribute: DARK

Level: 4

ATK: 1,300

DEF: 1,200

Card Description: Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon, except to summon a "Cryptid" monster. During the End Phase, banish this face-up card. On your next turn's Standby Phase, if this card was banished via its own effect, Special Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned via its own effect, select and destroy one face-up monster on the field.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

JERSEY DEVIL CRYPTID (Monster Card)

Card Specs

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attribute: DARK

Level: 6

ATK: 2,200

DEF: 1,500

Card Description: Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon, except to summon a "Cryptid" monster. During the End Phase, banish this face-up card. On your next turn's Standby Phase, if this card was banished via its own effect, Special Summon this card. When this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TATZELWURM CRYPTID (Monster Card)

Card Specs

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: DARK

Level: 3

ATK: 800

DEF: 400

Card Description: Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon, except to summon a "Cryptid" monster. During the End Phase, banish this face-up card. On your next turn's Standby Phase, if this card was banished via its own effect, Special Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned via its own effect, send the top card of your opponent's deck to the Graveyard. This card can attack your opponent directly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

MOKELE-MBEMBE CRYPTID (Monster Card)

Card Specs

Type: Dinosaur/Effect

Attribute: DARK

Level: 6

ATK: 2,400

DEF: 2,000

Card Description: Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon, except to summon a "Cryptid" monster. During the End Phase, banish this face-up card. On your next turn's Standby Phase, if this card was banished via its own effect, Special Summon this card. Negate the effect of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed by battle.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

LOCH NESS CRYPTID (Monster Card)

Card Specs

Type: Sea Serpent/Effect

Attribute: DARK

Level: 8

ATK: 2,900

DEF: 2,400

Card Description: Cannot be used for a Synchro, Xyz, or Tribute Summon, except to summon a "Cryptid" monster. During the End Phase, banish this face-up card. On your next turn's Standby Phase, if this card was banished via its own effect, Special Summon this card. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Trap Cards.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

JACKELOPE DISPLAY (Spell Card)

Continuous Spell

Image: A stuffed jackelope with large, magnificent antlers.

Card Description: Each time a "Cryptid" monster is Special Summoned via its own effect, place 1 Cryptid Counter on this card (max. 6). You can send this card to the Graveyard; draw 1 card for every 2 Cryptid Counters on this card.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

CONFIRMATION CONUNDRUM (Spell Card)

Normal Spell

Image: A group of scientists preparing to dissect a platypus on a lab table.

Card Description: Select 1 Cryptid monster in your Graveyard. Shuffle it into your deck and draw 1. Afterwards, if you draw a copy of the shuffled monster, banish it.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

FALSE SIGHTING (Trap Card)  
Normal Trap  
Image: The famous "Surgeon's Photograph" of what is supposedly the Loch Ness monster.  
Card Description: Select 1 "Cryptid" monster in your banished pile. Special Summon a "Cryptid Token". This Token's Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF are the same as the selected monster's.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

MASSIVE HOAX (Spell Card)

Quick-Play Spell

Image: Frame 352 of the famous Patterson-Gimlin film, showing what is supposedly Bigfoot.

Card Description: Pay 2,000 Life Points. Special Summon as many of your banished "Cryptid" monsters as possible. Your opponent can Special Summon as many of their banished monsters as possible.

 _Note: The preceding cards were created by MultiplePersonas and first appeared in Occam Razor's "Shadowchasers: Tournament of Shadows"_

* * *

" _I Understood That Reference!" - A new feature in my stories that will highlight things that most readers would not know about upon first viewing._

Professor Seymour is based on Seymour the Scientist from the Pokémon episode "Clefairy and the Moon Stone". Meanwhile, Ken and Mary are members of the Pokémon Mystery Club, who made their debut in the Johto episode "Wish Upon a Star Shape" and appeared in the Advanced Generation episode "Crazy as a Lunatone"

Shinji's reference of Emperor Norton I is correct. Joshua Abraham Norton was a businessman who lost everything after putting his money on Peru rice imports and somehow transformed himself into the Emperor of these United States after publishing articles declaring himself as said Emperor in 1859.

Hikari's nickname of 'Pikari' comes from the anime; when she was a young kid, she accidentally squeezed a pair of Plusle and Minun to hard, electrocuting her. The 'Pika' in her name comes from the onomatopoeia for sparkles. Those who watched the dub would remember the nickname as DeeDee (short for "Diamond Dandruff"). Her _Chasing Shadows_ name is based on her manga counterpart, Platinum Berlitz.

"So Weird" - the title comes from the old Disney Channel series of the same name (essentially Disney's version of _Supernatural_ , believe it or not)

Hikari and Shinji's outfits: Hikari's dress is based off of _Rarity_ from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ while Shinji is wearing Riku's outfit from _Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance_

The restaurant HIkari and Shinji enter, "The Veldt", is named after a short story from Ray Bradbury. Other short story references include the "Death and the Maiden" milkshake, the hamburgers being cooked "All Summer in a Day" and "Touched With Fire", the "Wonderful Ice Cream Suit" and the sun-domes from "The Long Rain".

"Utahoshi" - the last name of the character Kengo Utahoshi from _Kamen Rider Fourze_.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Molly's field trip to the Domino Museum has her encounter a sphinx who is searching for his lost love and a thief who wants nothing more than the treasure that is known as the Sphinx's Heart. With some of the most unexpected monsters for a little girl to use, Molly must duel against a band of thieves if she wants to save her new friend from harm.**_

" _ **Night at the Museum" coming soon.**_


	6. Night at the Museum

_**I love museums! Back when I was alive, my daddy and I would go into them and see all the pretty things inside! From paintings to statues and all the artifacts that come from the past, I never got bored at all because daddy would tell me the stories behind them.**_

 _ **Even now when I'm...different and have moved to Domino City, I always wanted to enter the museum and see what they had in store. Kamitsure-san told me that Domino has a lot of strange and mystical stuff, and so my class's field trip to the museum had me believe that, just like those funny movies, the museum exhibits could come alive and speak to me.**_

 _ **And I was right!**_ **One** _**of the museum exhibits can come alive and it did speak to me…**_

 _ **But it seems like I wasn't the only one who was interested in it.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Roll 5**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Night at the Museum**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Whoa! Molly, look at this!"

Molly Hale feels someone tugging at her arm. She turns to see one of her fellow students, Zackie, grabbing onto her sleeve and pointing to a sarcophagus in the middle of the room. They, along with other students from Domino Primary School are on a field trip at the Domino City Museum, where they are holding an exhibit about Ancient Egyptian artifacts. Each student is dressed with a cyan jacket and yellow hat for easy identification and a nametag pinned over their hearts, and each of these eager-eyed kids are pointing and racing towards these artifacts with glee.

"Come on!" Zackie shouts, dragging Molly toward the center of the room. "Isn't it so cool?"

Molly blinks as she stares into the mummy that sleeps beneath the glass case. Some of the other students have crowded around it, some of them frightened at the dead body wrapped up in rotting linen bandages. Molly tilts her head to the side as she notes the strange magic surrounding it, as if it's hiding a secret.

"It looks kinda scary," A girl, Jackie, whispers. "Molly, what do you think?"

"It's like….like a baby!" Molly exclaims, pointing at the mummy's face. "Look, everyone! Doesn't it resemble a baby when it starts crying?"

The other children stare at Molly as if she has suddenly grown a giraffe's neck. Ever since she arrived at school in September, they have found her to be quite...unusual.

For starters, Molly was shown to be able to run faster and jump higher than any other child in their group. She could jump rope up to a hundred without feeling winded. She could throw a ball so hard that she can knock the wind out of an older student. She could run from one side of the field to the next in less than a minute. Whenever she was asked how she did it, Molly just answered that she "drank lots of milk" to keep her strong.

Then, there were that time during their Halloween party where she asked if she could help decorate the classroom. With just a few words and a dance, she blanketed the entire room with shadows and cobwebs, along with summoning large, yet friendly, spiders to join in on the fun. One or two kids fainted when a spider used its silk to form a makeshift jump rope.

Finally, there was also the type of monsters she used when she dueled.

Unlike many of her classmates, who showed off basic cards like Kuriboh, Beaver Warrior and Celtic Guardian, she presented a complete deck with monsters that she describes as "colorful". She was right that the monsters were very "colorful", but when she tried to make her classmates befriend these monsters, they always ended up running away in fear after she summoned them on her Duel Disk.

Still, that didn't stop Molly from making friends at school, and her fellow students eventually got used to her love of scary and creepy things. It also helped that she used those very "colorful" monsters during Open House when a bunch of bullies from a group known as Team Skull tried to make off with the Duel Disks and decks from other students they had beaten.

As Molly continues to ramble on about how the mummy looked similar to a crying baby, someone blows into a whistle, catching everyone's attention.

"All right, everyone!" says a cheery voice approaching the students. This comes from a beautiful woman with chestnut hair that falls past her shoulders, wearing a cyan buttoned blouse and white pants. "I think we've spent enough time here. Why don't we all go outside and have lunch!"

"Hai, Meanae-san!" The children shout.

Meanae smiles as she carries a little flag and leads the group out of the exhibit. The children form a line and follow Miss Meanae out, all while other museum goers looked on.

As they head outside, Molly hears something growl. Her ears perk up as she looks around, wondering what could make such a sound. Animals are not allowed in the museum, and there certainly aren't any exhibitions in regards to animals (or at least, there are none that she knows about).

"Hello?" she asks. "Is someone there?"

Nothing responds, but still she feels absolutely uncomfortable, like there is an itch on her back that she just can't reach. She takes a deep breath; she is a brave girl. She has a deck of Duel Monsters that other kids find spooky. She can do this.

Another growl reaches her ears. This time, Molly whips her head around and her eyes lock onto another wing of the museum. It is dark, but there she can see something staring back at her.

It is...a lion.

Or rather, it is a statue of a lion with a shaggy mane and large wings with a glare that causes her to freeze slightly.

"S...spooky…" Molly whispers, staring at the lion's fierce gaze.

The growls are louder, as if emanating from the statue and responding to Molly's comment. Molly takes another step forward, then another, and another, until she is standing in front of the lion statue.

She looks down at the little plaque, trying to decipher what it says. Thanks to her father, she learned a lot of large and complicated words, but sometimes she still has some trouble with them. That's why her father always told her to say each and every word out loud and slowly.

"This statue of a sph...sph…" Molly frowns at the word. "Sph…"

 _Sphinx_. A deep voice echoes in her head.

"Oh, a sphinx!" Molly says just before she realizes that someone spoke to her in her mind. She lifts her head up. "Did...did you just speak?"

But the sphinx is silent.

Molly waits for another second before she looks down at the plaque. "This statue of a sphinx was donated to the museum by the Ish...tar...family," she reads. "Legends say that this sphinx carries a special jewel known as…"

"What are you doing here?"

Molly turns around to see a security guard with tan skin, blond hair and glasses turn her around. He shines his flashlight on her, causing her to wince and turn away, as he takes note of the nametag on her blouse.

"Oh," he says, turning his flashlight off. "You're here on a field trip today, little lady?"

"Yep!" Molly says. "My name is Molly. What's yours?"

The security guard points to the nametag on his left. "Name's Cliff. Now come on, let me bring you back to your class before your teacher finds out you're missing."

Molly smiles and slips her hand into Cliff's. "Thank you so much! I don't wanna make Miss Meanae worry about me."

Cliff chuckles as he leads the girl out, but not before he takes a glance at the sphinx statue.

"We'll be seeing you again, very soon," Cliff hisses.

And if one listens very closely, they could hear the sphinx roar in anger.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lunch is at the garden outside of the museum. The students frolic in the sunshine, share food with one another, or talk about their favorite exhibits so far.

In one corner of the garden, Molly finishes her lunch, a few sandwiches and an apple juice box, before she places her lunch box back into her backpack. Something about that sphinx is making her want to see it again. She wants to know more about it.

She has plenty of time - in ten minutes, her class is going to a presentation about Ancient Egyptian history, so she can just take a minute or two to look.

Nodding her head in approval, she closes her eyes and concentrates. Her body slowly begins to fade away until there is no sign of a girl sitting on a stone bench at all. She smiles; Kamitsure has taught her how to become invisible just a few days ago, and now she has mastered the technique all on her own.

She races out of the garden and opens the door into the museum once more. She looks around, noticing some people walking about and looking at what the museum has to offer. There is an artist with yellow spiky hair and a red jacket hastily scribbling something on a sketchpad with a piece of a charcoal, and right next to him is a beautiful lady with coffee-colored skin and wavy black hair dressed in a blue sequin dress and a white feather boa around her neck, watching the artist sketch a small figurine in a display case.

Molly hides behind a statue of a guard wielding a spear before undoing the invisibility spell. She looks around, trying to remember where the hall was. She remembers going to see the mummy that looks like a crying baby, then Miss Meanae directing them outside…

There! To her left, she sees the imposing figure of the statue.

She giggles to herself and concentrates, cancelling her invisibility spell before she takes a step towards the statue.

But just as she is about to enter the hallway, she is stopped by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and spins around, seeing a giant of a man wearing a black cap and a black jacket over a cyan janitor outfit tower over her. Across his right eye is a jagged scar.

"I'm sorry," the large man says. Molly notices that the nametag of the janitor reads "Gorg". "But can you not read the sign?"

He points to a sign near Molly, one that reads "Slippery Floor" and as a black stick figure flailing about with a puddle underneath.

"But...but…" Molly states, looking at the janitor. "I have to go."

"Why?" asks the janitor.

"Because…" Molly pauses. "Because I wanna see the sphinx statue that's inside! Please? Can I go?"

She clasps her hands together and stares into Gorg's eyes with the greatest pair of puppy eyes that she can muster. This sort of trick usually works at home, so she's certain enough that it'll work now.

Gorg stares at Molly's blue eyes for a few seconds before he succumbs to Molly's cuteness and sighs.

"All right, then," he says. "But I'll be going with you so you don't trip."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Molly cheers, hugging one of Gorg's legs. "This means so much to me!"

Gorg returns the smile with one of his own before he leads Molly into the hall, with Gorg removing his jacket to lay on the floor so Molly doesn't slip. The girl curtsies in return as she walks across the jacket and reads from the plaque once more.

"This statue of a sphinx was donated to the museum by the Ishtar family," she reads. "Legends say that this sphinx carries a special jewel known as 'The Sphinx's Heart' that is said to give the bearer eternal life. The sphinx waits for someone to unleash a fire within his heart and also to reunite with his be...be…"

"Beloved," Gorg reads.

"Oh, beloved!" says Molly. The girl looks up and raises her hand toward the statue, as if to pet the statue's nose. "Hmm...I wonder if it's true."

 _It is._ A voice answers.

Molly gasps. "Mr. Gorg, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asks Gorg, scratching his head.

"I...I think someone was talking to me!" Molly answers, looking around. "Is it…" she stares at the sphinx. "Were you talking to me?"

But the statue is silent once again. Molly sighs.

"I should get back to my class," she walks over Gorg's wet jacket then looks at it. Then she picks it up and wrings out the water. "I'm sorry about your jacket, Mr. Gorg."

"It's all right," says the janitor, taking the jacket into his hands. "Now, get going."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Molly walks off, waving good-bye, retracing her steps back to the garden. As she does, the woman and the artist look up and share a smile with one another.

"There she is…" The woman purrs, staring at the artist's sketch of a sphinx. "She's _perfect_."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hours later, school has come to an end.

After the bus drops Molly and her classmates at Domino Primary, Molly waits until a familiar voice calls out for her.

"Molly! Molly-kins! Are you there?"

Molly perks up from reading a copy of _Where the Wild Things Are_ and sets it on the floor when she sees a young teenage girl with lemon yellow hair in a ponytail, dressed in a white and red top and skirt and sneakers. A bike helmet tops her head where her bangs stick out like wings of a bird. The older girl looks around before spotting Molly.

"Oh, there you are!" she says. "You know what time it is!"

"It's time to go home, Korni nee-san!" Molly exclaims, rushing to the older girl and wraps her arms tight around her

"Indeed it is!" Korni chuckles, looking at the other children staring at her. "Well, don't just stand there! Who else wants a hug?"

The other kids clamor around Korni as Korni wraps them all in her strong arms. She smiles as all of the children then return back to what they were doing as Korni holds onto Molly's hand.

"So," Korni states as she and Molly leave the campus. "How was your field trip today?"

"It was lots of fun!" Molly answers, a warm smile on her face. "We saw a lot of stuff from Ancient Egypt like cat statues and cat mummies and human mummies and a giant sphinx!"

"Oh, that must've sound like a lot of fun!" Korni giggles. "Do you have any homework to do today?"

"I do, I do! I have to make a drawing of my favorite exhi...exhi…"

"Exhibit."

"Yeah, exhibit!" Molly states. "And I'm gonna do one about the sphinx!"

"Ooh, tell me more, tell me more!" Korni states. "No but don't tell everything; Kamitsure would absolutely want to learn this story too."

"Okay! I also made some new friends today."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like Miss Meanae the tour guide and Cliff the security guard and Gorg the janitor! They were all super nice!" Molly blinks when she notices Korni stop walking. "Korni-san, what's wrong?"

Korni blinks. "Oh, nothing! It's just...those names...they're kinda familiar, but I might be overthinking it. Now come on, what say we get home a bit faster? Hold on tight!"

Korni presses a button on the side of her sneakers and out pop a pair of wheels. Then, she grins and so does Molly.

"Ready then? 1...2...3!"

And Korni speeds up with Molly holding onto Korni's hand tight as they race all the way home.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After washing up and having supper, Molly is home at the Dark Signers' Sanctuary, happily relaxing like any child should.

Is it a surprise that Molly is one of the Dark Signers? One of the strange black hooded people who feed on the sins found in human souls? To many, she is a cheerful five-year-old girl with plenty of friends, a loving family and a large home that would be the envy of all of her classmates.

But in truth, she is actually an Acolyte, a Dark Signer in training. When it is time, she will take on the full mantle of the Dark Signer of the Spider and raise an apprentice of her own to keep the powers of the Earthbound Immortals strong. Until, she takes her life one day at a time with a smile on her face.

The girl is currently watching _The Mummy: The Animated Series,_ having gotten curious on any cartoon series involving Ancient Egypt, while drawing her little art project of her and the sphinx under the watchful eye of her babysitter...Yusei Fudo.

One would question why the hell Yusei Fudo would bother babysitting a little girl when he can be doing other things like working on his D-Wheel, dueling, probably having a date with his boyfriend, Kiryu Kyosuke...but no, he's stuck on babysitting duty.

This is not his fault, as he was asked by Kamitsure, a popular DJ in Domino Below, the one who raised Molly from the dead and also the one who gave Yusei his powers after he died in Kiryu's arms - in more ways than one - to babysit for the evening since Kamitsure wouldn't be home till past midnight and everyone else were either a) busy with school or b) dealing with other activities that would lead them to be too busy to look after a five-year-old girl.

Thus, this situation has happened and Molly is happy to have company because, just as she died, the only thing that she wanted was her daddy to save her.

Alas, that never happened.

But back to the present, Molly smiles as she finishes her drawing, just as the laptop is playing the end credits, depicting a crayon scribble of her meeting up with the sphinx statue and a little heart between them covered in sparkly glitter. She smiles; this is perfect.

"Look, look, Yusei-san!" Molly cheers, scrambling onto Yusei's lap and showing him her drawing. "Isn't it cute? Kamitsure-san will love it"

Yusei tilts his head and stares at the drawing, trying to make heads or tails of it. He really doesn't want to be in this situation, but the threat of Kamitsure shoving her stiletto in a very uncomfortable place lingers in his mind. (It's not his fault, he's not that good with kids compared to Crow).

"It's...nice…" Yusei states, causing Molly to smile and hug him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to show it to Mr. Spooky next time I see him!" she squeals.

Yusei raises an eyebrow. "Mr. Spooky?"

Molly nods her head. "That's what I call the sphinx back at the museum because he looks spooky!"

"I see…"

Molly then starts to yawn, even though she is undead, and rests her head over Yusei's chest. Normally, one should be able to hear a heart beat softly against his shirt. But Yusei is undead, so he does not have one at all.

Still, Yusei understands this gesture and, after closing the laptop, he carries the girl off to bed.

"I'm not tired though," Molly groans.

"I'm not going to have another one of Kamitsure's heels stuck up my nose again," Yusei states, walking down the hall until he finds a door marked with the mark of a spider. His cobalt eyes glow black and he extends his arm out, a faint outline of a spider appearing on his arm while the door slides out. "The last time you wanted to stay up all night was when I wanted to watch _Elfen Lied_."

"Poor Nyu, though. She just wanted a puppy to be friends with."

Yusei sighs as he enters the bedroom, dimly lit with red christmas lights hanging above the ceiling arranged in a spider's web. He then sets Molly down on the large bed with its bloody red bedsheets before he goes to the large pyramid of plushies at the corner and picks up one of a yellow lion with bandages wrapped around his legs. He then takes the plushie into Molly's arms and tucks her in.

"Go to bed," he states. "Reiji is going to come by later to keep an eye on you, okay?"

"Can I at least get a story before bed?" asks Molly. "Please?"

She once again uses her innocent blue eyes on Yusei, begging for at least one story before bed. Unfortunately for her…

"Go to bed," Yusei repeats firmly, all while Molly has a defeated look on her face. This causes Yusei to feel slightly guilty before he hastily adds, "Next time I have to babysit, I promise I'll have a story for you."

"It better be a long one!" says Molly.

Yusei smiles before he kisses Molly on the forehead and sets Molly's drawing near the girl. "I promise. Good night then."

"Good night, Yusei!" Molly says before she lays down on the bed and Yusei walks out of the room, the door sliding shut as he leaves. She wraps her arms around the Fluffal Leo plushie, her mind dreaming of riding a large lion with wings high in the sky lifting her off to dreamland. Oh how she wishes that Mr. Spooky...

 _Molly…_

Molly's eyes suddenly open at the voice in her mind. She looks around, but no one is there. Of course no one is in her room; only Dark Signers and their esteemed guests are allowed inside.

She feels it in her bones; it is late at night. It is a keen ability that all Dark Signers possess; the dead have all the time in the world, and have no inherit need for watches or clocks.

 _Molly…_

"Who's there?" asks Molly, looking around. "Who…"

 _Molly...please...come to me…_

That voice...Molly closes her eyes and tries to pick up on it once more. It's familiar…

 _I'm in the museum...please..._ The voice is urgent. _Come to me…_

"Are you...the sphinx?" Molly whispers, eyes snapping open. When she gets a low growl in approval. "O...okay then. I'm coming!"

Molly hops out of bed, pulls the blankets off of her, then rearranges the pillows to look like a sleeping body. Then, she covers the pillows with the same blankets before hopping out of bed, slipping her shoes on, before finally approaching the door. She raises her hand into the air and concentrates. Her blue eyes darken to the color of shadows, her mind imagining the field trip she had at the museum just a few hours ago.

With a bit of concentration, a large black portal appears in front of her, showing her the entrance to the museum. With a smile, she leaps into the portal before tumbling out of it seconds later in the garden of the museum.

"Oof," she mutters, placing a hand on her head. She has never traveled like this before; at least, not without supervision. She dusts herself up and looks around. The garden is so eerie, so quiet so...strange when at night. "Now, I have to get to Mr. Spooky and fast!"

But in her hurry to reach the sphinx, she doesn't see someone standing in her way. She bumps into said someone who shines a flashlight on her.

"Hey, kid!" they say. "What are you doing here?"

Molly up, seeing a man standing over her, wearing a brown trench coat, pants, white cravat and deerstalker hat above a head of violet hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye.

"Who are you?" asks Molly, tilting her head.

The man smiles. "You may call me Detective Zaloog, little missy," he answers, showing his badge. "I'm here because there might be a thief on the loose tonight."

"Really now?" asks Molly. "What are they trying to steal?"

"Who knows?" says Zaloog, shrugging his shoulders. "That's why I'm here to ensure that no one can steal it."

"Yeah!" says Molly. "Oh, I have to get going!"

"Where?"

"To the sphinx!" Molly says. "Can you lead me there?"

"What a coincidence!" Zaloog chuckles, patting Molly's shoulder. "I'm also heading there myself."

Molly smiles; how great it is to have someone guide her. The museum feels sort of like a mausoleum, to be honest.

"Now, stay close to me, Molly," Detective Zaloog whispers. "This could be dangerous."

Molly nods her head as the two approach the door that leads into the museum. Surprisingly, when Zaloog opens the door, no alarms blare out. But that isn't what Molly notices as the two walk inside. At night, the museum feels empty, ominous and chilling compared to the day time when people are up and about, staring at the artifacts with awe and wonder.

But as long as Detective Zaloog is here, Molly is safe. After all, a detective who knows her name right off the bat has to be someone she can trust, right?

Molly quickly realizes something.

"Wait a second," she says, stopping in her tracks. "Mr. Zaloog, how do you know my name?"

At this, Detective Zaloog freezes as he turns around.

"It's...well, of course it's your name, isn't it?" says Zaloog, sweat falling down his brow. At this, Molly's innocent gaze turns into a look of fear.

"But...but I never told you my name!" says Molly.

"You have a nametag on, don't you?" Zaloog stammers.

Molly looks down, but no. She remembers that she removed it when she got home.

"I don't…" Molly answers as it hits her. This is a trap, and she has fallen for it. "Oh no, I...I'm sorry, Mr. Zaloog. I have to go! See you later!"

Molly turns around and begins to run, but she doesn't get far as someone knocks her unconscious with a hammer and she falls into a crumpled heap. The hammer-wielder looks guilty at who they knocked out.

"This is the one who is gonna get that sphinx's heart?" they ask.

"Afraid so," says Detective Zaloog. "To think that someone like her would stoop that low for us to kidnap a kid like this."

"The sooner we get this done and give that boss her little heart, the sooner we can leave," says the hammer-wielder, carrying Molly over his shoulder. "Come on. Boss is waiting for us at the target himself."

Detective Zaloog nods as the two continue deeper into the museum.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Molly? I'm back!"

Kamitsure brings her arm towards the door marked with the spider, the violet mark on her arm glowing before the door slides all the way. She enters her bedroom with its red walls and red Christmas lights and tilts her head. It has been a tough shift at the Silver Eye Nightclub, and all she wants to do right now is rest and cuddle with Molly like the girl is her teddy bear.

But when she enters the room, there is no sign of Molly at all.

"That's odd," Kamitsure observes, looking around. She looks up at the ceiling. "And she's not planning to get the drop on me…"

She sets her purse onto the bed as she drops to her hands and knees. She looks underneath the bed, but there's no sign of a little girl hiding there. She stands up and notices something underneath the bedsheets. She pulls them away and finds a collection of pillows and a crayon drawing in Molly's place.

"Molly!" Kamitsure repeats, panicking. "Molly, where are you?!"

"Is something wrong, Kamitsure-san?"

Kamitsure turns around and sees Reiji standing by the door, carrying his lantern. She nods her head.

"Have you seen Molly recently?" she asks.

"I just checked on her about an hour ago," Reiji answers. "And no one can enter the Sanctuary without permission. So where could she have…" He pauses as he sees the drawing on the pillows. "Wait a minute…"

He approaches the bed and picks up the drawing. It shows Molly and a large purple cat with sandy-colored wings and a mane. In-between the two is a heart covered in silver glitter.

"Hmm?" says Kamitsure, tilting her head. "This looks like Molly's homework."

"Molly had a field trip to the Domino Museum today," Reiji explains. "Yusei mentioned that she called the sphinx 'Mr. Spooky'. You don't suppose...

Kamitsure stares at the picture one last time before she races towards her laptop. She turns it on, hastily types the password and begins typing words onto the search bar.

"Reiji, get me any and all books you can get from Wataru's library," Kamitsure commands, rapidly scrolling through various websites. "And if you can't get anything, go to the Sphinx Shop in Domino Below."

"The Sphinx Shop?" asks Reiji. "You mean that antique shop run by that old kook, Yanagi?"

"What other Sphinx Shop in Domino Below is there?" Kamitsure retorts. "And what are you standing there for? Go! GO!"

Reiji nods his head and hastily rushes off as Kamitsure stares at the article in front of her, depicting an artist's interpretation of a purple furry sphinx standing in the desert with his wings stretched out.

 _Why would a sphinx be so interested in Molly?_ Kamitsure thinks, placing a pointer finger underneath her bottom lip. _And better yet, what kind of trouble has Molly gotten herself into?_

 _I swear, if someone has decided to kidnap her as part of a ransom, I am going to have_ fun _draining each and every drop of sin in their soul until they beg for mercy. And then I am gonna have even_ more _fun gouging their eyes out with my stilettos._

As she says this, Kamitsure closes her eyes all while the spider mark on her arm glows.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Molly groans, feeling as if someone has dropped an anvil on her head.

When she wakes up, she finds herself staring at the statue of the sphinx.

"H-huh?" she asks. "How did I get here? What's going on?"

"Well, well, well...you're finally awake."

Molly turns around and sees someone approach her. It is a woman with black hair and coffee-colored skin, wearing a black crop top and matching leggings, along with a thorny whip coiled by her side. On her left arm is a Duel Disk that looks similar to a scorpion, with its poisonous tail acting as the tray. In fact, she even has a tattoo of a black scorpion stamped onto her right arm. The most interesting thing about her is the eyepatch that covers her right eye. It is gold with an eye that seems to stare at her without empathy.

"W...who are you?" asks Molly. Something about this woman is very familiar.

The woman chuckles. "Call me Barbara, Thief of the Thorned Rose."

Molly tilts her head as she recalls something from earlier that day. Back when she was trying to see the sphinx once more time...

"You were the one with that fluffy white feather snake and the sparkly blue dress!" she exclaims. "The one who was observing the artist making that drawing!"

"Correct!" says Barbara, applauding. "My, you are very observant, Molly."

"Um...thanks...but wait, why am I here?" Molly asks. "But where's Detective Zaloog?"

"Oh, he'll be arriving soon," Barbara chuckles. "Now, I need your help with something."

Molly feels a shiver fall down her spine. This isn't like Kamitsure asking her help to button her blouse or set the table at the Dark Signers' Sanctuary.

"You see this sphinx?" asks Barbara. "I need something from him...his heart."

Molly peers closer and notices with her enhanced eyesight that there is a mark of a heart over the sphinx's chest. It looks like a heart being bitten by a lion and two wings wrapped around it.

"I noticed how curious you were around him," Barbara continues. "And in fact, I'm curious too."

"R...really?" asks Molly, feeling a chill fall down her spine.

"Yes," Barbara purrs. "Did you know that this sphinx is actually alive?"

"...He is?" Molly whispers.

"Indeed he is! And only a special someone can unlock his heart and free him. That's where you come in, sweetheart!"

When she pets Molly on the head, the girl can't help but feel sick inside. It's a good thing she's undead...

"Won't you help me free the sphinx from his prison?" Barbara coos. "You'll be doing me a great favor!"

 _Don't listen to her!_ A voice says in Molly's mind. _This woman is evil!_

Molly looks around, trying to find out who is speaking to her. The voice isn't Kamitsure's, nor is it Barbara's. In fact, it sounds just like the voice who helped her read the plaque this morning.

So...that means…

Molly looks up into the eyes of the sphinx and gasps. She no longer sees it as a stone statue; instead, she sees it as a living, breathing thing with violet fur that looks black and large sand colored wings.

 _Have you been speaking to me this entire time?_ Molly asks in her mind.

 _Yes..._ The sphinx answers. _This woman wants to take the Sphinx's Heart for herself. After you have done your part, she plans to kill you!_

 _She does?!_ Molly gasps.

 _This woman has been patrolling the museum for weeks now, waiting for the perfect time to strike. You cannot let that happen. Please, Molly…_

Molly pauses. _How...how do_ you _know my name?_

 _I heard your name being called for during your field trip today. It is a very nice name…_

 _Yeah, my daddy named it for me. Oh, I should call you a name too. Like Mr. Spooky! Can I call you that?_

The sphinx chuckles. _If you wish it. Now please, stop this woman before she gets her way!_

Molly looks at the sphinx and nods her head. _Okay, I will! I promise!_

"Well, little girl?" Barbara asks testily. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Molly turns around and opens her eyes as red marks appear on her face. Her blue and white dress transforms into a black and red one with spider lilies embroidered at the hem.

"I won't help you!" she exclaims.

"W...what?" asks Barbara, a tic forming underneath her eye.

"You heard me!" Molly shouts, as a Duel Disk forms on her left arm, colored black with a rainbow-sheen on it as if it is made of oil. "You're a thief who wants to hurt Mr. Spooky, don't you? Well, I won't let that happen!"

Barbara snarls.

"No more Nice Barbara then," she states. "If that's how you want to play, fine! We'll settle this with a duel."

A violent wind surrounds the two before the shadows rise, closing off the exits between the two. The two girls activate their Duel Disks and draw their cards, all while Molly's eyes glow an eerie violet color before the light fades and her eyes are black like the scorpion inked on Barbara's arm.

"What you waiting for?" says Molly. "Let's Duel!"

 **(Molly: 8000) - - - - - - - - (Barbara: 8000)**

"Age before beauty," Barbara purrs, drawing a card. "And I'll start with one face-down card along with a monster also face-down. That will be all."

Molly watches two holographic cards appear in front of her opponent. She knows from experience that a face-down monster plus face-down Spell or Trap means that the former is going to be used to summon something big and the latter is to protect the duelist from harm.

"My turn," says Molly, drawing her card. She looks at it and a big grin appears on her face. "All right, all right!" she shouts, jumping in place. "I just drew my favorite monster!"

"Oh?" Barbara asks, curious. "And what would that be? A Fairy? An adorable puppy or kitty? Or, don't tell me, _Kuriboh_?"

"No, no, and I have Kuriboh in my deck but no," Molly answers. "Now, I'll get to show you my favorite monster. I summon...Zure, Knight of Dark World in Attack Mode!"

In a pillar of smoke, a monstrous figure appears. It is a demonic knight with blue skin and a dark blue mohawk, dressed in blue-silver armor with a plackart shaped like ribs along with pauldrons that looked similar to claws. Draped on his shoulders is a dark blue cape and he cares a sword in his hands. (1800 ATK)

"What?" Barbara screeches when she sees the blue Fiend-type monster on the field. "A little girl like you plays a _Dark_ _World_ deck?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Molly giggles. "And despite how he looks, Zure's really nice! Here, let me read what it says on his card -" She clears her throat as she reads, "The name of this illu...illu…'"

At this, Zure turns to her and states (much to Barbara's shock), "' _Illustrious', Molly."_

"Right! 'Illustrious knight is known by all residents of Dark World. He never opp...oppresses the commoners _._ '" Molly then looks up at the Dark World Knight. "Did I do that right, Zure?"

Zure chuckles and pats Molly on the head. " _You did very well, Little Lycoris. Now, what say we go defeat this thief that has hurt your friend?"_

"Yeah, let's do it!" says Molly. "Go, Zure! Attack with Blue Blade of Dark World!"

Zure charges towards Barbara's side of the field and slices the thief's face-down card, a large tomato with a menacing face on it. (1100 DEF)

Barbara laughs. "You just destroyed my Mystic Tomato, pathetic child. Now with it destroyed, I can Special Summon a DARK monster from my deck that has 1500 attack points or less. And the monster I choose is the leader of the Dark Scorpions. Come forth, Don Zaloog!"

With a laugh, Barbara's monster appears. It is Don Zaloog, but he no longer sports the brown deerstalker cap and trenchcoat he wore as Detective Zaloog. He now wears a leather sleeveless vest, a bandoleer across his left shoulder, red pants and grey and red cuffs. In his right hand is a knife and in his left hand is a thin rapier. And on his right arm is a tattoo of a black scorpion. (1400 ATK)

"Detective Zaloog?!" Molly exclaims. "But...but _why_?"

Barbara chuckles as she points to the eyepatch covering her right eye. "He's one of my servants," she says. "This Shadow Charm binds him and his little friends to my will. How else do you think I became one of the most well-known thieves ever?"

Molly tilts her head. "By being super good at it?"

Barbara cackles. "Your answers are too honest, child. Yes, I worked hard in honing my skills, but that's not always what is needed. A little luck goes a long way.

"You see, I was just beginning my career as a master thief when I stumbled upon the Shadow Charm and the Dark Scorpion cards. And just like Dorothy had the special cap that let her summon the Winged Monkeys whenever she wanted, I soon had my hands on a band of thieves that would make any of my competitors fork over an arm and leg just for even just _one_ of these thieves.

"And after I heard about the legendary Sphinx's Heart that will grant immortality to whoever wears it, I knew that it had to be mine. So I sent my Dark Scorpions to infiltrate the museum to get a better look while I blended in with the other museum-goers today."

"Why do you need that Sphinx's Heart in the first place?" asks Molly.

"Because," Barbara smiles. "That is my ticket to immortality!"

"Immortality…" Molly whispers. "You mean, you want to live forever?"

"Exactly!" Barbara answers. "Then I will be known as the most famous thief of all time! Nothing would stop me from that and all I need is your help in getting the sphinx to awaken. What do you say?"

"I'm not gonna help you!" Molly shouts. "I won't let you hurt Mr. Spooky you...you...you, _hag_!"

At this, Barbara's mouth opens in shock. Meanwhile, Zure smirks and Don Zaloog looks like someone is about to be murdered. Barbara bites her bottom lip and clenches her fists so tight that her knuckles turn white.

"Little Licorice," she begins, her voice soft. "End your turn so I can show you what happens to those who messes with me."

"It's _Lycoris_ like the flower," Molly corrects, slipping a card into her Duel Disk. "And I'll end my turn with a face-down card. Now, do your worst!"

"I will!" says Barbara, drawing her card. "And now, I can start off my ultimate combo! I play the Spell Card, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!"

She plays the Spell Card, depicting Don Zaloog along with the four other Dark Scorpions in some sort of strange totem pole pose. In the middle of the pose there is Gorg, then Chick then Don Zaloog. Meanwhile, Cliff and Meanae appear on the left and right of the totem pole with their arms stretched out.

"When I have 'Don Zaloog' on the field, I can Special Summon as many 'Dark Scorpion' monsters I have in my hand. So now, let's have a role call! First, Gorg the Strong!"

The first member to appear is a giant of a man with a bald head and a giant mace in his hand. Molly instantly recognizes him as the janitor who she asked to see the sphinx statue even after there was a "Wet Floor" sign. (1800 ATK)

"Next, Chick the Yellow!"

The artist with his spiky yellow hair and red headband appears next, hopping on one foot. Strapped to his back is a wooden mallet. (1000 ATK)

"Third, Meanae the Thorn!"

Molly feels her heart break at the tour guide wielding her whip with a forlorn smile on her face. (1000 ATK)

"And last, Cliff the Trap Remover!"

Finally, the security guard appears, tossing a knife into the air before catching it with two fingers. (1200 ATK)

"W...what…" Molly doesn't know how to get the word out. "You...you're…"

"That's right!" Barbara laughs. "These four kept an eye out on you because they knew _you_ would be the one to awaken the sphinx from his slumber."

"But…but…" Molly's eyes swell with tears. "Meanae was so nice...and Cliff lead me back to my friends and...and Gorg helped me read the plaque…"

"Oh, you thought that they were normal people who cared about a little girl like you?" Barbara sneers. "Well, tough luck! They don't care about you at all; all they care about is completing their mission and following my commands!"

"I...I…" Molly can't stop the tears from falling anymore as she sobs, large tears flowing down her face as the Dark Scorpions look at Barbara with the intent of murdering her.

" _Come on, Barbara,"_ says Chick. " _That was low, even for a thief."_

"Oh, what's this?" asks Barbara, raising an eyebrow. "The yellow-bellied Scorpion finally grew a spine!"

" _Because I'm gonna take yours after we're done here!"_ Cliff replies, pointing his knife at the female thief. " _We're thieves, but you don't even_ deserve _to be called one for your callous behavior."_

" _That's right!"_ Don adds. " _The girl doesn't deserve to be crushed like this."_

"Don't worry, don't worry," Barbara yawns. "I'm only gonna roughen her up a bit."

" _And that better be all you do,"_ Meanae hisses, turning to Molly who is still crying her eyes out.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT INCESSANT CRYING?!" Barbara yells, causing Molly to whimper.

"We still have a duel to continue!"

"S...sorry…" Molly says, hastily wiping her tears. "So, uh...t...the Dark Scorpions don't look so tough…"

She looks at the attack stats of the Dark Scorpions. The only one that would give her trouble is Gorg, and that's only because his attack score ties with Zure.

" _That's what you think, little girl."_ Cliff replies, tossing the knife in his hand into the air before catching it. " _Do you know what the phrase 'thick as thieves' means?"_

"Um, no," Molly answers, honestly.

" _It means that we're close friends,"_ Gorg states, lowering his gaze at the girl. " _All for one and one for all!"_

"I couldn't say it any better myself," says Barbara. "And to prove it, I activate my Trap Card, Dark Scorpion Combination!"

Barbara's card lifts, showing the five Dark Scorpions about to attack while Goblin of Greed rapidly flails his arms in the back.

"I can only use this card when I have all five 'Dark Scorpions' on the field. This turn, they can attack you directly for 400 points of damage. Ready?"

Molly gulps as she sees the five thieves prepare their weapons. Meanae looks at the girl with pity.

" _Please forgive us, love."_ She says. " _But we have no choice."_

"Get her!" Barbara shouts.

Molly has no time to react when the five Dark Scorpions leap past Zure and attack. Meanae strikes first with her whip that hits Molly's cheek. Chick is next with his mallet that he bashes on Molly's head. Third is Cliff who draws his knife back before he thrusts it into Molly's arm. Fourth is Gorg with his mace which he swings and has it strike Molly in the chest, causing her to drop to her knees.

Finally, Don Zaloog walks towards the target, preparing his swords as he if he is ready to slice her head clean off. He places a blade underneath Molly's chin and lifts her head.

"Please don't do this…" Molly whimpers, tears forming in her eyes as Don Zaloog prepares his guns.

A normal person would melt at the sight of the young girl about to cry. Unfortunately, Don Zaloog just isn't that type of person.

" _Sorry,"_ Don Zaloog sighs. " _It's what the card says."_

And he delivers a knee to Molly's stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of her if she is still alive.

 **(Molly: 6000) - - - - - - - - (Barbara: 8000)**

"Hmm," Barbara frowns. "Not how I wanted it, but now that my Dark Scorpions inflicted damage to your lifepoints, I can activate their effects!

"First, I'll have Cliff destroy that face-down card."

Cliff throws his knife at the card (Sinister Yoshiro) before it shatters into pixels.

"Second, Meanae will have me return one 'Dark Scorpion' card from the graveyard to my hand."

Meanae cracks her whip as the cracker now has Dark Scorpion Combination attached to it. Meanae then tosses the card into Barbara's hand.

"Then I'll have Chick take a look at the top card of your deck then send it to the bottom of your deck."

" _Here we go!"_ says Chick, yanking a card from Molly's deck. " _Oooh, what's this? Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World? Yeah, he's_ definitely _going to the bottom."_

"No!" Molly shouts as Chick slips the card to the bottom. Zure snarls at the hammer-wielding thief, wishing to cut Chick's head off for causing Molly to cry.

"Gorg will return your...knight...back to the top of your deck," Barbara continues, apathetic to Molly's heartbreak.

"NO!" Molly screams again as Gorg slams his massive mace into Zure's stomach, flinging him back to the top of her deck.

"And finally…" Barbara's ruby colored lips curl into a sinister grin. "Don Zaloog shall send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard."

At this point, Molly is absolutely speechless as Don Zaloog yanks the top two cards from her deck and slams them into the graveyard. Then, the five thieves return to their master's side, but none of them feel absolutely happy about what they've done.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Barbara coos with faux concern. "Be glad that they couldn't attack at full strength. _That_ would've left a terrible mark, you know!

"But just to prove that I'm not so bad, I'll end my turn right there. Now, care to show me how you'll stop me from stealing that Sphinx's Heart?"

Molly slowly rises to her feet as she stares at her Duel Disk, tears forming in her eyes as she sees Zure in the graveyard.

 _This is bad!_ Molly thinks to herself as she looks at her hand. _Those mean thieves will prevent me from activating my monsters' effects! And if I lose, they'll hurt Mr. Spooky even more! What do I do now?_

 _Molly!_ A voice says in her head. _Molly, can you hear me?_

Molly blinks. _Kamitsure-san! Is that you?_

 _Of course it's me, Molly. Better question is, where are you?_

 _I'm in the Domino Museum! Mr. Spooky is in danger by this mean old lady called Barbara who wants to steal his heart and she has these horrible thieves who wore costumes to infil...infil..._

 _Infiltrate?_

 _Yes, that! They wore costumes so that they could take a better look at Mr. Spooky before they and their boss came tonight!_

 _Did they hurt you?!_ Kamitsure's frantic voice screams. _How many lifepoints do you have? What are their names?_

 _I'm okay, I have 6 and three 0s lifepoints and they call themselves the 'Dark Scorpions'._

 _Dark Scorpions?_

 _Yeah, There was Don Zaloog the detective, and Gorg the janitor, Cliff the friendly security guard, Miss Meanae and Chick the artist and they made me send Reign-Beaux to the bottom of my deck and Zure to the graveyard! Zure was my favorite!_

 _He'll be safe there, but I'm more worried about you. Molly, please tell me that you sealed the entire museum with a Shadow Barrier though._

Molly nods her head as she recites words that she has heard Kamitsure repeat numerous times. _No one can enter or leave, no one can see nor hear us and the monsters and their attacks are real here._

At this, Molly can feel Kamitsure smile. _I never wanted you to perform one of those until you were more experienced. But itt can't be helped now. Molly, do me one more thing._

 _What is it?_

 _Kick that woman's butt and save Mr. Spooky from those horrible thieves._

Molly smiles. _I will! I promise!_

Kamitsure chuckles. _That's my girl._

Meanwhile, the Dark Scorpions look in concern at how this girl has not said anything for the past few minutes.

" _Um, excuse me?"_ asks Chick, noticing how silent Molly has become. " _Are you...all right?"_

" _We must've hurt her pretty bad,"_ Cliff assumes. " _Gorg, go easy on the mace next time, okay?"_

" _Sorry,"_ Gorg mumbles.

Molly blinks before she lifts her head and stares at the five slightly concerned Dark Scorpions and their slightly irate duelist. Then, she smiles.

"I made a promise," says Molly. "I'm gonna protect Mr. Spooky and stop you from stealing his heart! My draw!"

She draws her card with the skill of an expert duelist and looks at it. Then, her eyes lights up in a dark violet glow as she announces, " _It's time to enter the Dark World! East, north, west, south, north...Gates of Dark World open!"_

She slips the Spell Card into the Field slot of her Duel Disk. Then, the interior of the museum fades away before the duelists and the Dark Scorpions are transported into a black void. Behind Molly, a pair of massive ornate doors slowly open and lightning bolts rain from the sky, causing the five thieves to panic.

"All Fiend-type monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense points," Molly explains. "And if I just so happen to banish a Fiend-type monster in my graveyard, I can discard another Fiend-type monster in my hand and then draw a card!

"So first, I'm summoning Trance Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

With a roar, a purple skinned fiend appears with small pointed ears, thin noodle-like arms and large orange eyes that, true to its name, is entrancing a small green bird in his hands. (1500/500 -) 1800/800)

"Once per turn, I can discard a Fiend-type monster from my hand to the graveyard to increase Trance Archfiend's attack by 500!"

Trance Archfiend opens its mouth and unleashes a supersonic screech. (1800 -) 2300 ATK)

"And that's not all," Molly smirks. "The Fiend-type monster I discarded was Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World. When Kahkki is discarded by a card effect, I can destroy a monster you control! Go for Gorg, Kahkki!"

A spectral version of Kahkki, a rotund Fiend with gangly arms, blue eyes and a smile that has a few teeth missing, appears before he charges towards the bald, burly mace-wielder of the Dark Scorpions, stabbing Gorg the Strong in the stomach with a knife. Gorg unleashes a groan as he disappears into the graveyard.

"And now, I'll Banish Kahkki," Molly continues, taking Kahkki's card into the pocket of her dress. Then, I'll discard Ceruli, Guru of Dark World to draw one card."

As she slips a card to her graveyard and draws another. Barbara gasps as a grey skinned fiend with a wicked smile and a cerulean cape rises onto the field. The fiend cackles as he plants his twisted tree-root staff onto the floor. (100/300 -) 400/600)

"What?" Barbara exclaims. "Why is it on _my_ side of the field?"

"When Ceruli is discarded to the graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon in Defense Mode onto your side of the field. And since this was discarded due to the effect of Gates of Dark World, you have to discard a card in your hand."

"But the only card in my hand is…" Barbara stammers as she looks at Dark World Combination.

"Exactly!" Molly exclaims. "And without Gorg, you can't send cards from my deck to the graveyard. That's what you get, Miss Thief!"

Barbara bites her bottom lip as Ceruli unleashes a shrill laugh across the field.

 _This can't be happening!_ She thinks, slipping her only card to the graveyard. _How is it that I, Thief of the Thorned Rose, am being played by a_ child _playing Dark World monsters?!_

"I'm not done," Molly continues. "Now I play Dark World Dealings!"

She places another card in her Duel Disk, depicting Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World with a Duel Monster card in front of him.

"I'm sure you know what this does. We both draw one card, then we must discard a card in our hands. And I know my subtraction; one minus one equals…"

Barbar is on the verge of screaming as she draws a single card (The A. Forces) then sends it to the graveyard. Meanwhile, Molly draws a card then chooses one to send to the graveyard, leaving her with two cards.

"The monster I just discarded was Sillva, Warlord of Dark World," she announces. "And since he was sent to the graveyard, I get to Special Summon him onto the field!"

The doors of Gates of Dark World open slightly as a new figure emerges. Its body is a silver color with flared winged pauldrons and a large cape draped over its massive body. The Warlord's hair is tied into a ponytail. Its face is a combination of two skulls with one rotated upward to act as the forehead. In his hands is a knife with a long blade. (2300/1700 -) 2600/2000)

"All right, you two," says Molly. "Are you ready to get revenge on your Overlord?"

" _For the glory of the Dark World!"_ Sillva roars.

"Then get them! Sillva, slice Cliff in half!"

Sillva rushes into battle and with three swift strokes, all that is left of the Trap Remover is his glasses.

 **(Molly: 6000) - - - - - - - - (Barbara: 6600)**

"Your turn, Trance Archfiend! Bash Chick the Yellow's head in!"

Trance Archfiend lets out a screech before he hurls the strange green bird in his claw straight into Chick's skull, causing the boy to shatter.

 **(Molly: 6000) - - - - - - - - (Barbara: 5300)**

"And I end this with one card face-down," says Molly, slipping a card face-down. Meanwhile, Trance Archfiend's stats revert to 1800 ATK. "Your move!"

"Indeed it is," Barbara growls, drawing her card. "Nothing, not the denizens of Dark World, or a little girl like you, will stand in my way from getting the Sphinx's Heart!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

If anything, Reiji wants nothing to do with Domino Below.

The reason? He died there.

But he has no choice but to go and find the Sphinx Shop, get his information and leave as fast as he can. Even after all of the hard work the Dark Signers have done to prepare it for when the Gates of Hamunatpra open, there were still plenty of work to be done regarding on sprucing it up from a rather dreary _Mad Max_ wasteland.

Work that, in his honest opinion, that he wants nothing to do with. Team Satisfaction are perfect for it since, after all, Domino Below is their home, but Reiji is okay doing menial tasks for Wataru than going back to what would've been his tomb if the Dark Signers didn't save him.

Stepping out to the dusty roads, Reiji eyes the storefront with a large sphinx guarding it and nods his head. This is the place.

Taking a breath, he steps forward and opens the door, confused as to why it is open at this hour, but that's fine. That means he doesn't have to wait.

"Hello?" asks Reiji, entering the shop. He sees bookshelves filled with history books, replicas of ancient artifacts and images of the Nazca lines crawling around the walls. "Is...anyone in there?"

"Over here!"

This is said by a little girl at the cash register, who can only be around ten years old, wearing a white blouse and blue dress, waving a hand but not looking directly at him. Her maroon hair is set into two pigtails and in her hands is a copy of _The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid_.

"Welcome to the Sphinx Shop," says the girl, nose in her book. "My name is Callista, how can I help you?"

"Uh, aren't you a little young to be running a shop by all yourself at this hour? Where's your grandpa?"

"Grandpa Yanagi said he's trying to find the elusive Shira the Duel Reaper," Callista answers, turning a page. "He's been hearing rumors that Shira may or may not be dabbling in Ancient Egyptian magic and wanted to see it first-hand."

"I see...and, what about you?"

"What about me?" asks Callista, tilting her head.

Reiji narrows his eyes. "You're no ordinary girl, are you?"

Callista pauses before she slips a bookmark in her book and closes it shut. After setting it off to the side, she lifts her head to stare at a suspicious Reiji looming over her.

"No, I'm not," she answers sincerely. "I've been...displaced."

When Reiji doesn't reply, Callista sighs. "I've been the same age since Zero Reverse started, due to some temporal effects from encountering my future self. I'm capable of communicating with Future Me in my dreams and she told me that I was going to have a special visitor tonight and that would be...you. You're no ordinary person, are you?"

Reiji smiles sadly as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing the large purple condor etched onto his chest. "No, I'm not."

Callista's eyes widen as she reaches for her Duel Disk. "A Dark Signer? What reason do you have to go after grandpa and me? Grandpa's done nothing wrong! Okay, maybe he's gone and smuggled rare cards into Domino Below every now and then, but he's such an honest soul!"

"We're not here to attack. I was asked by one of my...bosses, Kamitsure, to get info about something about a sphinx," Reiji answers.

Callista looks at her customer, hand over her untouched Duel Disk. "What type of sphinx?"

"There's a sphinx statue that's in the Domino Museum right now and it carries something that is known as the 'Sphinx's Heart'..."

Callista gasps. "The Sphinx's Heart? Why didn't you say so? I know just the thing!"

She dashes off to one of the many bookshelves and crouches to the bottom shelf. She then pulls out a large tome and sets it onto the floor.

"That artifact has been sought out by hunters for years," Callista explains, flipping through the book with ease. "It's said to bring the user immortality!"

"Of course," Reiji mutters. "But what about the sphinx itself?"

Callista stops the book at an image of a young boy approaching the sphinx, the boy placing his tiny hand over the Sphinx's Heart, a jewel of a heart being bitten by the jaws of a sphinx with wings wrapped around it lovingly.

"It says that the sphinx wasn't originally a sphinx," Callista explains. "But...a human."

"A human?"

"Yeah, a human. Three thousand years ago, he was part of a family of tomb keepers who watched over the bodies of pharaohs who have passed onto the afterlife. He apparently befriended the future heir of the tomb keepers and then tragedy struck which led him to become the sphinx statue that he is today. The Sphinx's Heart is what keeps him alive until he can see that heir reborn."

Reiji rubs his chin. "The Domino Museum website mentioned something about the Ishtar family donating the sphinx for protection."

"The Ishtar family? They must be descendants of the original tomb keepers! But...why would they donate the sphinx when it should be with them?"

"Maybe the sphinx became too dangerous and they wanted it far away as possible?"

"But why Domino City of all places?"

Reiji shrugs his shoulders. "Beats me. Now, how exactly does one awaken the sphinx from his stony slumber? "

"It says here that the only way to free the sphinx is to unleash a strong fiery reaction in his heart," Callista explains.

"You mean like love?" asks Reiji.

"Well, that's one interpretation of it. Another way to do it is by a large burst of anger. Of course, no matter what method you use, you'll have to deal with a very irate and hungry sphinx that will devour the summoner whole."

"A large burst of…" Reiji pauses as it all comes to him. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What's the matter?" asks Callista, seeing Reiji pull out his cellphone from his pocket. Reiji immediately goes to the Contact List, presses for Kamitsure's number and places the phone to his ear. Three rings later, he gets a quick "Hello?"

"Kamitsure," he begins. "Get to the museum as soon as possible. Molly is in absolute danger of being devoured by a hungry sphinx!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"A thief always wants more and more to themselves," Barbara begins. "And for this, I play my Spell Card, Card of Demise!"

She slips a card into her Duel Disk, depicting a green hooded executioner looking in horror at a deck about to be cut in half by a guillotine.

"Now I get to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I must discard my entire hand four turns after I played this card."

She makes five more draws, fanning her cards out before a wicked smirk appears on her face.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Monster Reincarnation! I discard one card in my hand to take a monster from my graveyard back into my hand!"

 _She's probably going to get another Dark Scorpion Card so she can use that Combination Trap Card!_ Molly thinks, watching Barbara send a card to the graveyard before another card pops out, giving the older woman a hand of four.

"And now, my love," says Barbara. "I play the Spell Card, Dark Scorpions - Tragedy of Love!"

The newest Spell Card confuses Molly. It depicts Meanae the Thorn surrounded by a multitude of briars, a tear falling down her cheek.

"This Spell Card can only be used when I have both 'Don Zaloog' and 'Meanae the Thorn' on the field. And when that happens, I can sacrifice Meanae to destroy every single monster you control. Say goodbye, freaks!"

"My monsters aren't freaks!" Molly retorts. But this falls on deaf ears as Meanae rushes into battle, lashing her whip as it coils around Silva. Meanae looks at Molly sadly.

" _I'm truly sorry this time,"_ Meanae whispers just before an electrical surge from the whip flows through Silva. Then, smoke fills the air as Meanae and both of Molly's Fiend-type monsters are destroyed.

"Trance Archfiend's effect activates!" Molly shouts. "When he's destroyed, I can take one banished DARK monster to my hand."

"A lot that will do you," Barbara sneers, watching the girl take a monster back to her hand. "Next, I sacrifice your pathetic Ceruli to bring back Gorg the Strong!"

Ceruli fades away before the burly mace-wielding Dark Scorpion emerges. (1800 ATK)

"And now I attack! Destroy her, you two!"

Don Zaloog whips out a pair of pistols and fires them at Molly.

"I activate my face-down card, Gateway to Dark World!" The girl exclaims. "And I'll use it to bring back Silva!"

Molly's face-down card flips, revealing a large black portal manifesting over some crumbling ruins. Then, Silva emerges, ready to shield Molly from the Dark Scorpions. (2300/1400 -) 2600/1700)

Barbara growls and dismisses the attack. "I'll end my turn with a card face-down."

"And I start mine!" says Molly, drawing her card. She briefly looks at the sphinx statue, hoping that he is doing okay. She then looks at the card she has drawn. "I activate my Spell Card, Trade-In! Now I'll discard a Level 8 monster from my hand to draw 2 cards!"

 _What is this girl planning?_ Barbara thinks, watching Molly play the Spell Card of a man handing two coins for a golden dragon statue before the girl sends a card to the graveyard. As Molly makes two draws, to make her hand contain three cards, she adds, _There's only one Level 8 "Dark World" monster that fits this criteria…_

"Next, I play Fiendish Rhino Warrior in Attack Mode!" Molly continues.

With a snort, the newest monster appears. It is a muscular figure with grey skin and elaborate diamond tattoos on his right arm, wearing a torn scrap of red fabric around his waist. Its head, befitting its name, is that of a rhinoceros. He wields a spear with the point made of a strange black and red rock. (1400/900 -) 1700/1200)

"And now I attack! Fiendish Rhino Warrior, destroy Don Zaloog!"

The rhino fiend snorts and charges towards Don Zaloog head on, the leader of the Dark Scorpions gritting his teeth.

"Not so fast! I play Defense Draw!" Barbara shouts. "Now all damage I take this turn goes to 0, and I get to draw a card!"

Molly frowns as Barbara makes another draw.

"I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down card," she says, seeing her hand reduced to one once again. "Your turn."

"Gladly," Barbara purrs, drawing her card. Then, when she takes a look at it, she can't help but laugh. "Oh yes, perfect! Absolutely _perfect_!"

Molly cringes. "W...what did you just draw?"

"You'll see," Barbara answers. "You're good at math, right? Tell me, do you know how many DARK monsters are in my graveyard right now?"

"Um, let's see…" Molly looks at her fingers. "Zure destroyed Mystic Tomato and then I destroyed Gorg with Kahkki, Cliff and Chick with Silva and Trance Archfiend and Meanae is in the graveyard now thanks to that Tragedy of Love Spell...oh, but you took Gorg back, so that's four."

"Correct. So now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring Meanae back onto the field. How many is that now?"

As Meanae returns (1000 ATK). Molly pulls one finger back.

"That's three!" she answers.

"Exactly! You see, I need exactly _three_ monsters to Special Summon my most powerful monster!"

"Your Dark Scorpions aren't your strongest monsters?" Molly exclaims.

"Oh no, no," says Barbara, wagging a finger. " _This_ is my strongest monster. With the power of darkness in my hand, I summon... _Dark Armed Dragon_ to the field!"

With a loud roar like that of a train engine, a portal of shadows rises in front of Barbara. Molly steps back as she sees this dragon with green scales and spikes, drills and an axe head on the tip of its tail emerges, ready to slice and dice her until she is nothing but mangled body parts on the museum floor. (2800 ATK)

"Scary…" Molly whimpers, all while Silva snarls.

"If you think that's bad, wait till you see his effect!" Barbara exclaims. "Now I Banish one DARK monster from my graveyard to destroy one card you control. So, I'll Banish all three monsters to clean the field once and for all."

As three orbs of darkness circle Dark Armed Dragon, Molly looks in a panic. If all of her cards are destroyed, she'll lose all of her lifepoints and lose Mr. Spooky!

 _Molly!_ A voice cries out, but not Kamitsure's. _Your face-down card!_

Molly looks down and notices the card in front of her. Then, she nods her head.

"I activate my face-down card, Gift of the Mystical Elf!" she exclaims. "Now I gain 300 lifepoints for every monster on the field!"

The Trap Card of Mystical Elf surrounded by numerous glowing orbs transforms into Mystical Elf with five orbs surrounding her. She hums a song as Molly feels her body be renewed with energy just as Dark Armed Dragon hurls the dark orbs at Gates of Dark World and her two monsters.

 **(Molly: 7800) - - - - - - - (Barbara: 5300)**

"Obtain all the lifepoints you can, kid!" Barbara cackles. "Now my monsters, attack her directly!"

Reluctantly, the Dark Scorpions rush towards Molly's side of the field. Molly raises her Duel Disk above her head as Gorg slams his mace, Meanae lashes out with her whip once more, the cracker striking Molly's cheek. Meanwhile, Don whips out his duel pistols once more with bullets that hits the girl's shoulder.

But it is Dark Armed Dragon who charges towards her, slicing the girl with his claws, slamming her with her tail and roaring at her face when the girl screams in terror.

 **(Molly: 800) - - - - - - - (Barbara: 5300)**

"Oh, what's the matter?" Barbara asks, mockingly. "Do you want to go home to your daddy so he can make it all better?"

As the thief laughs, Molly slowly stands up, tears in her eyes. She can never go back to her dad, never go back to the life where he always read her bedtime stories of sphinxes and other mythical creatures. She can _never_ see him again.

And she feels absolutely angry at this woman. She hates her, absolutely _hates her!_

Molly wipes the tears in her eyes and feels anger rising in her tiny body. Barbara does not notice the fury and rage in this girl until the girl raises her head…

And screams.

At this, the three Dark Scorpion monsters on the field look in fear as tendrils of red light form beneath Molly's feet, lashing out at anyone that would try to come closer.

"What's going on?" asks Barbara, frightened. "What are you?"

Molly wipes away the tears from her eyes. But instead of the sweet, innocent blue ones that make her resemble a doll, they are black as the shadows and make her look like she is a vengeful spirit ready to haunt those who killed her.

"I'm a Dark Signer Acolyte!" Molly answers. "And you just made me _angry_!"

" _This type of power…"_ Meanae notes. " _Don, Gorg...she's...she's a monster!"_

"YOU'RE THE MONSTERS!" Molly screams, causing the thieves to step back in fear. "You want to hurt Mr. Spooky and you don't care about hurting someone like me."

" _We...we have no choice…"_ Don Zaloog stammers, but Molly growls. " _We_ really _have no choice."_

" _As long as Barbara has that Shadow Charm, we have to obey her,"_ Meanae pleads. " _I don't want to do this either, but…"_

" _We must."_ Gorg states. At this Barbara snarls.

"You're sympathizing with the little brat?" she snaps. "You still have a job to do! Gorg, send the top card of her deck to the graveyard! Meanae, bring back Dark Scorpion Combination! And Don, send two more cards to the graveyard!"

The trio of Dark Scopion monsters look at each other before they obey Barbara's orders. Meanae takes Dark Scorpion Combination into Barbara's hand, and both Gorg and Don Zaloog tear three cards from Molly's deck and slips them to the grave.

Still, Molly is angry at them, and the glare this girl is giving off is absolutely unsettling.

"Now then…" Barbara says, trying to ignore the look of murder in Molly's eyes. "I play Pot of Acquisitiveness to return all three of my Banished monsters back to my deck and draw one card."

She slaps a Quickplay Spell Card of a strange black urn with a goofy face on it before three cards return to her deck. She then draws a card.

"And then, I shall set three cards face-down and end my turn. Good luck on trying to stop me, though. All I need to do is let your precious 'Miss Meanae' attack you directly and I win."

"More like Miss _Meanie_ if you ask me," Molly spits out, causing Meanae to flinch. "My draw!"

She draws her card then looks at what she has drawn.

"I play Card of Sanctity!" she shouts. "Now we draw till we have 6 cards!"

"How nice of you," Barbara sneers as coins rain down above their heads. She draws until she has six new cards, while Molly draws five more times. "I'll make good use of this gift."

"No you won't!" Molly snaps. "Next I play Card Destruction! Now we have to discard every card we have in our hands to the graveyards and then draw the same number!"

"But if you do that...that means…" Barbara stammers, realizing just what is to come.

"That's right!" Molly answers, slipping all six cards in her hand to the graveyard. "Every single 'Dark World' monster in my hand gets can activate their effects! And I had _four of them_!"

Barbara bites her lip in horror as she sends her hand to the graveyard and draw six more cards. Then, four specters hover around Molly's side, one for each of the 'Dark World' monsters that was sent to the grave.

"First," Molly begins. "I have Gren, Tactician of Dark World destroy one Spell or Trap card, like that card on my left."

The first specter is a tall, thin fiend with grey skin and a bulbous head like an alien. The only article of clothing he wears is a long green cape with a high collar. He cackles as he fires a dark green bolt of lightning that destroys the face-down card Molly points at.

 _My Dark Illusion card!_ Barbara gasps.

"Next, my Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World that I got from Gates of Dark World destroys one monster you control...like Dark Armed Dragon!"

Kahkki's spectral form cackles as he charges towards the fiendish dragon before the two are destroyed in a large explosion that causes Barbara to move to the side in horror.

"And my last two monsters are Latinum, Exarch of Dark World and Lucent, Netherworld of Dark World. When they get discarded, I get to Special Summon them onto the field!"

The last two specters leap in front of Molly. Latinum is a massive fiend with large wings where one can easily see the bones that connects the tissue together, his body a shiny metallic color with massive horns jutting out of his shoulders. Meanwhile, Lucent's body is the color of glass with two spikes on his shoulders and on his upper and lower arms. (Latinum: 1600 ATK, Lucent: 2400 ATK)

"And I'm not done!" Molly continues. "Remember Trade-In? The monster I discarded was Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! And I can Special Summon him from my graveyard by returning Latinum in to my hand. And since Grapha was discarded by a card effect, I can destroy a card you control, like Gorg the Strong!"

Latinum smirks before he returns to Molly's hand. Then, Molly plays a card from her graveyard, and a large silhouette rises from the floor, that of a dragon, larger than that of Dark Armed Dragon, with a grey body mixed with the shadows that almost look as if the darkness manifests from its flesh. (2800 ATK) Then, the large dragon fiend opens his mouth and a burst of grey flames envelops Gorg before he burns into a pile of ashes.

"My monsters will survive..." Barbara mutters.

"Your lifepoints won't," Molly retorts. "I play Solidarity and use it to give my monsters an additional 800 attack points since the only monsters in my graveyard are Fiends!"

The Continuous Spell Card of the Ojama brothers in a circle appears behind Molly, all while Lucent and Grapha laugh at the power boost. (Lucent: 2400 -) 3200 , Grapha: 2800 -) 3600 ATK)

"Now I attack! Get them!"

Meanae and Don can only hug each other in fear before Lucant and Grapha destroy them with one fell swoop, taking most of Barbara's lifepoints with them.

 **(Molly: 800) - - - - - - - (Barbara: 1900)**

"And I end this with one card face-down," says Molly. "Your move."

Barbara clenches her teeth and snarls as she draws a card. There is no way, absolutely _no way_ , that she is going to lose her chance at immortality by a little girl and her Fiends!

When she looks at her card, she can't help but let out another laugh. The end of the duel is here!

"First," Barbara begins. "I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted!"

The famous Continuous Trap Card rises before Don Zaloog appears once again . (1400 ATK)

"And then, I'm playing Mustering of the Dark Scorpions one more time! Come forth, Dark Scoripions!"

Gorg, Cliff, Chick and Meanae rise on the field, none of them looking happy in the slightest.

"And then, my final face-down card, Dark Scorpion Combination!" Barbara screams in ecstasy. "Now Meanae, Don...attack directly and grant me victory!"

"...I don't think so," says Molly, bowing her head.

"Huh?" asks Barbara. "Oh, don't tell me that your little face-down card is going to destroy my monsters? I highly doubt that. I can tell by the look in your eye."

"It won't destroy your monsters," Molly replies. "But it will bring your lifepoints down! I activate...Ceasefire!"

Molly's card flips over and Barbara's eyes widen.

"You lose 500 lifepoints for every Effect Monster on the field," says Molly. "And I know how to count by 5 so let's see…"

She then begins pointing at the monsters. "5...10...15...20...25...30! And that's more than you have left! This duel is mine!"

Ceasefire explodes as Barbara howls in agony and 3000 points of damage causes her to drop to her knees.

 **(Molly: 800) - - - - - - - (Barbara: 0)**

"I did it! I did it!" Molly cheers, staring at her Dark World monsters. "I defeated her and saved Mr. Spooky!"

Grapha chuckles and pats the girl's head. " _You have made us Dark World monsters proud, Little Lycoris."_

Molly nods her head. "Now let's go save Mr. Spooky!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Molly turns around just as Barbara lashes her whip at the girl, striking the girl in the stomach and causing her to fall to the floor in pain. Barbara approaches the girl, pulling out a gun from the from a holster strapped to a belt.

"I did not spend all this time to lose to a kid!" she snarls, glaring at the two Dark World monsters who stand in front of their master. "Out of the way now!"

"No!" says Molly. "I won't let you hurt Mr. Spooky!"

"Oh, so you even gave it a _name_?" Barbara asks. "As if it's going to save it from me!"

"Stop her, Latinum! Lucent!" Molly commands.

The two monsters launch into battle as Barbara lashes out with her whip with one hand, and smacking them if they get to close with her gun in the other one. As this goes on, Molly prepares to fight too, red strands of light rising on the ground.

 _No, Molly!_ The sphinx states in her mind. _This is too dangerous! You have to free me!_

"But doesn't that woman want your heart?" Molly asks, confused.

 _You're more important right now. Hurry, only a powerful emotion can free me and you are filled with that type of emotion._

Molly looks down at her hands. It is true. She is the Dark Signer Acolyte of the Spider, whose sin is of wrath. However…

"If I use my powers on you, I might hurt you!" Molly exclaims, looking at the statue.

 _Your monsters won't last longer!_ The sphinx roars.

He is right. With two gunshots, Molly's Dark World monsters shatter instantly. Barbara pants, baring her teeth like a lion as she charges towards Molly with the intent to putting a bullet in the girl's brain.

 _DO IT!_ The sphinx shouts.

Molly nods her head as she pierces a red glowing strand right into the heart emblem on the sphinx's statue. Then, a crimson glow washes over the sphinx just as Barbara is about to pull the trigger. The statue's eyes begin to open and then, cracks forms over its body.

"What the?" Barbara asks, stopping in her tracks.

The sphinx lets out an enormous roar as its rocky exterior crumbles, unfurling his massive wings before leaping out of his podium to shield the girl. The emblem of a heart now becomes a brilliant blue, made from lapis lazuli, bitten by a golden lion head with two wings.

"That's it…" Barbara whispers, seeing the stone in all of its glory. "The Sphinx's Heart...it shall be mine!"

"No!" says Molly, standing in front of the sphinx, arms stretched out. "You have to go through me first!"

"Molly, no!" The sphinx growls. "That gun...she'll…"

"I'm already dead," Molly states calmly. "She can't hurt me."

"You're already dead?" Barbara repeats. She replies with a loud, barking laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, girl! The dead cannot come back to life!"

"How about you tell that to me?"

Barbara turns around, only to be met with a stiletto heel going straight for the Shadow Charm on her right eye. The thief screams in terror as the same stiletto heel is pulled out, taking the Shadow Charm off and dropping it onto the floor. There stands a woman in a yellow dress, black leggings and yellow heels...or rather, one heel is on her right foot, the other is in her hand.

"Kamitsure-san!" Molly squeals, running to the woman. "You're here!"

"Molly, you're safe and sound," Kamitsure states in relief, hugging the girl. "You scared us like that!"

"I'm sorry," says Molly. "I just wanted to help Mr. Spooky, but then I got attacked by the Dark Scorpions and that mean lady! Please don't be mad at me!"

Kamitsure stays silent before she smiles and hugs Molly tighter. "I can never be mad at you. But please tell me or someone else before you go out, okay?"

"...Okay," says Molly, returning the hug with one of her own. Unfortunately, the feeling of happiness and relief is quickly replaced with one of horror when Barbara starts laughing.

"How cute," she sneers. "But did you forget that I'm still here, ready to shoot you down with a flick of my finger?"

"You're not going to lay a finger on Molly as long as I'm standing," Kamitsure snarls, a black aura flaring around her.

"Then let's fix that right now!" Barbara cackles, firing a bullet at the DJ that hits her right in the stomach. "Yes! Bull's-eye!"

"Kamitsure nee-san!" Molly cries, seeing Kamitsure stumble back. "Are you okay?"

Kamitsure looks down at the bullet that has hit her navel and frowns. Then, she grits her teeth as she reaches towards the bullet and pulls it out with her forefinger and thumb, much to Barbara's horror.

"What?!" she asks. "Y...you should be...you...can't be…"

Kamitsure drops the bullet onto the ground with a clatter, eyes glowing black as her dress and leggings turn into a form-fitting knee-length dress with red lines that mimic the appearance of a spider.

"Dead?" Kamitsure hisses. "Indeed I am. Now, put the gun down and let this little desire for the Sphinx's Heart go or else."

"NEVER!" Barbara screeches, gun pointing at the sphinx. "You are going to give me that heart or I will blow his brains out right now!"

"No, Mr. Spooky!" Molly exclaims. "W...what do we do, Kamitsure-san?"

Kamitsure stares at the enraged thief and her hostage before looking at the jewel around the sphinx's neck. Then, she looks at Molly after a few seconds that seem to stretch on for an hour.

"Molly," she says. "I think we should give this lady the Sphinx's Heart."

"What?" Molly exclaims. "But Mr. Spooky said…"

"Mr. Spooky is more important, right?" asks Kamitsure, winking at the sphinx. "If we give her what she wants, she won't hurt him."

"But...but…" Molly looks at Kamitsure then at Mr. Spooky before the sphinx growls.

"It's okay," he says. "I've had it for such a long time; it's time for someone else to feel what it is like to live forever."

Molly says no more as Barbara's eyes widens at the prospect of finally obtaining the elusive gem. Molly sighs.

"Okay then," she says. "Mr. Spooky, give her that heart."

"With pleasure," says the sphinx, yanking the Sphinx's Heart out with one of his massive paws before tossing it onto the floor. The thief's eyes widen as she takes the jewel into her hands, smiling with glee.

"I did it! At long last!" Barbara exclaims, placing the Sphinx's Heart around her neck. "And now, immortality is at hand!"

"Indeed it is…" says Kamitsure.

Just then, Barbara feels her whole body begin to stiffen. She looks down and sees that her legs slowly turn to stone!

"W...what?!" Barbara exclaims. "What's going on?"

"The Sphinx's Heart grants immortality," Kamitsure begins, slipping her shoe back on. "And what's more immortal than stone?"

"But...but…" Barbara's eyes widen with realization as she drops her whip and gun in horror. "No! NO!"

The petrification spell continues, crawling up the thief's waist, torso and up to her arms before spreading out to her hands. It goes up to her neck as her mouth open into a scream that will not be heard by anyone for a long time as the transformation covers her head, leaving a stone copy of the illustrious thief.

Kamitsure watches as the Sphinx's Heart also transforms into a fixture of the beautiful, yet deadly, statue before she turns to Molly.

"The Sphinx's Heart was used for Mr. Spooky to sleep until he reunited with his fated someone," she explains. "Other than that, anyone whose heart is filled with rage can have a nice time out to cool their heads."

Kamitsure looks down, picks up Barbara's eyepatch and smiles. "I highly doubt Barbara is gonna have a good use for this anymore."

Meanwhile, Molly tilts her head at the statue that was once Barbara, curious as to whether or not the woman could see or hear or even breathe. She reaches forward and pokes the woman's hand, but is glad to see it not move.

Meanwhile, the sphinx lets out a large yawn as his form begins to shift. He stands on his hind legs, grows taller, his mane sticks out like the sun's ray and then…

Molly gasps at what she sees. Instead of a sphinx, in its place is now a human with skin the color of mud and large glowing violet eyes. Dangling from his ears are earrings that look similar to golden diamonds, and around his wrists are golden bracers.

"W...what the?" Molly gasps. "You're...a human?"

The sphinx-turned-human chuckles, exposing his predatory smile all while Kamitsure smiles.

"Of course he is, Molly," says Kamitsure. "Mr. Spooky was once a human, transformed into a sphinx after something befell his loved one."

"That's horrible!" Molly gasps.

"Indeed it is, although…" Kamitsure tilts her head. "I don't think 'Mr. Spooky' is your real name, is it?"

"It isn't," The person replies. "Call me Marik for the time being." He then eyes Kamitsure's black attire with red trim. "I must say...your garments are peculiar. Tell me, how long has it been since I last slept?"

"Well, you were last statufied about three thousand years ago after your loved one bit the dust -"

"That's false," The person interrupts. "I actually met his reincarnation a while back."

"And what do you mean by 'a while back'? Hold old was he?"

"I'd say about seven or eight years old," Marik states. "He had just received the marks on his back from his...father…" At this, he growls low in his throat like the sphinx he once was.

"What 'marks'?" asks Kamitsure, taking Molly by her side.

Marik sighs. "Do you know the idea of 'soul mates'?"

"I do indeed."

"In Ancient Egypt, we believe that there are soulmates of light and darkness. As you can see, I am of the darkness and my significant was of light. My light, Malik,...he was raised to continue the legacy of the tomb keepers and that meant having his back marked with the glyphs that described what happened to the Pharaoh."

"Which Pharaoh?" asks Kamitsure. She can feel something within her tense up, something that tells her to be wary.

"Atem," is the only answer Marik can give, to Kamitsure's shock.

"You mean...the Pharaoh who once tried to be the vassal to the Dark King?" she asks, eyes wide. "Surely you jest."

"I wish I was joking," Marik states. "I was there at the time, already awakened, a shadow, a friend for him...but his father…"

Kamitsure tenses up, noticing how Molly is hanging onto every word of this story. "Malik's father wasn't like Molly's, was he?"

"Not at all," Marik states. "Malik's own sister was nearly beaten to death, until I came in and…"

The silence hangs in the air for quite some time as Molly understands what Marik means. Instead of screaming, she just slowly nods her head in understanding.

"Unfortunately, that was the worst thing to have done," Marik continues, placing a hand over his heart where that dreaded gem once rested. "Malik fainted at the sight of me and when he woke up...he no longer saw me as a kind, brave, noble sphinx…

"He saw me as a monster, a murderer, a _killer_."

Molly places a hand onto her mouth as Kamitsure shakes her head.

"That's when you decided to transform back into your statue form and the Ishtar family shipped you off to Japan so that Malik could live a life without having to relive that trauma," she says. "But…"

Marik nods his head. "I sensed his presence; Malik is somewhere in Domino."

"He is, is he?" asks Kamitsure. "I wonder why…"

"Maybe he still wants to see Mr. Spooky even though he forgot about him!" Molly suggests.

"Perhaps...but I have not sensed Malik for a while," Marik muses. "But he is alive, that I know for sure."

"And what are you going to do when you and Malik reunite?" says Kamitsure.

Marik shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose we shall wait for when Pharaoh Atem reawakens, and then we will live the life we were supposed to have. Together."

"That sounds cool!" says Molly. "I wanna help you find your light, Mr. Spooky!"

"You'll be plenty of help, Little Lycoris," Kamitsure giggles. "But not right now; it's been a very crazy night."

"Okay then," says Molly before she practically skips to Marik's side, a wide smile on her face.

"And as for you," says Kamitsure, turning to the Dark Scorpion monsters who have been watching the brawl this entire time. They step out of the darkness as Kamitsure tosses the Shadow Charm into Don's hand. "I only have one request."

" _What?"_ asks Chick, eyes nearly bulbing out of its sockets. " _You're letting us go? Even after we hurt that poor girl?"_

"You already suffered enough under that woman's rule," Kamitsure explains, turning to see Barbara's petrified form. "And besides, this is what Molly would have wanted."

As she says this, the older woman smiles as Molly stretches her hand out over Marik's palm, a wide smile on the little girl's face before she hugs her new friend. The Dark Scorpions can't help but be relieved that Molly is uninjured after everything she went through.

"For my request," says Kamitsure. "Well, you heard what 'Mr. Spooky' told Molly; he's looking for someone named Malik."

" _You have a description?"_ asks Cliff, adjusting his glasses.

"Even better. You five are joining Mr. Spooky on his quest."

The Dark Scorpions freeze as Kamitsure approaches Molly. "Molly, do you think that Detective Zaloog and his friends would be perfect in helping Mr. Spooky find his friend?"

Molly turns around and tilts her head at the Dark Scorpion monsters. Then, she smiles.

"Of course, of course!" she says. "The Dark Scorpions are brave, strong and fearless! They'll help Mr. Spooky out for sure!"

"And there you have it!" says Kamitsure, turning around and clapping her hands. "Problem solved."

" _Quick question,"_ says Meanae. " _When Molly said she was a 'Dark Signer Acolyte'...what does she mean?"_

Kamitsure frowns; she never likes bringing up the subject with anyone.

"She's dead," Kamitsure answers. "Killed by the last non-human thing that she considered a friend, hurled out of the attic of her old home and landing on impact."

This causes the group of thieves to look in horror.

" _Why?"_ is Gorg's simple question.

"Why do you care?" Kamitsure asks, coldly. There is a pause before she shakes her head. "No, don't answer that. Now, I think you might wanna skedaddle before the cops find out that we're gonna have a statue missing very soon."

The Dark Scorpions take the hint as Don Zaloog straps the eyepatch over his right eye. Then, a soft glow covers the thieves from head to toe before they transform into five cards that fall into Kamitsure's open hand. She smiles before she hands the cards to Marik.

"These guys should be able to help you with whatever you need," she says. "I hope that you'll find that special someone of yours very soon."

The sphinx-turned-man nods his head as he slips the cards into a pouch hidden beneath his long cloak.

"Thank you," Marik states, covering his face with the hood of his tattered cloak, he then starts to walk away. "I should be going now."

"Wait, Mr. Spooky!"

Marik turns around as Molly approaches him, something in her hands. She smiles as she slips said item into her hand, causing Kamitsure's eyes to widen.

"You're giving him your deck?" she asks, noticing the empty deck slot in Molly's Duel Disk. "But you love the Dark World monsters..."

"I do, but I don't want Mr. Spooky to be alone anymore!" Molly answers, turning to Kamitsure. "He hasn't had anyone to talk to for such a long time, and the Dark World monsters won't mind his appearance. In fact, I think they'll all be good friends!"

"And what about you? What if some sort of person tries to kidnap you? Without a deck, you'll be defenseless!"

"Then I just have to get a new deck and practice with it so I can duel with Mr. Spooky the next time we meet!" Molly decides, standing tall. "I wanna get a deck that works just like the Dark World monsters, where I have to dis...discard cards in order to activate effects! Is there such a deck as that?"

At this, Kamitsure smiles proudly at the little girl.

"Of course there is," she says. She can't help but feel that her Acolyte is so grown up as she wraps her arms tight around the tiny girl. "That was a very nice thing to do, Molly."

Molly nods her head as Marik takes the deck into his hands. Then, he slips them into another pouch hidden in his cloak.

"Thank you, Little Lycoris," Marik whispers, patting the girl's shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

"I will!" says Molly, waving goodbye. "Let's play again next time, Mr. Spooky!"

At this, a tiny smile forms on the stranger's face. Then, he walks off, his body fading away into the shadows. Meanwhile, Kamitsure looks at the statue of the petrified thief and shakes her head.

"We're gonna need to take a visit to the Gates of Infinity for this," she notes. "And to make sure that the Sphinx's Heart cannot be activated by someone with a fetish for stone women."

"What's a fetish?" asks Molly, tilting her head. Kamitsure giggles; sometimes Molly is too innocent for her own good.

"It's if someone really really likes something," Kamitsure begins. "Now come on, I think it's time for us to go home."

"But I'm not tired…" Molly pouts.

"I know you aren't," Kamitsure says, lifting Molly into her arms. "But you scared all of us; who knows what would've happened if you disappeared. We'd all be so worried…"

Molly nods her head as she starts to yawn. Kamitsure giggles as the spider mark on her arm lights up. A portal of shadows appears in front of the two as Kamitsure turns towards the woman statue one more time.

"You've got your immortality," she whispers. "I hope you enjoy every single second of it."

And then, she and Molly head for home, the only sound heard being the _click click click_ of Kamitsure's heels before the portal closes.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So," says the calm motherly voice of Natsume. " _That's_ how you two met."

Molly nods her head as Natsume steps back, the little girl placing a hand on her forehead. Reiji also leans back with a groan, not used to having to see a different set of memories other than his own.

Meanwhile, the other people in that room - Shooti, Bel, Jun, Hikari, Shinji and Kamitsure - stay silent as Natsume turns to the other figure in the room. That of the one that Molly has affectionately called "Mr. Spooky" ever since she encountered him on that faithful field trip.

"That was...amazing…" Shinji says, breathless. "You did that all by yourself?"

"Never underestimate a Dark Signer," Natsume chuckles. "We're just _full_ of surprises."

"I can tell…" Hikari grumbles, staring at Shooti. Shooti is oblivious to this, as he is quickly texting something on his phone.

"So, what exactly do we do now?" asks Jun, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, I have to go see what I can do about our recent Faller's memories," says Natsume. "This could take some time as his mind must have a powerful mental block that prevents him from remembering everything."

"And in the meantime, why don't we pass the time with a duel?" Kamitsure suggests.

"Seriously?" Jun exclaims. "After all of that, you think we should duel?! We're in the middle of a crisis and all -"

"It'll be some time before Serena and the others will contact us," says Shinji. "Plus...I kinda wanna see how my brother deals with a little girl kicking his -" Kamitsure shoots him a glare. "...tail."

"I already dueled though," says Molly. "Oh, but Mr. Spooky hasn't! Come on, Mr. Spooky! Show Reiji how you and the Dark World monsters have become even stronger! Please! Please! Please!"

"Wait, he can duel?!" Hikari exclaims, noticing how Marik has produced a Duel Disk over his left arm. It is the color of desert sand with the head of a lion biting his tail and a wing of a giant bird acting as the tray. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, he sent me a letter that he's worked really hard!" Molly says, pulling out a piece of paper from behind her back. She giggles and bounces on the balls of feet. "Come on, Reiji-san! Duel! Duel! Duel!"

"Yes, don't reject this offer, Reiji," Kamitsure adds, a tic forming underneath her eye as she stares at the purple-haired teen. "Because I can't blame you if I decide to take my shoe and shove its heel _up your_ -"

"Ahem," says Bel, pointing to Molly coaxing Marik to duel.

"...nose," Kamitsure states. "Now, go one, let's have a show."

Reiji sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if you insist," he says, also summoning his Duel Disk from the shadows. "So, Marik...it's time to play the game."

At this, Shinji can't help but smirk. This was the line that Reiji used whenever he started his duels.

"You can't defeat us!" says Molly, going by Mr. Spooky's side. "We'll defeat you fair and square!"

"Is this a 2-in-1 duel I smell?" asks Kamitsure with a chuckle.

"No, I'm just here to cheer him on!" Molly giggles, watching Marik pull his hood back to reveal his wild and spiky hair. "Now come on, whatcha waiting for?"

Marik chuckles, licking his lips like a lion would just as it chases after an antelope.

"It's time to PLAY THE GAME!" Marik roars, lilac eyes glowing in excitement before he unleashes a wicked laugh.

"Ooh, I gotta record this!" Hikari exclaims, pulling out her camera. "This is gonna be an epic post for -"

"No," Reiji interrupts, glaring at Hikari. "I don't want word to come out that I'm still alive, not just yet."

"...Can I still record the duel though?"

Reiji shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Do what you want."

"All right!" says Hikari, pointing the camera to herself. "Ladies and gentlemen, here's an exclusive duel that will surely make your blood pumping! So what are you waiting for? Let's light it up!"

"...Wouldn't have it any other way," says Reiji, drawing his cards. "Let's duel!"

* * *

" _I Understood That Reference!"_

 _The title of this little story is based off of the "Night at the Museum" films, where our protagonist is the night guard for a museum whose exhibits come to life at night._

 _Molly's line of the mummy looking like a crying baby comes from Miho Nosaka from Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 episode 5. Zackie and Jackie are characters from the Pokémon Johto episode "A Bout with Sprout"_

 _The disguises the Dark Scorpions don, barring Meanae's, comes from the GX episode "The Dark Scorpions". The only difference is that Meanae is a nurse instead of a tour guide._

 _Barbara comes from the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds anime where she's a notorious femme fatale in Crash Town._

 _Callista comes from the Advanced Generation episode "Me, Myself and Time". Her grandfather, Yannagi, is also from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I put them together because Callista is known to have a love of archaeology and Yannagi is known for traveling around and having a deck filled with interesting monsters that surely fit with Callista's love of history and artifacts._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Next time: Serena finds her beloved Ghostrick monsters have disappeared! Aided by Mokuba and HIkari, the three journey into the Domino City cemetery and uncover the culprit. Mokuba decides to challenge the thief to a high-stakes challenge...because the door to the Spirit World is about to open…**_

" _ **A Walk Among the Tombstones" coming soon.**_


End file.
